Si tu supieras
by meicosr
Summary: Traducción de I'm already there, Stronger than I am y Coming Home, escritos por Becky Tailweaver. Ran cumple 22 años, Shinichi es todavia Conan... Pero, esta vez, hay alguien mas... La historia de una nueva familia... SR R&R please! Chap 17 up!
1. I'm Already There  I

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!**

* * *

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

**Capítulo 1**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, anunciando lo que estaba por llegar. Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada: el cumpleaños de Ran era mañana, y ella cumplía 22 años. Su gran día, el día en que dejaría atrás todo rastro de niña que tenía, si es que todavía le quedaba alguno.

_Si no lo hago ahora, no me perdonará la próxima vez que llame. Además de que tendría que verla preguntándose todo el santo día si…_

Sabía que había cometido un grave error dejando pasar tanto tiempo sin noticias de su verdadero yo. Cada mañana se planteaba llamarla, con el típico pensamiento de "hoy es el día", pero llegaba la noche y se esfumaba ese hoy.

Ese día por fin estaba ahí. Unas cuantas monedas, apretó los botones que hacía ya tiempo se había aprendido, y esperó paciente, apoyado sobre la cabina –una que casi había conseguido el título de viaje amiga. Se sabía cada arañazo y rascada del aparato, donde tenía marcas de dedos, quemaduras de gamberros y otras marcas variadas. Inconscientemente, apretó el aparato contra su cara, esperando la señal.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces. A la quinta, antes de que el contestador saltara con la voz grave de Kogoro Mouri, alguien contestó.

- Hola, Detective Mouri...

- ¿Ran?

El otro lado de la línea se quedó callado. Él pudo sentir la sorpresa de la chica y la respiración rápida causada por la emoción sin siquiera oírla.

- _¿Shinichi?_

- Hola… Soy yo.

Con un largo suspiro, ella explotó:

- Por el amor de Diós¿sabes cuánto has tardado? Empecé a pensar que estabas _muerto_¡egoísta, _maníaco_ de los detectives!

- Sí… Lo sé… Lo siento… - él dijo lo único que _podía_ decir.

- ¡Un simple lo siento no soluciona nada¡Han pasado ya_ cuatro_ meses¡He contado todos los días, uno por uno! - Se percibían lágrimas en su rabia - ¿No te _importa_ nada en absoluto¡No te he _visto_ en _años_!¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

Siempre era igual. Ella gritaba, lloraba, _preguntaba_ -siempre. Y nunca le daba él_ esa_ respuesta

_- _No te lo puedo decir exactamente. Con las cosas que están pasando, el FBI no puede encontrar nuevos escondites si no descodifico el...

- A la _mierda_ con tu maldito FBI, Shinichi Kudo - había algo en su voz, como un tremendo nudo en la garganta, que hizo que a él se le partiera el corazón -. No podemos vivir así, sé que no podré soportarlo mucho más. ¡No puedes continuar dándonos esperanza y sueños y luego no cumplir nada de éso!

- Ran, créeme... Yo quiero... - él apenas podía ocultar la ronquedad de su voz en la oscuridad, y mucho menos el sabor amargo que sentía en ese momento - Ojalá... Ojalá pudiera...

_Ojalá pudiera tocarte y besarte de nuevo. Como antes. Como la última vez. Desearía poder abrazarte entre mis brazos de verdad. Haibara¿dónde demonios estás...?_

- Los deseos ya no son suficiente, Shinichi - respondió ella con firmeza -, lo he intentado, pero no he podido con el sufrimiento...

- Um... Bueno... ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Están bien - replicó la chica -. _Aún_ no me dejan que consiga un trabajo y pagar mi parte en el mantenimiento de la casa. Mamá ya puede cocinar algunas cosas por lo menos. Papá todavía no se ha dignado a probar nada suyo, pero está mejorando. Sigue consiguiendo más trabajos que tú, señor Detective de la Secundaria.

- ¡Eh, que ya no voy al instituto!

- Así que no estás en el instituto. Y ahora estás trabajando como un agente secreto para el FBI en América. Pero Papá está haciendo un mejor trabajo aquí, y no me refiero sólo a su empleo.

- Ya, lo sé. Es un viejo casca rabias, pero es un fantástico viejo. Está andando en mis zapatos mucho mejor de lo que lo hubiese hecho yo.

- Sí. Espera un segundo... ¿Acabo de oír que has admitido que mi padre es mejor que tú? - se oyó una risita, y después su voz se alzó y melancólica dijo - ¿Cómo demonios lo haces, Shinichi¿Cómo haces que recuerde lo mucho que te quiero sin ni siquiera _intentarlo_?

- Oh, no lo sé... A lo mejor es mi fantástica personalidad...

El aire muerto entre ellos se quedó durante unos momentos, era algo que ella esperaba... y que él tenía miedo de decir.

- Estás siendo evasivo de nuevo - dijo la chica, con tono rasposo y reprendiéndole -. ¿No vas a preguntar por él nunca¿Qué pasa si te ha olvidado, Shinichi?

- Oh, bueno... ¿Cómo...?

Una voz rompió el silencio en la otra línea, junto con los sonidos de algunos objetos cayendo al suelo, y un ruido sordo de pasos. Grititos se oían claramente en el auricular, provinentes de al lado de Ran.

- Como puedes oír, él está tan sano como siempre... - suspiró.

- ¿Es Papá? Sí, sí que es él. ¡Déjame hablar con él, Mamá¡Déjame hablar!

- Está bien, Yuuichi. Con cuidado, no tires el teléfono... - Ran se alejó del aparato y, al instante, una voz infantil se hizo oír con alegría.

- ¡Papá!

_Duele muchísimo cada vez que me llama de esa manera... Aunque no puedo esperar a oírlo otra vez..._

De alguna manera tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta para responderle, aunque con voz forzada.

- ¡Yuuichi¿Cómo estás, petardo?

- ¡Papá¡Sabía que eras tú! Mamá sólo te grita a ti de esa manera, a nadie más.

Él sonrió.

- ¿En serio¿Y por qué sólo es así _conmigo_?

- ¡Porque eres tonto! Mamá lo dice. Dice que tú eres un estúpido, egoísta... Arrogante... Eh, dulce... Eh, idiota amante del misterio.

- ¿Dijo eso?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- ¿Y tú la crees?

- Ummm, quizás - rió el chico -. La parte de idiota no me la creo. ¡Papá es guay!

- Me alegra oír eso - sintió un calor acogedor dentro de su pecho, amargo a la vez -. Así que tienes tres añitos... ¿Cómo te va el preescolar¿Algún amigo nuevo?

- No... - el tono del niño se volvió pensativo, un poco triste - Todos son un poco estúpidos. Todavía no saben leer. Sólo quieren jugar con muñecas y coches y cosas así.

_No debí enseñarle eso..._

- Ya veo... ¿Y te llevas bien con la profesora?

- ¡Sí¡Ella es muy simpática¡Me deja leer libros enormes para niños! Me ha dicho que a lo mejor podría saltarme un curso - la felicidad volvió a resurgir en su pequeña garganta, haciendo que volviera a cambiar el tono de voz -. Papá¿qué significa saltar un curso?

- Pues significa que eres muy, muy listo y que quizás irás a una clase nueva donde los niños querrán hablar contigo sobre las cosas que a ti te gustan - dijo Shinichi entre risas.

- ¿De verdad¡Wow!

- Pero recuerda que debes ser bueno y escuchar al profesor o profesora, sin importar en qué clase estés.

El otro extremo de la línea siguió callado, recapacitando lo próximo que iba a decir.

- ¿Yuu?

- Papá... - susurró el niño, con tristeza - Papá... ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?

_Diós, ayúdame..._

- Lo más pronto posible, Yuu. Estoy dando todo lo que puedo para volver pronto. Lo estoy intentando. Por favor, créeme... - Estaba llorando. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y su voz se estaba quebrando - Yo... Yo estoy...

_Yo **estoy **contigo_.

- ¿Puedes darte prisa? - preguntó el niño con inocencia - El cumple de Mamá es mañana. Si vienes, ella estará contenta. Y... Quiero verte.

_Oh Diós... Diós, **¿por qué...?**_

- Ya lo sé... Y lo intentaré, pero... No... No me esperéis...

- ¡Vale! - el chico estaba de nuevo feliz, entendiendo esa frase como una promesa. La fe que puede llegar a tener un niño es tan grande que no se atrevió a desmentirle esa falsa esperanza - Um, Mamá quiere hablar contigo.

- Está bien... Adiós, Yuu. Te quiero. Sé bueno.

- Tranquilo. ¡Adiós Papá!

La voz de Ran se volvió a oír en el aparato, un poco quebrada y a la vez mandona.

- Bueno, si _ésto_ no hace que tú y tu culo vengáis a casa, no sé qué podrá hacerlo...

- Ran... Yo...

- Shinichi... - suspiró la chica - Él estará bien aunque no aparezcas. Seguramente los regalos y el pastel lo absorberán y no se acordará de ti...

- Pero yo intentaré...

- Lo sé. Yo también te esperaré, pero no pongo la mano en el fuego - había un fondo de resignación en su voz, y después un gran suspiro -. No sé qué es lo que hace que te espere. A lo mejor es Yuuichi, es una prueba viviente. Quizás es porque estaba locamente enamorada de ti para empezar de nuevo, y te sigo queriendo, aunque tu ausencia sigue doliendo...

- Desearía poder estar ahí... - empezó a decir él - Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para...

- Shinichi...

- Si pudiera llegar a ti ahora mismo, Ran...

- Lo sé. Cada noche lo veo en mis sueños. Siempre vuelves a mí, a mi corazón - la voz de la mujer se acabó por quebrar -. Sigo soñando que volverás a casa, a nosotros... Y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar llorar, y cuando despierto y no te veo sigo llorando porque es como si hubieras muerto y no puedo dejarte ir. Eres como un fantasma...

Casi podía ver su cara surcada de lágrimas, con los recuerdos en las pupilas de sus ojos. Él la entendía, los mismos dolorosos y dulces recuerdos los tenía él, juntamente con la oscura verdad que ella no sabía.

La última vez que Shinichi Kudo había pisado la tierra, hacía casi cuatro años, cuando Haibara desapareció inexplicablemente con todos sus documentos y archivos, sin que siquiera Agasa supiera qué había pasado con ella. Simplemente se había_ ido_, sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones. Lo único que dejó fue una pequeña cápsula en el escritorio del laboratorio.

Los días siguientes fueron días de pánico. Llenos del sentimiento de que todo iba a acabar muy pronto. Su desaparición significaba que les estaban pisando los talones. Después vinieron semanas sin esperanza, buscando pistas, encontrando nada.

En un estado de depresión se tomó el chico la última píldora. Su última oportunidad para encontrar la cura, su última ayuda de emergencia, su último respiro. Sin pensárselo se la tragó y destruyó su última esperanza.

La euforia le dio un respiro en la oscuridad. Volver a ver a Ran, llegando a ella y abrazándola a pesar de su sorpresa, le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo era tristeza y un sentimiento de inminente perdición. Era una imagen borrosa de recuerdos, tan clara como el día, una mezcla de memoria y emoción que no podría olvidar _nunca_: pasando el día con Ran, e incluso la noche... Inventando una historia para contarle, sobre una llamada del FBI para trabajar con ellos secretamente en América en un caso de Mafia, para salvar inocentes y niños de terroristas y gángsteres... No demasiado falso, pero lejos de la verdad. Ran, sorprendida y consternada, llorando y afligida¿cómo podría él abandonarla otra vez después de volver a casa¿cómo podría romper su corazón de nuevo? Llorando juntos: ella rogando que no se fuera; él porque sabía que quizás sería la última vez. Haciendo el amor al amanecer, agridulce y tierno, lleno de una necesidad que a los dos cogió por sorpresa. La dejó durmiendo en su dormitorio con un beso y murmuró un adiós, escapando antes de controlar sus lágrimas, antes de que su tiempo acabara...

- Te echo de menos, Ran - dijo él suavemente, sintiendo cada palabra.

- Yo también te extraño - replicó ella, con el mismo tono de voz, con la misma tristeza en su voz -. He esperado otros cuatro meses para decirte que salgas de mi vida y que me dejes ir... Pero creo que no me rendiré todavía. Mi corazón está contigo, por mucho que intente negarlo.

- Pienso en ti todo el tiempo - le dijo deprisa, incapaz de parar sus palabras -. No puedo olvidarte, tu cara está en frente, a cualquier sitio que voy. Siento que estás a mi lado, aunque no pueda tocarte...

- Dulce idiota... - estaba llorando abiertamente en ese momento - ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Simplemente_ no puedo_, no importa lo que la gente diga. Supongo que tampoco _quiero_ dejarte ir. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa.. Prométeme que volverás antes de morir.

- Lo prometo - y él quería decir exactamente eso.

- Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Yuu... Quiere verte más que nada...

- Ran, _lo prometo_.

_Sé del cierto que un día de estos será insoportable, y entonces me **rendiré** y volveré a casa..._

- Te esperaré... - dijo la chica, lloriqueando todavía - Y si no cumples esa promesa, voy a pillarte en el otro mundo y te haré picadillo. _Eso_ también es una promesa, detective de pacotilla.

Dejó escapar una risa suave, y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Ran... Yo quería decirte... - se aclaró la garganta - Feliz cumpleaños. Aunque sea un poco pronto...

- Yo te quiero_ aquí_ - replicó despacio -. Pero aprecio que hayas llamado. Al menos, puedo descargar mi rabia de vez en cuando. Gracias, Shinichi.

Se escuchó una risa corta por parte de él.

- Sí, tendré que levantarme y asumir mis derrotas ahora y siempre. Además es... Es bonito escuchar tu voz. Y hablar con Yuuichi.

_Y oírle llamarme papá. Aunque lo quiero muchísimo... Desearía que Ran no tuviese que..._

- Oh, oh... Mi padre está peleando - Ran suspiró, y él escuchó la voz de Kogoro por detrás -. Tengo que preparar la cena, y ya es tarde. Mi madre no sabe más que cocinar arroz, así que será mejor que vaya para la cocina.

- Sí... Está bien... Saluda a todos de mi parte¿lo harás?

- Claro - todavía quedaban lágrimas, aunque ya sonaban muy familiares. Ella no podía saber cuando volverían hablar, si alguna vez lo hacían. Tenía que dejarle ir y decirle adiós de laguna manera; el final de cada llamada era como otra dolorosa y pequeña muerte, cada una peor que la anterior -. Todos te echamos de menos. Todos nosotros. De verdad. ¿Volverás pronto?

- Lo intentaré.

- Vale... Adiós, Shinichi.

- Adiós... Yo... Te quiero, Ran.

De repente, ella volvía a sollozar.

- No puedo... No puedo... Vuelve a casa... Por favor, vuelve a casa...

Y antes de que pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera pensar algo, ella colgó el teléfono fuertemente. Atontado, adolorido, él también colgó el auricular.

**

* * *

**

Buah! No os imaginais lo que me ha costado escribirla! xDDD No por el vocabulario ni las expresiones, si no porque cada dos minutos me emocionaba con los pensamientos de Shinichi, las palabras de su hijo... No puedo con este fic, no puedo!

Decidme si os gusta, si se entiende bien y todo eso! Es la primera vez que traduzco uno y quiero saber vuestra opinion!

Queria agradecer de nuevo a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esto. En serio, estoy muy agradecida!!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 2!!:

**_Todo dolía_, desde las memorias de sus últimos momentos con Ran como Shinichi, hasta la imagen de un precioso niño pequeño con sus ojos azules y el pelo oscuro de Ran. La mayoría de su vida estaba tan destrozada que agujereaba su alma, dejándole herido de muerte. **

**Muriendo por dentro, sufriendo y esperando y anhelando, élseguía a su lado. Y él estaría _siempre_, tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. **

----------------------------------

**- ¡Wow, diablo, no corras en la casa! - le dijo, arrodillándose para abrazarle a pesar de su amable reprimenda. Nadie estaba mirando y a Yuuichi parecía no importarle que él no fuera como siempre era, así que cerró los ojos y apretujó al chico entre sus brazos, sólo para abrazarlo, sólo para oler la esencia de su cabello oscuro. **

----------------------------------

**Siguió a Yuuichi al baño, para lavarse las manos, intentando que el miedo se fuera por el desagüe al igual que el agua. Hasta que no los _ganara_, no podría volver nunca a casa, no como él quería hacerlo. Y la profesora, esa maldita Jodie Saintemillion, estaba en medio de todo, siempre ahí, siempre mirando, siempre preguntando. Ella era uno de_ ellos_, y siempre y cuando sus ojos fríos estuvieran encima de él, él estaría atrapado. Y ahora ella tenía una vida en su poder mucho más importante para él. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	2. I'm Already There  II

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia.

* * *

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_- Vale... Adiós, Shinichi._

_- Adiós... Yo... Te quiero, Ran. _

_De repente, ella volvía a sollozar. _

_- No puedo... No puedo... Vuelve a casa... Por favor, vuelve a casa..._

_Y antes de que pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera pensar algo, ella colgó el teléfono fuertemente. Atontado, adolorido, él también colgó el auricular. _

**Capítulo 2**

El dolor seguía en su corazón, como una herida de bala silenciosa y sangrante. Se dejó caer en el rincón de la cabina telefónica, la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, sus hombros temblando con sollozos apagados. La agonía y la soledad salieron a flote y le rodearon, y por unos minutos no pudo parar el torbellino de emociones.

Todo dolía. El pensar en Ran, sola, todavía esperándole, llorando igual que él. El pensar en Yuuichi, riendo aunque estuviera triste, preguntándose por qué su padre podría no volver nunca. Estando a su lado, sin poder llegar a ellos.

Él había estado _ahí_ para todo. Él había estado al lado de Ran cuando tuvo que esconder su reacción al conocer aquello que cambió su vida, una simple verdad que le golpeó de frente, robándole el aliento y dejándole sin fuerzas, todo por un momento de egoísta debilidad; su vida pasó de mala a _destrozada_, su culpabilidad y agonía mil veces peores que antes. Él estuvo a su lado en los largos meses de espera, viendo su esperanza y anhelo, haciendo todo lo que podía para sacarle una sonrisa; ella no lo dejaría ir sin importar lo que dijeran sus amigos o su familia, aguantando bajo el estrés de los crueles rumores y el aislamiento, _hablando_ con él cuando llamaba, ansiosa por contarle lo que pasaba últimamente y como deseaba que él estuviera allí.

Él estuvo a su lado cuando pasó, y aunque él se negó a entrar una y otra vez, al final entró, y detrás de la cortina, escondido del ajetreo y la histeria, vio como ella dio a luz a ese milagro llamado Yuuichi. Él estuvo a su lado, esperando todas esas horas para poder_ sentirlo_, esperando mucho tiempo para tocar el milagro, para abrazarlo, aunque sus manos fueran pequeñas para tan diminuta carga. Él estuvo a su lado con todos los adultos cuando ella le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que vigilara con la cabeza y que lo abrazara fuerte; y mirando entre las sábanas vio algo tan precioso y maravilloso que no pudo respirar, no pudo_ pensar_; esa cosa tan perfecta y tan profunda que no había palabras, y sintió dentro que sólo podía llorar y reír a la vez.

Él estuvo al lado de los dos, preparado para ayudar a Ran siempre que pudiera, preparado para hacer cualquier cosa por Yuuichi. Él era un ayudante, como una niñera, un compañero de juegos, un profesor, un amigo, un hermano; pero nunca un Padre, nunca Amado...

_Todo dolía_, desde las memorias de sus últimos momentos con Ran como Shinichi, hasta la imagen de un precioso niño pequeño con sus ojos azules y el pelo oscuro de Ran. La mayoría de su vida estaba tan destrozada que agujereaba su alma, dejándole herido de muerte.

Muriendo por dentro, sufriendo y esperando y anhelando, élseguía a su lado. Y él estaría _siempre_, tanto tiempo como hiciera falta.

Era ese pensamiento y sólo ese pensamiento el que le empujaba a seguir y a quitarse las lágrimas. Él sólo le daba la fuerza necesaria para recoger su mochilla, ponérsela a la espalda, y dejar la cabina atrás. Las máscaras se habían marchado en esa conversación, y tenía poco tiempo para volvérselas a poner.

Aunque a veces estaba muy _cansado_, y sólo quería decirlo, terminar con la mentira, _volver a casa_, aunque la verdad doliera también... Seguía siendo mejor que todo _ésto_...

Una larga práctica hizo posible que se volviera a colocar esa capa en sólo unos momentos. En el tiempo que llegó a la puerta, nadie podría decir que algo iba mal con él. Estaba sonriendo cuando cogió el pomo y entró.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Conan! - Ran saludó, saliendo un momento por la puerta de la cocina. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos también, pero aún así hizo un buen trabajo al ocultar su dolor detrás de su sonrisa - Tendré la cena hecha en veinte minutos¿puedes ocuparte del "tsunami" mientras tanto?

- ¡Por supuesto, Ran! - una risa mantuvo todo escondido, al tiempo que dejó su mochila y sus zapatillas en la puerta, esperando lo inevitable.

- _¡Hermanooooooooo!_

El niño estaba apodado correctamente como "el tsunami", una pequeña bola de energía que tenía la misma facilidad para los problemas, _y_ suerte para salir de ellos, que su ausente padre tenía. Yuuichi Mouri era tan inexorable como una ola e imparable como una tormenta, el fuego de Ran y su fuerza se mezclaban con su inteligencia y determinación. Una combinación desalentadora, incluso cuando personificaba a alguien que no llegaba a las rodillas de la mayoría de adultos.

Conan se las apañó para coger a Yuuichi en el aire sin caer al suelo esta vez; con "doce" años y contando, aún seguía siendo más bien un enano. Una carga tan explosiva como Yuuichi encima de él era casi más de lo que podía soportar para mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Wow, diablo, no corras en la casa! - le dijo, arrodillándose para abrazarle a pesar de su amable reprimenda. Nadie estaba mirando y a Yuuichi parecía no importarle que él no fuera como siempre era, así que cerró los ojos y apretujó al chico entre sus brazos, sólo para abrazarlo, sólo para oler la esencia de su cabello oscuro.

_No... Puedo seguir viviendo así. No puedo rendirme, todavía no. **Ellos están **todavía ahí fuera. Además, Ran me mataría, y... Yuuichi es demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Sólo le asustaría y lo confundiría. Por Diós¿quién **no estaría** descolocado al tener a un niño como padre...?_

- Te he echado de menos hoy, Yuu.

Sin vergüenza, el niño le retornó el abrazo, aunque confundido por el cambio de carácter de su "hermano mayor". A veces parecía que el chico _cambiaba_ de alguna manera, creciendo en silencio y queriendo abrazarlo más rato de lo normal; pero esos momentos siempre eran bienvenidos, haciendo que Yuuichi se sintiera a gusto y a salvo de una forma que nadie más podría lograr.

- Estuviste_ mucho_ tiempo fuera - reprendió el niño con un posado serio -. Te he estado _esperando_, porque tú lo prometiste.

_- _Sí, lo sé - dijo Conan, apartándose -. Estaba en los juegos recreativos con Genta hoy, pero no me olvidé de pasar por la biblioteca.

Yuuichi empezó a dar saltitos.

- ¿Me has traído un libro¿Me lo has traído?

Conan sonrió.

- Haces bien en creer que lo he hecho. Éste te gustará, es de misterio - buscó el libro en la bolsa y lo sacó, mostrándoselo al niño -. Pero antes... ¿Cómo ha ido eso del libro de crucigramas¿Puedo verlo?

En menos de un momento Yuuichi fue a la habitación que compartía con Conan, y por el jaleo que montó, seguramente estaba removiendo toda la habitación en busca del libro. Sólo tardó un minuto en volver. Conan se había sentado en el suelo, esperándole. Los dos revisaron el libro, llegando a las soluciones. Conan sólo tuvo que darle un codazo al pequeñajo en los problemas más difíciles que no había hecho, viendo como su comprensión aumentaba rápidamente. No puedo ocultar el brillo de orgullo, aunque lo enmascaró con una sonrisa entusiasta e infantil.

_Yuuichi es increíble; hablando, leyendo, escribiendo, pensando... Ha llegado mucho más lejos que yo con su edad..._

- ¿Hiciste todo ésto en la escuela?

- ¡Síp! - contestó el niño, leyendo el segundo libro - Me aburría. La profesora dijo que podía.

- Eso está bien. Wow, _tienes_ que pasar de curso.

- ¡Éso es lo que dijo Papá también! - Yuuichi le sonrió alegremente, un espejo de ojos azules y con el pelo revuelto que caía igual que el suyo - ¡Quiero pasar de curso! La profesora me vio haciendo los crucigramas y dijo que debería. ¡La profesora Jodie me quiere en _su_ clase!

- ¿Sí? Ella te quiere... - sintió un frío apretón en su interior, aunque no mostró nada exteriormente.

_Maldita... **Maldita **ella... Sabía que había sido transferida del instituto pero no sabía dónde... ¿Solicitó el trabajo en la escuela primaria a propósito?_

_Oh Diós mío... Ella **sabe**... lo de Yuuichi..? _

- ¡Yuu, Conan, vamos a cenar!

- ¡Vaaaale, Mamá!

- ¡Vamos, Ran!

_Ella tenía que saberlo. Ella está con **ellos**__es imposible que no lo supiera... Con sólo **mirarle**. Entonces... Tiene que estar planeando algo... Queriendo a Yuuichi en su clase... ¿Qué está esperando...?_

Siguió a Yuuichi al baño, para lavarse las manos, intentando que el miedo se fuera por el desagüe al igual que el agua. Hasta que no los _ganara_, no podría volver nunca a casa, no como él quería hacerlo. Y la profesora, esa maldita Jodie Saintemillion, estaba en medio de todo, siempre ahí, siempre mirando, siempre preguntando. Ella era uno de_ ellos_, y siempre y cuando sus ojos fríos estuvieran encima de él, él estaría atrapado. Y ahora ella tenía una vida en su poder mucho más importante para él.

Pena, dolor, soledad, ira... Todos eran adjetivos excelentes para su fría y silenciosa rabia. Esa pequeña familia de la cual formaba parte, separado de ellos... Y aunque estuviera atrapado detrás de esa pared invisible, su promesa de protegerlos costara lo que costara.

Yuuichi estaba saltando cuando llegaron al comedor, tarareando algo sobre "mañana", "cumpleaños" y "Papá".

Conan sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelvo al recordar que Papá no estaría mañana en el cumpleaños.

- Cariño, siéntate - le dijo Ran al niño a la vez que todos se sentaban. Kogoro Mouri y Eri, juntos en el mismo lado de la mesa; Ran sola en el siguiente, Conan y Yuuichi enfrente de la pareja.

- Ay¿cómo es que no me llamas Yuu como hace Conan? - protestó el niño - Incluso _Papá_ me llama Yuu, como mi hermano mayor.

- Porque sigues siendo mi niño pequeño, tontín - respondió Ran, entre risas -. Y porque estás saltando como un conejito.

- ¡Porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Mamá! - cantó Yuuichi - ¡Y Papá volverá a casa mañana!

Kogoro y Eri intercambiaron miradas tristes, pensando lo mismo, sin decir nada; habían discutido miles de veces con la cabezota de su hija, diciéndole que debería dejar a Kudo fuera de su vida y buscar un hombre joven que pudiera quererla y ser un padre para Yuuichi, pero ella siempre se negaba. Aun cuando estaba por rendirse, su corazón se revelaba.

- ¿En serio lo crees? - preguntó Conan suavemente, mirando su plato al tiempo que la familia empezaba a comer.

- Ummmm, quizás - rió el chico, palabras tan parecidas a las que dijo por teléfono que Conan subió la cabeza -. Pero sé que lo intentará.

- Sí, seguro - le apoyó Ran, sonriendo a su hijo -. Éso es lo que importa. ¿Porque le queremos, verdad, Yuu?

- ¡Síp¡Yo quiero a Papá!

_Alguien que nunca ha conocido... Que sigue queriéndole... _

Conan tragó el nudo en la garganta.

- Aunque no pueda ahora mismo, él volverá algún día - continuó Ran, ganándose unas sonrisas triste de parte de sus padres -. No importa lo mucho que mi cabeza diga "olvídalo", mi corazón no me dejará parar de creer en él. _Tengo_ que creer en él... Él es _mi_ estúpido, egoísta, arrogante, dulce, idiota amante del misterio.

Sus palabras amenazaron con quitarle sus máscaras a base de lágrimas.

_Estoy aquí, Ran...** Estoy aquí**..._

_- _Entonces... Todavía queda algo de esperanza - Conan ofreció su copa para un brindis, sorprendiendo a todos con el tono de su voz -. Esto es por que Shinichi vuelva a salvo y rápido.

- ¡Por qué, Conan...! - suspiró Eri, encontrándose asombrada por la fe del chico. Su marido levantó la copa con desgana. Yuuichi alzó su copa, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, y Ran tocó con la suya la de Conan, sonriéndole.

- Gracias, Conan. Me conoces desde hace mucho para saber lo mucho que lo echo de menos...

Él asintió.

- Sé que no es mi cumpleaños, pero tengo un deseo que pedir. Quisiera que... Él estuviera aquí por ti. Odio verte llorar, Ran... Y sé... Lo mucho que tú... Le quieres... - su voz se quebró, y Ran malinterpretó su sentimiento de culpabilidad con el intento de no llorar de preocupación.

- Oh, Conan, cariño... - con las lágrimas en los ojos, dejó su copa en la mesa y pasó su brazo alrededor del chico, tirando de él en un firme abrazo - Gracias, Conan.

Su calor y cuidados estaban destinados a un joven llamado Conan Edogawa, pero por una vez en mucho,_ mucho_ tiempo, Shinichi se permitió a sí mismo aceptar el roce de su piel, se dejó llevar por su abrazo y pasó una mano alrededor de ella. Se prometió de corazón que todo lo que no pudiera decir, se lo diría algún día. La persona que ella estaba esperando estaba allí, a su lado, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver.

_Estoy** a tu lado**, Ran. No importa lo que pase, **siempre** estaré aquí..._

-----------------------------------

Una chica joven con el cabello rubio permanecía en la calle del la Agencia del Detective Mouri, escondida en las sombras, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sus ojos profundos y penetrantes estaban fijos en la tercera ventana del local, apenas dejando pasar la luz amarilla de dentro. Había un calor peculiar que suavizaba su mirada inteligible; ese calor moviéndose hasta sus labios, curvándolos en una triste y débil, apenas reconocible sonrisa.

_Aguanta, Kudo... Ya falta poco. Sólo aguanta un poquito más..._

**

* * *

**

Acabada la primera parte de la "trilogia"!!! xDDDDD La verdad es que se queda interesante... Supongo que querreis saber como continua, pero para eso tendreis q esperar un pokito... Porque entre mi emocion y q vuelve el colegio, no se lo que pasara :S

Bueno, si lo quereis pronto necesito reviews que me animen a sacar tiempo de donde sea! Ya me entendeis.. xDDD

Gracias a littlethief03, Sha're, Lena Haruno, SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi, Rani07, Kiiza y Amidala Granger! Todavia estoy intentando saber por que, xo en cuanto lei vuestros reviews no podeis ni aceros una idea de lo que senti. Me senti... Euforica! En serio! No se si fue porque es mi primer fic traducido o xq estoy completamnt enamorada de este fic, y ver que a vosotros tmb os gusta fue demasiado para mi... Xo fue una sensacion alucinante que espero poder repetir! (es una indirecta... ¬¬ XDDD) Muxisimas gracias! Os Quiero!!!!!!!!!

Ahora unos xikitines spoilers del siguiente capitulo:

**- Yuu... Cariño... Es un poco temprano para estar...**

_**Aunque te quiero mucho, hijo mío, las seis de la mañana es demasiado pronto para celebraciones. **_

**- ¡Pero es tu _cumple!_**

------------------------------------------------------

**Realmente, el chico era un regalo de Diós. Sí, él era un poco raro, distante, loco por el misterio y muy maduro para su edad; pero cuando se trataba de ayudarla con Yuuichi...**

**_No sé qué haría sin él..._**

------------------------------------------------------

**_Sonriendo, Ran se inclinó para verle mejor, para ver como él seguía mirando al pequeño, hasta que vio la expresión de su rostro. _**

**_Era una sonrisa, y mucho más que una sonrisa; y habían lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._**

**_- ¿Conan...?_**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	3. Stronger Than I Am  I

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia.

* * *

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Su calor y cuidados estaban destinados a un joven llamado Conan Edogawa, pero por una vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Shinichi se permitió a sí mismo aceptar el roce de su piel, se dejó llevar por su abrazo y pasó una mano alrededor de ella. Se prometió de corazón que todo lo que no pudiera decir, se lo diría algún día. La persona que ella estaba esperando estaba allí, a su lado, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver._

Estoy** a tu lado**, Ran. No importa lo que pase, **siempre** estaré aquí...

_-----------------------------------_

_Una chica joven con el cabello rubio permanecía en la calle del la Agencia del Detective Mouri, escondida en las sombras, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sus ojos profundos y penetrantes estaban fijos en la tercera ventana del local, apenas dejando pasar la luz amarilla de dentro. Había un calor peculiar que suavizaba su mirada inteligible; ese calor moviéndose hasta sus labios, curvándolos en una triste y débil, apenas reconocible sonrisa. _

Aguanta, Kudo... Ya falta poco. Sólo aguanta un poquito más...

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Mami¡Mami¡Despierta, es tu cumpleaños!

- _¡Oh...!_

Ran Mouri se despertó gracias al niño que por poco voló desde el suelo hasta su cama con un audible "¡boing!". Al tiempo que se ponía alerta por si acaso, sus ojos adormilados toparon con unos abiertos y ansiosos que pertenecían a su hijo, Yuuichi. Entonces se giró hacia su mesita de noche y vio la hora que era.

- Yuu... Cariño... Es un poco temprano para estar...

_Aunque te quiero mucho, hijo mío, las seis de la mañana es **demasiado** pronto para celebraciones. _

- ¡Pero es tu _cumple!_ - insistió el niño, como si el hecho de ser ese día tan especial quitara importancia a la hora en que vivían.

- Sí, amor, es mi cumpleaños... - con un suspiro, se fijó en la persona que había detrás de su hijo, con ojos cansados y avergonzados. Conan estaba en pijama al lado de su puerta, habiendo intentado evitar que el niño la despertara de su sueño - Buenos días, Conan.

- Buenos días, Ran - saludó el chico, con un sonoro bostezo -. Lo siento; intenté cogerlo antes de que llegara, pero...

- No pasa nada - sonrió Ran, revolviendo el pelo de Yuuichi a la vez que el reía -. Nunca será peor que en Navidad.

Yuuichi levantó la cabeza, aún sonriendo:

- Yo quería hacerte el desayuno pero Conan dijo que no podíamos porque yo no sé cómo y él no puede llegar a los armarios así que no lo hicimos y vine a despertarte...

Riéndose de su entusiasmo, Ran estiró de él y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Gracias por pensarlo, Yuu. Está bien; todos juntos haremos el desayuno¿qué os parece? Os enseñaré a cocinar y ayudaré a Conan a llegar a los armarios.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Conan se sonrojó y murmuró algo que sonó a vergüenza.

- Bien, ésto ya está - anunció la mujer -. Vosotros dos todavía tenéis escuela así que será mejor que os vistáis; ves con Conan, Yuu. Empezaré a hacer el desayuno y luego vendréis a ayudarme.

- ¡Vale! - con una sonrisa que podría perfectamente agrietar su cara, Yuuichi saltó de la cama y dejó que el chico lo llevara hasta la habitación que compartían. Oyó el suave murmurar de Conan hacia Yuuichi mientras empezaban su rutina matinal, como hacían cada día de colegio. Suspirando y sonriendo, ella salió de la cama, bostezando abiertamente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se vestía.

En unos minutos estaba en la cocina, canturreando mientras cogía los platos del desayuno y calentaba la cocina. Pronto sus dos niños reaparecerían, vestidos y listos para luchar por el baño, aunque Yuuichi siempre ganaba. Y Conan parecía que no podía negarle nada a su hermanito pequeño.

Realmente, el chico era un regalo de Diós. Sí, él era un poco raro, distante, loco por el misterio y muy maduro para su edad; pero cuando se trataba de ayudarla con Yuuichi...

_No sé qué haría sin él..._

Sin duda, Conan _adoraba_ a Yuuichi; podría estar ciega y seguir viéndolo. No conocía a ningún otro chico de doce años que fuera tan bueno cuidando a niños pequeños, su hijo particularmente; incluso los otros niños, los llamados "Liga de Detectives Júnior", no podían soportarlo durante mucho rato. A veces se burlaban del pequeño detective al ver que llevaba a su "hermano pequeño" siempre con ellos y de como conseguía calmar a sus amigos.

No era que a los amigos de Conan no les_ gustara_ Yuuichi; al contrario, estaban un poco obsesionados con él a su propia manera. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta veían a Yuuichi como la mascota del equipo, y eso fue así hasta que se cansaron de él y se convirtió en el "acoplado". Pero Conan siempre tenía tiempo para Yuuichi, incluso arriesgándose a ganarse la desaprobación de sus amigos al incluir al niño pequeño en sus actividades.

Conan era muy paciente con Yuuichi, aguantando la energía inagotable del niño y la infinita curiosidad con mucha tolerancia y calma para alguien de su edad. Escucharía las interminables charlas de Yuuichi sobre algo de interés, ecuánime, y respondería a las innumerables preguntas sobre ésto y lo otro, desde algo sobre un programa de televisión hasta algo visto desde la ventanilla del coche. Se tomaba los comentarios y opiniones de Yuuichi más seriamente que ninguna otra persona, y parecía _disfrutar_ su constante interacción; los dos podrían pasar las horas estudiando detenidamente crucigramas y rompecabezas, incluso cuando hacía sol y otros niños preferirían salir a jugar. Y cuando Yuuichi _quería_ salir afuera, Conan siempre estaba listo para una excursión al parque o para jugar a fútbol.

No había otra persona con la cual Yuuichi querría compartir su tiempo, y en la cual Ran no confiara más para cuidar del niño. Conan era inteligente, atento y concienzudo, y ella sabía que él podía cuidarse a sí mismo y a Yuuichi realmente bien; incluso con su corta edad, él había crecido y superado sus expectativas con cada nueva responsabilidad que tenía, a veces por pura necesidad. Aun cuando jugaban a las payasadas, él era muy cuidadoso con el niño pequeño, mostrándose todavía más atento que el considerado de Mitsuhiko cuando los otros se desmadraban. Él sabía como mantener a Yuuichi a salvo y de la mano cuando acompañaban a Kogoro en su trabajo, aun cuando el pequeño _insistía_ en ser un detective y meterse por _todos_ lados. Su papá, abuelo y hermano mayor eran detectives, así que él quería serlo también, a pesar de las objeciones de Ran; _por supuesto_, él tenía que haber heredado ese problemático rasgo de Shinichi. Y yendo con su hermano, quien era_ exactamente_ igual, éso sólo podía empeorar. Pero incluso con su propia propensión para cotillear y su amor a los misterios, Conan era capaz de enseñar y guiar a Yuuichi por la escena del crimen sin dejarle acercarse a los cuerpos. No importaba la situación, parecía que Yuuichi era su primera preocupación. Y él seguía participando en la resolución de los casos.

Ella no pensaba que habría soportado todo sin su ayuda. Como si tratara de llenar la ausencia de Shinichi, Conan siempre había estado a su lado, ofreciéndole su ayuda sin dudarlo ni un instante. Incluso si habían cosas que ella no podía ni dejaría hacer a un niño, éso nunca le quitaba su dedicación al _intentarlo_. Siempre estaba a su lado, no debajo de sus pies, pero sí de manera tranquilizante. Él estaba allí para los momentos tranquilos y silenciosos cuando sólo se sentaba a su lado mientras ella cuidaba al bebé, y también en esos momentos tan horrorosos, apareciendo en su dormitorio con ojos cansados, ofreciéndole cualquier tipo de ayuda, en medio de la noche cuando su hijo no paraba de llorar y ella no podía evitarlo. Él estaba siempre con ella mientras intentabatodo lo que había aprendido (darle de comer, haciéndole eructar, cambiándole y mucho más), y se quedaba con ella incluso si lloraba por la falta de éxito y terminaba despertando a su madre para ayudarla.

Incluso cuando el cansancio, el miedo y la frustración la dominaban, perdía el control y lo trataba terriblemente mal, diciéndole cosas horribles, él nunca la abandonaría hasta que pasara el mal rato. Él la perdonaba silenciosamente y continuaba a su lado, sin importar cuánto rato, y aunque lo mandaran a la cama, ella lo veía asomarse por la puerta. Siempre había estado con ella, aunque no fuera físicamente a su lado.

Parecía que siempre _sabía_ si el bebé iba a llorar, atento de una manera que ella no podía entender, como si él afinara el oído para Yuuichi. A veces durante esas primeras semanas, cuando todavía ella estaba tan cansada que hasta _dolía_ y no podía casi mantener los ojos abiertos, él escuchaba los quejidos de Yuuichi antes que ella, incluso desde la habitación de al lado. En esos momentos en que ella se despertaba poco a poco, le encontraba al lado de la cuna, inclinado por encima de los barrotes y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al niño que todavía no era capaz de coger por sí mismo. Su tranquila e infantil voz sonaban como una nana, lenta y calmante, su roce tan suave como la canción; y a veces, el llanto del niño se detenía, mientras ella volvía a dormirse. Conan parecía no estar cansado cuando se trataba de Yuu; él estaría allí a cualquier hora de la mañana o la noche, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, y nunca perdía la oportunidad de llevar el bebé si ella le dejaba.

A lo mejor era porque Conan era también hijo único y había querido un hermanito o hermanita para él, pero la forma en que cuidaba de Yuuichi nunca la dejaba indiferente; a veces, sus peticiones y preocupación eran tan grandes que incluso podrían sobrepasar las suyas propias. En el momento en que por primera vez Conan posó los ojos sobre Yuuichi, o incluso antes, ella sintió que los sentimientos de Conan por el niño eran mucho más profundos de lo que jamás conocerían. Conan_ amaba_ a Yuuichi. Y ese amor era devuelto en la misma medida por el alegre niño pequeño, creando un lazo muy especial entre ellos que ella no podría apreciar nunca cuán grande era.

Incluso si el padre de Yuuichi no era más que una voz al teléfono, el niño no parecía sufrir mucho por su ausencia. Yuu confiaba en la promesa de que Shinichi volvería, aun más firmemente que ella, pero aunque su Papá fallara una vez y la siguiente también, él nunca se deprimía; estaba triste, pero todavía le quedaba su hermano mayor como su compañero de juegos, modelo a seguir y padre sucedáneo.

Y ella tenía que admitir que su hermano mayor estaba andando perfectamente bien en los zapatos de Shinichi.

Ran suspiró y sonrió; ahí estaba la lucha matinal por el lavabo, los dos jugando-discutiendo por su sitio en el fregadero. Podía oír la voz de Conan, discutiendo en broma pero nunca impacientándose, nunca perdiendo el control. Tan lejos como llegaba su memoria y no recordaba haberle oído levantarle la voz al niño; a veces _gritaba_ en serio cuando Yuuichi estaba en peligro. Su hijo era mucho más inteligente que muchos otros niños con el doble de años que él, hablando y leyendo; pero seguía siendo un niño, y todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender.

A menudo era impresionante como Conan guiaba a Yuuichi. Tenía autoridad, y a pesar de sus pequeños altercados, la mayoría jugando, el chico nunca perdía el control; incluso si Yuuichi había sobrepasado su paciencia, una simple y suave reprimenda era suficiente para pararle los pies, al menos hasta quedar en silencio. Conan no dudaba al regañarle si se pasaba, y Yuuichi siempre se corregía con rapidez al oír a su hermano mayor.

Igual que lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Ran observaba a su hijo hacer el esfuerzo de bajarse ycaminar hasta la cocina al tiempo que Conan, divertido, le decía que se calmara.

_- _Os he visto hacerlo de una vez - les dijo, trabajando con las mezclas -. He pensado que podríamos hacer _crepes_ esta mañana, ya que es bonito y simple. Sólo hace falta verter y voltear.

_Ni siquiera **Conan** podría formar un desastre con las _crepes.

Yuuichi fue inmediatamente a su lado.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo, Mami¿Puedo?

- ¡Claro que sí! Sólo estoy juntándolos, así podrás ayudarme cuando empiece a cocinarlos. Conan¿podrías pasarme un taburete?

- ¡Ahora mismo!

Mientras él no estuvo, Yuu saltó alrededor de sus piernas y cantó algo sobre cómo conseguiría cocinar las _crepes_ para su madre. En el momento en que Conan volvió, Yuuichi prácticamente lo atacó por el taburete, y en un minuto Ran guiaba las manos de su hijo por la plancha eléctrica con la pasta y la espátula. Cuando ella decidió mezclar el bol con frutas y las_ crepes_, sólo bastó una mirada a Conan para que él entendiera que debía hacerse cargo de Yuuichi durante un tiempo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho ella.

A veces era difícil no quedarse embobada mirándolos, reflexionó mientras cortaba el melón. La paciencia y la gentileza de Conan, incluso con las cosas más simples, le tensaban las cuerdas vocales con el amor que se desprendía. Él siempre había sido _extraño_, ese delgado y pequeño cuatro-ojos amante del misterio que su familia había adoptado; bueno, al menos parecía llenar su constitución ahora que había crecido un poco. O quizás _particular_ era la palabra adecuada. Y teniendo a Yuuichi a su alrededor parecía haberle sacado algo de su interior, algo que ella nunca había visto en ningún pre-adolescente; una profundidad imposible, de la que nunca podría ver el final.

Era visible en las cosas más pequeñas; como ahora, la manera en la que Conan sonreía a Yuuichi, la manera en que su mano estaba en la espalda del niño, mientras le hablaba suavemente; la manera en que su mano rodeaba la diminuta muñeca para guiarle. Ella podía recordar _miles_ de pequeñas cosas como ésa; momentos, roces, como la manera en que Conan acostó a Yuuichi la noche pasada, sus dedos enredándose en el pelo del niño, con tanta ternura que tuvo que recobrar el aliento; y como se apartó de él, culpabilidad en su rostro, al notar la presencia de ella...

------------------**Flahsback**------------------

_- ¿Ran?_

_Una voz suave la sacó del círculo de adultos que la rodeaba, al darse cuenta de que la había estado llamando durante un rato, para ser ignorada mientras ella sonreía y reía, compartía y celebraba con su familia y amigos. Sus padres, Sonoko, los Kudo... Todo el mundo estaba lloroso y feliz, las dos parejas de padres abrazándose el uno al otro, Sonoko hablando sin parar detrás de ella..._

_Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Conan había sido olvidado en el frenesí._

_- Ran..._

_Sus grandes ojos azules intentaban verla por encima del lado de la cama, lleno de cansancio y felicidad y algo más, algo que ella no podía decir. De repente se sintió mal por haberle olvidado, y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo él había estado afuera del grupo de adultos, si había sido apartado por los médicos y las enfermeras, o se había perdido mientras iba al Hospital de Maternidad desde la sala de Partos. _

_- ¡Conan¡Lo siento tanto...!_

_- Ran... ¿Puedo...¿Puedo... abrazarlo... por favor? - su voz temblaba, incierta y casi desesperada._

_La señora Kudo enterró su cara en el hombro de su marido. La madre de Ran sonrió tiernamente, a la vez que Kogoro refunfuñaba:_

_- Podrías, chico... Pero será mejor que te sientes..._

_Y sin vacilar, el hombre cogió al chico y lo sentó en la cama, al lado de Ran._

_- Ten cuidado - le advirtió la recién estrenada madre, mientras le tendía el niño, viendo como sus manos temblaban -. Cuidado con la cabeza, y abrázalo fuerte._

_El chico lo intentó hacer exactamente como ella le decía, todavía mudo de la impresión, abrazando fuerte al infante contra su pecho e intentando hacerlo **bien**. Sonriendo, Ran se inclinó para verle mejor, para ver como él seguía mirando al pequeño, hasta que vio la expresión de su rostro. _

_Era una sonrisa, y mucho más que una sonrisa; y habían lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

_- ¿Conan...?_

_Había algo en sus ojos que no podía nombrar, algo profundo y doloroso y feliz y... Algo completamente diferente de lo que antes había visto en él, algo de lo que no podía hablar. Parecía como si riera, pero no sonaba como una risa, y aunque había lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo como un río, tampoco sonaba como sollozos. No podría decir si él estaba riendo o llorando o las dos cosas a la vez._

_No lo entendió... Pero era tan conmovedor y preciado que no pudo decir nada, no podía soportar romperlo. Así que dejó que Conan abrazara el bebé, mirando, sintiendo el comienzo de algo mucho más profundo..._

------------------**Fin Flashback**------------------

Ella podía oír las voces de sus padres en la habitación contigua; seguramente el olor del desayuno los había despertado, con lo temprano que seguía siendo.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó, viendo como su madre entraba en el lavabo con el pijama puesto.

- ¿No se suponía que ibas a tomar el desayuno en la cama? - protestó su padre, dejando ver su cabeza por la puerta.

- En teoría sí, pero es mi cumpleaños - replicó Ran irónicamente, mirando a los dos chicos que trabajaban con la plancha -. Y parece que tuvimos que dejar la parte de la "sorpresa del desayuno en la cama", porque algunos de nosotros todavía no pueden cocinar.

Conan resopló indignado.

- ¡Estoy haciendo las _crepes_ de Mamá! - gritó Yuuichi con orgullo - Podrás probarlas después de ella, abuelo.

Kogoro tosió fuertemente:

- Lo que sea, queda mucho ya que es temprano. Tú, chico - se dirigió con su usual mal humor a Conan -, vigila que no se queme¿me oyes?

- No, tío Kogoro - respondió con monotonía, sin quitar la vista del pequeño.

Ran rió entre dientes al ver como su padre se iba a vestir. Conan casi ni le dirigía la mirada; raramente hacía algo que mereciese castigos por parte del detective, y si lo hacía, el chico era rápido y esquivaba sus ataques. La práctica hizo al maestro... Además de que Yuuichi sería capaz de chillarle a su abuelo si veía que ponía una mano encima de su hermano mayor.

Con un poco más de bullicio y trabajo, el desayuno estuvo listo y la mesa puesta. Yuuichi llevaba orgullosamente el enorme plato de_ crepes_, hechas con amor y esfuerzo. Conan estaba detrás de él en cada paso, ayudándole a aguantar el plato por si acaso Yuuichi no _podía_ llevarlo él solo...

------------------**Flahsback**------------------

_- ¡Ran! **¡Ran!** ¡Tienes que darte prisa, mira! - la voz urgente de Conan la recorrió con un sentimiento de terror, pues pocas veces sonaba tan emocionado. ¿Había pasado algo? A la carrera se precipitó sobre la puerta de la cocina, con ojos abiertos, mirando sin poder creer lo que pasaba en medio del salón._

_Yuuichi estaba **caminando**. _

_Una enorme sonrisa en la cara dulce y pequeña del niño, sus diminutas manos en cruz buscando equilibrio, su hijo estaba caminando con pasos cortos y tambaleantes por el suelo, completamente **solo**. Conan estaba detrás de él, paso por paso, con los brazos preparados por si caía. _

_- ¡Yuu...!_

_Yuuichi la vio y giró, intentando ir hacia ella. El niño tropezó, y Conan estaba ahí: una mano amable, un suave tirón, y Yuuichi estaba de nuevo de pie y otra vez caminando solo, bajo la atenta mirada de Conan._

_- ¡Mira! - volvió a decir el chico, encontrando sus ojos con una sonrisa llena de alegría, asombro y orgullo que le quitó el aliento, **otra vez**, como había pasado antes, cuando sonrió al ver a Yuuichi levantarse por primera vez..._

------------------**Fin Flashback**------------------

- ¿Esta bueno, Mamá¿Está bueno¿Te gusta?

Yuuichi prácticamente estaba encima de la mesa esperando su reacción mientras ella degustaba el primer trozo, unos grandes ojos azules ansiosos por saber el veredicto final. Ran masticó despacio y pensativa, haciendo un gran papel en la degustación de esa importante_ crepe_. A su lado, los ojos de Conan parpadearon con felicidad silenciosa, entendiendo que la opinión de Ran era muy importante.

Ran tragó, y bebió un sorbo de zumo para ayudarle a pasar.

- Estas _crepes_, Yuuichi... - ella pensó que quizás él caería en su propio plato, ya que todavía estaba inclinado, esperando su respuesta - ... son _excelentes_.

- ¡Yupi! - aliviado, Yuu volvió a sentarse en su cojín, y miró a todos los presentes en la mesa - Bien, ahora podéis comer.

Los otros rieron con ganas, cortando el delicioso manjar.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Conan, dándole un codazo a Yuuichi - Te _dije_ que le gustaría...

Yuuichi sonrió abiertamente y rió. Todos siguieron con el desayuno y la amable charla con los diferentes miembros de esa familia.

- Pasaré a recoger el pastel y las serpentinas después del trabajo - anunció Eri.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que ir a por lo-que-tú-sabes? - preguntó su marido, un poco molesto.

- Sí, así es.

- Conan, iré a recoger a Yuuichi después de la escuela como siempre - dijo Ran.

- Vale. Cuando vuelva lo mantendré ocupado para que tú y tus padres podáis montar la fiesta.

- No dejes que Genta te obligue a quedarte hasta tarde, hombrecito - recomendó Eri -. Te esperamos puntual esta tarde.

- Sí señora - Conan movió los hombros como un pre-adolescente y continuó comiendo.

- Y tienes que estar aquí porque Papá también viene - anunció Yuuichi, y sólo Ran vio como la expresión de Conan se ensombrecía -. ¡Papá vendrá a la fiesta y todos comeremos el pastel y helado juntos!

- Yuu, cariño... - Ran susurró, intentando explicarle la situación.

- Él no vendrá - pronunció Conan con enfado, su voz ronca y grave y casi con odio -. Shinichi es idiota y un mentiroso. No vendrá...

- ¡No digas éso! - la explosión de Yuuichi sorprendió a todos en la mesa, pero sobretodo a Conan, que lo miraba como si el pequeño le hubiese tirado algo a la cabeza. El niño estaba de pie y casi gritando, más molesto que en mucho tiempo, y enfadado con su hermano mayor, algo que casi_ nunca_ pasaba -. ¡No se te _ocurra_ decirlo!¡Mi Papá _no_ es idiota¡_Tú_ no le conoces, nunca has hablado con él¡Él es el _mejor _del mundo¡Él dijo que_ intentaría_ venir y si no es hoy será _mañana_¡Él _vendrá_ a casa, lo_ prometió_!

Para un niño de sólo tres años, aquello fue pasarse un poco de la lengua, pero la emoción que había detrás era fría y aguda, y ni por un segundo a Yuuichi le bajaron los humos. Se parecía tanto con esa expresión a Shinichi que hizo que Ran perdiera el aliento dolorosamente; la mirada azul profunda, la intensidad y la determinación... Incluso Conan lo miraba sorprendido al sentir la mirada del niño sobre él, sin abrir la boca.

- Yuu... - susurró ella. Esa fe... ¿Qué pasaría cuando creciera, y se diera cuenta de que sus esperanzas serían siempre destruidas...?

Conan tragó sonoramente, se levantó de repente y se alejó de la mesa, desapareciendo en su habitación y cerrando la puerta firmemente cuando hubo entrado. Ran le siguió con la mirada, incluso cuando Yuuichi parecía estático al contemplar como Conan se había ido.

**

* * *

**

Aqui se keda la segunda parte de la trilogiaaaaa!!! Como va la historia? Yo creo que mas interesante no podia ser! xDDDD

X cierto, no os podeis imaginar lo dificil que ha sido escribir la escena del parto! No podia parar de llorar, en serio! Otra escena que me ha gustado ha sido el enfado de Conan... Pobrecito!! XDDDDD

Espero un review de todos y cada uno de mis lectores, como siempre! No seria capaz de hacer esto sin vosotros, asi q muxisimas gracias a LittleThief03, SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi, Zuli Potter, Rani07, Angel Mouri y a Kiiza! No me falleis en este, porfis! xD

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 4, que no subire hasta el proximo domingo:

**- ¡No lo estoy! - el niño curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa infantil y un poco ladeada - No estoy enfadado con él. _Conan_ también pierde el control a veces. **

**Ran tuvo que reír; parecía que ver a Conan enfadado era como que la luna se volviera azul, raro y casi imposible. **

----------------------------------

**- Yo... Yo también lo siento, Yuu - dijo Conan, su voz extrañamente ronca, con una mano revolviéndole el pelo - No debería haber hablado así de... De tu Papá. Creo que estoy... bastante... enfadado con él.**

**- Es normal estar enfadado - replicó Yuuichi con inocente sabiduría, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano, idénticos a los suyos -. _Todo el mundo_ se enfada a veces. Sólo tienes que recordar que debes pedir "perdón" cuando se te ha acabado el mal humor. _Tú_ me lo dijiste, hermano. **

**- Sí... Supongo que lo hice - sonrió débilmente el muchacho. **

----------------------------------

**- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras _nunca_ aquí!**

**- Ella ha vuelto a Tokio.**

**- ¿_Qué_? - sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente -. ¿Estás seguro?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	4. Stronger Than I Am  II

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia.

* * *

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Para un niño de sólo tres años, aquello fue pasarse un poco de la lengua, pero la emoción que había detrás era fría y aguda, y ni por un segundo a Yuuichi le bajaron los humos. Se parecía tanto con esa expresión a Shinichi que hizo que Ran perdiera el aliento dolorosamente; la mirada azul profunda, la intensidad y la determinación... Incluso Conan lo miraba sorprendido al sentir la mirada del niño sobre él, sin abrir la boca. _

_- Yuu... - susurró ella. Esa fe... ¿Qué pasaría cuando creciera, y se diera cuenta de que sus esperanzas serían siempre destruidas...?_

_Conan tragó sonoramente, se levantó de repente y se alejó de la mesa, desapareciendo en su habitación y cerrando la puerta firmemente cuando hubo entrado. Ran le siguió con la mirada, incluso cuando Yuuichi parecía estático al contemplar como Conan se había ido. _

**Capítulo 4**

Un débil lloriqueo alertó a Ran de que Yuuichi había empezado a llorar.

- ¡Yuu...! Tranquilo, ya está, mi niño, estoy segura de que no quería decir éso... - se levantó rápidamente para llegar hasta él, tirando de él y abrazándolo mientras sus padres se miraban incómodos.

- No debí gritarle a Conan - dijo el niño temblando, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parar de llorar -. Él es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Pero no debería _decir _éso.

- No, no debería. Pero, Yuu... Creo que él también echa de menos a Shinichi, y quiere vernos felices..

- Papá _volverá_. Él dijo que nos quiere y que volverá. ¡Él lo _dijo_, Mamá! Podría ser hoy.

- Yuu... _Quizás_ volverá...

- ¡Yo quiero a Papá¡Él _volverá_! - Yuuichi se quitó las lágrimas con la manga y la miró -. Así que Conan no debería decir esas cosas. Papá y Conan tendrían que ser amigos.

- No te enfades con él, Yuu.

_Él tiene mucha fe en Shinichi, aunque nunca le ha visto. Nunca se ha rendido, incluso cuando yo estaba a punto de hacerlo..._

- ¡No lo estoy! - el niño curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa infantil y un poco ladeada - No estoy enfadado con él. _Conan_ también pierde el control a veces.

Ran tuvo que reír; parecía que ver a Conan enfadado era como que la luna se volviera azul, raro y casi imposible.

- Entonces deberías decírselo cuando se calme - le dijo despacio -. Le hará sentir mejor.

- ¡Lo haré! - sonrió Yuuichi.

Cuando el desayuno acabó, con todo el mundo en su lugar, las impurezas desaparecieron de nuevo. La charla agradable continuó, y aunque todos sonreían y el incidente estaba ya olvidado, Conan no apareció.

Mientras Yuuichi repartía abrazos de despedida, Ran vio a sus padres salir por la puerta: Eri a por el coche para ir a su despacho de abogados, Kogoro abajo, a su oficina. Yuu se aseguró de recordarles que volvieran a casa lo antes posible, o se perderían el cumpleaños de Mamá.

Riendo, Ran lo cogió en brazos y lo arregló para la escuela. Como Conan estaba todavía en su habitación y ella creyó que era mejor no entrar, no cogió la chaqueta de Yuu y le hizo coger sus cosas para la escuela y meterlas en la mochila, sonriendo al recordarle que no se olvidara el estuche esta vez. Lo vio bromear con sus cosas, alegre como siempre era y sobretodo ese día, con la fiesta de cumpleaños, y la promesa de su padre.

_Shinichi¿cómo puedes hacerle ésto? _- pensó en silencio, sin dejar que la preocupación se reflejara en su rostro - _¿Cómo puedes prometerle ésto __**otra vez**__, cuando sabes que no volverás hoy?_

Y aun con las promesas rotas, Yuuichi seguía creyendo en su padre, mucho más de lo que su madre hacía. Desde que había oído la voz de su padre en el teléfono, sin ver ningún rostro, mientras reía en el auricular, Yuu tenía fe en su padre. Él quería incondicionablemente a un hombre que era invisible para él, la cara del cual no había visto nunca excepto por las fotos que Ran tenía de él.

Incluso cuando Ran se preguntaba si Shinichi había dejado de quererla, si él sólo llamaba por Yuuichi porque se sentía culpable por esa primera vez, por esa mutua pérdida de control, su hijo constantemente le recordaría que Papá los quería, y que volvería a casa porque él lo había _dicho_.

_Mi niño pequeño... Él es demasiado joven para verlo; no puede entender que hay un mundo ahí afuera lleno de mentiras y dolor y promesas rotas. Y Shinichi..._

Shinichi nunca le mentiría, cuando él creía firmemente en la verdad... ¿No es así? Cuando él decía que los quería, a ella y a su hijo, cuando decía que estaba dando todo por volver... ¿Era realmente lo que sentía, o sólo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor?

Pero... A veces... Cuando cogía el auricular y escuchaba a Shinichi hablarle a Yuu, siempre había algo en su voz; era ronca, con una emoción tan profunda e inmedible, que la hacía creer que Shinichi quería a su hijo más que a nada en este mundo.

Y Yuuichi quería a su padre, esa voz fantasmal, con la misma intensidad y devoción con la quería a su hermano, comparando el uno con el otro; la manera en que los dos lo llamaban "diablo" y "Yuu", la manera en que los dos le escuchaban, la manera en que siempre creían lo que decía. Él quería a Shinichi casi _más_ de lo que adoraba a Conan, un tipo de infantil idolatración que crecía con la ausencia de Shinichi. Yuu nunca había visto a Shinichi, meditó irónicamente, así que no podía saber que su padre era igual de mortal y humano y culpable que todos los demás.

Yuuichi quería a su padre. Y Shinichi quería a Yuu, aunque sólo era visible cuando ella oía como él se quedaba sin aliento al escuchar la voz de su hijo por detrás, cuando oía como su voz que quebraba y él decía lo _mucho_ que deseaba estar con ellos...

Y escuchando éso, ella empezaría a creer en él otra vez.

Ran se sentó en el suelo detrás de su hijo mientras él se entretenía con el libro de misterio que Conan le había traído ayer. Todavía quedaba un rato hasta que fuera el momento de ir a la escuela, y Conan no había aparecido todavía, así que ella lo animó a hacer algo silencioso mientras esperaban.

Sin pensarlo, ella le tocó el pelo; sus dedos enredándose entre los sedosos mechones. Yuuichi se parecía tanto a su padre que a veces se preguntaba si el niño tenía algo suyo dentro de él; los ojos azules profundos de Yuuichi eran de su padre, igual que su cara dulce e infantil, que se parecía más a su padre a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Su pelo caía sobre sus ojos con la misma rebeldía, aunque parecía que le faltaban los remolinos que su padre tenía. Al menos había heredado _algunas_ cosas de ella, una de ellas era el pelo más suave y liso que el de su padre, al igual que el color más oscuro, un marrón oscuro que era casi negro.

También tenía muchas cosas de la personalidad de Shinichi, sus ojos profundos e inteligencia imbatible, así como su determinación inequívoca. Aunque cuando pensaba en la tenacidad de su hijo, se daba cuenta de que ella también le había dado _esa_ parte suya, aunque no era siempre la _mejor_ parte de ella. Shinichi también era tenaz, pero su mal genio no era muy normal, poco a poco creciendo hasta que explotaba, en la que se convertía en una expresión tan fría como el hielo, intensa y espantosa. La suya era una rápida llama, volátil, pero a la vez fácil de enfriar y evaporarse. Yuuichi se parecía más a _ella_ en ese aspecto, él podía ser irritable y con mal humor, pero siempre desaparecía y perdonaba tan rápido como se enfadaba.

Igual que perdonaba a aquel detective idiota llamado Papá...

Ran intentaba ser fuerte, por Conan, por su hijo. Ella conseguiría recomponer sus defensas, su emociones controladas, los trocitos de su corazón juntos, y entonces Shinichi volvería a llamar y todo se rompería mientras recordaba cuánto lo _quería_. Incluso cuando intentaba y volvía a _intentar_ sacarlo de su corazón y de su vida, simplemente no _podía_, y miraría a Yuu o escucharía la voz de Shinichi y _recordaría_. Él embrujaría sus sueños de nuevo, y ella se levantaría sollozando en medio de la noche. Le vería más claramente en su hijo de tres años, y tan sólo causaría más dolor en su corazón. Ella desearía miles de veces que él estuvieran en casa con ellos.

Después de que todo el mundo se acostara, ella lloró durante _horas_, escondida entre las sábanas.

Pero Yuuichi... Él era un niño maravilloso, extraordinario e _increíble_. Su fe en Shinichi siempre era más grande que la suya, incluso cuando estaba triste al ver que su Papá no volvía, una y otra vez. A veces él _lloraba_, pero nunca dejaba de creer que Shinichi volvería a casa. Y cuando _seguía_ sin volver, el niño no caía de la misma manera que ella. Simplemente creía, y seguía creyendo, en mañana, mañana y mañana.

Todo el mundo parecía que estaba bien; su madre no había visto a Shinichi desde que era un niño, a su padre nunca le había gustado, Conan difícilmente hablaba de él, incluso Shinichi parecía capaz de vivir sin _ella_. Yuuichi también era feliz, tenía a su Mamá y a su hermano, aunque no cabría en sí de felicidad si su Papá volviese, también podía sobrevivir sin él.

No como Ran; después de todo este tiempo, ella _seguía_ muriendo un poco más con cada día que Shinichi no estaba.

- ¿Mamá? Es casi la hora de ir al colegio.

La voz inquieta de Yuuichi la alejó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola al presente y al niño pequeño que la miraba con preocupación.

- Um, Conan no ha salido todavía - dijo observando la puerta -. ¿Mamá?

Suspirando profundamente, temblando un poco, Ran sonrió a su hijo y cambió su dolor por alegría.

- No te preocupes, Yuu, él no dejará que llegues tarde a la escuela - Conan era, más que nada, muy responsable, incluso cuando estaba en medio de sus silenciosos cambios de humor -. De hecho, tendría que salir de un momento a otro...

Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo, la puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió, y un sombrío Conan salió de ella, callado y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba listo para el colegio, con el uniforme y todo, la mochila en la mano, buscando sus zapatos en la puerta.

- ¡Hermanoooo! - gritó Yuuichi con gratitud, brincando de Ran para llegar al chico mayor. Mirándole enormemente sorprendido, Conan tuvo que soltar su mochila para coger al aire el abrazo de Yuuichi, y acabó con la espalda en el suelo y un niño pequeño sobre él.

- ¡Lo siento, Conan¡Siento mucho haberte gritado! - balbuceó Yuuichi con prisa -. ¡No estoy enfadado y lo siento mucho _mucho_!

Conan lo miró con incredulidad, una esperanzadora sorpresa que cambió su expresión a una mirada triste, agradecida y... algo mucho más profundo y doloroso, como una sombra que Ran no pudo adivinar de qué.

- Yo... Yo también lo siento, Yuu - dijo Conan, su voz extrañamente ronca, con una mano revolviéndole el pelo - No debería haber hablado así de... De tu Papá. Creo que estoy... bastante... enfadado con él.

- Es normal estar enfadado - replicó Yuuichi con inocente sabiduría, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano, idénticos a los suyos -. _Todo el mundo_ se enfada a veces. Sólo tienes que recordar que debes pedir "perdón" cuando se te ha acabado el mal humor. _Tú_ me lo dijiste, hermano.

- Sí... Supongo que lo hice - sonrió débilmente el muchacho.

- Y todos echamos de menos a Papá - siguió el niño -. Pero él volverá. A lo mejor no hoy, pero sí mañana. Así que quiero que seas feliz aunque Papá _no_ vuelva hoy. Porque a ti también te quiero, Conan.

Ran se quedó sin aliente en cuanto la voz de su hijo se volvió tan dulce; sin importar lo mucho que esperara a su padre, él quería que la _otra_ persona más importante en su vida fuera también feliz. Y él tenía eso de Shinichi, éso para hacer que todo fuera mejor sólo con su presencia, con una sola _palabra_...

La manera en que Conan abrazó a Yuuichi la sorprendió, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración calmada, su cara enterrada en el cabello oscuro del niño, un abrazó tan fuerte que casi no se diferenciaba donde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. Y Yuuichi se lo devolvió, sonriendo felizmente sabiendo que su hermano volvía a ser el mismo y todo era como debía ser.

Entonces pareció que Conan recordó la hora y su presencia, mirándola casi culpable y amablemente separándose de Yuuichi.

- Bien, diablo, ya es la hora. ¡Corre a por tu chaqueta antes de que lleguemos tarde! - le sonrió y lo envió con un suave golpe en la espalda, levándolo de nuevo.

- Conan... - Ran se sintió paralizada, preguntándose si ella debía abrazarlo.

Él sólo le sonrió.

- Está bien, Ran. Siento haber sido un idiota antes. Me estaré convirtiendo en un adolescente - dijo con un poco de ironía.

Tragándose su preocupación y preguntándose, Ran lo miró ofendida.

- Debería pensar éso - respondió con fingida seriedad -. ¡Tenías al pobre Yuuichi preocupadísimo por ti!

- No dejaré que vuelva a pasar - replicó, con la expresión casi ilegible aunque se apreciaba su sonrisa.

- ¡Tengo mi chaqueta! - anunció Yuuichi, saltando en la habitación y cogiendo su cartera - ¡También tengo mis cosas!

Conan y Ran rompieron el contacto visual y se volvieron a verle.

- ¡Las zapatillas, petardo! - le recordó Conan con una risa, evitando la mirada de Ran. Él siguió a Yuuichi a la puerta donde se pusieron los zapatos, Conan paró para recoger su mochila.

Ran fue a la puerta a despedirlos, dándole un beso a Yuu y revolviéndole el pelo a Conan, demasiado para su vergüenza.

- Que vaya bien el día - les dijo con afecto -. Yuu, pasaré a recogerte y, Conan, te espero aquí _justo_ después de la escuela. ¡Os quiero!

- ¡Adiós, Mamá! - el niño movió la mano despidiéndose, con una sonrisa enorme mientras bajaba las escaleras -. ¡Vamos, Conan, llegaremos tarde!

- ¡Voy! - Conan se volvió hacia ella, antes de pisar la última escalera - Ran... Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias, Conan - le sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Ella _quería_ a ese chico tan dulce, extraño/especial y maravilloso - ¡Venga, iros!

- ¡Adiós! - con una pequeña risa, saltó las escaleras, dándose prisa para alcanzar a Yuuichi, mientras ella lo escuchaba decirle al niño¡Yuu¡Eh, espérame! No puedes caminar solo todavía¡vuelve y dame la mano, diablo...!

Sonriendo suavemente, ella cerró la puerta y se quedó allí un momento, observando la casa vacía. Como normalmente hacía, se dirigió a la ventana para mirar como los chicos se iban. Caminaban de la mano, Conan sonriendo y hablando amablemente al preescolar de ojos brillantes que estaba a su lado. Los siguió hasta que desaparecieron en la esquina, avanzando hacia otro día de escuela.

De repente Ran sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin ninguna explicación, sintiendo una repentina soledad en el fondo de su corazón. Shinichi no _estaba_; todavía dolía tanto como el último día que lo vio, sobretodo después de su llamada. Aunque lo escondiera a los demás, ella no podía mentirse; le esperaba con todo su ser, y era una agonía estar tan sola. Lo único que dejó fue su precioso niño pequeño, y ella era feliz al verle sano y contento.

Yuuichi estaba _contento_. Los dos querían a Shinichi con todo su corazón y lo echaban de menos horriblemente, pero Yuuichi sobrevivía, con prosperidad, y _feliz_. Aunque ella no lo fuera.

Y en realidad, éso era lo único lo que le importaba en ese momento.

-----------------------------------

La mujer alta zigzagueó entre los niños pequeños, sonriendo a los pequeños que felizmente corrían a sus clases. Era placentero ver como esas promesas de futuro estaban cogiendo forma; tenía su propia clase de preescolares que estarían esperándola a las nueve en punto para repartir su sabiduría.

En su bolsillo, su móvil sonó. Medio distraída, lo cogió y apretó el botón.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy yo.

Al instante reconoció esa grave voz, casi como un rugido, y se paró en medio del camino.

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras _nunca_ aquí!

- Ella ha vuelto a Tokio.

- ¿_Qué_? - sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente -. ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Fue localizada en dos sitios diferentes.

- ¿La tienes cogida?

- Todavía no - replicó la voz, cada vez más sedienta de sangre -. Pero es sólo una cuestión de tiempo, a partir de ahora.

- Muy bien - dijo ella, sus ojos tornándose oscuros y brillantes -. Ya sabes lo que hacer.

Sin una palabra más, la voz del otro lado colgó. Ella sonrió con placer, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, y empezó a caminar otra vez. No dejó que sus emociones invadieran sus rostro; habrían asustado a los niños que había alrededor.

_Así, Sherry..._ - pensó, su voz mental fría y rapaz - _De nuevo, todo empieza_.

**

* * *

**Buuuuffff!!! Por fin he acabado este! xDDDDD Era interminableeee!!! Pero aqui acabamos la segunda parte de la trilogia! A partir de ahora empezamos con el fic largo!! No estais nerviosos? Yo si... xDDDDD 

Vuestras opiniones son necesarias para continuarlo! No me abandoneis! ;) Gracias a Kiiza, Lena Haruno, LittleThief03, Sha're y SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi! Os adoooorooooo!!

En este fic no influye q tnga blog o no, xo si q influye en los spoilerssss!!! (indirecta!) XDDDD La pagina web esta en mi profile! ;)

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 5!!:

**Había hecho falta todo el auto control que tenía para girar y continuar su camino sin mirar atrás.**

**Y ahora él tenía que estar sentado allí haciendo cálculos mentales de niños de doce años mientras escuchaba las lecciones de la profesora que él hacía _años_ que había aprendido fácilmente, mientras en otra parte, a menos de un edificio, en Primaria, _esa mujer_ estaba cerca de su hijo y podría hacer _cualquier cosa_, en cualquier momento. **

----------------------------------

**La punta del lápiz de Conan se partió en dos ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada preocupada de Ayumi más una pequeña atención de los demás, después de todo, los lápices se rompían siempre. Conan miró su lápiz por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño observando el grafito y las "notas" que había tomado.**

----------------------------------

**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó, encarándola, con cuidado de no pisar su escarabajo -. Se supone que no puedo hablar con extraños. No eres de esta escuela, tendrías que estar en secundaria.**

**- Diós mío, que niño más perspicaz - murmuró la chica, la sonrisa desplazándose hacia un lado -. En realidad, sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Yuuichi.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	5. CH: Another World Inside

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia.

* * *

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

****

_Sin una palabra más, la voz del otro lado colgó. Ella sonrió con placer, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, y empezó a caminar otra vez. No dejó que sus emociones invadieran sus rostro; habrían asustado a los niños que había alrededor. _

Así, Sherry... _- pensó, su voz mental fría y rapaz - _De nuevo, todo empieza.

**Capítulo 5**

Conan estaba visiblemente _tormentoso_ mientras se dirigía a la primera clase del día, frunciendo el ceño como una nube gris llena de truenos con una mirada tan llena de ira que incluso sus mejores amigos pensaron que era mejor no acercarse hasta que se le pasara. Sabiendo que las grietas de su máscara se dejaban ver, algo que había perdido importancia a medida que "Conan" crecía, no conseguía concentrarse en las tareas pendientes. No con lo que había pasado cuando llevó a Yuuichi al colegio.

Él y el niño se separaron en la puerta de la escuela, cuando Conan mandó a su hermano pequeño hacia preescolar. Todo había sido perfecto, Yuu le dio un abrazo de despedida y corrió con los otros niños, hasta que Conan vio a Jodie Saintemillion cerca de la puerta principal, mirándole en la distancia.

No, no a _él_, ella estaba mirando el niño pequeño y moreno que corría entre la multitud de niños hacia su clase. La mirada de la mujer rubia era atenta, calculadora, una sonrisa acogedora pero... _escalofriante_ a la vez.

Conan no hizo nada más que mostrarse ceñudo cuando ella lo miró, oscuros secretos y los conocimientos, pero por dentro, Shinichi hirvió y se encolerizó y se enfureció como un animal enjaulado, luchando contra la urgencia de correr, coger a Yuuichi, y sacarlo de allí antes de que ella _hiciera_ algo.

Había hecho falta todo el auto control que tenía para girar y continuar su camino sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora él tenía que estar sentado allí haciendo cálculos mentales de niños de doce años mientras escuchaba las lecciones de la profesora que él hacía _años_ que había aprendido fácilmente, mientras en otra parte, a menos de un edificio, en Primaria, _esa mujer_ estaba cerca de su hijo y podría hacer _cualquier cosa_, en cualquier momento.

Le hizo falta todo lo que tenía _ahora_ para quedarse quieto con el aire de oír las explicaciones medio aburrido que normalmente tenía Conan, tomando apuntes que eran más bien inútiles en su memoria, y que sólo servían para estudiar algo.

Ayumi Yoshida, la más observante de todas, y más desde que se sentaba a su lado ya que su mal humor era difícil de evitar, notó como estaba más desanimado y lo miró con ánimo de preguntar, o al menos intentar consolarle. Pero Conan la había hecho darse cuenta de su humor mientras le pasaba notas frívolas durante la clase, o susurraba mientras leían; él la cortaba sin miramientos hasta que la profesora había acabado, o la clase no tendría sentido.

Además¿qué podía hacer ella¿Qué tipo de consuelo le podía ofrecer?

Ayumi, como Genta y Mitsuhiko e incluso los otros amigos que había hecho mientras era Conan, no sabía absolutamente _nada_. No sabía que él no era el joven proyecto de adolescente que pretendía ser, aunque ella sabía que él era maduro e inteligente, sobretodo desde que ella también había crecido, y tampoco sabía cuáles eran su edad y nombres verdaderos. No sabía que su vida estaba en peligro por culpa de esa organización; no sabía que tenía que vivir cada día con miedo, dolor y soledad. No sabía que Yuuichi Mouri era su hijo.

Nadie lo sabía.

Nadie que _importara_, menos la persona que lo podía destrozar _todo_. Esa mujer, la que hacía llamarse Jodie Saintemillion, ésa que se hacía pasar por una profesora de guardería. Una _profesora de guardería_¡ella!

Vio como había estado garabateando en el libro un lazo de verdugo sin darse cuenta, mirando por encima esa imagen ofensiva, tachándola con una mueca de desagrado. _Maldita ella..._

"La profesora Jodie" estaba mintiendo al mundo. Y, por lo que parecía, él era el único que lo sabía.

Él no sabía cuándo pasó. Tenía por lo menos una vaga idea; en algún tiempo entre la graduación de Ran, y las cosas se habían vuelto tan agitadas y emocionales que no _le prestó tanta atención_ como debería haber hecho, y la entrada de Yuuichi en preescolar, alguien se había adueñado de la vida de Jodie Saintemillion. _Alguien_, que todavía le costaba averiguar quién, que estaba envuelto en los planes de la Organización. No sabía qué le había pasado a la original Jodie, la que Ran conocía (muerta, de vuelta a América, o encarcelada); no tenía forma de saberlo, pero ésa nueva la tenía; él había oído que ella se había ido de su puesto anterior como profesora de inglés en el instituto.

Y no lo había sabido hasta que la vio al principio del curso, el año en que él había pasado a la secundaria con todos sus compañeros de doce años. El año en que él se había ido, _ella_ se había cambiado a la primaria, donde Yuuichi asistía a sus clases con la inocencia propia de la edad.

El simple pensamiento le _hervía_ la sangre. Hattori le reprendió el ser _sobre_ protector, algo que lo llevaría a una bola llena de ira y nervios cada vez que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas, convirtiéndose en una bomba humana esperando para explotar al más mínimo golpe, pero en la manera en que las cosas se habían desarrollado, a Conan no le _importaba_ ser demasiado atento. No tenía ninguna razón para _no_ serlo, cuando _Ellos_ estaban a un paso por delante y otro por detrás en cualquier momento.

Cada día que tenía que enviar a Yuuichi a la escuela con _ella_ le revolvía las tripas. Otro día más, otra vuelta al asunto, aunque él no podía hacer nada para parar lo que pudiera venir. Algo iba a _pasar_, y _ella _estaría en medio de todo, lo sabía. No había otra razón por la cual ella estaba allí, esperando; esperándole, esperando a Yuuichi, para usar el niño como rehén, o llevárselo para siempre, o _matarlo_...

La punta del lápiz de Conan se partió en dos ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada preocupada de Ayumi más una pequeña atención de los demás; después de todo, los lápices se rompían siempre. Conan miró su lápiz por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño observando el grafito y las "notas" que había tomado. Eran oscuras y firmes, lívidas, como los cortes de un cuchillo.

A su lado, Ayumi tragó saliva, silenciosa, y casi _asustada_ del chico que estaba sentado a su lado; había algo horrible y negro en sus ojos, algo que los transformó en los ojos de alguien completamente diferente, alguien que no sería Conan nunca más. Ella lo reconocía; a veces pasaba, sólo _pasaba_, a veces sin ninguna razón, o a veces cuando había _peligro_, especialmente cuando Yuu estaba con ellos, y ella odiaba cuando Conan se ponía así...

Pero entonces Conan se giró para coger otro lápiz del estuche, y cuando volvió a mirar todo se había _ido_, volvía a ser el mismo Conan de siempre, ése que estaba normal, con los ojos adormilados, y aburrido. Giró la página de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir notas, su escritura igual de vaga y precisa, una que sólo Conan sabía hacer.

A veces _ésto_ la asustaba aún más que el fuego de sus ojos cuando estaba... _raro_ como antes. Cuando él estaba negro por dentro por unos instantes, y ella lo podía _ver_, pero luego todo _desaparecía_ y la dejaba preguntándose si lo había visto de verdad.

Era como si llevara una máscara, y a veces ésta _se iba_, igual que las gafas que resbalaban por su nariz, y con un simple dedo las ponía otra vez bien. E igual que sus gafas, él se volvía a poner la máscara, así de fácil, para que nadie viera lo que había debajo.

A veces Ayumi quería preguntarle. Sólo preguntarle qué había debajo de sus máscaras, éso que era tan oscuro y doloroso como para cubrirlo, todo el tiempo. Pero ella tenía _miedo_ de preguntarle, porque lo que había debajo provocaba tanto miedo, que ella estaba asustada de que si le preguntaba, él se lo contaría.

Estaba asustada por su respuesta. Porque podría significar que él _no era_ el Conan que siempre habían conocido, y lo perderían para siempre.

----------------------------------------

No era que Yuuichi Mouri _pretendiera_ no estar atento en clase. En verdad, él sabía lo importante que era estar tranquilo, bien sentado, y sobretodo oír al profesor. No _pretendía_ distraerse con el libro que Conan le había traído cuando el profesor les leía cuentos, o soñar despierto mientras el resto de la clase recitaba el alfabeto o poemas.

Pasaba que era difícil prestar atención en preescolar cuando ya _sabía_ la mayoría de cosas. Conan le había enseñado a leer realmente bien, e incluso sabía como juntar algunos números. El arte era divertido, pero los profesores siempre montaban un drama cuando él pintaba cosas que parecían _reales_, en vez de las manchas y rayas que los otros niños hacían. Los demás se lo pasaban bien construyendo animales de papel o envolviendo cascabeles, u otros proyectos estúpidos; él siempre acababa los suyos con rapidez y pulcramente con tiempo para descansar, sin nada que hacer mientras los otros niños se las ingeniaban para pegar dos platos de plástico.

No pretendía ser así. Él quería ser un buen chico y participar en la clase como querían Mamá y Conan. En verdad lo _intentaba_. Pero preescolar siempre era así de _aburrido_.

No era una sorpresa que sus "clases favoritas" fueran el recreo y el tiempo de comer.

Al menos _jugaba _como los otros niños. Cuando el profesor les decía que pusieran las sobras de su comida en la basura y fueran a jugar al patio, Yuuichi deseaba esos quince minutos de tiempo libre antes de que tuviese que volver a entrar y oír otra historia aburrida. Tan pronto como su profesor lo autorizaba, el grupo entero de niños de tres y cuatro años se perdían en el patio de la escuela, corriendo para llegar primeros al tobogán.

Yuuichi jugaba _igual_ que los otros niños, pero no era exactamente lo mismo. La mayoría trataban de evitar jugar con él; él era diferente de los demás, y aunque los niños fueran pequeños, tontos e inocentes, ellos podían sentirlo de alguna manera. A Yuuichi le gustaba jugar a fútbol, al corre que te pillo y a las carreras de obstáculos, juegos que tenían _normas_ y _metas_ y otras cosas demasiado complicadas para sus pequeñas mentas. A lo que _ellos_ querían jugar envolvía algo más que descubrir quién pesaba más en el balancín, o saber las diferentes maneras de bajar por el tobogán.

Yuuichi pensaba que había tres al menos: sentado, boca arriba y boca abajo. Y ésa última dolía.

Así que, como muchos otros días, Yuuichi jugaba solo. A veces pedía un balón de fútbol del gimnasio a los monitores del recreo, si eran los profesores que él conocía y eran generosos. Otras veces se tenía que conformar con subir hasta la cima del gimnasio por los barrotes, asustando a la profesora, quien pensaba que los chicos de su edad no debían subir tan alto. A veces los columpios no estaban ocupados, y podía pasar el tiempo casi volando, admirando lo lejos que podía cuando levantaba sus pies.

Hoy, ninguno de los profesores le daría una pelota y los columpios estaban llenos, así que vagó solo, hacia la parte del patio que tenía césped, al lado de la pared. Se estaba mucho más tranquilo allí; podía oír los pájaros y las cigarras por encima de las carcajadas y risas de sus compañeros.

Había un hormiguero cerca de la pared de detrás de los cerezos, y se quedó un momento ahí, observando correr a toda prisa esos pequeños y negros trabajadores. Siempre eran muy interesante, siempre haciendo cosas, llevando comida, bichos muertos, trozos de hojas y suciedad, buscando cosas para comer y llevándolas a casa con ellos.

Había muchos tipos de hormigas, él sabía, incluso en un mismo nido; todos tenían trabajo, como una diminuta ciudad. Conan le había contado que tenían incluso una reina, en alguna parte, por ahí abajo.

Unos metros más allá del hormiguero, vio un insecto largo y brillante que captó su mirada. Era casi tan grande como su pulgar, con un brillante caparazón, pero no podía decir qué tipo de bicho era. Se parecía a un escarabajo; era realmente largo y tenía las antenas largas. Conan sabría qué era, Conan lo sabía _todo_.

Quizás lo podía coger, llevarlo a casa para que Conan lo viera...

- ¿Yuuichi Mouri?

Yuuichi levantó la vista de su estudio de ese bicho-escarabajo, mirando alrededor buscando la voz que lo había llamado. Se quedó un poco parado al ver quién había hablado; detrás de él había una chica mayor con el pelo largo y rubio y ropa de adulto, mirándole con una pequeña y extraña sonrisa en su rostro que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó, encarándola, con cuidado de no pisar su escarabajo -. Se supone que no puedo hablar con extraños. No eres de esta escuela, tendrías que estar en secundaria.

- Diós mío, que niño más perspicaz - murmuró la chica, la sonrisa desplazándose hacia un lado -. En realidad, sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Yuuichi. Me llamo Ai Haibara, y solía ser amiga de Edogawa.

- ¿Amiga de Conan? - ahora Yuuichi estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, _amigos_ era diferente de _extraños_, incluso amigos de amigos. Pero él nunca la había visto antes, y no era Ayumi - ¿Cómo es que solías serlo?

- Tuve que irme hace mucho tiempo - le explicó Ai suavemente, sus ojos ablandándose mientras el frunce de ceño del niño se convertía en curiosidad y aire pensativo, una expresión que ella conocía perfectamente, en esa cara pequeña tan parecida a... -. Eres igual a tu padre - suspiró sin darse cuenta.

Éso hizo que las cejas de Yuuichi subieran de repente.

- ¿Conoces también a Papá?

- Sí. Sé mucho sobre toda tu familia, Yuuichi - sonrió con pesar ante su lapsus.

_Mucho más que tú, me atrevería a decir._

_- _¿Conoces a Mamá?

- Sí, la he conocido - _Y siento tener que hacer esto por la fuerza..._ -. Yuuichi, necesito que vengas conmigo.

El pequeño retrocedió un paso, mientras volvía todo el estado de alerta.

- ¿Ir contigo¿Irme de la escuela?

- Es muy importante, Yuuichi - insistió Ai, avanzando para que él no corriera lejos de ella, no tenía tiempo que perder; si alguien la veía o se tardaba mucho... -. Necesito tu ayuda.

- Yo... Yo no te _conozco_ - Yuuichi movía su cabeza con vehemencia -. La escuela no se ha acabado. ¡Mamá no dijo que pudiera!

- No podemos esperar a que acabe la escuela - le dijo Ai, frunciendo el ceño -. Necesito que lo entiendas, Yuuichi; algo está a punto de pasar, y será muy malo a no ser que vengas conmigo. Si esperas al final de la escuela, alguien podría venir y secuestrarte. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Mirándola asustado, pero sorprendido, sin temblar ni llorar, Yuuichi asintió.

- Llevarme lejos de Mamá... A algún sitio al que no quiero ir. Haibara... ¿_Tú_ me vas a secuestrar?

- No - _**Por favor**__, no me obligues a hacerlo. Vamos, Yuuichi __**Kudo**__, si tienes algo más de Shinichi a parte de tus miradas... Por favor entiende ésto, __**sé**__ que puedes. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo antes de que...!_ -. Escúchame atentamente, Yuuichi - comenzó, clavando sus ojos en los del niño -. Ésto es muy importante. Tu padre está en peligro... - Yuuichi abrió la boca con asombro - ...y necesitamos tu ayuda para salvarlo. Si no vienes con nosotros, algo podría pasarte, y entonces no podríamos ayudar a tu padre o salvar a tu familia y amigos de gente muy mala.

- ¿Papá tiene problemas...? - el pequeño suspiró mientras temblaba, las cejas bajas y una mirada preocupada en sus ojos que era igual de inteligente, aunque más pequeña e inocente, que la de su padre -. ¿Qué gente mala¿Como los hombres malos que Conan y el abuelo atrapan para el Inspector Megure?

- Peor aún.

_Un paso más, un segundo más... **Por favor**, Yuuichi..._

Ai midió la distancia entre ella misma y el niño, tendría que tomar la decisión por él.

- Yuuichi, dame la mano y ven conmigo. ¿Por favor?

Yuuichi la miró, sus ojos azules extrañamente profundos, pensativos, y captó los ojos de Ai con los suyos, congelando sus pasos.

- Quiero ayudar a Papá, así que iré contigo - decidió al final, moviéndose para coger la mano que ella le ofrecía. Sólo miró una vez atrás, al brillante escarabajo que desaparecía entre la hierba.

La sonrisa de Ai era realmente genuina esa vez.

- Gracias, Yuuichi - dijo honestamente, llevándolo hacia la puerta trasera, hacia el coche que los esperaba en la curva, con el motor encendido. Yuuichi dudó una vez, mirando atrás al patio de la escuela, antes de subirse en el coche cuando ella le abrió la puerta.

- Mamá se enfadará - le informó con pena antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Creo que lo entenderá, sólo esta vez - rió Ai, mientras subía ella también y se sentaba a su lado.

Delante, el conductor del coche, un hombre de expresión fría con el pelo oscuro, se quitó las gafas de sol para mirar al pequeño. Yuuichi le devolvió la mirada, con ojos grandes, atento pero no asustado.

- Por fin está aquí - dijo el hombre despacio, una ceja arqueándose.

- Sí - replicó Ai, dejando la mano quieta en su regazo mientras miraba el niño que había a su lado.

- Sigo diciendo que es demasiado pequeño.

- Todas nuestras esperanzas están en él - dijo Ai, con una ironía que Yuuichi no entendió -. Sé que es mucho pedirle a un niño; si pudiera esperar más, lo haría, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos queda tiempo - sonrió al pequeño -. Yuuichi, éste es mi amigo, Shuuichi Akai.

El hombre de delante resopló débilmente, haciendo que Ai lo mirara.

- Vamos, tenemos prisa - dijo ella.

- Tienes razón.

En unos escasos momentos, el coche se fue distanciando de la escuela, acelerando en la esquina y desapareciendo entre el tráfico de medio día.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Este lo he hecho de un tirón, a las 3 de la mañana... Es lo que pasa cuando no puedo dormirme y no tengo nada mejor que hacer! ;) Bueno, spero que os haya gustado, que sea entendible y todas esas cosas, ya que a estas horas mi cerebro no funciona del todo bien... XDDDD Pido reviews!

Gracias a Kiiza, Sha're, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi, Lena Haruno, Rani07 y Mununita! En serio, graciaaaaaaas! Os adoroooo!! No me falleis en este! ;)

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 6!!:

**- Perdone... - se anunció a sí mismo al tiempo que entraba en la oficina de la secundaria - Soy Conan Edogawa¿había un mensaje para mí?**

**Uno de los secretarios lo miró con una sonrisa.**

**- ¡Aquí estás! Sí, recibimos una llamada de tu tutora, Ran Mouri. Le gustaría que fueras al edificio de Primaria lo antes posible, el mensaje es urgente; parece que su hijo...**

----------------------------------

**- _¿Dónde está? _**

**- Hey, hey... Un joven simpático como tú no tendría que ser tan maleducado con una profesora - le regañó, apuntándolo con el dedo. **

**- Tú no eres una _profesora_.**

----------------------------------

**- Sé que está fuera de tu alcance. No dudaré en hacerlo. **

**Conan cerró los puños.**

**- Si le haces daño... Tú... Tú... Si llegas a _tocarlo_...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	6. CH: Locked In This Shell

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia.

* * *

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_- Vamos, tenemos prisa - dijo ella. _

_- Tienes razón._

_En unos escasos momentos, el coche se fue distanciando de la escuela, acelerando en la esquina y desapareciendo entre el tráfico de medio día. _

**Capítulo 6**

- Disculpe¿Conan Edogawa?

Conan levantó la cabeza y miró a la estudiante que le había llamado; la clase entera estaba en silencio, mirando alternativamente al chico y a la chica que seguía al lado de la puerta.

- Em¿sí? - replicó.

- Me han enviado para decirte que te pases por la oficina - le informó la chica educadamente -. Tienes un mensaje de tu tutor.

Entonces se fue, haciéndole una reverencia a la profesora y saliendo de la clase, volviendo a sus asuntos.

- Edogawa, tienes permiso para ir - le dijo la profesora distraídamente, ocupada con los niños para empezar la clase. La mayoría de los profesores creían en él: era famoso por ser un estudiante tranquilo y responsable.

Y así, tranquilamente y con responsabilidad, recogió su mochila y salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la oficina.

Pero por el camino tuvo que preguntarse qué tipo de mensaje tendría de su tutor¿Ran¿O quizá uno de los Mouri?, que lo sacaría de la clase antes de empezar la cuarta hora, sin darle tiempo de sacar su libro de texto. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa al considerar las posibilidades¿algo importante¿una emergencia...?

- Perdone... - se anunció a sí mismo al tiempo que entraba en la oficina de la secundaria - Soy Conan Edogawa¿había un mensaje para mí?

Uno de los secretarios lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aquí estás! Sí, recibimos una llamada de tu tutora, Ran Mouri. Le gustaría que fueras al edificio de Primaria lo antes posible, el mensaje es urgente; parece que su hijo...

Conan ya estaba fuera de la habitación y corría por el pasillo diciendo un rápido "¡Mevoy,gracias!" de despedida. El secretario movió la cabeza con exasperación e hizo una nota comunicando que Conan Edogawa no asistiría a sus clases.

_Yuuichi... Yuuichi... ¡Algo le ha pasado a Yuuichi...!_

La mente de Conan se movía a una velocidad impresionante al tiempo que el casi saltaba los escalones de dos en dos y se dirigía a Primaria. No estaba muy lejos, pero parecieron horas antes de que resbalara y chocara contra la pared, girando la esquina de ese familiar edificio, todo para abrir de un portazo las puertas y gritar preguntando por Ran y Yuuichi.

- ¡Ran¡Ran! Estoy aquí¿dónde está...?

Con el bolso apretado entre sus manos, Ran se levantó de repente de la silla del área de espera, el vice-presidente de Primaria detrás de ella.

- ¡Conan! - gritó la chica, alivio en sus ojos al verle pero con la cara todavía pálida y preocupada -. Te llamé porque pensé que quizás Yuu estaría contigo, pero no has venido con él, así que supongo que no fue a buscarte... - recitó sin pausa, las esperanzas derrumbándose al no ver a su hijo junto a Conan.

Conan tragó saliva, su mochila cayendo al suelo a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está Yuuichi?

- Éso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar, jovencito - dijo el vice-presidente con severidad -. Sé que el chico tiene el hábito de salir de Primaria para ir a buscarte, una práctica que debería desaparecer, pero siempre has sido responsable para volverlo a traer aquí tan pronto como lo encontraras. Pero, en estos instantes...

- No le he visto desde que lo dejé aquí esta mañana - respondió Conan, más a Ran que al vice-presidente, ganándose una mirada extraña del hombre -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El aliento de Ran se cortó, casi como un sollozo. Estaba horriblemente pálida, sus nudillos tan blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que sus manos agarraban el bolso.

- No lo sé, Conan. Recibí una llamada del secretario diciendo que Yuu no había vuelto del recreo, y la profesora estaba un poco preocupada pero pensó que se había escapado para verte otra vez... Vine pero cuando llamé a Secundaria nadie lo había visto, pero te iban a llamar...

Unos dedos helados estaban apretando el corazón de Conan, ralentizando su respiración, convirtiéndolos en jadeos dolorosos. Él lo había visto esta mañana, había visto esa mirada predatoria en los ojos de la falsa señorita Jodie. Lo había sabido ahí, su instinto se lo había estado _gritando_...

_Oh Diós... **No**..._

- Vete a casa - le dijo a Ran, con voz ronca y calmada a pesar del pitido de sus oídos y la neblina que nublaba su visión -. Dile a tus padres lo que ha pasado. Llama al Inspector Megure. Encontraré a Yuuichi.

- Pero... ¡Conan...! - Ran miró sorprendida el frío aire que sustituyó al chico en aquella habitación.

- ¡Joven, éso está completamente...!

- ¡Rápido! - cortó el chico al cada vez más irritado vice-presidente con su orden, ya fuera de la oficina - Por favor. Confía en mí, Ran¡hazlo!

Conan corrió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Se quedó allí quieta mientras el vice-presidente echaba humo durante un rato, quejándose de las maneras de comportarse de los adolescentes que más tarde copiarían los pequeños que los vieran. Ella lo ignoró, sin embargo; ese _cambio_ en Conan volvió a pasar, el cambio que ocurría cuando había un asesinato, cuando el peligro acechaba, cuando cada vez se parecía menos y menos al chico que ella conocía y más al fantasma del hombre que ella quería tocar...

- Os pido perdón, señor Kyoutou... - dijo Ran suavemente, cuando los murmullos del hombre se acallaron - Creo que... Iré a casa y llamaré a la policía, para asegurarme...

-----------------------------------

Conan corría por la tranquila calle, los dientes chirriando en una mueca que pertenecía a una cara mucho más mayor. Mientras pasaba clase por clase, mirando dentro, entre la puerta abierta o la ventana de ésta, buscando una en particular, una cara familiar.

Ella estaba allí. Él lo sabía. Tenía que estar ahí, la guardería estaba en esa zona, y todavía era horario de clases. Ella tendría que estar ahí, no tenía ningún sitio para correr.

Si no estaba ahí...

_**¡Allí!**_

El chico vio su distintivo cabello rubio por la puerta entreabierta de una clase, haciéndole parar bruscamente en medio del pasillo. Sin pensarlo, casi _se arrojó_ a la puerta, mirando los niños pequeños que estaban en medio de la clase.

Parecían estar en medio de la clase de pintura; muchas caras pequeñas y curiosas se volvieron para mirarlo con confusión, mientras la profesora se levantaba de al lado de un niño. Sus ojos eran oscuros en su cara amable y sonriente, nunca vacilando.

_- _Señorita Saintemillion - dijo rápido, con formalidad punzante, casi sin poder hablar con una voz educada y como debería -. Necesito hablar con usted un momento. Si puede.

Una tenue tirantez alrededor de sus ojos fue el uno cambio en la sonriente cara de la profesora.

- Claro. Clase, seguid trabajando - les dijo a sus estudiantes alegremente -. ¡Volveré en un segundo!

Sin hacer preguntas a la profesora, ni hacer comentarios sobre la presencia de un joven extraño en la puerta, los niños se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus proyectos, reanudando su tiempo creativo. La profesora Jodie zigzagueó entre los pupitres y salió de la clase, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Miró a Conan, quien se había movido para mantenerse lejos de ella. Él estaba en medio de la estancia, mirándola, sus puños apretados a los lados y sus ojos enviando la mirada más frívola detrás de sus gafas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Edogawa? - le preguntó educadamente, como si no pasa nada.

Su despreocupación hizo que algo dentro de Conan estallara, esparciéndole calor y rabia por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está Yuuichi? - le preguntó rotundamente, temblando donde se encontraba, encerrado en una extraña mezcla entre terror e ira que no lo llevaría ni a al progreso ni al retroceso.

- ¿Por qué¿Ha desaparecido? - le preguntó, sus cejas alzándose con "preocupación".

- Ha desaparecido del recreo esta mañana - respondió Conan, sus ojos pequeños y fríos -. Ran está desesperada. ¿Dónde está¡No hagas ver que no lo sabes!

La expresión de la profesora Jodie... _se suavizó_ al mencionar a Ran.

- Pobre Ángel... - murmuró, tan bajo que casi no alcanzó a oírlo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había _cambiado_, era punzante, ahora ni educada ni preocupada sino fría y casi... divertida - Así que, _Cool Guy_... Creo que estás jugando a algo peligroso...

Cuando Jodie cambió, _él_ también lo hizo, los últimos rastros de _Conan_ desaparecieron, todo menos las siempre presentes gafas.

- _¿Dónde está? _

- Hey, hey... Un joven simpático como tú no tendría que ser tan maleducado con una profesora - le regañó, apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Tú no eres una _profesora_ - soltó Conan, todo su cuerpo se tensó como un nudo a punto de desatarse - ¿Dónde está Yuuichi¿Qué has hecho con...

- ...Tú hijo? - lo interrumpió Jodie, con la voz tan estridente que, aunque él estaba furioso, Conan se estremeció con el volumen - Es éso¿verdad¿Verdad, _Conan_?

- No - la mandíbula de Conan se tensó.

- ¿No qué? Los dos sabemos que no somos quien pretendemos ser - sonrió con burla -. Si alguien se _enterara_ que no soy una profesora... Bueno, sería tan desafortunado como si, por decir algo, alguien se _enterara_ que Yuuichi es tu hijo. El Ángel se metería en un montón de problemas si los análisis de sangre relacionaran el ADN de Yuuichi con el tuyo... _Conan_.

La mueca del chico era casi como un gruñido.

- _No_.

La cara de Jodie se volvió dura y fría, la burla desapareciendo como la niebla.

- No pretendas venir aquí y darme órdenes. Puedo hacer que tu feliz vida secreta desaparezca en un _instante_.

- _**No**_- había tanta frialdad en los ojos de Conan que hizo que Jodie dudara. Su mirada azul helada se encontró con la suya con la intensidad de un águila, ardiendo por dentro, una sobria ira que sólo podía compararse al miedo y el pánico que corrían dentro de él -. _¿Dónde... está... Yuuichi?_ - gruñó, su voz completamente diferente a la de un niño de doce años.

Jodie unió su mirada con la de él por unos largos momentos, viéndolo luchar contra sí mismo, viendo el crepitar de terror y furia convirtiendo sus jóvenes facciones en unas de adulto peligroso. Eso la hizo temblar por dentro.

Con el pequeño desaparecido, él no se quedaría callado, no continuaría esa danza de mentiras: las máscaras de niño pequeño ahora eran inútiles. Se había atrevido a ir directamente a ella, para enfrontarla y preguntarle; él sabía que ella lo sabía, y ella sabía que _él_ lo sabía, pero hasta ahora los dos habían actuado como profesora y alumno. Él nunca le había dado una razón para actuar; todavía no, no con el paradero de Sherry todavía sin saberse, no cuando las acciones requerirían la pérdida del ángel y su bebé...

Pero cuando ese mismo Bebé del Ángel estaba en peligro, _Cool Guy_ sería capaz de ir al infierno y regresar. A través de _ella_ si fuera necesario.

Finalmente, ella sonrió; una brillante e irónica sonrisa.

- No tengo ni idea de dónde está.

- _¿Qué? - _su mirada llena de duda.

- Esa es la verdad, _Cool Guy_ - replicó -. No sé dónde está. Admito que me gustaría ser la que estuviera detrás de su desaparición - al oír eso, Conan casi vuelve a gruñirle, pero ella continuó -, pero la suerte lo ha querido así, ni yo ni mis colegas tenemos nada que ver. Esta vez.

- ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? - preguntó, empequeñeciendo los ojos.

- ¿Estaría aquí hablando contigo si tuviera tu hijo en mis manos?

- Todavía puedes matarnos, así que no hay diferencia - replicó el chico -. Tú misma lo dijiste. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

- Tienes mi palabra, _Cool Guy_ - volvió a unir sus miradas -. Lo juro por la vida de tu dulce Ángel. Yo no lo tengo.

Él la miró, sus ojos profundos y llenos de furia y odio.

- Te sugiero que lo busques rápido - continuó Jodie, con la voz tranquila y fría otra vez -. Sé que está fuera de tu alcance. No dudaré en hacerlo.

Conan cerró los puños.

- Si le haces daño... Tú... Tú... Si llegas a _tocarlo_...

- Quienquiera que encuentre a Yuuichi primero... - Jodie dejó esa frase en el aire.

El chico que en verdad no era tan joven la miró con una mirada asesina durante unos instantes más. Entonces, con un gruñido que podría ser frustrado, giró y empezó a correr, hasta alcanzar la salida.

Jodie lo vio irse, una débil sonrisa esparcida en sus labios.

- Buena suerte, _Cool Guy_.

Una cabeza pequeña y despeinada salió por la puerta y la miró.

- ¿Profesora Jodie¡Mosuke dice que no quiere compartir el brillo dorado!

En el momento en que se hubo girado, su cara volvía a ser la de la acogedora y amistosa Jodie Saintemillion que todos los niños conocían y querían. Se volvió, cogiéndole la mano al niño y guiándolo dentro de la clase.

- Venga, Akira, vamos a hablar con Mosuke...

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Aqui esta el capitulo 2! Es sorprendente el cambio que puede dar un padre "sobreprotector" cuando su hijo esta en peligro, verdad? Que monooooo!! Y que demonios le estara haciendo Haibara a Yuuichi? Uyuyuy.. Pobre niño, yo creo que va a sufrir... XDDD

Hoy voy a contestaros los reviews, que me hace ilusion :D

**oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo**: muxisimas gracias por tu review! Ya veras lo que le hara Ai al pobre Yuu, que malvada... XDDD Yo no digo nada pero lo digo todo!

**kiiza**: muxas gracias! jaja XD Dejo el capitulo ahi porque ahi se quedo! Y bueno, ves preparando tus armas xq creo que te tendras que cargar a mas de uno... xDDDD

**Sha're**: tu review me hizo tremendamente feliz, y aun no se xq... Me izo muxisima gracia lo de una queja, sugerencia y suplica... XDDD Pero yo no elijo cuando poner el continuara, porque al final si que jode un poco, pero mi trabajo es traducir capitulo por capitulo, tal como esta escrito! Ya me gustaria a mi no quedarme con la intriga a cada capitulo que leo, xo no puede ser... ains... XDDD

**SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi**: no pongas tantos cumplidos en los reviews, que me sonrojo! En serio, puedes decirme lo que kieras pero... jojo xDDDD Tus reviews me acen sentir mejor persona.. xDD Muxisimas gracias por estar siempre ahi!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 7!!:

**Lo preocupó estar en territorio desconocido, pero tampoco mucho. Sabía que si tuviera que correr y llegar a casa, encontraría una comisaría. O podría mirar un mapa, o una estación de autobús o una estación de tren. **

**Conan le había enseñado eso, en caso de que se perdiera y no encontrara ninguna comisaría. Él podría leer las señales, y leer mapas, y si encontraba la calle donde estaba y después buscaba el barrio de Beika, sabía que podría **_**caminar**_** hasta casa si hacía falta. **

----------------------------------

**Con curiosidad, se acercó a Ai para mirar la pantalla de Yakamoto.**

**- ¡Eh, ésa es mi dirección! - gritó de repente, indignado, mirando a Yakamoto y a Akai -. ¿Cómo dice que has oído seis llamadas de mi casa¡Se supone que no puedes oír las conversaciones de otras personas!**

----------------------------------

**Él había visto muchas escenas del crimen en su vida, sus _dos_ vidas, implicando cuerpos descubiertos en cualquier sitio, dejados por sus asesinos. Y algunos de ellos eran niños.**

**Las imágenes que veía en su cabeza, esas de un pequeño cuerpo dejado y abandonado en algún lugar con la cara pálida y sin vida, ojos azules y vacíos mirando sin vida el cielo, sólo provocó que su pecho se tensara más, casi sin dejarlo respirar.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	7. CH: Somewhere New

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

****

_- ¿Profesora Jodie¡Mosuke dice que no quiere compartir el brillo dorado!_

_En el momento en que se hubo girado, su cara volvía a ser la de la acogedora y amistosa Jodie Saintemillion que todos los niños conocían y querían. Se volvió, cogiéndole la mano al niño y guiándolo dentro de la clase. _

_- Venga, Akira, vamos a hablar con Mosuke... _

**Ca****pítulo 7**

El lugar al que llegaron estaba en una parte de la ciudad que Yuuichi no reconocía. Pasaron por calles y tiendas y finalmente por una industria y un almacén, lugares que él no conocía, ni siquiera de las veces que había ido con el abuelo al trabajo. Lo preocupó estar en territorio desconocido, pero no demasiado. Sabía que si tuviera que correr y llegar a casa, encontraría una comisaría. O podría mirar un mapa, o una estación de autobús o una estación de tren.

Conan le había enseñado eso, en caso de que se perdiera y no encontrara ninguna comisaría. Él podría leer las señales, y leer mapas, y si encontraba la calle donde estaba y después buscaba el barrio de Beika, sabía que podría _caminar_ hasta casa si hacía falta.

La única pena es que su mente de tres años, aun siendo tan inteligente como era, no se daba cuenta de que caminar hasta casa desde la otra punta de la ciudad no era lo mismo que llegar a casa desde el parque de Beika.

El coche se metió por una puerta de parking abierta, en un laberinto sin final por en medio de almacenes. Después de pasar entre todos ellos hasta que Yuuichi empezó a pensar que se habían perdido, el coche paró en frente de un pequeño edificio de oficinas junto a otro almacén.

Tenía sólo dos pisos, era enano al lado del altísimo almacén, y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Cuando el conductor paró el coche y los ocupantes bajaron, Yuuichi estuvo junto a Ai Haibara y miró sus alrededores. Incluso con el sol brillante de medio día, los vacíos edificios parecían embrujados y solitarios.

Empezó a darse cuenta de cuán lejos estaba de casa. Se preguntó si _podría_ llegar a casa desde ahí, si tuviera que escapar.

Empezó a preguntarse si Mamá sería capaz de encontrarle.

- Está bien - le dijo Ai, cogiendo su mano y guiándolo detrás de Akai -. Aquí estarás a salvo, Yuuichi. Más seguro que en ningún sitio.

- Mi casa es segura - replicó el niño en voz baja.

- Ahora mismo no - empezó Ai. Entonces volvió a hablar, más para sí misma -. Allí será el primer sitio donde buscarán...

Akai abrió la puerta principal del edificio de oficinas, dejándoles pasar. Se esperó un poco para cerrarla, siguiéndolos una vez lo hubo hecho.

Por dentro parecía mucho más _vivo_ que por fuera. Yuuichi miró alrededor, y pudo suponer que allí vivía gente. Más gente a parte de Haibara y Akai. No había mucho polvo en ese vacío espacio del primero piso, sostenido en el aire al lado de los marcos de las ventanas. Había muchas huellas débiles en el suelo, de diferentes zapatos. Y también había bolsas de basura al lado de la puerta llenas con restos de comidas que todavía no estaban podridos. Tendrían pocos días.

Así que cuando Ai lo llevó escaleras arriba a las oficinas, Yuuichi no se sorprendió al oír voces. Al girar la esquina de las escaleras, Yuuichi se dio cuenta de que allí era donde Haibara y sus amigos vivían.

Allí, las luces estaban encendidas, iluminando todo incluso con las ventanas cerradas. Habían muchísimas personas, una docena por lo menos, situados alrededor de las mesas, sillas, y aun en los rincones. La mayoría levantaron la vista cuando el trío entró en la habitación, saludándolos mientras Ai llevaba a Yuuichi a su lugar de trabajo.

Habían muchísimas cosas esparcidas en la habitación principal del segundo piso de aquel bloque de oficinas. Las mesas eran plegables y parecían haber sido hechas por ellos mismos; un par de ellas construidas cerca de la pared estaban llenas de documentos sobre el complejo ordenador que estaba siendo utilizado por un hombre joven.

Otra mesa estaba hasta arriba de equipamientos de última generación y aparatos de registro, donde un señor mayor con auriculares giraba los diales y apretaba teclas y tomaba apuntes de lo que fuera que estaba oyendo. Las otras mesas estaban cubiertas con papeles y más documentos o con restos de comida parecidos a los que habían en las bolsas de basura de abajo.

Los hombres que trabajaban ahí se vestían de manera rara; algunos con camisas de manga larga, chalecos con bolsillos y pantalones viejos que le recordaron a las cosas que a veces veía en películas. Todos se levantaron para saludar a Ai, excepto el del ordenador y el de los auriculares.

En medio de los saludos tan ruidosos, Ai levantó la mano para pedir silencio y, sorprendiendo a Yuuichi, todos aquellos hombres mayores se quedaron callados para escuchar a la joven.

- Caballeros, la primera fase de nuestro plan hecho deprisa y corriendo ha acabado con éxito - anunció rodeada de silencio -. El objetivo está bajo nuestra custodia, y ahora podemos seguir con la segunda fase.

Los hombres empezaron a murmurar de nuevo, mirando al pequeño que estaba al lado de Ai. Uno de ellos incluso se inclinó para ver al niño, incrédulo.

- Es todavía más pequeño en persona - comentó el hombre, rascándose la cabeza.

- Su altura no importa mucho, Tsuji - sonrió irónicamente la científica.

- Haibara - la llamó el hombre de los auriculares, con el pelo lleno de canas y el bigote ancho y poblado que a Yuuichi le recordó al del Inspector Megure -, tengo cosas de que informar.

- Vuelve a tu trabajo - le dijo Ai al hombre -. Pasaremos a la acción pronto.

Otra vez, una mano condujo a Yuuichi hasta el escritorio de aquel hombre. Akai los siguió sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí, Yakamoto? - preguntó la chica, poniéndose a un lado de la mesa.

- Más o menos lo que esperábamos - replicó Yakamoto -. Las escuelas se han llamado unas a las otras, y luego a la Agencia y ahora ellos están hablando con la Policía de Tokyo.

- Un poco más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero no es ninguna sorpresa. Edogawa ha tenido que meter prisa a Mouri - asintió Ai.

- Iori está vigilando a Mouri. Ha dicho que volvió a casa y que todavía no se ha movido - continuó Yakamoto, con una expresión de fastidio -. Pero he recibido dos llamadas de Ken diciendo que ha perdido a Edogawa en un cruce y que no lo ha encontrado todavía. Jura que se ha evaporado. Ese niño tiene que haberse deshecho de Ken y haberse metido bajo tierra...

- Obviamente Ken ha dejado que la apariencia de su objetivo le decepcionara. Pero Edogawa está ahora en alerta - explicó Ai tranquilamente -, y no puede diferenciar entre nuestros hombres y los suyos. Ken no le encontrará, puedo garantizarlo. De hecho, decidle que vuelva y que vigile el perímetro. Hay posibilidades de que nos hayan descubierto, y hasta que no lleve a Yuuichi al laboratorio y empiece con todo, no nos podemos mover.

- Está bien.

- Bueno - continuó Ai, mirando a otros hombres -. Tsuji, llévate a dos contigo y ve con Tetsuya al perímetro. No tiene que pasar nada hasta que nos vayamos.

- ¡Sí! - respondió el hombre, directo a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Con los ojos abiertos, Yuuichi miraba y escuchaba, empezando a comprenderlo. Parecía que esos hombres eran como soldados, aunque no llevaran el uniforme. Estaban allí en secreto, y estaban relacionados con su hermano mayor...

Con curiosidad, se acercó a Ai para mirar la pantalla de Yakamoto.

- ¡Eh, ésa es mi dirección! - gritó de repente, indignado, mirando a Yakamoto y a Akai -. ¿Cómo dice que has oído seis llamadas de mi casa¡Se supone que no puedes oír las conversaciones de otras personas!

Yakamoto parpadeó, su bigote moviéndose ante la sorpresa.

- Mierda¿sabe leer? Todavía es demasiado pequeño para saber leer...

- ¡Sé leer! - protestó Yuuichi, con el entrecejo fruncido - ¡_Sé_ lo que pone!

- Y entiende lo que ve en la pantalla - comentó Akai con tranquilidad, mirando al niño con ojos ilegibles y oscuros -. Suficiente para saber que estamos pinchando los teléfonos de la Agencia...

Ai sonrió débilmente, sin ningún signo de sorpresa.

- Es hijo de su padre - dijo simplemente, explicándose -. Y por el bien de su padre, tengo que llevarlo al laboratorio y empezar a trabajar. Akai¿puedes solucionar lo que quede?

- Sin problemas.

- Bien. ¿Yuuichi? Ven conmigo... - ella condujo al niño, todavía con los ojos como platos, a la puerta de atrás, mientras todos esos hombres veían como se iban, murmurando suavemente con incredulidad.

---------------------------------------------------

Él había intuido que lo seguían desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la escuela. Había sentido los ojos de ese hombre encima de él como una sensación tangible, igual que siempre sabía que alguien peligroso lo vigilaba. Y no le había llevado mucho tiempo para ver su sombra: un hombre ataviado con una chaqueta negra y gafas de sol con ese tiempo atmosférico estaba vigilándolo, y Conan Edogawa no era el niño inocente que aparentaba ser.

Le llevó menos de media hora deshacerse de él en un cruce lleno de gente. Una vez estuvo limpio, y seguro de que nadie más lo seguía, empezó a buscar a Yuuichi.

Si esa mujer, esa falsa señorita Jodie... Si _ella_ no lo tenía¿dónde podría estar?

_Es demasiado listo para irse a cazar mariposas_ - pensó Conan para sí mismo, intentando ser lógico mientras corría de calle en calle, en dirección a los recreativos (un sitio que Yuuichi conocía ya que Conan y Genta iban muchas veces) -. _No puede haberse ido de los terrenos de la escuela sin mí o Ran... A menos que... ¿Uno de los mayores le haya contado algo? O... Pensó que tenía algo importante que hacer... A veces es así de __**terco**..._

El empleado de la entrada de los recreativos no había visto a ningún preescolar de ojos azules hoy, y una rápida lectura confirmó que Yuuichi no se había dejado ver por allí. Tachando los recreativos de su lista, Conan decidió ir a otro lugar antes de volver a la Agencia del Detective Mouri: la heladería.

_Él sabe que no tiene que irse con extraños... Al menos no por voluntad propia..._

El pensamiento de que se hubieran llevado a Yuuichi _por la fuerza_ hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Ya exhausto de correr, el miedo trajo consigo una tirantez en su pecho casi dolorosa, robándole el aliento.

Yuuichi no estaba en la heladería. Y nadie lo había visto allí. Su próximo sitio era el Parque Beika, pero la idea del niño secuestrado empezó a ser cada vez más real.

_No le ha podido pasar a Yuuichi... Simplemente **no puede**... Es demasiado inteligente para que le haya pasado algo así..._

_No te engañes, Shinichi... Mierda¿cuántos niños desaparecidos aparecen en las noticias de las seis¿Y cuántos de ellos aparecen más tarde __**muertos...**?_

A veces sus precisas memoria y mente le jugaban malas pasadas. Él había visto muchas escenas del crimen en su vida, sus _dos_ vidas, implicando cuerpos descubiertos en cualquier sitio, dejados por sus asesinos. Y algunos de ellos eran niños.

Las imágenes que veía en su cabeza, esas de un pequeño cuerpo dejado y abandonado en algún lugar con la cara pálida y sin vida, ojos azules y vacíos mirando sin vida el cielo, sólo provocó que su pecho se tensara más, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

_No... **No**... **Tengo** que encontrarlo... No puedo perderle, Diós, simplemente no puedo perderle..._

Chirriando los dientes intentando hacer desparecer el pánico, Conan corrió aún más rápido.

------------------------------------

Ran estaba frotándose las manos, caminando arriba y abajo en la oficina de su padre, completamente incapaz de quedarse quieta por un momento. Su miedo por la salud de Yuuichi, y por Conan, quien todavía no había vuelto, la mantenían con los nervios a flor de piel, como una madre pájaro preocupada.

Su padre se había marchado antes de la llamada del colegio, y ella no tuvo ninguna manera de contactar con él hasta que regresó de preparar aquello que, en tan alto secreto, él y su madre habían organizado. Su ausencia era como una pieza más para acabar de desmoralizarla.

En el escritorio de Kogoro, el Inspector Megure y Takagi usaron el teléfono de la Agencia para contactar sus colegas y dar información. Su coche estaba aparcado en frente, con la radio encendida, pero no necesitaban molestarle cuando Megure sabía el numero de teléfono de la central.

- ...Sí... Sí, un niño desaparecido - Megure hablaba por el teléfono, con voz lacónica pero sin prisa -. Está bien, ahora estoy con su madre... Ran Mouri... El niño desaparecido es Yuuichi Mouri... Niño pequeño, tres años, cabello oscuro, ojos azules (reconocibles a simple vista), y llevaba una camiseta, vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas... Sí, bueno, no creo que sea una travesura, todavía no... Hombre, se escapa de vez en cuando, de acuerdo a Ran... Pero es igual, será mejor que vayamos con prudencia... Sí. Sí... Gracias.

Cuando Megure colgó el teléfono, Ran por poco se tiró encima de él.

- ¿Inspector?

- Les he explicado la situación - le dijo Megure, su tranquilidad ayudando a la de Ran -. Y ahora se llamarán unos a otros para que todo el mundo lo busque. Con un poco de suerte, ésta será otra de las escapadas de Yuuichi, y al final volverá a casa o lo encontraremos con rapidez.

- Eso espero... - los nudillos de Ran estaban blancos, apretando los puños -. Y Conan todavía está ahí fuera buscándolo...

Takagi sonrió, avanzando hacia Ran para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

- Con ese pequeño detective en la labor, es como si estuviera solucionado - dijo para reconfortarla -. Conan es un buen chico, no tendrías que preocuparte nada por él.

Ran sonrió también, débilmente, agradecida.

- Gracias, Takagi... Aprecio muchísimo que hayan venido aquí por algo que a lo mejor es una falsa alarma.

- Si un niño desaparece, nunca es una falsa alarma - le dijo Megure, dándole unas palmaditas en el otro brazo -. Bueno... Creo que Takagi y yo deberíamos patrullar por Beika, comprobar que Yuuichi no se ha perdido en su vuelta a casa. Llama al cuartel general si pasa cualquier cosa, y ellos nos lo dirán al momento.

- Está bien - asintió Ran rápidamente, tranquila de tener una manera de contactar con el Inspector -. Muchísimas gracias... Y buena suerte.

Los vio salir, y se quedó al final de las escaleras viendo como el coche se iba, desapareciendo al final de la calle. Se quedó allí unos momentos, mirando a un lado y a otro, rogando desesperadamente por ver el cabello oscuro de su hijo en medio del tráfico, llegando a ella.

- Yuuichi... - murmuró, con la garganta seca de preocupación.

- ¡Ran...! - una voz conocida y sin aliento la llamó, mirándola.

- ¡Conan! - observó al chico jadeando y despeinado, quien había frenado a sólo dos metros de ella y que ahora se apoyaba en la pared de la Agencia, sin aliento - Oh, Conan¿estás bien?

- Bien... - jadeó, dejándola un poco menos preocupada - ¿Llamaste a Megure?

Ella asintió.

- Acaban de irse, han ido a buscarle...

- No lo pude encontrar... - el chico chirrió los dientes -. He recorrido todo Beika... Pero no lo encontré en _ninguna parte_...

Había una poderosa chispa de miedo y frustración en los ojos de Conan, tan fuerte que la sorprendió. No debería estar, aunque ella sabía lo mucho que Yuuichi le importaba, pero sus ojos, tan azules como los de Yuu, estaban oscurecidos y guardaban muchísimos sentimientos.

- ¿Conan...?

Se apartó de la pared, empezando a recobrar el aliento.

- Voy a buscar mi monopatín y lo iré a buscar otra vez - dijo, pasando por su lado y parando en las escaleras -. Deberías quedarte aquí, en caso de que vuelva o alguien llame.

- Pero, Conan¡tú...! - pero ya era tarde, ya estaba arriba buscando su monopatín, desapareciendo unos momentos.

Volvió a la puerta, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, con el objeto bajo el brazo. Se paró a su lado un momento, mirándola con ojos tan profundos que la dejaron sin palabras.

- Lo encontraré. Te lo prometo, Ran, no dejaré que le pase nada.

La chica por poco pudo encontrar el aliento para replicarle.

- Conan...

Pero ya se había ido, subido en su monopatín en medio de una masa de polvo y viento, dirigiéndose al final de la calle antes de que ella pudiera volver a recuperar la respiración.

Otra vez, la habían dejado sola. Con las manos apretadas y los nudillos blancos, siguió a Conan con la mirada por unos segundos, otra vez deseando poder ver a Yuuichi corriendo hasta ella.

Entonces, tragando sonoramente y haciendo un sonido parecido a los propios de un sollozo, giró y se metió rápidamente en la oficina mientras esperaba ansiosamente al lado del teléfono.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Interesante, ne? A partir de ahora empezara la accion, ya lo vereis... jojo XDDDD Este es el tercer capitulo de la tercera parte de la trilogia, asi que nos quedan diez para acabar (de momento)! Y creo que va para largo xq no ay indicios de que la autora lo continue... Os pido paciencia! Ademas, aora yo empiezo con esas semanas llenas de deberes i examenes, asi que perdonadme si algun dia no puedo subir el siguiente cap... Obviamente, si veo que el domingo no podre, lo colgare el sabado, xo que sepais que intentare no dejaros con la intriga mas del tiempo necesario... XDDD Soy mala, lo se... XDDD

Gracias a Sha're, kiiza, SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo y Taigrin Dido! 36 reviews en solo 6 capitulos, a 6 reviews x capitulo, todo un record para miiiii!! Muxisimas gracias, genteeeeeeeeee!!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 8!! He intentado no ser taaaan mala esta vez... Aunque teneis que tener en cuenta que me encantan el sarcasmo y la ironia... Muajaja! XDDD:

**- Ven, Yuuichi. Es hora de empezar. Tenemos que darnos un poco de prisa.**

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - obedientemente, Yuuichi la siguió, notando que la mayoría de cosas que había en esa mesa se parecían a lo que había visto en la consulta de un doctor. Incluso había también un estetoscopio - ¿Haibara¿Eres una doctora? Pensaba que los doctores tenían que ser adultos.**

**- Chico listo... - sonrió Ai, mirándolo.**

----------------------------------

**Ella tuvo que preguntarse _cómo_, en el curso del desarrollo humano durante generaciones de crías, alguien, aunque sin saberlo, fue capaz de producir ejemplares como Kudo y ese niño. Décadas de ciencia humana y esfuerzo eran nada comparado con las manos de la Naturaleza. **

**Y mientras leía esos gráficos, observaba esos increíbles y a la vez terroríficos números, una sensación fría de entendimiento la envolvió. Había entrado y salido de los programas genéticos del Sindicato, pero ella era experta, y lo seguía siendo, en el campo de la biología química. Pero ahí, ella había oído rumores de lo que ellos intentaban hacer: intentaban construir un agente perfecto... un perfecto asesino, de cuerpo y mente iguales. **

----------------------------------

**- ¡Hattori¡Has tardado mucho!**

**- ¿Eh, Kudo, eres tú? Lo siento, estaba haciendo cosas...**

**- Cállate y escúchame. ¿Está Yuuichi contigo?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	8. CH: Find A Reason

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Otra vez, la habían dejado sola. Con las manos apretadas y los nudillos blancos, siguió a Conan con la mirada por unos segundos, otra vez deseando poder ver a Yuuichi corriendo hasta ella. _

_Entonces, tragando sonoramente y haciendo un sonido parecido a los propios de un sollozo, giró y se metió rápidamente en la oficina mientras esperaba ansiosamente al lado del teléfono. _

**Capítulo 8**

Yuuichi miró con asombro y curiosidad el interior del habitación que Ai Haibara había llamado "su laboratorio". Era mucho más limpia que la habitación que ocupaban los hombres afuera, no había rastros ni de polvo ni de restos de comida en _ninguna parte_. La ventana también estaba cerrada, pero la habitación seguía iluminada, dando luz a las mesas y armarios en la pared, algunos ahí desde el principio, otros movidos de su sitio a propósito.

Había otro bonito ordenador, junto con máquinas diferentes e instrumentos que Yuuichi no identificaba. Reconoció muchos tipos de microscopios, una balanza, y dos mesas llenas de probetas, vasos de precipitados, tuberías, quemadores Bunsen, y muchos otros cacharros de química, pero lo demás no lo conocía. Su curiosidad subió, superando su nerviosismo, haciéndole desear que su hermano mayor estuviera allí para decírle qué eran todas aquellas cosas. Había muchos objetos ordenados, y Conan sabría lo que eran...

Pero Haibara lo cogió de la mano, llevándolo a una de las mesas más vacías.

- Ven, Yuuichi. Es hora de empezar. Tenemos que darnos un poco de prisa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - obedientemente, Yuuichi la siguió, notando que la mayoría de cosas que había en esa mesa se parecían a lo que había visto en la consulta de un doctor. Incluso había también un estetoscopio - ¿Haibara¿Eres una doctora? Pensaba que los doctores tenían que ser adultos.

- Chico listo... - sonrió Ai, mirándolo -. En verdad, no soy exactamente una doctora - replicó, mientras lo sentaba en un taburete al lado de la mesa. Subió un poco las sillas, para que así pudiera coger lo que necesitara -. Soy una científica. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Con solemnidad, Yuuichi asintió, observándola mientras buscaba varias herramientas y las dejaba en el escritorio.

- Un doctor trabaja en una consulta y cuida de las personas. Cuando te pones malo, ellos te hacen sentir mejor - se mostró nervioso cuando ella abrió un armario y sacó un paquete lleno de agujas -. Conan me contó que... um, un científico trabaja en un laboratorio y... _investiga_ cosas para ayudar a la gente. Buscan avances para los doctores.

Ai movió la cabeza con asombro.

- Chico listo - murmuró de nuevo, cogiendo unas vías del estante para ponerles muestras -. Puedo apostar que no enfermas muy a menudo, Yuuichi.

- No - replicó el chico, con las manos entralazadas en su falda pero con movimientos nerviosos -. Me resfrío a veces.

Ai asintió para sí misma.

_Noté eso con Kudo, una salud excelente, excepto por debilidades respiratorias. Las similitudes con Yuuichi deberían significar una mayor compatibilidad. Pero no hay cabida para las dudas, tengo que rezar para que todas mis teorías e investigaciones estén bien..._

- ¿Haibara?

La pequeña voz del niño la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se topó con unos ojos azules preocupados.

- Um... ¿Vas a ponerme una inyección? - preguntó el niño tranquilo - Porque... Tú no eres una doctora. No creo que puedas hacerlo.

- Está bien - replicó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante -. No sé si tendré que inyectarte algo, pero necesitaré una muestra de tu sangre. Sé que no soy una doctora, pero... - lo pensó por un momento -. Soy una científica¿recuerdas? Busco maneras de ayudar a la gente. Y _te_ necesito para que me ayudes con ésto.

Yuuichi lo consideró por un momento, observando como las manos de la chica se buscaban el estetoscopio.

- ¿Por qué?

Ai pausó, seria, intentando construir una respuesta adecuada.

- Bueno... Yuuichi... ¿Te acuerdas que dije que tu padre necesitaba ayuda?

Él asintió, ojos grandes y solemnes en una cara preocupada y pálida.

- Ésto es parte de esa ayuda. Digamos que... tu padre tiene una enfermedad, y la tiene desde hace mucho y necesita mi ayuda... Y necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una cura para él.

- ¿Papá está _enfermo_? - de repente su expresión cambió a una alarmada.

- No... Bueno, en parte lo está... - el abrupto cambio del niño la hizo sentir incómoda, tan desacostumbrada a tratar con niños como lo estaba. No quería asustarle, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo -. No va a morir a causa de la enfermedad... Pero, si no se recupera de ella, esos hombres malos de los que te hablé... Él no será capaz de pararles los pies y quizá le hagan daño...

- No quiero que le hagan daño a Papá - el niño por poco dijo llorando.

- ¿Entonces me ayudarás, Yuuichi? - preguntó Ai, mostrándole su mano como había hecho en el colegio -. Te necesito para ésto. Cuando todo se acabe.. Lo entenderás... Algún día...

Bajando la mirada hacia sus pequeñas y entrelazadas manos, el niño se encogió de hombros.

- Creo... Que está bien. Quiero ayudar a Papá.

- No tengas miedo - Ai intentó reconfortarlo -. Lo prometo, no te haré daño. Será más o menos igual que cuando vas al doctor con tu madre.

Yuuichi la miró de nuevo, respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse, y asintió.

En privado, Ai estaba contenta de que Yuuichi no fuera como los otros niños; francamente, si ella no podía razonar con algo, o mantener una discusión lógica, normalmente no sabía como arreglarlo. Ésa era una de las razones con las cuales la dulce Ayumi la había desconcertado tanto, con sus sonrisas y afecto y amistad incondicional...

Estaba feliz por la cooperación de Yuuichi en su trabajo, tomándole las pulsaciones, ritmo respiratorio, presión sanguínea, temperatura, respuesta de las pupilas, reflejos y más, un puñado de pequeñas pruebas antes de hacer otra cosa, que determinarían el estado del chico. Sobretodo, Yuuichi tenía una salud de hierro, en forma y fuerte.

No se mostró aprensivo en ninguna de las pruebas, ni un poquito; en vez de eso le preguntaba sobre esta o la otra herramienta que estaba usando, casi poniendo al límite a Ai. Tuvo que preguntarse cómo Kudo se las apañaba para tranquilizar a esa pequeña mente hambrienta; pero quizás Kudo era el padre perfecto para un niño como él, ya que era igual de inteligente, y había sido un niño también. Padre e hijo se parecían en todo, y no hacía falta preguntar por qué Yuuichi quería tanto a su "hermano".

Para su sorpresa, Yuuichi estaba bien sentado, ojos cerrados y una cara nerviosa, cuando ella le sacó sangre para sus muestras, llenando bastantes vías para utilizarlas después. Mientras estaban en el proceso, Yuuichi perdió el miedo a la aguja y abrió los ojos para ver, fascinado, como los recipientes de cristal se iban llenando uno a uno.

Yuuichi estaba un poco decepcionado porque ella no tenía tiritas de esas de colores, con personajes de dibujos animados en ninguno de sus cajones, ya que era _normal_ tenerlas.

Y con eso, Ai había acabado con él por ahora. Ahora tendría que poner en marcha las investigaciones y examinar las muestras de sangre, para determinar qué pasos debería seguir. Pero mientras tanto, el niño tendría que estar entretenido con algo. Cualquier actividad que supiera, aunque no tuviera mucha experiencias en practicarla.

- Ahora viene lo aburrido - le dijo al niño mientras lo bajaba de la silla -. Tengo que trabajar en ésto un rato, así que... Supongo que... - con pocas ganas, se puso a su altura y frunció el ceño -. ¿Quieres algo para comer?

- ¿Puedo? Estoy hambriento, no he comido nada desde hace rato - dijo con los ojos iluminados.

- Bueno... Vamos... Vamos a ver si los hombres tienen algo - con el ansioso niño a su lado, salieron a la habitación principal donde sus colegas aburridos, aquellos que no estaban ni en el perímetro ni espiando, jugaban a las cartas, bebían refrescos o dormían -. ¡Hombres! - alzó la voz en el silencio, provocando que muchas miradas fueran hacia ella.

Yakamoto, con el equipo de vigilancia, la miró sin preocupación.

- No tener noticias son buenas noticias, Haibara. Los policías están buscando al niño desaparecido, y Iori dice que Edogawa ha pasado por la Agencia para buscar su monopatín, pero no ha pasado nada importante.

Ai asintió.

- Me alegra oír que Mouri y sus amigos no están perdiendo los cabales - dirigió su mirada a la nevera al lado de las escaleras, y luego buscó a Akai, quien estaba sentado en un rincón, observando todo -. ¿Queda algo de comida? - le preguntó al grupo en general -. Yuuichi tiene hambre, y necesita algo que hacer mientras yo trabajo.

- Ya estoy cuidando del teléfono, así que no, gracias - dijo Yakamoto con indiferencia y señalando al frigorífico - Creo que hay unos cuantos fideos de anoche.

- ¿Eji? - Ai preguntó al hombre que estaba con el ordenador.

- Ocupado - replicó, sin apartar la vista de la pantallas.

En ese momento Ai empezó a _molestarse_. Tenía trabajo que hacer, Yuuichi tenía hambre, y _alguien_ tenía que hacerse cargo de él para que _ella_ pudiera empezar.

- ¡Shuuichi Akai! - gritó, mirando directamente a su trabajador más fiel - Venga, cuida de Yuuichi. Tengo que acabar lo que estoy haciendo.

Akai la miró _incrédulo_.

- Pero...

- No es tan difícil - lo interrumpió -. Dale de comer y encárgate de que no se meta donde no debe.

Viendo que nadie iba a hablar, Yuuichi la miró, después a Akai y luego a ella otra vez.

- ¿Haibara...?

- Estate aquí con Akai - le dijo Ai, con severidad -. Él te cuidará por un ratito, hasta que yo vuelva. Compórtate¿de acuerdo?

Un poco preocupado, Yuuichi asintió. Dejándolo ahí, Ai entró de nuevo en su laboratorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Yuuichi se quedó allí, encogido, mirando cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí mientras éstas se sentían incómodas, aunque Akai era el que peor se sentía.

- Bueno - dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro, levantándose -, supongo que será mejor que comas algo.

Yuuichi sonrió con inocencia y lo siguió.

--------------------------------------------

En su laboratorio, Ai ya había empezado a manipular las muestras: algunas las centrifugó, a otras les hizo pruebas químicas, otras las observó con el microscopio y las demás analizó el ADN. Todo eso provocó que su laboratorio fuera más ruidoso que en épocas anteriores, haciendo todo a la vez.

Y sinceramente no podría negar que ella misma tenía muchísimo interés por lo que descubriría. Nunca había conseguido convencer a Kudo de hacerle aquellas pruebas, no aceptaría nada que no fuera específicamente encontrar la cura. Y el profesor Agasa, bendito sea, aunque tenía mucha maquinaria y buenos aparatos, no podía afrontar todo lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

Su curiosidad científica la había molestado durante mucho tiempo, y lo seguía haciendo, deseando saber qué era lo que hacía que Kudo fuese tan bueno.

Los análisis de ADN tardaban demasiado para su gusto.

Examinó las muestras en el microscopio, haciéndoles una exploración manual a las células de Yuuichi. Parecía que era un niño sano gracias a las otras pruebas, y que el pulso sanguíneo era óptimo. No mostró ninguna deficiencia, y las aquellas células estaban sanas y en movimiento.

_Iguales que las de Kudo_ - se recordó a sí misma -. _Y él ha estado viviendo bajo la influencia de la apotoxin más tiempo que yo. He tenido una ligera anemia desde el momento en que me encogí, pero él seguía estando bien. Él y yo somos medio inmunes a los efectos del APTX 4869, no nos matará, pero sí que puede hacernos daño..._

Incluso el microscopio electrónico no dio señales de enfermedad en las células de Yuuichi. En cambio, las pruebas químicas dieron resultados confusos y alarmantes.

Con ella misma como conejito de indias, su hipótesis había sido correcta. El APTX 4869 permanecía en el cuerpo de la víctima siempre, se quedaba en las células infectadas, su estructura química era demasiado fuerte para que el cuerpo la destruyera. Así, la apotoxin que persistía en las células de Kudo, incluyendo también las reproductivas, se había incorporado en las células de su hijo. De acuerdo con su teoría, Yuuichi tenía los mismos elementos de la apotoxin en su propio cuerpo.

Pero con las pruebas químicas apropiadas, sus observaciones microscópicas revelaron que su otra teoría también era correcta, aunque no en la manera que pensó que sería. Yuuichi era aparentemente inmune de nacimiento a los efectos de la toxina... Pero para su sorpresa, la apotoxin por sí misma no existía en su cuerpo.

Los cuerpos de Kudo y de ella misma contenían los componentes fragmentados de la apotoxin, sin dañarlos pues ya había hecho la reacción que debía en sus cuerpos. Algo bueno; de otra manera, ellos pondrían en peligro a cualquiera que tomara una muestra de su sangre o intercambiaran la saliva... O quizás incluso si los _tocaban_.

Y la apotoxin _vivía_ en sus células, en esas represivas y fuertes cadenas moleculares, habiendo completado su violenta reacción química y haciéndose un sitio permanente en sus células, dañando sus sistemas. A pesar de que una vez la víctima moría y esas cadenas moleculares no eran vistas por los científicos forenses, en las víctimas vivas continuaban persistiendo y hacían casi imposible una auténtica cura y duradera; los antídotos que ella había creado, mientras funcionaban perfectamente, sólo reaccionaban con la presencia de la apotoxin para volver a su estado original, arrancándolo de las células y liberándolas para que volvieran a su forma original, pero entonces la apotoxin recobraba fuerza, provocando la misma reacción catastrófica que reducía sus cuerpos una y otra vez. Era un círculo vicioso y sin final.

Ai en verdad esperaba encontrar los mismos rastros químicos en las células de Yuuichi, y con la sorprendente normalidad del cuerpo del niño, él podría haber sido el portador de ese antídoto tan ansiado.

Pero en vez de ello, Ai no encontró nada. No encontró cadenas de la toxina en ninguna célula, ni en el metabolismo de éstas. Era como si los elementos del APTX presentes en su concepción hubieran... desaparecido.

Ai se sentó unos momentos, observando la vía de sangre en sus manos y preguntándose dónde sus planes e investigaciones habían fallado. Sin poder saber como el cuerpo de Yuuichi reaccionaba al apotoxin, no tenía ninguna manera de encontrar una solución permanente al estado de Kudo. Aquello era un callejón sin salida, los rastros químicos de la apotoxin se habían _ido_ inexplicablemente...

¿Pero en verdad era así?

Una repentina y esperanzadora epifanía la hizo moverse de nuevo, esta vez buscando las piezas en vez del puzzle. La apotoxin no estaba donde debería, ella creía que quedarían las mismas huellas que habían dejado en el cuerpo de Kudo. Pero ella sabía que tenían que estar ahí, lo sabía, porque simplemente no podían desaparecer en el aire. Si estaban ahí, significaría que no había buscado en los sitios apropiados...

Ai diseñó la APTX 4869, y la conocía de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha, cada una de las cadenas moleculares que contenía. Estaba hecha para no dejar rastros, pero ella sabía como buscarla. Si estaba allí, aunque fuera el _fragmento_ más diminuto, ella lo encontraría. Solucionaría ese misterio igual que Kudo resolvía los crímenes; la verdad estaba escondida esperando que ella la descubriera.

Con su persistencia, la descubrió. Y la verdad, tan simple, era más inspiradora y confusa que ninguno de los pensamientos y teorías que podrían haber resultado.

Las moléculas eran tan normales y pasaban tan desapercibidas que sólo alguien que sabía lo que buscaba las podría encontrar, alguien como Ai. Un doctor o científico común nunca sabría qué era eso que veía, no posarían siquiera un ojo en los débiles rastros que habían aparecido en la sangre de ese niño tan pequeño.

En el cuerpo de Yuuichi, la apotoxin se había dividido en pequeños fragmentos moleculares, que sus células metabolizaban y procesaban como si fueran nutrientes normales, ocultándose en medio de la actividad que ocurría dentro de cada unidad mínima de vida. Las substancias escondidas y fuera de lugar no le afectaban en absoluto, ni en altura ni anchura; su cuerpo había demolido la apotoxin, convirtiéndola en moléculas benignas.

Sus células contenían y transportaban los débiles fragmentos de la apotoxin como un grupo de niños jóvenes ignorantes de esa carga mortífera, no peligrosa hasta que se unía. Como todo su ser había sido concebido con las substancias muertas ya presentes, su cuerpo sabía como manejarlas.

Pruebas más profundas revelaron que sus células no sólo metabolizaban los elementos, sino que también los _necesitaban_. Las moléculas normales en un cuerpo humano habían sido reemplazadas con esos elementos químicos tan fuertes propios de la apotoxin. Su metabolismo los había destruido de alguna manera, los había dispersado, y vuelto a construir a su alrededor; una simbiosis que nunca imaginó posible.

Para poder sobrevivir con la apotoxin dentro de él, su cuerpo se había visto forzado a adaptarse en el momento en que fue creado, pero se había adaptado de una manera extraña, en la cual no podría sobrevivir _sin_ los elementos de la apotoxin.

El hecho por sí solo era más que una sorpresa para Ai, pero a la vez la reconfortaba. No hacía otra cosa que aumentar las posibilidades de éxito; de hecho, quizás superaba cien veces su teoría original.

Si lo que empezaba a imaginarse era verdad, no sólo sería capaz de invertir los efectos de la apotoxin, sino que también sería capaz de _curarlo_ completamente. Sus pruebas habían demostrado que Yuuichi era inmune de nacimiento; si ella estaba en lo cierto, la apotoxin se volvería completamente inerte y no dañina en su cuerpo, y ella podría encontrar un remedio permanente y efectivo.

El análisis de ADN terminó después de mucho tiempo. Se metió de lleno en los cálculos y el ordenador, aunque nadie habría notado un cambio en su expresión.

La primera y más urgente cosa que comprobó fue los telómeros de Yuuichi: la secuencia proteica del final de cada cadena de ADN, la cual protegía esa cadena de las divisiones celulares y mantenía los extremos "escondidos". Los telómeros jugaban una parte importante en la edad, y eran los telómeros lo que la APTX 4869 dañaba más. Aunque él fuera capaz de metabolizar los componentes tóxicos, si sus telómeros habían sido afectados, toda su teoría se iría al traste.

Gracias a Diós, los telómeros de Yuuichi estaban completamente sanos, para respiro de Ai. Saludables y largos: largos telómeros, larga vida.

Entonces, cuando empezó a revisar la información que la máquina había recogido, la cual era un análisis poco profundo, su expresión cambió de la profesional a una de completa fascinación... y quizás asombro. Aunque sabía que debería haber esperado algo así... Sólo tener que poner los números y gráficos en su mente científica hizo que todo fuera aún más increíble.

Incluso ese breve análisis mostraba factores que ridiculizaban la ingeniería genética de la Organización. Casi no podía creer lo que veía: las huellas azules señalaban la inteligencia y memoria, casi inhumanas, que el niño poseía, agraciado con el desarrollo y crecimiento rápidos y una inmensa capacidad de aprender y memorizar. Incluso los aspectos de la velocidad de transmisión de los nervios, reflejos, y coordinación, los cinco sentidos por sí mismos y el buen estado físico y fuerza del cuerpo que contenía todo aquello...

Ai sabía que Shinichi Kudo, y su hijo, eran muy especiales, pero no hasta ese punto...

Éso eran secuencias genéticas que sus compañeros habían intentando desarrollar en el laboratorio durante _años_, _y_ de alguna manera intentaron adaptarlas en una persona viviente, con poco éxito. Pero ahí estaban, presentes y en abundancia, y formas avanzadas, en ese niño. Kudo era un impresionante ejemplo del mismo código genético, y sus genes dominantes habían pasado a Yuuichi con las mismas características, y no sólo éso, sino que el ADN de Yuuichi era también aumentado y adaptado a la contribución genética de Mouri, mostrando que sus ancestros avanzaban con el tiempo. Y Yuuichi, por medio de un milagro, había adquirido la habilidad de metabolizar la APTX 4869, un salto en el desarrollo que sólo necesitó _una generación_ para hacerse realidad.

Ella tuvo que preguntarse _cómo_, en el curso del desarrollo humano durante generaciones de crías, alguien, aunque sin saberlo, fue capaz de producir ejemplares como Kudo y ese niño. Décadas de ciencia humana y esfuerzo eran nada comparado con las manos de la Naturaleza.

Y mientras leía esos gráficos, observaba esos increíbles y a la vez terroríficos números, una sensación fría de entendimiento la envolvió. Había entrado y salido de los programas genéticos del Sindicato, pero ella era experta, y lo seguía siendo, en el campo de la biología química. Pero ahí, ella había oído rumores de lo que ellos intentaban hacer: intentaban construir un agente perfecto... un perfecto asesino, de cuerpo y mente iguales.

La información y la inteligencia de los hombres que ella había juntado le habían indicado que, por alguna razón, la Organización se había interesado en ciertos individuos, uno de ellos era Shinichi Kudo en particular. Ella no entendió por qué, nunca había conectado su interés en Kudo con su genética hasta, quizás, ese momento.

Si no estaban interesados en Kudo como _persona_, ellos querían los secretos guardados en su código genético...

Eso convertía a Yuuichi en otra posible víctima, pensó, mientras se sentaba y miraba horrorizada el escritorio. Quizá en algo mucho más que víctima, si Yuuichi conseguía superar a su padre. Éso era: si no podían averiguar como construir un mejor agente, tenían que encontrar alguien que tuviera las huellas apropiadas y que _pudieran_ utilizar. O, en caso de Yuuichi, alguien que fuera todavía pequeño para poder _entrenarlo_. Y si les gustara lo que vieran, lo podrían clonar...

Un agente como Shinichi Kudo, con la sangre fría y crueldad de Gin, obediente a los líderes de la Organización, gente como _Vermouth_... La idea era horrorosa. Impensable.

No podía permitir que tal cosa pasara. Por eso tenía que producir una cura, y devolver a Kudo su tamaño original para que él pudiera _pararlos_.

Llegando al armario mejor protegido y escondido, Ai Haibara sacó una pequeña cajita y la encerró en sus manos. Abriéndola con delicadeza, miró fijamente las cápsulas rojas y blancas que contenía: las _últimas_ dosis que le quedaban de la APTX 4869 original. Dosis que costaron dos años y muchos agentes para conseguirla, pues las tuvieron que robar de las oficinas del Sindicato.

Y ahora, ella utilizaría esas últimas cápsulas para hacer más pruebas a las células de Yuuichi, para comprobar que su esperanzadora y desesperada teoría era verdad. Y aún así, no sabrían si era cierta hasta que la probaran, y esa prueba podría ser su última oportunidad. No podía estar segura de nada nunca más; ni siquiera si su cura significaría la vida o la muerte.

Pero ella había estado jugando con vidas desde que dejó a Shinichi sin ninguna explicación, tirándolo todo por la borda del riesgo y la esperanza, en busca de una manera para arreglar todo ese mal que iba empeorando...

Hasta el día en que se enteró de que Kudo tenía un hijo, sabiduría que esparció una idea loca y la puso en movimiento. Con la _esperanza_ renovada al igual que los riesgos añadidos. Había una posibilidad entre muchas de que ese niño tuviera lo que ella necesitaba para salvar a Kudo, así que ella lo planeó y esperó y deseó durante mucho tiempo que tuviera razón. Y ahora, estando casi al borde de la destrucción, tenía que volverlo a arriesgar todo _de nuevo_, futuro, esperanza y sus vidas, en ese último juego centrado en ese único niño...

Un último juego que liberaría a Shinichi Kudo... Para que él los pudiera salvar a todos...

--------------------------------------------

Cuando la madre de Ran volvió del trabajo, en compañía de Kogoro, aparentemente se habían encontrado para hacer unas "compras secretas", no recibieron las noticias de la desaparición de Yuuichi muy bien.

Al principio, Eri estaba furiosa con su hija por no haberla llamado, aunque Ran explicó que no quería preocupar a nadie. Kogoro simplemente pisoteaba, echaba humo y se quejaba en general, buscando alguien a quien culpar de la catástrofe, insistiendo en llamar a la policía por si Megure y sus inútiles habían encontrado algo.

Aunque no había mucho que todavía no había sido hecho, Eri propuso llamar a todos sus conocidos, por si alguien había visto a Yuuichi o él había ido a sus casas. Eso hizo que Ran se preocupara más al ver que su madre no soltaba el teléfono y quizás alguien con información llamaba mientras tanto. Kogoro continuó pensativo, rápidamente culpando a Conan por haberle enseñado cosas de mayores y malos hábitos, y por dejar que el niño se fuera así como así, aunque Conan estuviera en otro edificio en aquel momento.

El pastel y las preparaciones de cumpleaños estaban olvidadas sobre la mesa, igual que los ingredientes de la cena quedaron en la cocina. Ran se sentó, silenciosa y al borde de las lágrimas, mientras sus padres se agitaban y sus voces se levantaban con preocupación y angustia. Estaba preocupada hasta la desesperación por su hijo, cansada y dolida de miedo y espera. Se sentía tan inútil, como si no hiciera suficiente, y el pobre Conan estaba por ahí, intentando encontrar a Yuuichi...

No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin hacer nada.

Conan Edogawa, a pocos metros y todavía buscando algún rastro de Yuuichi, no estaba mejor que ella.

De hecho, seguramente estaba mucho peor. Porque él sabía lo que le podría pasar a su hijo, él _sabía_ quién podría haberlo encontrado y se lo había llevado sin pensárselo.

Pero todavía era de día, y su monopatín funcionaba, y aunque estuviera sucio, sudado y exhausto, él seguía buscándole. Se movió entre el tráfico y las aceras, asustando a personas y conductores por igual mientras corría por calles y callejones sin cuidado.

El monopatín que el Profesor Agasa le había hecho era como una maravilla, y se movía mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los demás. Pero ya no era lo mismo que fue una vez, y no podía correr tanto como antes; mientras crecía, el peso de Conan requería que él mismo se impulsara, sobretodo en las cuestas. Pero seguía siendo el vehículo más rápido, y ningún monopatín ordinario podía moverse igual o aguantar tanto tiempo.

Sin él, Conan no podría haber mirado por los alrededores tan rápido, pero empezó a sentir que éso ya no era suficiente. Tokyo era enorme, y Yuuichi era tan sólo un niño pequeño...

La Organización tenía un montón de agentes, y él era sólo uno...

Se apoyó en una esquina de la calle siguiente, jadeando sonoramente y mirando alrededor para orientarse. Estaba muy lejos de cualquier sitio que Yuuichi hubiera podido llegar a pie, pero ahora sólo podía intentar buscar algún rastro de los secuestradores.

Diós, como deseaba que Ran le hubiese dejado darle al pequeño una insignia de Detective... Así podrían saber más o menos donde estaba...

Sintiendo el calor invadirle, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la ató a la cintura, mostrando una mueca mientras lo hacía. Su regreso al patio de Primaria de Teitan no le habían aportado ninguna pista, ni huellas, ni señales de lucha, ni un simple rastro de Yuuichi. Era como si el niño hubiera salido por la puerta trasera y se hubiese ido con el aire.

Lo que significaba que alguien se lo había llevado en coche. Y sin rastros de pelea, eso significaba que alguien le había inducido a irse con ellos.

¿Pero _quién_, y _cómo_, podría ser? Yuuichi lo sabía¿cómo se había dejado secuestrar¿Fue alguien que él conocía? Conocía a la profesora Jodie, pero ella había estado en la escuela... Y por razones increíbles, Conan la creyó cuando dijo que no tenía al niño. ¿A quién más conocía Yuuichi que pudiera hacer ésto? Un amigo habría _llamado_ para decir dónde estaba...

_Y si lo hubieran localizado, Agasa me hubiese llamado_ - pensó Conan, mientras la luz de su monopatín se volvía verde y empezaba a funcionar - _Su casa fue de las primeras que miré. Genta no lo ha visto desde esta mañana, y no ha estado en ninguno de los sitios donde podría estar..._

Moviéndose a velocidad máxima, Conan frunció el ceño al pensar en otra cosa.

_Si ésto es una broma de Hattori, juro que lo mataré -_ pensó el chico, acalorado - _Amigo o no, le arrancaré las tripas y se las haré_ _**comer**_ _por haber provocado que Ran pase por esto. Ésto se pasa mucho de una simple travesura, maldita sea¡ésto es __**serio**!_

La idea le hizo buscar en sus bolsillos el móvil, ese aparato que una vez tuvo la forma de pendiente pero que ahora había sido transformado en un micrófono y altavoz para colocarlo en la oreja, un manos libres que Conan prefería antes que el anterior. El teléfono en sí era un objeto que podía permanecer en su bolsillo mientras se movía gracias al monopatín, una vez marcado el número.

El pitido al otro lado de la línea duró un rato, exasperando aún más a Conan.

- ¿Hola? Heiji Hattori al teléfono...

_¡Por fin!_

- ¡Hattori¡Has tardado mucho!

- ¿Eh, Kudo, eres tú? Lo siento, estaba haciendo cosas...

- Cállate y escúchame. ¿Está Yuuichi contigo?

- ¿Qué¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Tomaré eso como un "no" - Conan chirrió los dientes. Heiji sonaba muy sorprendido para estar mintiendo.

- Diós, ni siquiera estoy en Tokyo, estoy en medio de un caso en Osaka - respondió Heiji, todavía perplejo aunque ahora un poco preocupado -. ¿Qué pasa, Kudo?

- Yuuichi ha desaparecido - Conan soltó lacónicamente, esquivando a dos mujeres que salían de una tienda.

- ¡No jodas! - Heiji cambió de perplejo a serio y preocupado en un segundo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Desapareció del colegio esta mañana, no volvió del recreo, y no hay ningún rastro de él en ninguna parte. Los policías lo están buscando y yo he recorrido la ciudad desde que pasó...

- Mierda. Ran debe estar pasándolo fatal. ¿Has mira...?

- Sí, maldita sea¡he mirado en todos los sitios en que podría estar! - Conan le espetó -. ¡Y lo peor es que _esa mujer_ del colegio dijo que _ella_ no sabía nada pero ahora también le están buscando¡Diós, he pasado por _miles de sitios_ y _todavía no lo he encontrado_!

- Mierda...

Heiji se quedó callado por unos momentos mientras Conan giraba hacia otra calle aumentando la velocidad.

- No es ninguna broma - le susurró a su amigo de Osaka, sin saber qué hacer y perdiendo la paciencia y la amabilidad.

- ¿Has buscado a los hombres de negro también?

- Por supuesto que sí, idiota - dijo bruscamente el joven -. Aunque no sabía _qué_ hacer si veo alguno de _ellos_ ahora mismo. Si les sigo, _no_ será nada fácil.

- Mierda - repitió Heiji, con la voz grave y preocupada -. Sigue buscando, Kudo. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda coger un avión. No hagas _estupideces_, pero no te detengas ni un segundo¿me oyes?

_- _No hace falta que me lo recuerdes - Conan gruñó -. Y vigila, si _ellos_ tienen algo en mente nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

- Aplícatelo - replicó Heiji -. Resolveré ésto en un santiamén y estaré allí en menos. Cuídate tú también, Kudo.

- Ahora mismo no estoy preocupado por mí mismo - espetó Conan, antes de colgar el teléfono y guardándolo.

_No soy yo el que me preocupa_ - esas palabras siguieron resonando en su cerebro - _Ahora mismo no soy yo quien está en peligro, es Yuuichi... Si algo le pasa..._

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo su corazón y alma se romperían si perdiera a su hijo.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Ya. Podéis. Dar. Las. Gracias. Porque. Capítulos. Como. Este. Son. Los. Que. Hacen. Que. Una. Se. Eche. Atrás. xDDDD

Desde el principio, cuando volví a leer la historia para acordarme de que iba, mas o menos, le temia a este capitulo. Tan largo, tanta quimica, y celulas, y maquinas... ARGH! Y la unica razon q me a permitido acerlo sois vosotros, q estais ahi capitulo tras capitulo! Gente, sin vosotros no hubiese llegado a este capitulo! Xo aora ya esta exo y no sabeis lo a gusto que me he quedado... XDDDD

Y a partir de aora ya os podeis ir acostumbrando a capitulos super extra mega largos! Depende de vuestros reviews que actualice cada un domingo o cada dos... ;) :p

Y tambien podeis darme las gracias por cumplir mi palabra! Mañana tengo un examen de historia y otro de literatura castellana de dos temas y todavia no he empezado a estudiar! Mas os vale que mañana cruceis los dedos por mi para que los apruebe, ok:D xD

Y bueno, es una obligacion comentar un review que recibi... Si, siiiiii!!! El de la autora, nada mas y nada menos! No sabeis lo que senti en cuanto vi su pen-name en el review... Fue como una ola de emocion! Todavia estoy emocionada... xD Os pongo aqui la traduccion por si alguien quiere saber lo que me dijo:

_¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de ver que a la gente le gusta esta historia. (También siento no hablar más claramente, pero mi dominio del castellano no es mejor que el de un bebé, así que mejor ni lo intento.)_

_¡Gracias, Meicosr, por hacer esta traducción! Aprecio muchísimo tu fantástico trabajo. Ojalá pudiera estudiar para escribir mis historias en todos los idiomas, pero debo depender de gente tan maravillosa como tú. ¡Gracias!_

_¡Espero que todo el mundo la continúe leyendo! Haré todo lo que pueda para escribir un gran final._

Al recibirlo, se me ocurrio investigar si habia sido gracias al destino (xD) o que alguien le habia dicho algo... Obviamente, fue lo segundo! Asi que un enorme abrazo a Taigrin Dido, que tuvo la gentileza de leerse los capitulos en ingles y mencionarme en su review... xDD Gracias! Y tambien mencionar que ahora la autora me tiene en su bonito profile... Lalalala xDDDD

Gracias por los reviews a Taigrin Dido, por supuesto, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Sha're, Amidala Granger, kiiza y Rani07!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 9!!:

**Akai seguía en el mismo rincón en el cual ella lo había dejado dos horas atrás, como si no se hubiera movido en todo el rato. Y si ella no estaba equivocada, él intentaba esconder una pequeña sonrisa. **

**- Uh, hola, Haibara - se atrevió a decir uno de los más valientes, Hiroshi -. Pensábamos que no saldrías tan pronto. Nosotros... Bueno... Estábamos entreteniendo al niño...**

**- ¿Vosotros... le habéis enseñado a un _niño de tres años_... jugar al _póquer_? - balbuceó Ai, mientras le dirigía una mirada severa. **

----------------------------------

**- Me duele... Todo... - dijo en un murmullo, empezando a sollozar -. ¡Quiero a mi Mamá...!**

**- Yuuichi...**

**- Duele... - dijo ahogándose, llorando - ¡Duele mucho...!**

----------------------------------

**Casi no había podido soportarlo ella misma. Ningún niño, tan dulce e inocente como él, debería pasar por lo mismo. Era como un acercamiento a las puertas del Infierno...**

**Ai sintió por un momento un puro y horrible miedo, a la vez que alivio, al ver que los temblores desaparecían, su cuerpo moviéndose para abandonar esa postura fetal, y en ese momento, supo del cierto que lo había perdido. Había perdido todo.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	9. CH: Little Piece of This Dream

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_- Ahora mismo no estoy preocupado por mí mismo - espetó Conan, antes de colgar el teléfono y guardándolo._

No soy yo el que me preocupa _- esas palabras siguieron resonando en su cerebro - _Ahora mismo no soy yo quien está en peligro, es Yuuichi... Si algo le pasa...

_Ni siquiera podía imaginar como su corazón y alma se romperían si perdiera a su hijo. _

**Capítulo 9**

Dos horas después de que empezara la investigación, Ai Haibara salió del laboratorio, cansada y agotada pero sonriendo victoriosa.

Sin embargo, la escena que vio en ese momento no era exactamente la que había imaginado al salir de esa habitación.

Quizás el estrés la había afectado demasiado. Quizás tenía la vista cansada. Quizás debería volver a entrar en el laboratorio, frotarse los ojos, y volver a salir.

Lo que vio _no _fueron ni hombres aburridos y cansados y a un niño despierto y ya alimentado.

Se escuchaban risas y una agradable conversación salía del centro de la habitación, donde una de las mesas estaba vacía de documentos y máquinas, con sobras de comida para llevar y rodeada de la mayoría de sus colegas. Sólo Eiji, quien era incapaz de dejar su ordenador, y Yakamoto, el de las comunicaciones, no formaban parte de ese grupo mayoritario.

Aturdida, avanzó hasta el grupo de gente, mirándoles fijamente. Al otro lado de la mesa había sido construida una silla más alta mediante un taburete y unos cuantos manuales encima, arriba del cual se encontraba un niño pequeño. En frente de él y del círculo de hombres había un espacio con comida para microondas junto con cartas para jugar y M&Ms (1).

Yuuichi Mouri tenía una mirada seria y graciosa a la vez mientras miraba por encima de sus cartas como un verdadero profesional. Aparentemente el juego estaba llegando a su fin, porque el niño pequeño gritó "¡La acepto!" por encima del tono de los hombres. Todo el mundo enseñó sus manos... Y se escucharon murmullos exagerados de los ganadores y perdedores, celebrándolo y quejándose.

- ¡Gané! - gritó Yuuichi, sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a sí mismo la pila de M&Ms.

Finalmente, Ai volvió a recuperar el habla.

- ¿_Qué_ está haciendo aquí? - preguntó, su voz sonando raramente aguda, incluso para sus propios oídos.

Casi todos los hombres saltaron al oírla, mientras Yuuichi miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. Sus colegas parecían avergonzados, dejando de lado las cartas y mostrándose nerviosos como una pandilla de adolescentes a punto de ser cogidos con las manos en la masa.

Akai seguía en el mismo rincón en el cual ella lo había dejado dos horas atrás, como si no se hubiera movido en todo el rato. Y si ella no estaba equivocada, él intentaba esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

- Uh, hola, Haibara - se atrevió a decir uno de los más valientes, Hiroshi -. Pensábamos que no saldrías tan pronto. Nosotros... Bueno... Estábamos entreteniendo al niño...

- ¿Vosotros... le habéis enseñado a un _niño de tres años_... jugar al _póquer_? - balbuceó Ai, mientras le dirigía una mirada severa.

- Sólo con M&Ms - replicó Daisuke en su defensa desde el otro lado de la mesa -. Nunca jugaríamos de verdad con un niño...

Inconscientemente, las manos de Ai viajaron hasta sus caderas, mostrándose intimidante.

- Pero le habéis enseñado a jugar al _póquer_.

- Bueno, sí - sonrió Hiroshi, nervioso -. De hecho, nos sorprendió a todos cuando adivinó cómo jugar con sólo mirarnos. Así que... Le dejamos probar. Y al chaval se le da _bien_. Dejó a Mamoru sin nada en un segundo.

- ¡Es divertido, Haibara! - afirmó Yuuichi desde su sitio, sonriéndole y enseñándole las dos parejas ganadoras - ¡He conseguido _montones_ de M&Ms¿Quieres?

- No, gracias, Yuuichi - Ai se frotó la nariz.

_Por supuesto, ha heredado la "habilidad" de Ran Mouri para los juegos. Qué menos..._

- Todos vosotros... Considerad por un momento que tengo que devolvérselo a su madre en buenas condiciones. Y ahora se ha convertido en un corrupto como vosotros, así que no habrá _ninguna salida_ posible para mí cuando me encuentre con sus padres. Si se convierte en un gamberro, se lo diré a Mouri y dejaré que se ocupe de _vosotros_, y no os ayudaré.

Esas palabras hicieron que algunos adquirieran miradas incrédulas; hasta donde sabían, habían pocas cosas en este mundo que consiguieran asustar a Haibara, y la imagen de una madre furiosa que _la_ pusiera nerviosa no era del todo bienvenida. Pareciéndose _todavía_ al grupo de adolescentes culpables, el grupo de hombres murmuró unas leves disculpas y empezaron a recoger el desorden y las cartas y dejando a Yuuichi solo con sus chucherías.

Con un suspiro profundo, Ai movió la cabeza con exasperación. De verdad¿eran esos los hombres que debían ayudarla y protegerla?

- Yuuichi - lo llamó, girándose hacia él -. Coge tus golosinas y ven conmigo. Te necesito otra vez.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Haibara? - preguntó el niño, recogiendo aquello que todavía estaba esparcido por la mesa. Yuuichi tenía muchos M&Ms y le costó buscar una manera para llevarlos todos a la vez. Afortunadamente, junto con otros documentos y provisiones había unos vasos de papel en la mesa, vacíos, así que el inteligente preescolar cogió uno de ellos y en él guardó su premio.

- Tenemos que volver al laboratorio - le dijo Ai mientras éste se acercaba, con el vaso cogido con cuidado entre las dos manos. Su cara se volvió a una preocupada -. He acabado la investigación... Y ahora estamos en medio del experimento.

Yuuichi la miró mientras Ai cogió otro vaso y lo llevó consigo hasta la mesa de al lado de la de Yakamoto, donde lo lleno de algún líquido caliente procedente de una jarra.

- Sígueme - le mandó, dejándolo pasar al laboratorio de nuevo.

En niño se paró en momento en frente de la puerta para mirar a Akai, y contento se despidió de él. Akai asintió a modo de despedida también.

Dentro del silencioso laboratorio una vez cerrada la puerta, Yuuichi miró a los lados y vio que nada había cambiado. Cogiendo un par de M&Ms de su vaso, miró a Ai con curiosidad.

- ¿Hiciste la medicina para Papá? Has estado aquí metida mucho rato.

- Todavía no - replicó Ai, distraídamente, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y cruzaba la habitación en busca de una cajita metálica -. Pero estoy muy, muy cerca.

A Ai le fue difícil mostrar una expresión neutra, sobretodo cuando Yuuichi la miraba con esos ojos grandes y azules, inocentes y despreocupados. Él había llegado a confiar y creer en ella como una amiga de su padre, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo era ella en verdad, o lo que tenía en mente.

Ella no estaba segura del porvenir al realizar el paso siguiente en su experimento. Las horas de investigación le habían echo pensar que _funcionaría_, y tenía fe en su conocimiento en el bioquímica y su experiencia como científica. Su trabajo sobre las células de Yuuichi, tan exhausto como había sido, había demostrado que su nueva teoría era más o menos acertada.

Y si ése era el caso¿_por qué_ tenía dudas?

Ai abrió la caja, mirando las dos últimas cápsulas. Las _últimas_, y si ésto fallaba, tendrían que empezar todo de nuevo. No, si ésto fallaba... No quería pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso sabía que ésto _no fallaría_.

Cogiendo una de ellas, dejó la caja a un lado y miró a Yuuichi unos instantes, de la cápsula al niño y a la cápsula otra vez. Considerándolo un momento, en un impulso abrió la píldora y echó su contenido en el vaso, con cuidado, donde los removió, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Metió la cápsula vacía en una pequeña jarra y la cerró herméticamente. Entonces cogió el vaso y se volvió hacia el curioso niño, aunque ahora desconcertado, quien todavía estaba en la puerta esperando educadamente.

Su garganta se secó de repente mientras avanzaba hacia él. Ésto _funcionaría_, sus investigaciones lo habían demostrado. Había hecho pruebas larguísimas, con combinaciones y cantidades diferentes. No había ninguna posibilidad de fallar, conocía su trabajo, y las células de Yuuichi eran una maravilla científica. _Por supuesto_ que funcionaría.

Pero... Si no iba bien... Si estaba _equivocada_... Entonces Yuuichi _moriría_...

Otro pecado que tenía que poner en su lista. Y todas sus investigaciones, teorías, trabajo, experimentos y dedicación no habrían valido la pena si él moría.

Pero si no lo probaba, todos morirían de una forma o otra.

_Los dos caminos significarían la muerte para este niño_ - pensó, mirándolo a los ojos -. _Y ahora está ahí mirándome... Creyendo en mí..._

Ai suspiró, ofreciéndola ese vaso letal.

- Yuuichi, bébete ésto.

_Mouri... Kudo... Perdonadme..._

Ella cogió sus chucherías mientras él agarraba el vaso con té, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el contenido. Obviamente prefería el té occidental, pero al final subió el recipiente hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo, haciendo una mueca.

- Sabe mal - se quejó.

- Lo sé - replicó Ai neutralmente -. No tiene azúcar, y la medicina que le puse tiene mal sabor. Pero necesito que te lo bebas todo.

_El vaso de la muerte es siempre amargo..._

Yuuichi se desalentó, mostrándose reacio. Entonces pareció armarse de valor y volvió a subirlo.

- Es para la medicina de Papá¿verdad? Me lo beberé.

Y el niño pequeño cumplió su palabra, bebiéndose el vaso entero, ese tan mortífero, en pequeños sorbos y poniendo caras, pero lo hizo sin quejarse, sacando la lengua con desagrado.

- ¡Ugh!

Sus manos temblaban mientras cogían el vaso de nuevo, dejándolo en la mesa para quemarlo después. Yuuichi Mouri acababa de tragarse una dosis entera de APTX 4869 destinada a un adulto, suficiente para matar a un hombre ya mayor en pocos minutos. Si un niño tenía que morir por la toxina debería, gracias a Diós, durar menos.

Y aunque Yuuichi era más o menos inmune, igual que ella y Kudo, el niño no _tenía_ diez años para retroceder.

Tan sólo había vivido _tres_.

- Ten - dijo sin pensar, con la garganta extrañamente encogida a la vez que cogía unas láminas de papel y algunos lápices -. ¿Por qué...¿Por qué no pintas durante un rato sin hacer mucho ruido? Puedes coger tus golosinas. Tengo que ver lo que provoca la medicina cuando la tomas... Quizás te pondrás un poco enfermo...

Yuuichi pareció preocuparse el oírlo, pero estaba más confundido que asustado. La medicina, en su opinión, era creada para _ayudar_ a las personas, no para enfermarlas, aunque supieran mal. Pero se sentó en el suelo, cerca de un rincón, con el papel y los lápices, y empezó a dibujar una imagen de Haibara y Akai para enseñárselo después a Mamá.

Ai se sentó con respiración nerviosa en el taburete de en frente del ordenador, observando el niño. De momento, no había ninguna reacción adversa. De acuerdo con sus investigaciones, quizá le dolería un poco el estómago, o le daría fiebre o se marearía por culpa de la lucha de su cuerpo contra la fórmula del apotoxin, pero nada más; sus células habían demostrado que metabolizarían la fórmula con éxito. Y todavía no mostraba ninguna reacción, después de dos minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos de haberla tomado.

Ella empezó a respirar más fácilmente al ver que no había caído muerto; con las manos todavía temblando de la adrenalina, se giró para hacer una entrada en el ordenador notificando su éxito.

¡Estaba en lo cierto! Yuuichi era la clave para resolver el problema, su cuerpo estaba adaptado a la química de la apotoxin y podía procesarla quitándole esos efectos letales o debilitadores que provocaba en otros humanos no adaptados. Y si no hubiera decidido estudiar las propiedades de procesamiento de sus células, nunca podría haber...

En medio de su euforia, Ai tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Yuuichi ya no estaba tarareando suavemente, y que el sonido del lápiz tampoco se escuchaba. Sobresaltada, giró su taburete para mirarle, viendo que ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Ya no dibujaba, y sus pequeñas manos rodeaban fuertemente su estómago.

- ¿Yuuichi...? - murmuró, empezando a preocuparse.

Él se giró para mirarla, con su cara pequeña pálida y profunda.

- Haibara... Me duele la tripa.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba a su lado, quitándole el flequillo de la cara con las manos para llegar hasta su frente.

Su piel estaba muy caliente, y había empezado a sudar.

_**Está**__ reaccionado_ - pensó, preguntándose por qué estaba asustada.

- Ya está, Yuuichi - respondió -. Es la medicina... Te dije que podía ponerte un poco enfermo...

- Pero hace mucho _calor_... Y duele mucho... - ahora estaba temblando, en pequeñas sacudidas.

_Oh no..._

Pensó que ella podría con ésto. Pensaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba segura de que podría encargarse de todo.

Ella pudo, hasta que lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos cerrados de Yuuichi y su pequeño cuerpo se encogía más sobre sí mismo, temblando como una hoja arrastrada por el viento.

- Me duele... Todo... - dijo en un murmullo, empezando a sollozar -. ¡Quiero a mi Mamá...!

- Yuuichi...

_No, no... Ésto no es una leve reacción, ésto es real_ - quedó paralizada del miedo durante unos momentos, su mente girando con incredulidad y pánico -. _¡No¡Se supone que no puede ser tan doloroso! Hice las pruebas, investigué¡era sólo una pequeña reacción, no un explosivo aumento de la temperatura corporal! Se supone que puede neutralizarlo¡no puede hacer ésto...!_

- Duele... - dijo ahogándose, llorando - ¡Duele mucho...!

Ai Haibara no sabía qué más hacer. Así que siguió el impulso que salió desde el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo y puso al niño en su regazo, abrazándolo fuerte, sentándose en el suelo.

El pequeño cuerpo tembló mientras lloraba, aferrándose a ella mientras la chica acariciaba su pelo y le hablaba suavemente, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus propios ojos al contemplar al niño.

- Yuuichi... Yuu... Aguanta... Se acabará pronto... Aguanta un poco más...

De una manera u otra, todo se _acabaría_.

Ella había pasado por éso. Había vivido un infierno increíblemente real, pensando que iba a morir. _Sabiendo_ que iba a morir.

Y ahora un niño inocente lo estaba pasando, sin saber por qué, sin entender por qué dolía tanto, por qué le provocaba tanto calor, por qué no se detenía.

Ni siquiera sabía que podría estar muriéndose.

_¡Ésto no puede estar pasando!_ - gritó su mente, desesperada, mientras seguía abrazándolo e intentando tranquilizarlo. No sabía qué hacer, sin salidas, Yuuichi podría morir, y Shinichi la odiaría _siempre_ y esa vez sería culpa suya _completamente_, y si él quería matarla, ella se merecería más que eso. Las lágrimas que había aguantado por fin salieron al apoyar su mejilla en el cabello del niño.

Su ciencia y conocimientos y habilidades la habían fallado. Había estado tan _segura_... Y tan _equivocada_...

_Diós, por favor, no te lo lleves... Sé que nunca podré compensar mis pecados... Pero daría mi vida por la de este niño, tan sólo... Por favor, **por favor**... No te lo lleves..._

Ai Haibara nunca había sido el tipo de persona creyente. Sinceramente, nunca había sentido esa necesidad, aunque tampoco creía en esos poderes sobrehumanos. Prefería confeccionar su propio destino.

Pero con la vida de ese niño en peligro, y sin poder hacer nada, todo saliendo mal y ella siendo la culpable... Realmente, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Ai no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándolo, hablándole sin coherencia, llorando en silencio en su pelo. El niño estaba tan caliente que parecía que abraza una brasa, y su sudor mojaba sus ropas como si fuera sangre. No podía pedir ayuda, no lo hizo; ni ella ni los demás podían hacer nada.

Nada excepto llorar, rogar, y esperar. _Desesperadamente_.

No podía ver el sol que había fuera, y tampoco su reloj. El tiempo no significaba nada ahí; ella lo contaba con cada suspiro que movía el cuerpo del niño. Inspiraba y expiraba... Inspiraba y expiraba... Y mientras uno se acababa ella rezaba para sentir el siguiente. Todavía temblaba, duros temblores y escalofríos lo recorrían, haciéndole saber que seguía vivo, aguantando, aunque gritaba, sufría y temblaba, casi empujándola a rogar por su muerte y _acabar_ de una vez esa tortura.

Casi no había podido soportarlo ella misma. Ningún niño, tan dulce e inocente como él, debería pasar por lo mismo. Era como un acercamiento a las puertas del Infierno...

Ai sintió por un momento un puro y horrible miedo, a la vez que alivio, al ver que los temblores desaparecían, su cuerpo moviéndose para abandonar esa postura fetal, y en ese momento, supo del cierto que lo había perdido. Había perdido todo.

Pero en ese estado de pánico y desesperación, el silencio se rompió gracias al sonido propio de la respiración. Mientras miraba, con ojos grandes y asombrada, su cara llena de sudor, vio como sus ojos azules se abrían, para verla mejor.

Y todo el aliento que había guardado salió en masa, el alivio debilitándola, con otro tipo de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. El temblor jadeante había desaparecido, dejando paso al brillo producido por el sudor de su piel, la disminución de la temperatura y la vuelta a la normalidad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí con él, pero ya podía ver el final de aquel trance. La fiebre que lo había debilitado desaparecía, y sus ojos abiertos estaban posados en los de la científica, observándola. La reacción se había pasado, gracias a la ciencia, la esperanza, la oración o la voluntad del niño, ya no importaba. Nunca acabaría de dar las gracias por ese milagro, y en ningún momento pensó que fuera por sus méritos.

Yuuichi iba a vivir.

- Oh... Oh, gracias... - murmuró a lo que fuera que lo salvó, abrazándolo fuerte otra vez -. _Gracias_...

- ¿Ai...? - empezó el niño, su voz tan áspera como una hoja seca.

La familiaridad con la que él la llamó la sorprendió. Nunca, _nunca_ en su vida, en _ninguna _de las dos vidas, ningún niño la había llamado de esa manera. A parte de haberlo tratado bien, buscando su amistad y confianza, y después de lo que acababa de hacerle...

Descubrió un tercer tipo de lágrimas en ese momento. Tres nuevos tipos de lágrimas, en un solo día...

- Yuu... - jadeó, todavía meciéndolo sin ninguna razón aparente para parar -. Lo siento... Lo siento muchísimo... No pensé... No quería que...

- Es para Papá - dijo cobijándose en su camiseta, todavía débil -. La medicina de Papá...

- Tienes razón, es verdad... - suspiró -. Pero no debería haber... Lo siento tanto, Yuu... Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien...

- Papá está... igual de enfermo - dijo, moviendo la cabeza, subiéndola para mirarla -¿verdad? Necesita la medicina... - sus ojos llorosos empezaron a cerrarse, a la vez que su voz se atenuaba -. Ai... Tienes que... Hacer la medicina de Papá...

- ¿Yuuichi...? - se alarmó durante un momento antes de ver lo agotado que estaba. Y después de todo, seguía esperando a su padre, seguía creyendo que ella era capaz de crear esa cura tan necesaria.

Y viendo su fe¿qué podía hacer ella?

Se quedó en el mismo sitio, abrazándolo mientras dormía, en el suelo sin preocuparse por su comodidad. Con tan sólo teniéndolo en sus brazos era feliz, en silencio y observándolo, envuelta en la calma que reinaba en el laboratorio. Él descansaba en absoluta paz, confiando en ella, la imagen de su rostro dormido incrustándose en ella.

Quitó el flequillo mojado por el sudor de su frente con la mano que tenía libre, observando su cara redonda mientras él respiraba. Se parecía muchísimo a la cara de su padre, un diminuto espejo del chico de ocho años que había dejado atrás; un eco dulce e infantil del hombre joven que había visto en fotografías, y tan sólo una vez en persona.

Mirándole, abrazándolo de aquella manera... Hizo que antiguos pinchazos en el corazón volvieran a resurgir, cosas que creía haber enterrado años atrás, a la época en la que todo se torcía rápidamente. La vida era extraña en ese aspecto; fueron sus propias acciones las que indirectamente causaron el nacimiento de ese niño, haciendo que sus acciones frustraran siempre, por lo menos en ese tiempo, los deseos de su corazón.

Había querido conocer el amor, _su_ amor, el de un hombre en particular atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, pero que su mente y corazón brillaban por encima de su disfraz como una vela que resplandecía detrás de papeles de colores para aquellos que se fijaban. Todo lo que él le entragaba a Mouri, Ai deseaba poder recibirlo también.

E incluso ahora, tenía que admitir a sí misma que alguna vez deseó que ese niño tan brillante fuera _suyo_...

Una parte de sí misma todavía lo quería.

Shinichi siempre había sido capaz de ver su interior, de superar la superficie, de atravesar el muro que había construido contra el acercamiento de los otros. Esos ojos azules como joyas, llenos de conocimiento que superaban su edad; siempre había tenido miedo de que él viera los sentimientos que ella escondía. Así que se burlaba o cambiaba de tema cada vez que se acercaba a su interior, preguntándose al mismo tiempo, _por qué_ se escondía si ella _quería_ que lo supiera...

Pero entonces, como ahora, siempre era Ran Mouri. Él ya le había dado su corazón, antes de que Ai lo conociera. Había perdido antes de entrar en su vida, predispuesta a fallar antes de intentarlo. Así que nunca lo intentó, sólo esperaba y se escondía, dándole falsas esperanzas de una cura para mantenerlo cerca, soltándole verdades enmascaradas que lo asustaban hasta para confiar en ella, a veces demasiado... Y cuando fuera _ella_ quien _lo_ abandonara, él moriría por dentro y lo echaría todo a perder...

Pensó que podría mantenerlo cerca, si creaba la cura, si lo forzaba a necesitarla. Porque ella sabía que él _no_ la necesitaba, había sobrevivido mucho tiempo antes de que ella apareciera, había aprendido mucho sobre sus enemigos, tenía esperanzas de encontrar la cura gracias a los contactos de sus padres. Él no la necesitaba, pero mientras él pensara que así era, ella podría estar con él... Y mientras no encontrara una cura para la apotoxin, podría _mantenerlo_. Ran Mouri siempre lo esperaría, y quizás algún día él... Él podría...

Él esperaría a Ran hasta que el cielo cayera, hasta que las estrellas se quemaran, incluso si ella no le esperaba a él, era tan fuerte, tenía tanta fe, estaba tan enamorado...

Y Ai lo sabía. Ella lo _sabía_.

Y fue su decisión la de correr como lo hizo, hace tiempo: correr, dejándolo aterrorizado, tan asustado como para cometer los errores que había hecho. Pero ése era _su_ amor, el de Kudo y Mouri, que había traído al mundo ese precioso accidente, el precioso niño que ahora sostenía en sus brazos. Quizás ella había sido la catalizadora, pero sus corazones y almas ya estaban programados para juntarse gracias al destino. Lo que les había pasado había sido inevitable, había pasado antes de lo que esperaba, todo por su decisión de correr.

Yuuichi se había convertido en el Hilo Rojo viviente que los unía para el resto de la eternidad. Y si todo ese lío de eventos de hace cuatro años no hubiera pasado, nada de éso sería posible ahora, ni la cura, ni la esperanza, sin ninguna salida ni nada que ella o los demás pudieran hacer. Ese niño tan especial nunca habría nacido, y Shinichi nunca se salvaría.

¿Cómo era que todo había pasado tan perfectamente? No sabían que Kudo y Mouri trabajando _juntos_ podrían producir una cura, y aunque lo hubiera sospechado, ella nunca habría convencido a Kudo para hacerlo. Una cura para tener ese precio, un niño, una vida, un sacrificio... _Nunca_ él lo hubiera aceptado. Él habría pasado el resto de sus días como niño antes de poner a Ran en semejante situación.

Pero de alguna manera, incluso cuando pensaron que nada podía ser peor, la verdad la podían crear ellos dos, _juntos_.

Quizás la mano de Diós había intervenido en los sucesos, haciendo que todo tuviera un porqué. Y si ése era el caso, ella deseaba que Él modificara el destino con _sus_ propias manos, para ver como todos llegaban al final.

Y no sólo por su bien. Sino por el de Kudo y Mouri... Y por el de ese niño tan pequeño y preciado...

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, despertándola después de mucho tiempo de reflexión y casi durmiendo. Sabía quién había sido cuando sintió como el latido de su corazón se calmaba de nuevo; al notar al único hombre de su compañía que tenía el coraje de entrar en su laboratorio sin llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Akai? - preguntó en voz baja para no molestar al niño dormido, luchando contra la vergüenza de haber sido encontrada así, y en ese estado. Pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

- Tenemos un problema - dijo Akai, con la voz lacónica y solemne - Iorio ha llamado, Ran Mouri se ha ido de la Agencia sola.

- ¿_Qué_? - Ai se sobresaltó, haciendo que el niño se moviera en su regazo.

- Dice que va a pie, y que está sola, aparentemente cansada de esperar y ha decidido ir a por el niño - la informó, con los ojos llenos de profundidad.

_No, ahora no, no puedo perder a nadie, no ahora que estamos tan cerca..._

- Id a buscarla y traedla.

- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó el hombre, con las cejas enarcadas.

- No tenemos otra opción - respondió, con el tono de voz duro y preocupado -. No podemos entregarles un rehén. Y no dejaré que Mouri sea una víctima de todo ésto, id a buscarla y traedla aquí, tan rápido como podáis. Lo tendría que haber descubierto al final. Aquí estará más segura.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Edogawa?

- ¿Sabéis dónde está? Tendrá que hacerse cargo de sí mismo - replicó, sus ojos divertidos por un instante -. Es más que capaz de quitarse de su camino. Y tiene al menos un ángel que lo vigila esta noche, uno muy especial, con alas negras...

- Lo entiendo -con éso, Akai se dispuso a irse para hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

- Espera - lo llamó, haciendo que volviera a entrar -. Cuando salgas, dile a alguno de los hombres que traiga una camilla. Yuuichi necesita dormir, y tengo que volver a trabajar. _Tengo_ que conseguir la cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Está bien.

Lo que ya había empezado iba más deprisa a cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo deseó que no saliera mal, que no se convirtiera en algo fuera de control, no hasta que todo estuviera en su sitio, y ella había salvado al único hombre que tenía la oportunidad de pararlo.

_...Continuará..._

(1) - M&Ms: Supongo que todo el mundo lo sabrá, pero por si acaso, los M&M son como los Lacasitos españoles. Es un tipo de caramelo de chocolate bañado de colores diferentes.

**

* * *

**

Buuuuggg!!! Esto sera una pesadilla... XDDD Para mi, cada vez mas interminables... ARGHHH!!! Y cada vez nos acercamos mas a la parte que mas me gusta a parte de la escena del partooo.. Ya os avisare cuando quede menos ;) Espero que os haya gustado! xD Aunque tengo que reconocer que releyendo la parte en que Yuuichi casi muere, me han saltado las lagrimillas... xD Aish, no puedo con mi sentimentalismo y menos con este fic... xD

Y que pasara con Ran, ahora que esta sola campando por ahi? Y con Conan? Pobre... ains... XDDDD

Y ahora toca el rinconcito de publicidad... xD Amidala Granger y yo nos hemos unidos para asi traducir algunos fics en ingles que nos gusten y para crear nuestros propios fics conjuntos! Ya hay algunos proyectos, y esperamos empezar cuanto antes y seguir con vuestro apoyo:D

Pido reviews!!! No me dejeis sola en esto!

Gracias a Sah're, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Amidala Granger, naruweasley, Sabaku no tenshi y SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi! Gracias a todos los que cruzaron los dedos por mi en mis examenes, porque su efecto ha tenido! Jiji xDDDD Y a ver si teneis un poquito de consideracion la proxima vez... No creeis que 50 reviews son mejor que 49? Q rabiaaaa!! xDDD Gracias de nuevo!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 10!!:

**- Conan... - dijo Eri, preocupada -. Ven... Quédate un momento... Necesitas _descansar_... Siéntate, come algo, por favor...**

_**¡Vuelve a ser el Conan que conocemos...!**_

**- _No_.**

----------------------------------

**No pudo soportar estar ahí sentada, tan sólo esperando en casa sin hacer nada, cuando se oscurecía y hacía frío Y Yuuichi estaba ahí fuera. Todavía hacía frío por la noche, y Yuuichi no se había llevado la chaqueta consigo; la tenía ella, para dársela en cuanto lo encontrara: no quería que se resfriara. Y allí estaba ella, corriendo a lo largo de otra calle, linterna en mano, gritando el nombre de su hijo y llorando a la vez. **

----------------------------------

**El cambio fue instantáneo.**

**- ¿_Yuuichi?_ - susurró Ran, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de repente - ¿Dónde está¿Qué le habéis hecho¡Entregádmelo ahora mismo o yo...! **

**- Mouri, por favor - dijo el hombre, interrumpiendo su retahíla de palabras con un tono impaciente y la mano alzada -. Lo hicimos por su bien. Pusimos al niño bajo nuestra custodia para que no le pasara ésto. Si vienes conmigo, te llevaré adonde está tu hijo.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	10. CH: Fighting this

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_- Espera - lo llamó, haciendo que volviera a entrar -. Cuando salgas, dile a alguno de los hombres que traiga una camilla. Yuuichi necesita dormir, y tengo que volver a trabajar. Tengo que conseguir la cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_- Está bien._

_Lo que ya había empezado iba más deprisa a cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo deseó que no saliera mal, que no se convirtiera en algo fuera de control, no hasta que todo estuviera en su sitio, y ella había salvado al único hombre que tenía la oportunidad de pararlo. _

**Capítulo 10**

Kogoro y Eri estaban sentados en el salón ansiosamente cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo, levantándolos de golpe a los dos.

Sudado y despeinado, con rasguños y sucio, Conan Edogawa entró en la habitación, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando el monopatín en el suelo al entrar, jadeando fuertemente. Tenía los ojos brillantes, iguales que los febriles, aunque secos, con la cara pálida y cansada. Parecía un fantasma de sí mismo, no se parecía en _nada_ a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta recobrando el aliento sin poder descansar.

- ¡Conan...! - asustada por su condición, Eri se acercó a él -. ¿Qué te ha _pasado_¿Dónde demonios has estado? Ran estaba preocupadísima, y...

- ¿Dónde está... Ran? - jadeó, apartando las manos de la mujer de su cuerpo -. ¿Dónde está?

- Se fue - respondió Kogoro, apareciendo detrás de su mujer -. Hace casi un cuarto de hora.

Los sentimientos escondidos en los ojos de Conan brillaron aún más, a la vez que su mandíbula se apretaba.

- _Mierda_.

La rabia y desesperación de su maldición los asustó tanto que no pudieron reprocharle por decirla. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir algo; era como si hubiera algo que estaba mal en él, como si hubiera algo más adentro de la piel de ese niño que ya conocían, intentando romper sus costuras, para poder salir. Y quién podría decir que éso era algo bueno... ¿O malo?

Con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, sus subconscientes empezaron a preguntar si le quedaba algo de humano. Y éso los asustó demasiado para que pudieran _pensar_ de qué se trataba.

- ¿Dijo algo? - preguntó, la dureza de su voz hizo que los dos adultos se asustaran más -. ¿Y bien¿_Nada_?

- N... No... - consiguió decir Kogoro, después de aclararse la garganta -. El Inspector Megure ha llamado una o dos veces diciendo que nadie ha visto a Yuuichi, pero...

- ¡_Maldita_ sea! - siseó Conan, golpeando la pared con un estruendo que hizo que los otros saltaran -. No puedo perderlos...

- Conan... - dijo Eri, preocupada -. Ven... Quédate un momento... Necesitas _descansar_... Siéntate, come algo, por favor...

_¡Vuelve a ser el Conan que conocemos...!_

- _No_.

Eri intentó llegar a él otra vez, pero se encontró estática por culpa del miedo. Lo que había escondido en sus ojos la _asustó_, lo que fuera aquello, rabia, cansancio, odio, dolor, asesinatos, y parecía como si una barrera invisible se hubiera formado y su propio cuerpo no la quisiera traspasar. No podía llegar sin que él abriera los brazos.

Así que volvió atrás, y Kogoro la rodeó, como defendiéndola, mientras los dos miraban al chico que seguía al lado de la pared. Él también los miraba, el fuego en sus ojos, ahora más visible, quedó al descubierto, y ellos sintieron como si aquella persona fuera un extraño en su casa.

Ése no era Conan Edogawa. No era el chico tranquilo, educado y gentil que conocían.

_¿Quién eres?_ fue la pregunta que tenía Eri cuando Conan volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies, haciendo que Eri se tragara sus propias palabras incluso antes de decirlas.

- Voy a buscarles - dijo dejando en el suelo la chaqueta y el monopatín. Abrió la puerta y salió, bajando de dos en dos los escalones.

Otra cosa en sus ojos le provocó a Eri la sensación de que el chico caminaba hacia su muerte. Como si nunca lo volviera a ver, como si _ninguno_ de ellos pudiera volverlo a ver. Salió del abrazo de su marido y se asomó, llamándolo, con Kogoro siempre a su lado.

- ¡Conan, Conan, no...!

Casi en la calle, se paró y miró atrás. Su mirada la heló, en la puerta de su casa, y Kogoro por poco chocó con ella. La mujer no podía hablar, ninguno de los dos, sólo podían mirarle fijamente, como habían hecho antes.

Sus ojos cambiaron _de nuevo_. Algo suave, cuidadoso, casi tierno, mezclado con la rabia, el miedo y el terror que ya había en ellos.

- Quedaos aquí - les dijo, despacio, tan irrevocable como una orden -. Quedaos a salvo. Los _encontraré_.

Y volviéndose para continuar con su camino, fuera de sus vidas, Eri volvió a apoyarse en los brazos de su marido, agarrándose a él esa vez, viendo como el joven se iba.

-------------------------------------

Yuuichi se despertó cuando el hombre trajo el colchón, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer el menos ruido posible. El niño los miró con ojos dormidos desde su cobijo en los brazos de Ai, los dos agentes asustados al ver la cara pálida del niño que una vez había sido tan brillante y despierto.

Y como estaba despierto, y ella tenía que acabar lo empezado, Ai lo dejó en la camilla para volver a las pruebas, esas mismas que ya había hecho antes. Yuuichi estaba todavía cansado y medio dormido, bostezando abiertamente al intentar suspirar para el estetoscopio, pero siguió cooperando sin quejarse, incluso cuando ella tuvo que sacarle sangre del otro brazo.

Esas pruebas después de la reacción eran las más importantes, necesitaba el mismo número de vías, para las mismas pruebas, para ver qué había cambiado y extraer los elementos de la cura que necesitaba. Estaba tan cerca que podía _sentirlo_, y por poco controlaba el temblor de sus manos. Sólo un poco más, y tendría la cura para Kudo después de mucho tiempo.

El niño se alegró al saber que su madre iría allí pronto. Aunque cansado por la reacción a la toxina, saber que Mouri iba a venir era suficiente para hacer que sus ojos brillaran y que una sonrisa cruzara sus facciones.

Como ya era tarde y estaba todavía cansado, ella le dio un vaso de agua y lo metió en el colchón, a pesar de su negativa a dormir porque su madre venía. Estaba emocionado, pero bostezaba y parpadeaba con cansancio mientras Ai lo arropaba con esa sábana, prometiendo despertarle cuando su madre llegara. La almohada era suave, y el niño se quedó dormido antes de poder contestar.

El laboratorio no se quedó en silencio mucho rato; el sonido y murmullos de los instrumentos y máquinas llenaban el aire con ruidos constantes, aunque tranquilos. Pero Yuuichi no se agitó ante el sonido, y Ai empezó a trabajar de nuevo, haciendo pruebas a las muestras de sangre y las células, buscando cambios casi imperceptibles.

Era absolutamente _asombroso_. Otra vez, la apotoxin había desaparecido literalmente, no quedaba ni un rastro de la forma compactada o cadenas moleculares que hubieran reaccionado en ninguna parte. Las células de Yuuichi habían reducido un poco de su combustible, mostrando que el cuerpo había experimentado un estado de estrés, pero nada había llegado a niveles perjudiciales. Sus telómeros estaban perfectamente, el cuerpo cansado pero sano en el aspecto de la búsqueda de restos de la apotoxin. Sus células habían metabolizado la química de la toxina, añadiéndola al conjunto de fragmentos inertes e inofensivos en sus rincones escondidos, con más grupos de elementos esperando a ser construidos y demolidos de nuevo.

Su cuerpo había _reciclado_ la apotoxin literalmente, destruyéndola, filtrándola y reduciéndola a las moléculas inofensivas con las cuales había vivido toda su vida. Moléculas _inofensivas_, con las cuales un humano podría vivir normalmente, mientras que su cuerpo sólo las almacenara, mientras que _no_ tocara esos fragmentos potencialmente dañinos.

Aquí estaba la cruz del problema, y la llave para la cura. Ai empezó a sonreír débilmente mientras juntaba las piezas de ese puzzle tan simple, cada vez más a medida que lo iba _construyendo_. Allí tenía los ingredientes, las herramientas... Y todo lo que quedaba era ver si ella podría, por fin, usar sus regalos con sabiduría.

-----------------------------------

Una parte del cerebro de Ran, la sensata, práctica y adulta, se dio cuenta de que dejar la Agencia del Detective Mouri cuando era de noche y sola era probablemente una mala idea. También se dio cuenta que ella, sola y a pie, caminando arriba y abajo por las calles de Beika, era bastante tonto y que si Conan, quien ya había hecho ese recorrido en monopatín, no encontraba a Yuuichi, ella tampoco lo haría.

Pero esa parte sensata de Ran quedaba muy por debajo de la desesperada y asustada parte maternal. A _esa_ parte no le importaba lo tarde que fuera, u oscuro, o tonto, o la soledad, sólo le importaba su hijo y encontrarlo sin importar lo que pasara.

No pudo soportar estar ahí sentada, tan sólo esperando en casa sin hacer nada, cuando se oscurecía y hacía frío y Yuuichi estaba ahí fuera. Todavía hacía frío por la noche, y Yuuichi no se había llevado la chaqueta consigo; la tenía ella, para dársela en cuanto lo encontrara: no quería que se resfriara. Y allí estaba ella, corriendo a lo largo de otra calle, linterna en mano, gritando el nombre de su hijo y llorando a la vez.

Había empezado a llorar hacía diez minutos, mientras corría arriba y abajo al darse cuenta de cuán _inútil_ era...

Pero incluso así, tenía que intentarlo. Simplemente _tenía_ que intentarlo. Todo su ser se centraba en encontrar a su hijo, su propia alma no la dejaría parar.

Tan concentrada como estaba caminando, buscando y gritando, no notó que la seguían. No vio al hombre ataviado en ropas negras que caminaba diez metros detrás de ella, cada vez más cerca. No oyó como se acercaba sigilosamente a la vez que ella se detenía en una esquina debajo de una farola, mirando a derecha e izquierda y en frente preguntándose dónde podría seguir buscando.

Pero ese hombre era vigilado por otros tres. El primero, que lo seguía, a la sombra, ese que ahora se acercaba a ella; el segundo, que los vigilaba a todos desde el principio; y el tercero, preparado para salvarla.

Y ese que los vigilaba a todos vio como la sombra se preparaba para moverse en la oscuridad, esperando.

Esa sombra vio como el perseguidor de Ran caminaba hacia ella y corriendo fue a salvarla, clavando un cuchillo en la mano de ese hombre de negro.

Ese que tenía que salvarla detuvo su coche en ese chaflán en medio del estruendo del motor y el del freno de mano, haciendo que Ran quedara boquiabierta y se apartara de la curva.

Entonces todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

El perseguidor de negro cogió a Ran, su retirada del camino del coche la había acercado a él y vio como se movía de reojo. Años de entrenamiento de Karate, ahora un poco olvidados gracias al desuso, reaccionaron ante las manos que iban hacia ella; dejó ir la linterna y la chaqueta, se agachó y dio otro golpe, haciendo que su arma cayera con un ruido metálico, acompañado por la siseante maldición del hombre.

El que había detenido el coche ya había salido y corría hacia ella para ayudarla, cogiendo al hombre y golpeándolo contra la pared del edificio que había detrás de ella. Con un chillido, Ran se apartó de la confrontación, asustada de la brutalidad de la pelea. En unos instantes tenía que decidir si correr o no, pero otro hombre se le adelantó por detrás, atrapándola entre la pelea y él mismo.

Asustada pero con determinación, Ran adoptó una postura de Karate, preparada para luchar. Pero para su sorpresa, ese hombre sin descripción de indumentaria subió las manos, hablándole lacónicamente pero con educación.

- No queremos hacerte daño, Mouri.

Tercamente quedándose como estaba, Ran lo miró, confundida y sospechando de él. Detrás de ella, el hombre de la pelea tenía atrapado a su enemigo, boca abajo en el suelo, apuntándole con un cuchillo.

- Iori - gruñó, apretando más contra el suelo al de negro -. Ven y llévate a este bastardo por mí. Tengo órdenes.

- Está bien, Akai - dijo el llamado Iori. Se detuvo un momento, sonriendo a Ran -. Encantado de haber hablado contigo, Mouri. No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó Ran, mirándolos y luchando contra la necesidad de correr.

- Akai - susurró el cautivo, un brazo girado en su espalda, ahora cogido por Iori, quien por poco incrustó el prisionero en la pared de un edificio. Con una expresión de dolor, Akai se giró hacia ella, la intensidad de su mirada provocando que Ran caminara hacia atrás.

- _¡Tú!_ - gritó ella, con los ojos abiertos al reconocerlo - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Este hombre - empezó Akai - tenía la orden de matarte o secuestrarte. A nosotros nos han enviado para llevarte a nuestra base de operaciones, donde estarás a salvo. Y te reunirás con tu hijo.

El cambio fue instantáneo.

- ¿_Yuuichi?_ - susurró Ran, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de repente - ¿Dónde está¿Qué le habéis hecho¡Entregádmelo ahora mismo o yo...!

- Mouri, por favor - dijo Akai, interrumpiendo su retahíla de palabras con un tono impaciente y la mano alzada -. Lo hicimos por su bien. Pusimos al niño bajo nuestra custodia para que no le pasara ésto. Si vienes conmigo, te llevaré a donde está tu hijo.

Las dos partes de Ran volvían a estar en guerra. Su mente todavía estaba confusa, demasiado sorprendida para procesar el ataque, tan cerca de la vida y la muerte a la vez, y todavía asustada al ver la cara de ese hombre enigmático. La parte sensata sabía que meterse en el coche de un extraño, sobretodo cuando eran _como él_, ese hombre tan peligroso y sombrío que había visto antes, _siempre_ en situaciones sospechosas y torcidas. La parte maternal le ordenó que fuera con él, que cogiera a su hijo, y dar las gracias por mantenerlo a salvo, en caso de que así fuera, incluso a ese hombre casi desconocido de ojos fríos.

Como siempre, la parte maternal ganó.

- ¡Llévame allí! - ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Y mientras conduces me vas a explicar por qué lo habéis raptado!

Akai miró al otro hombre, el que todavía aguantaba al prisionero.

- Iori. Ya sabes lo que hacer con él.

- Lo haré, señor. Considéralo hecho - asintió Iori, sonriendo.

El hombre de negro tragó saliva fuertemente.

Akai se volvió para encarar a Ran, señalando su coche.

- Metete. No te puedo contar todo, pero te diré lo que sí puedo.

En silencio, Ran cogió la chaqueta de Yuuichi del suelo, metiéndose en el asiento de atrás del coche cuando Akai le abrió la puerta. Siguió callada mientras él entró y arrancó el coche, con la prenda fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos, observando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, esperando que él empezara a hablar.

Y mientras el coche se movía, dejando a Iori con el prisionero, la más sombría de las sombras empezó a seguirlos.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Este y el siguiente seran mas cortos, como una pequeña tregua... Y cada vez estamos mas cerca de mi parte favorita, aunque ya lo dije antes, y del final.. Este es el capitulo 6, y tiene 13... Aora es cuando me decis que todavia quedan unos cuantos, pero os aseguro que esos 7 capitulos se pasan en nada, y cuando nos demos cuenta nos quedaremos estancados hasta que aya mas por traducir.. xDDDDD

Como siempre, solo pido vuestra opinioooon!!!

Gracias a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, kiiza, Sha're y a MeRRu.

Yo voy avisando, por si acaso, pero pido por favor que no me tireis ni vegetales ni envieis francotiradores a matarme por ser tan cruel... xD **Quien avisa no es traidor, es el avisador!** xD Vereis, siempre me ha gustado tener escritos, o traducidos en este caso, los capitulos por adelantado... Para ir con mas tranquilidad, basicamente. Pero estas semanas me ha sido imposible hacer nada, y claro, las semanas pasan y soy fiel a los domingos y claro... A una se le agotan las "existencias". xD Total, que tengo hecho el capitulo 11, y el 12 esta en proceso... Y si el domingo que viene el 12 no esta completo, el domingo que viene no le vereis el pelo al capitulo 11, por dos razones: 1) los spoilers xD 2) porque me entraria el estres... xD Yo os aviso!! Cruzad los dedos, de nuevo, para que pueda acabar el 12 para el domingo, que los trabajos, examenes y deberes me salgan bien, y para que se me vayan la fiebre y los mocos de las anginas que ahora mismo tengoooooo!! Gracias!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 11!!:

**Era un _detective_. Si parara de buscar significaría que se rendía, y no lo haría, _no podía_ darse por vencido en la búsqueda a su hijo y tampoco en la de Ran. Si se rendía, quedaría destrozado. **

**Con los dos desaparecidos, ese dolor punzante que sentía se había duplicado en tamaño e intensidad. **

----------------------------------

**- Hola a ti también - dijo una voz suave y conocida, una que fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre él, levantándolo rápidamente del suelo.**

**- ¡_Tú_! - dijo con sorpresa.**

**- Bueno¿todavía estás en un estado de nerviosismo agudo o has parado de dar vueltas en círculos y vas a escucharme? - continuó la voz, sarcásticamente -. Es una noche muy bonita, y si quieres continuar pasando el tiempo corrien...**

----------------------------------

**Ai suspiró, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse. **

**- Todos vosotros - les dijo a los soldados -. Fuera. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	11. CH: Trying Hard To Breathe

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_En silencio, Ran cogió la chaqueta de Yuuichi del suelo, metiéndose en el asiento de atrás del coche cuando Akai le abrió la puerta. Siguió callada mientras él entró y arrancó el coche, con la prenda fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos, observando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, esperando que él empezara a hablar. _

_Y mientras el coche se movía, dejando a Iori con el prisionero, la más sombría de las sombras empezó a seguirlos. _

**Capítulo 11**

Incluso el monopatín en el que más confiaba le había fallado. Y sin él, Conan tenía que ir a pie, corriendo, preguntándose qué demonios hacía y qué se _suponía_ que debía hacer. Habiéndose ido de la Agencia hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos no había conseguido recorrer lo mismo que hubiera hecho con su monopatín, y con cada paso estaba más agotado, pero incapaz de parar.

La _desesperación_ era un nombre que no estaba a la altura de cómo se sentía. _Al rojo vivo_ se acercaba, hirviendo y corriendo, frenético y ahogándose mientras corría por las calles, con los pulmones en llamas y temblando, pero seguía _buscando_.

Era un _detective_. Si parara de buscar significaría que se rendía, y no lo haría, _no podía_ darse por vencido en la búsqueda a su hijo y tampoco en la de Ran. Si se rendía, quedaría destrozado.

Con los dos desaparecidos, ese dolor punzante que sentía se había duplicado en tamaño e intensidad. Ahora corría sin rumbo, sin pensar, ya no era lógico ni ordenado sino que estaba aterrorizado y desesperado, determinado a encontrarles de alguna manera. La esperanza había sido sustituida por la desesperación, la firmeza por dolor, pero unas horribles tristeza e ira movían sus pies, uno detrás del otro.

Se había pasado todo ese maldito día buscándolos, sabiendo quién podía haber o más bien quién _probablemente_ se había llevado a su hijo. Sabiendo que su hijo podría estar perdido para siempre, o incluso _muerto_... Pero una parte de su cerebro se negaba a _detener_ su búsqueda, sabiendo que si se rindiera su cuerpo se reduciría a trozos, igual que un vaso roto de cristal.

Y _no los podía encontrar_. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara o el tiempo que buscara, la cuidad era demasiado grande. Habían muchos sitios donde poder esconderse. Estaba solo, era un chico joven corriendo a pie o encima de su monopatín, intentando encontrar el preescolar desaparecido, y ahora, también a la mujer joven desaparecida...

Pero simplemente no podía parar. El dolor, la rabia y ese frío mortífero _le movían_, sin detenerse a pensar que podía tener hambre o magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Esa furia creciente contra la Organización le había quitado la máscara, convirtiendo a ese niño inocente de cada día en uno pálido, horroroso y terriblemente profundo, sus ojos helados brillando gracias a las lenguas de fuego de su interior.

Había visto como los Mouri se habían asustado, en la oficina. Supo que la máscara "Conan" había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Pero no podía preocuparse de que lo ellos pudieran haber visto, aunque sus expresiones fueran las de dos personas que estaban justo delante de la muerte.

No se habrían equivocado al pensarlo. En ese punto, el fuego ardiente y helado dentro de él le hizo dudar de lo que haría si se encontrara con uno de _ellos_...

Ya no sería Conan nunca más. No podía serlo. No estaba seguro de quién era ahora, nada, nadie... El fantasma en busca de venganza de Shinichi Kudo, sin nombre, con cara de niño...

Tenía que encontrarles ahora mismo, a Ran y a Yuuichi, de alguna manera... Aunque tuviera que perseguir y atrapar esa profesora maldita y asfixiarla, lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo: haría _cualquier_ cosa para encontrarlos, para salvarlos, daría su vida si fuese necesario.

_Tengo que encontrarlos_ - repetía su mente, una y otra vez, una luz que mantenía el ritmo de sus pies, que movía su cabeza como una maquinaria -. _No puedo vivir sin Ran... No puedo perder a Yuuichi... Diós, moriré sin ellos... Tengo que encontrarlos... Tengo que hacerlo... ¡__**Debo**__ hacerlo!_

Sus pies se liaron con algo y el chico tropezó; sus débiles articulaciones no pudieron evitar la caída, disminuyendo la velocidad de su descenso poco a poco hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo con un golpe seco. El dolor de sus palmas y rodillas lo despertaron, intentando levantarse, acción que sólo sirvió para lastimarle y frustrarle más. Esos sentimientos aumentaron cuando sus rodillas se negaron a levantarlo de nuevo.

- No puedo parar - se regañó a sí mismo -. Levántate, cobarde...

_Cobarde, débil¡idiota!_ - le decía su mente, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento - _Arruinaste la vida de Ran, la mantienes en constante peligro, te escondes de ella y le mientes, y a tu propio hijo también¿y ni siquiera puedes levantar tu patético culo del suelo e ir a ayudarla cuando te necesita? _

- Lo estoy _intentando_ - le contestó a su conciencia -. ¿Dónde voy¿Qué mierda puedo _hacer_...?

Esas palabras fueron acompañados por un puñetazo al hormigón, seguido de una pequeña gota de agua. Dientes chirriantes intentaban guardar sus lágrimas, esas de terror, dolor y frustración, de rabia y una inacabable agonía.

_¿Qué hago?_ - lloraba en silencio dentro de su corazón -. _¿Qué más puedo hacer¿A dónde puedo ir? Todo está perdido... Los he perdido... Diós¿qué puedo hacer?_

En el estado en que se encontraba, el débil sonido de una llamada en el móvil en su bolsillo lo asustó sobremanera. Su corazón, después de dejar de latir durante unos segundos, volvió a hacerlo con una resurgida esperanza.

Buscó el aparato con desesperación en sus bolsillos, sin pararse a desenrollar los claves. Tan sólo se lo puso en la oreja, sin siquiera mirar de quién era.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Agasa¿Los han encontrado? - dijo rápidamente, sin considerar la poca gente que tenía su número de teléfono.

- Hola a ti también - dijo una voz suave y conocida, una que fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre él, levantándolo rápidamente del suelo.

- ¡_Tú_! - dijo con sorpresa.

- Bueno¿todavía estás en un estado de nerviosismo agudo o has parado de dar vueltas en círculos y vas a escucharme? - continuó la voz, sarcásticamente -. Es una noche muy bonita, y si quieres continuar pasando el tiempo corrien...

- ¡Kuroba! - gritó el chico -. ¿Qué sabes?

Kaito Kuroba rió suavemente al otro lado de la línea.

- Te sorprenderías, Kudo. Es difícil no saber qué pasa cuando la mitad de todos los agentes de policía de la ciudad están buscando un solo niño. Pensaba echar una mano.

- Has... Has encontrado algo... - no era una pregunta, el joven ladrón no llamaría si no tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

- He estado vigilando, y cuando tu novia dejó la casa, la seguí - replicó Kaito -. Sé dónde está ahora mismo, y parece que está a salvo. Estoy seguro de que el niño está ahí también. Pero no voy a decir dónde en una conversación telefónica, es demasiado arriesgado. Te veré en la Torre de Tokyo, ya estoy de camino.

- Pero... ¡Tú...!

- Ve, Kudo. Y rápido - dijo Kaito, su voz más seria que nunca -. Algo _más grande_ está a punto de pasar. _Date prisa_.

Y con eso, la conversación acabó.

Conan se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos segundos, podía oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y su visión empezaba a nublarse por culpa de las lágrimas, esta vez de alivio.

Los habían _encontrado_. Alguien les había encontrado, y gracias a Diós que era alguien en quien podía confiar.

Aunque sonara raro decir eso de un ladrón y un criminal... De verdad, le debía a Kuroba una enorme por esto. Miles de veces más que antes, y le devolvería toda su ayuda, desinteresadamente, sin importar la manera en que tuviera que hacerlo... Cuando todo se acabara y él volviera a estar con Ran y Yuuichi de nuevo...

Se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse, inundado por una nueva esperanza, y empezó a caminar hacia la Torre de Tokyo.

---------------------------------------

Ran se había calmado considerablemente, aunque seguía alerta, cuando Shuichi Akai llegó a su destino. Su breve y seca explicación sobre los hechos de hoy la habían tranquilizado, pero se asustó todavía más al oír que un sindicato oscuro planeaba secuestrar a su hijo. Los socios de Akai no habrían podido avisarla; los teléfonos podrían estar pinchados, y mandar uno de sus agentes a verla sería demasiado arriesgado, así que no les quedó otra que hacer "desaparecer" a Yuuichi sin decírselo a nadie, llevándole a otro sitio sano y salvo.

Y sobre el _por qué_ ese sindicato iba detrás de su hijo... Bueno, no era exactamente un _secreto_ que Yuuichi era el hijo de Shinichi. Y Ran se preguntaba si ese sindicato tenía alguna conexión con el grupo mafioso que Shinichi perseguía en América...

Pero el pensamiento de ver a su hijo la llenó de adrenalina, llevándola a un estado de ansiedad en el cual no podría esperar mucho más. Sus manos estaban apretadas firmemente en la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba en su regazo mientras Akai conducía entre todos esos almacenes. Cuando el coche paró, por poco salió _corriendo_, casi cayendo en el intento.

_- _Cálmate - le dijo Akai con una voz monótona, aunque parecía fastidiado por las prisas que esa chica tenía -. Ya te he dicho que está bien.

- Lle... Llévame a él - pidió Ran, guardándose las lágrimas de alivio, frustración, miedo y felicidad que tenía -. Por favor.

Akai ya estaba sacando las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta del edificio al que tenían que entrar.

- Sígueme - fue todo lo que dijo el hombre.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuartel, Yakamoto había captado el momento en el que el coche de Akai había pasado su perímetro de seguridad, produciendo una hiperactividad en todos los hombres que había alrededor, pocos de ellos consiguiendo la valentía necesaria para llamar a Haibara y decírselo. Hiroshi se había ofrecido voluntario, y con un poco de duda había ido a informar a la científica de que Akai había vuelto con Ran Mouri.

En el momento en que Ai lo oyó, dejó cuidadosamente sus investigaciones, en un punto en el que era adecuado dejarlo, y fue a levantar al niño.

- Yuuichi... - le movió suavemente, haciendo que protestara -. Yuuichi, levántate. Tu madre está aquí... Vamos a verla.

Unos ojos azules y adormilados se abrieron, parpadeando.

- ¿Mamá está aquí...? - preguntó mientras bostezaba.

- Así es, está a punto de entrar - respondió Ai, sonriendo débilmente -. Quieres decirle hola¿verdad?

- Sí... - Yuuichi se sentó en el colchón, haciendo un esfuerzo para acabar de despertase.

Ai lo ayudó a salir y cogió su mano para estabilizarlo mientras él bostezaba y parpadeaba todavía con sueño; si hubiera sido Shiho Miyano de nuevo lo habría llevado en brazos, pero ahora mismo era demasiado pesado para ella. Lo llevó hasta la puerta y la abrió, oyendo la voz de Mouri en el piso de abajo, histérica, preocupada y llorosa, preguntando por él, cada vez más cerca.

Yuuichi se animó al oír su voz.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿_Yuuichi_?

Mientras corría escaleras arriba, las rodillas de Ran se movían solas gracias al alivio de oír la voz de su hijo por alguna parte. Corrió más deprisa, pasando la esquina y casi cayendo al entrar en la extraña oficina que había en el segundo piso, pero sus ojos vieron muy poco de todo eso, su cerebro no lo registraba. No vio la habitación, no vio las miradas precavidas y preocupadas de los hombre que habían allí, sólo vio a Yuuichi, que caminaba de la mano de una chica conocida por Ran que no conseguía reconocer porque toda su atención se basaba en el niño.

- ¡_Yuuichi..._!

La chica lo soltó y Yuuichi, con una sonrisa brillante, fue hacia ella. Ran corrió hasta él, dejando ir la chaqueta, cayendo al suelo para cogerlo en un abrazo desesperado, ya lloriqueando y abrazándolo y besándolo sin parar de la alegría que sentía al verlo y poder tocarlo, sabiendo que estaba _vivo_, que estaba _bien_, que estaba _en sus brazos de nuevo_...

- ...Yuu, mi Yuu¡estás aquí...! - lloró, hundiendo su cara en el pelo del niño y balanceándolo mientras hablaba - ...Pensaba que te había perdido... Mi niño... Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien... ¡Estás bien...!

Ai sólo podía mirarlos, en silencio, sus facciones como una máscara sin sentimientos y sus ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que no dejaría ir. Brevemente miró a Akai, todavía al lado de las escaleras, mientras él le asentía con una extraña expresión que hizo que ella bajara la cabeza. A su alrededor, Yakamoto y los demás parecían incómodos, sin saber qué hacer con esa chica joven que no paraba de llorar en medio de la estancia.

Por su parte, Yuuichi estaba muy contento de ver a su madre, pero no sabía por qué lloraba tanto. Su sonrisa desapareció al abrazarla, intento reconfortarla; le preocupó verla tan afectada, así que se quedó quieto y dejó que ella lo abrazara, como hacía con su hermano mayor a veces cuando el chico se volvía callado, triste y extraño...

Cuando los sollozos de Ran se detuvieron, poco a poco se dio cuenta de todo lo que les rodeaba, todo lo que no había visto antes. Abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, miró a la chica joven que seguía de pie, frunciendo el ceño cuando por fin la reconoció.

- Tú... Tú eres... - su voz era grave a la vez que las lágrimas paraban poco a poco, pero aspiró y la sorpresa inundó sus facciones -. No puedes ser... Haibara¿verdad que no?

Con un suspiro, Ai asintió, asustada de que Mouri la había reconocido, aunque ella no podía sospechar nada, no tenía nada de que culparla, no como Kudo...

- Hola, Mouri. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, sobretodo por la manera en que se había dirigido a ella, Ran dejó a Yuuichi sentado en su regazo y miró a los hombres.

- Pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_... con todos estos... estos...?

- Es una larga historia - replicó Ai, con la cara más blanca que nunca -. Uno de vosotros, buscadle a Mouri una silla - ordenó a uno de sus ayudantes -. ¡Dejad de estar aquí quietos como turistas y sed educados!

Su orden hizo que todos se movieran mientras Daisuke iba a buscar esa silla para Ran y Mamoru le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, mientras todos ellos murmuraban unas disculpas y bienvenidas. Estaba claro que no estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas.

Lo que más sorprendió a Ran no fue ni aceptar la ayuda de ese hombre vestido de negro, ni que le ofreciera una silla otro de ellos; lo que más la sorprendió fue la manera en que todos esos hombres obedecían las órdenes de una chica joven como si fuera su comandante. Podría haberlo esperado si fuera Akai quien daba las órdenes, pero no Haibara...

No a Haibara, la chica que había conocido, que había desaparecido por cuatro años, que se fue a su casa en América o con su familia, que era lo que le habían dicho a Ran...

Ya estaba intuyendo que había un montón de cosas que no sabía. Ahora se preguntaba cuánto más le quedaba por saber.

- No te preocupes, Mamá - Yuuichi le habló desde su regazo, mientras ella se sentaba en una silla -. Todos son mis amigos. Hemos _jugado _juntos. ¡No te preocupes!

- Yuu... - murmuró, mirando sus ojos alegres y a la vez preocupados.

- Con nosotros está a salvo - dijo Ai, mirando el suelo mientras hablaba -. Siento el haber hecho ésto de repente, y siento también que te preocuparas tanto. Si hubiese habido otra manera...

Las cejas de Ran bajaron; estaba enfadada, aunque el sentimiento quedaba oculto detrás de las lágrimas de alivio y alegría. Estaba _muy_ enfadada por todo lo que había pasado, aunque no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para gritárselo a Haibara. A parte de no saber qué estaba pasando, y no era tan tonta como para no saber que había _muchas_ cosas ahí dentro, se dio cuenta de que lo que habían hecho esa gente era para salvar la vida de su hijo. Ella misma había sido atacada...

Pero sólo si esa era la verdad. Sólo si eso no estaba planeado, si de verdad _existía_ ese sindicato...

- Creo que... Me gustaría llevar a mi hijo a casa - dijo, su voz tan frágil después de haber pasado un día entero llorando.

Ai parecía incómoda, aunque su cara seguía pálida.

- Me temo que no podemos dejarte ir. Al menos todavía no - añadió rápidamente -. Es demasiado peligroso. Si esperas un poco, Kudo vendrá...

Ran la interrumpió con su grito, levantándose de la silla.

- ¿_Shinichi_¿Está aquí¿Está con vosotros¿Qué está haciendo¿Por qué está con vosotros¿Dónde está¿Por qué no me lo _dijo_...?

Su última oración se convirtió en un sollozo, por lo que Ai percibió.

Yuuichi miró a Ran, luego a Ai, y luego a su madre de nuevo, su cara tan pequeña llena de preocupación.

- Ai está haciendo una medicina para Papá - dijo para ayudar, deseando que la tensión del aire desapareciera.

- ¿Una _medicina_¿Qué...? - los ojos de Ran se encontraron con los de Ai - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ai suspiró, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse.

- Todos vosotros - les dijo a los soldados -. Fuera.

Se escuchó un murmullo de protesta por toda la habitación, interrumpido cuando Haibara volvió a hablar.

- ¡Iros! - les ordenó severamente -. Abajo, fuera, no me importa. Iros a fumar. Iros.

Con más ojos preocupados sobre ella, Hiroshi y los demás pasaron al lado de Akai. Yakamoto frunció el ceño, cogió sus auriculares, la radio y otras cosas cuando se fue.

- Siempre haces que mi trabajo sea más difícil, Haibara - murmuró mientras pasaba por la puerta. Eiji fue el último en abandonar la habitación, aunque lo hizo con dificultades porque no quería dejar ahí su ordenador.

Cuando se fueron, Akai todavía estaba ahí. Miró a Ai con ojos tiernos y duros al mismo tiempo, mirándola sin ningún cuidado y preocupación a la vez. Ella lo miró y movió la cabeza.

- Tú también - le dijo.

Con una última mirada, una bastante larga, el hombre de cabellos negros encogió los hombres y se giró hacia las escaleras con el resto de los hombres.

Ran seguía en silencio y ansiosa mientras los hombres se iban, apretando a Yuuichi más fuerte, encontrándose un poco asustada de la niña que seguía de pie en frente de ella, que la miraba con esos ojos tranquilos e ilegibles.

- Haibara¿qué está pasando?

Ai volvió a suspirar, sentándose en otra silla al lado de una de las mesas vacías de la habitación, encarando a Ran sin ninguna expresión en su cara a parte de la que reflejaba tristeza.

- Edogawa ha estado buscando a Yuuichi todo este rato. Ha conseguido deshacerse del hombre que lo vigilaba, y no sabemos dónde está ahora pero seguro que vendrá pronto. En pocas horas, si no es que llega antes, nos encontrará.

- ¿Conan? - Ran la miró confundida - Pero él...

- Si él nos puede encontrar, nuestro enemigo también podrá, sabíamos que era arriesgado hacerlo en público - siguió Ai -. No tenemos mucho tiempo, desde ahora, cada segundo cuenta - se paró un momento, mirando al niño que seguía en el regazo de Ran -. ¿Por qué no mandas a Yuuichi a mi oficina un rato?

- Pero... - dijo Ran.

Por primera vez desde que se vieron, Ai sonrió, débilmente, tristemente.

- No necesita oír esto, Mouri. ¿Qué te parece, Yuuichi? Tu madre y yo tenemos a hablar un momento¿puedes ir a mi laboratorio? Estoy segura que tus papeles y colores siguen ahí, podrías acabar tu dibujo.

Serio, Yuuichi asintió, y miró a Ran.

- ¿Mamá¿Puedo ir?

Las manos de Ran lo apretaron más fuerte hacia sí misma.

- Pero... Yuu, tú...

- Está bien, Mamá - dijo Yuuichi, intentando separarse de ella -. Ai tiene que hablar contigo de cosas de _mayores_. Cosas de medicina - se encogió de hombros -. Y quiero acabar mi dibujo para enseñártelo.

Sorprendida y paralizada, Ran le dejó ir; el niño saltó hacia el suelo y corrió hasta la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, por donde desapareció. El corazón de Ran dio un bote cuando ya no lo vio, y tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de irlo a buscar de nuevo.

- Él estará bien, Mouri - dijo Ai, haciendo que Ran se centrara en ella -. Estaba trabajando duro en ese dibujo, y estoy segura de que será uno de sus mejores dibu...

- ¿Qué _es_ esto? - explotó Ran, muy cerca de las lágrimas otra vez -. ¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Por qué vigiláis a Conan¿Y a _mí_¿Y Yuuichi? - su voz se quebró -. ¿Y dónde está Shinichi?

- Estará pronto aquí - le dijo Ai suavemente -. Edogawa tiene que venir antes de que _ellos_ lo hagan, o todo estará perdido, si supiera dónde está...

Ran tragó saliva.

- Haibara... ¿_Dónde está Shinichi_?

Ai cerró los ojos otra vez, su pequeña cara cada vez más inexpresiva. Parecía que todo el peso del mundo yacía sobre los hombros de la pequeña, y con esa cara tan pálida y preocupada parecía que estaba horriblemente _cansada_: cansada, triste y _preocupada_. Parecía que ella había sufrido de la misma manera que Ran, o posiblemente... aunque quizás era imposible... quizás había sufrido _más_...

Pero sus siguientes palabras, dichas en una voz grave, débil y exhausta, hicieron que _todo_ cayera sobre ellas y llenó a Ran con una ola de _asombro_ helado y técnicamente imposible de creer.

- Mouri... Edogawa _es_ Shinichi.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTOOOOOOO!! xD Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como es final de trimestre, estoy hasta arriba de trabajos, examenes, deberes y demas y no he tenido casi tiempoooo!!! De veras que lo siento y espero que me perdoneis! Gracias por vuestra paciencia! Intentare que no vuelva a pasar, pero no puedo asegurarlooooo!! Mil disculpas de nuevooooo!

Arghhhhhh!! Tenia que chillarlo al mundo! Ran YA sabe que Shin y Conan son el mismo... xDDDD Q pasara? ARGHHH! Yo ya lo se.. xDDDD Aunque no sera en el siguiente cuando se reencuentren, y todo sea felicidad.. xDD Perdon, TODO menos FELICIDAD! XDDDD En fin, espero subir el proximo el domingo que viene!

Buuuuffff!!! Reviews, pido reviews, exijo reviews! xDD Un "continualo, esta genial" me basta! ;)

Gracias a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Sha're, SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi, tantei lena-haruno, sabaku no tenshi! GRAAACIAS!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 12!!:

**- No... _No_... Te _equivocas_, Haibara... - consiguió decir, con la voz casi quebrada -. No son la misma persona... _Sé_ que no lo son, yo lo he _visto_... Conan es _Conan_... Los he visto a los dos, le he visto a _él_, y él me dijo...**

**Ai también movió la cabeza, solamente para negarlo brevemente, cruzando la mirada con Ran.**

**- Era una mentira. **

----------------------------------

**- Tú harías lo mismo por mí. Por lo menos, eso es lo que me gustaría pensar. **

**- Deberías conocerme después de tanto tiempo - Conan dijo rápidamente, con una repentina sinceridad.**

**- Debería...**

----------------------------------

**- ¿Estás seguro de que es ése, Kudo? - preguntó Heiji suavemente, bajando el soporte para aguantar la moto y bajándose de ella -. Quien te dio la información fue... **

**- Estoy seguro - le dijo Conan, cortándole, sin siquiera mirarle -. No hay dudas. **

**Heiji tembló.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	12. CH: Choosing So Carefully

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Pero sus siguientes palabras, dichas en una voz grave, débil y exhausta, hicieron que todo cayera sobre ellas y llenó a Ran con una ola de asombro helado y técnicamente imposible de creer. _

_- Mouri... Edogawa _es _Shinichi._

**Capítulo 12**

Le costó un tiempo llegar hasta la Torre de Tokyo, aunque cogió un autobús para llegar hasta allí. No le llevó hasta su destino completamente, pero sí que le ahorró un trozo de caminata que tendría que haber hecho.

Conan ya estaba _más_ que exhausto. Los pies le dolían y sus músculos temblaban, mientras se sentía congelado aunque estuviera sudado completamente gracias a caminar, correr, y más correr entre las calles de Beika. Se ganó muchísimas miradas extrañas de los paseantes, pues era un niño destartalado y sin aliento que siempre corría por las aceras hacia la Torre de Tokyo.

Una vez llegó a la base de la estructura, no obstante, sus problemas empezaron. Estando ahí, mirando la torre, se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío de la noche, a la vez que sentía la frustración y la desesperación en sus adentros.

_Bien. Muy bien. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer __**ahora**?_ - murmuró para sus adentros - _"Ven a la Torre de Tokyo" dice. Bien, Kuroba, es un sitio un pelín grande... ¿Así que dónde demonios estás?_

Echó un vistazo a todas las personas y las luces de por ahí; aunque estaba oscuro, todavía no era muy tarde, y seguían habiendo muchas personas y tráfico.

_Éste es un sitio muy público para él. Nunca ha venido aquí para quedar conmigo¿que estaría yo pensando? Esto está demasiado expuesto. No va a venir..._

Conan estaba empezando a caer en las redes de la desesperación de nuevo cuando un arrullo le llamó la atención. Sorprendido, miró alrededor, viendo una paloma quieta en al acera a su lado. Una paloma, sola y en la noche, exponiéndose a la luz de la calle.

No, no era una paloma cualquiera. Era una de _sus_ palomas. Una blanca como la luna, con marcas gris ceniza en sus alas y en las plumas de la cola.

Era difícil engendrar palomas puras blancas viviendo como un fugitivo. Muchas veces la común paloma gris se interponía en su camino.

Conan parpadeó mirando al pájaro, sus cejas subiendo al reconocerlo.

- Bueno... Hola, Kemuri - dijo suavemente, su voz seca del cansancio y la sed, y ahora alivio.

La blanca y gris paloma se acercó a él, moviendo la cabeza hasta subirla y mirarle con un ojo negro. Se volvió un círculo y le arrulló, mirándole impaciente.

Aunque estuviera cansado y deprimido, Conan sonrió un poco.

- Seguirte¿no? Supongo que... - caminó hacia el pájaro; se quedó un segundo donde estaba antes de alzar el vuelo, volando hacia el punto más alto de una farola.

Siguieron con ese juego de avanzar y seguirse durante un rato, la paloma Kemuri mostrándole el camino y Conan caminando pesadamente detrás de ella. Normalmente se movían uno detrás del otro, ya que el pájaro había sido instruido para encontrar a su objetivo y volver, pero no todas las palomas eran tan listas, y a veces, Kemuri volvía atrás para ver si Conan se había caído o desmayado.

Finalmente, la paloma bajó hasta la acera en la boca de un callejón, parándose ahí y dando una última vuelta antes de mirar a Conan para infundirle valor mientras él caminaba, sufriendo. El pájaro le volvió a arrullar suavemente, sin asustarse de su proximidad, mientras Conan recuperaba el aliento y echaba un vistazo a la oscuridad del callejón. Estaba lejos de la Torre de Tokyo y las calles de alrededor estaban tranquilas y vacías.

De hecho, estaba tan callada por un momento que el abrir de alas de Kemuri lo asustó mientras la paloma volvía a volar, desapareciendo detrás de la parte más alta del edificio de al lado.

Con cautela, y un poco confundido, Conan se metió dentro del callejón, mirando arriba hacia el edificio en el cual el pájaro había desaparecido.

_¿Y ahora qué¿Estará allí arriba? Entonces tiene que haber una escalera de incendios en alguna parte... Él **sabe** que no podría llegar si no fuera así..._

Entonces lo sintió. Alguien lo estaba _observando_.

Entró todavía más en el callejón donde la luz no llegaba, sus pasos lentos y deliberados permitiendo a sus ojos acostumbrarse antes de pasar cada vez a mayor oscuridad. Casi no había ninguna luz directa allí, sus ojos ya podían ver mejor en esa poca cantidad de luz mientras intentaba esquivar la basura y, más allá, la pared de un edificio. Era un callejón sin salida.

_No se dejaría acorralado a sí mismo._

Por el callejón pasaba un viento frío, suficiente para hacerle temblar. A su alrededor había pilas y pilas de basura y trastos viejos, justo encima se encontraba la sombra de una escalera de incendios, pero allí no había nadie. O al menos nadie visible.

El sentimiento que _tenía_ era cada vez mayor, haciendo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se pusieran de punta y un frío estremecedor le recorriera la columna. La adrenalina hizo que se esfumara una parte de su cansancio, provocando que se levantara de nuevo en la oscuridad.

E incluso su cuerpo reaccionó, su mente desterró las alarmas, ya sabía quién le observaba. Sabía quién, por qué y _dónde_.

- Si fuera uno de _ellos_, te habría matado una docena de veces ahora mismo - habló a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, y con un suspiro, dirigió sus ojos hacia una ventana que había en un rincón unos metros más arriba, en la pared -. ¿Verdad, Kuroba?

- Tan observador como siempre, por lo que veo - replicó esa suave e irónica voz del ladrón, mientras una sombra se movía en ese sitio, una sombra que era invisible hasta que se movió -. No puedo esconderme de ti. Y me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

- No tengo tiempo para juegos - Conan se acercó, mirando hacia arriba a la forma que vestía de oscuro en una de las ventanas del edificio -. Dijiste que me encontrara contigo en la Torre de Tokyo, y he seguido a tu pájaro hasta aquí...

- Ah, sí, Kemuri... Pensé que estaría bien escogerla. La reconociste, y además, a ella le gustas.

Los ojos de Conan casi se pusieron en blanco de la impaciencia que tenía.

- Me siento halagado. Así que dime lo que sabes. ¿Dónde está Ran¿Y Yuuichi?

- A salvo, o eso creo - replicó Kaito, antes de sentarse en la ventana y saltar para aterrizar suavemente. Se quedó allí donde había caído, a dos metros de Conan sin tener la intención de acercarse más.

- ¿Qué tengo que entender de esa afirmación? - preguntó Conan. Hacía mucho que había perdido su cautela respecto al ladrón, pero el hábito les hacía ponerse de acuerdo en su espacio vital.

- No te desahogues conmigo de tus penas - le advirtió Kaito, no en broma -. Voy a decirte algunas cosas, pero tienes que controlar tu genio. _Este_ - señaló con la cabeza a la ropa desaliñada, el cansancio y el estado emocional de Conan - no eres tú en absoluto.

- Estoy _bien_ - gruñó el chico -. Dijiste que sabías donde está Ran.

- Sí, así es - Kaito metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta oscura y miró a Conan fijamente -. La cogió un hombre en un coche y la llevaron fuera de la ciudad hacía el distrito de las fábricas. Escribí la dirección...

Conan ya había dejado de lado sus modales, el pánico se había apoderado de él.

- ¿Ella _qué_¿Un hombre en un coche¿Quién...?

- _Detente_, Kudo - lo interrumpió Kaito, la prisa no usual en su voz parando en seco la retahíla de palabras de su garganta -. Te dije que no te descargaras conmigo. Creo que está a salvo con ellos, al menos por ahora. Han estado siguiéndola casi todo el día, creo...

_¿Qué?_

-...pero escucha, no son _Ellos_, no son tras los que estamos. Si no me equivoco, es otro grupo, un grupo rival, diría yo. No he oído mucho de ellos, porque siempre han estado en la oscuridad, pero... Bueno, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. No sé si están bien, o si han pasado de la sartén de freír a un verdadero y ardiente infierno.

La voz de Kaito se volvió más seria, sorprendiendo a Conan.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó, casi temblando por la ansiedad.

- Cuando Ran salió por su cuenta, uno de los bastardos de negro la cogió, pero esos otros tíos lo atraparon antes que él a ella - le informó Kaito -. Cuando la llevaron con ellos, los seguí. Encontré dónde están, y seguramente también tendrán a Yuuichi. Así que todavía están vivos... Pero no quiero verlos convertidos en ofertas de una guerra entre mafias entre _Ellos_ y estos tíos nuevos. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que algo mayor empiece a pasar.

- Te refieres a que _yo_ no tengo mucho tiempo - dijo Conan, con los ojos sombríos -. Tengo que ir allí. ¿Dónde está¿Tienes la dirección?

- No vas a ir así - replicó Kaito, casi disculpándose -. Está a medio camino de Tokio, en el gran pentágono industrial del sur.

La mandíbula de Conan cayó, y lo mismo hizo su corazón, hacía su estómago.

- Pero... ¡no...¿Cómo se supone que iré hasta _allí_... desde aquí...?

Kaito sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿No llamaste a tu amigo, Hattori? - le preguntó, casi burlándose de él -. Creo que podría llevarte hasta allí.

- ¡Hattori...! - parpadeó el chico, casi pegándose a sí mismo -. Me olvidé completamente, está viniendo hacia aquí...

- Exacto.

Después de una pausa para pensarlo detenidamente, en la cual Kaito miraba a Conan estudiándolo, el ladrón caminó despacio y con cuidado hacia él, mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un pequeño papel.

- Aquí está la dirección, Kudo. Ves por la autopista del sureste, y sal en la salida donde pasa un canal, donde verás una fábrica con tres chimeneas. El resto está escrito aquí.

Conan miró el papel durante un segundo antes de cogerlo con sus manos pequeñas apenas rozando la mano del ladrón. Leyó la información por encima, y miró a Kaito, quien había vuelto a su sitio.

- Yo... Yo... Gracias... - titubeó, la gratitud impidiendo que las palabras salieran de su garganta -. En serio... No tengo palabras...

- No te preocupes - dijo Kaito encogiendo los hombros.

- Pero... Haciendo ésto - Conan aún lo miraba, los ojos enormes en su cara pálida y cansada -. ¿Por qué? Podrías haberte metido en problemas... Si te viesen... Si lo supiesen... Estarías en riesgo, igual que...

De nuevo, Kaito encogió los hombros, mirando a otro lado.

- Tú harías lo mismo por mí. Por lo menos, eso es lo que me gustaría pensar.

- Deberías conocerme después de tanto tiempo - Conan dijo rápidamente, con una repentina sinceridad.

- Debería - respondió Kaito con una sonrisa -. Y lo hago. Por eso lo pienso.

- Kuroba... Yo... Por ese entonces...

Kaito movió la cabeza.

- _No_, Kudo. No fue tu culpa. Conocía los riesgos, y elegí.

- Pero si yo no hubiera...

- Mira, cállate - le ordenó Kaito, con la voz firme pero sin querer herirle, moviendo la mano -. Estoy cansado de decirte que no fue tu culpa, así que para. No te queda tiempo¡mueve el culo!

Conan hizo un paso atrás, más sorprendido de la falta de ánimo en su juventud que de que Kaito le dijera que no era su culpa. Kuroba ya lo había dicho antes, muchas veces, e incluso nunca se había _enfadado_, ni _ofendido_, ni era _duro_ con Conan.

- Pero... ¿Qué pasa con...?

- No estás solo en esto, Kudo - replicó Kaito, con un ápice de su característica sonrisa -. Creo que esos bastardos de negro quieren más sorpresas esta noche - miró a Conan con impaciencia -. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, idiota¡Vamos¡Date prisa antes de que te de una patada¡Ve!

Esa repentina mirada de _alerta_, además de los dos pasos amenazantes hacia el chico, hicieron que Conan retrocediera, sorprendido de ver como se abalanzaba sobre él y reaccionando automáticamente para evitar el contacto. Sobresaltado, se dirigió a la boca del callejón, parándose para mirar hacia atrás cuando llegó al final de la zona iluminada.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, Kaito no se había movido, pero estaba sonriéndole, aunque brevemente. Con un adiós, el ladrón cogió la escalera de emergencias y subió hacia el tejado, desde donde descendió.

Conan no se quedó para mirar como se marchaba. Con una sonrisa irónica, giró de nuevo y empezó a correr por la calle, volviendo por donde había venido. Encima de su cabeza, una paloma blanca y gris descendía en picado hacia él con un suave arrullo, dándole valor, antes de volver hacia arriba, al lado de su amo.

Como si saber de Ran le hubiese rejuvenecido, Conan se dirigió a la Torre de Tokyo fresco y sin estar agotado. Mientras corría, buscó su teléfono y lo sacó, marcando unas teclas.

De nuevo, pasaron _años_ antes de cogerlo. Casi había llegado a la Torre cuando cogieron el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

- Soy Hattori. ¿Quién _demonios_ me llama en medio de...?

- ¡Hattori¿Dónde estás? - le preguntó Conan sin respiración.

- ¿Kudo¿Qué...?

- ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?

- Mecachis, estoy yendo hacia Beika ahora mismo. ¿Dónde estás...?

- ¿Entonces estás en Tokyo? - le interrumpió Conan con urgencia.

- Sí joder. Me quedan unos quince minutos, si te esperas un seg...

- ¿Quince minutos¿Qué¿Estás en un coche? - preguntó, su voz punzante y rápida al tiempo que era iluminado por las luces de la Torre.

- ¡No! - gritó Heiji -. No quería esperar a ningún autobús ni trenes y por eso alquilé una moto en el aeropuerto en cuanto llegué. Por eso he tardado tanto en...

- ¡Es _perfecto_! - soltó Conan, casi sonriendo de pura alegría -. Párate, gira, haz lo que sea¡pero no vengas a Beika! Ven y nos veremos en la Torre de Tokyo. Estaré - paró un momento y miró hacia arriba - en la esquina sur. _Aquí mismo_.

- ¿Podré terminar _algún día_ una puñetera frase? - se quejó el moreno - ¿Y qué estás haciendo en...?

- Te lo explicaré todo mientras vayamos hacía allí. ¡Tan sólo _ven_! - ordenó Conan, con una urgencia clara en la voz - ¡Nos veremos entonces!

Sin esperar una respuesta, colgó el teléfono y siguió corriendo. Aunque sus piernas no pudieran más y sus pulmones ardiesen, casi no los sentía: iba a encontrar a Ran y a Yuuichi, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

--------------------------------

A veces era raro, Ai Haibara observó, como la gente se tomaba las sorpresas de la vida. Algunos se encerraban en sí mismos, o se enfadaban, o lo negaban todo. Otros empezaban a lloriquear, o a gritar y llorar, o incluso de desmayaban.

Ran Mouri no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, pero su reacción se acercó a bastantes de ellas. Parecía interesante verlo desde fuera, pero para Ai era doloroso, sabiendo todo lo que en ese momento estaría pasando por la mente de la joven.

Al principio, las facciones de Ran se tensaron, temblando, casi cambiando de color. Entonces empezó a mover la cabeza, mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. Su boca se abrió, sin pronunciar ningún sonido por unos momentos, como si estuviera luchando contra sí misma para controlar las palabras que saldrían de su garganta.

- No... _No_... Te _equivocas_, Haibara... - consiguió decir, con la voz casi quebrada -. No son la misma persona... _Sé_ que no lo son, yo lo he _visto_... Conan es _Conan_... Los he visto a los dos, le he visto a _él_, y él me dijo...

Ai también movió la cabeza, solamente para negarlo brevemente, cruzando la mirada con Ran.

- Era una mentira.

Un sollozo interrumpió el silencio de Ran, tan sólo uno al oír la palabra "mentira", que se clavó en su corazón como un cuchillo.

- No lo haría... No lo _haría_... No lo _sabes_...

- Lo _sé_, Mouri - la interrumpió Ai, incapaz de esconder su dolor; ya bajaba por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran. Le tocaba la cara, pellizcaba su rostro -. Soy de las pocas personas que lo sabe todo sobre este tema.

- Pero... No _puede_ serlo... - Mouri repitió con la voz rota, y Ai vio como sus ojos se dirigían a la habitación donde Yuuichi jugaba tranquilamente -. No podría... ¡_No podría_...!

- Lo es, Mouri - dijo Ai, intentando mantener el volumen y el tono de su voz aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era una batalla perdida -. Sé lo que estás pensando de mí ahora mismo, y te equivocas. Como Edogawa, no soy lo que aparento. No soy una niña pequeña inventando historias.

Los ojos de Mouri se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirándola fijamente, _asustados_.

Ai volvió a suspirar.

- Me llamo Shiho Miyano, y todo ésto es mi culpa.

El silencio permanecía en el aire. Ran todavía estaba pálida, con los ojos tan grandes que parecían de un niño perdido. Y... De una manera u otra, lo era.

- Puedo asegurar que _todo_ ésto es mi culpa - continuó Ai, después de unos momentos de silencio, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirándolas. La sorpresa y el dolor que expresaba la cara de Mouri era demasiado para ella -. Soy la persona que creó la droga que transformó a Shinichi Kudo en Conan Edogawa. Soy la persona que se tomó la droga y se metió en su vida sin avisar. Soy la persona que le ofreció curas falsas y le dijo que te siguiera mintiendo. Soy la persona que corrió sin mirar atrás e hizo que él se asustara, y que causara... Todo tu sufrimiento... Soy la persona que secuestró a tu hijo, y que desenterró todo este dolor de nuevo...

La cara de Ai se sentía como plástico, aunque no pudo parar la quiebra de su voz mientras hablaba. No sabía lo que Ran estaría pensando, no podía levantar la cabeza para ver su reacción.

- Hay mucho que explicar - dijo, suavemente para intentar esconder sus temblores -. Ya sabes _cuándo_ Conan Edogawa entró en tu vida. Ahora sabrás _cómo_ y _por_ _qué_. Shinichi Kudo sufrió las consecuencias de la droga que creé, forzándole a convertirse en un niño. Hice ese veneno porque... Hace tiempo trabajé para la gente que quiere matar a Kudo, y a Yuuichi, y a ti.

En ese momento oyó como Ran hipaba suavemente, sintiendo esa bocanada de aire frío en su propio corazón.

- Así es, yo era uno de _ellos_. Trabajé para ellos e hice esa maldita droga para ellos, y cuando Gin decidió probarla por primera vez sin preocuparse de las consecuencias y... - tuvo que aclararse la garganta y tragar antes de continuar, pues no le gustaba como su cuerpo estaba traicionando a sus emociones -. El primer sujeto humano en que lo probaron fue Shinichi Kudo, porque se metió donde no debía.

El siguiente sonido que hizo Mouri fue algo parecido a un sollozo, pero sonó más como una exclamación de _dolor_.

- Se suponía que tenía que _matarle_ - dijo Ai, con los ojos y la cara más blancos que nunca a la vez que perdía y perdía el control de su voz -. Por lo que sé, ellos piensan que está muerto. O al menos Gin piensa que lo está... Pero no fue así, se convirtió en un niño que _sabía_ _demasiado_, y que siguió encontrando más cosas.

Finalmente, recogió todo su valor para mirar a Ran, haciendo una mueca al ver la expresión horrorizada, embelesada y traicionada de seguía incrustada en el rostro de esa joven, tan blanca como la leche.

- Por eso... Por eso te mintió, Mouri - continuó la rubia, su tono de voz cambiando a uno más débil y de _súplica_ -. Porque si alguien se enteraba que seguía vivo, si _alguien_ averiguaba quién era en realidad, _Ellos_ volverían, y lo matarían, de la misma manera que matarían a todos los que lo conocieran. Saben esconder sus crímenes demasiado bien: matan el objetivo, su familia, su jefe, y sus primos terceros para asegurarse de que nadie lo _descubra_...

Vio como los ojos de Ran volvían a dirigirse a la habitación donde Yuuichi estaba.

- Así es, Mouri. A Yuuichi también - volvió a recoger todo su valor para decir la más cruda de las verdades, la cual sabía que haría reaccionar a la chica - Y si no lo mataba, lo _adoptarían_, todavía es pequeño, y lo moldearían a _su gusto_. Como hicieron _conmigo_. Les _gustan_ los niños, lo podrían convertir en un científico, en un agente o... o en un _asesino_ como Gin...

- ..._No_...

La escofina de la voz de Ran la _sorprendió_, había estado tanto tiempo en silencio y pálida que había temido que nunca recuperara su voz. Ese sonido provocó que Ai la mirara, brevemente, antes de devolver la mirada a sus manos.

- Es la verdad. Es la manera en que se mueven. No sé lo que Akai te habrá contando, pero... Ahora mismo el secretismo es nuestra única vía de supervivencia. Y volviendo atrás.. Esconderse era la única opción que teníamos, que _él_ tenía. No quería arriesgar tu vida, ni la de nadie... Espero que puedas entender por qué Kudo no te lo dijo...

Esos débiles sonidos de lágrimas hicieron que Ai se sintiera mal, miserable, dolorida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaría caer. No _podría_ hacerlo, ya fuera por entrenamiento, cabezonería o cualquier otra razón. Mouri estaba sentada en su silla, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, estática y sufriendo, y mirarla era todavía más duro.

Ella también había contribuido a arruinar la vida de Ran.

- Siento que todo esto haya pasado, Mouri... - consiguió decir -. Espero que no culpes a Kudo de esto, porque soy la que lo empezó. No te enfades con _él_... No es su culpa...

Era extraño el rogarle a una persona que no odiara a otra. Una parte de sí misma pensaba que sería más sensato pedirle que no la odiara a ella. Y esa misma parte, tan pequeña y a la vez traidora, quería gritar "_¡Ódiale¡Cúlpale¡Déjale¡__**Déjame **__ser...!_". Pero nunca dejaría que esa parte de ella hablara, nunca le daría lo que quería.

Era sólo una parte de su corazón.

- Por favor... Perdónale - continuó, con la voz quebrada -. Sólo quería protegerte, nunca quiso herirte. Yo lo _sé_. Por favor, no te enfades con él, Mouri.. Él te ha echado muchísimo de menos, por favor no...

_¿Por qué estoy llorando? - _se preguntó _- ¿Por qué estoy llorando como Mouri? No soy la que de un momento a otro ha visto como todo su mundo caía..._

Se sentía extraño el hecho de sentir como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Pasaba muy de vez en cuando, no estaba acostumbrada a ello. No era bienvenido, era una señal de flaqueza, aunque Mouri parecía hacerlo frecuentemente, y ella era una de las mujeres más fuertes que Ai conocía. Quizás esas lágrimas eran parte de su fuerza.

_Estoy llorando porque lo sé_ - se dio cuenta, comprendiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos -. _Sé por todo lo que ha pasado. Sé cómo se siente. La he visto sufrir sin él... Y a él, a su lado, sin ella... Los he visto a los dos por mucho tiempo... Y todo es por __**mi culpa**_.

_Estoy intentando arreglar lo que hice mal... Pero si ella lo odia... Diós¿cuántas veces deseé que esto pasara? Pero también sé que... Si él la pierde... Él... Él... _

En ese punto de su vida, con todo lo que había pasado y que había empeorado, Ran era la única cosa que lo mantenía vida, estable, y posiblemente sano. Si la perdiera, él moriría. Su cuerpo quizá viviría, pero su alma se apagaría como una vela al soplar sobre su llama. No lucharía contra su muerte, no lucharía contra _Ellos_. Se tiraría al suelo como una muñeca medio viviente y dejaría que Gin lo matara...

- Mouri... - intentó hablar por encima de sus lágrimas. Era muy duro, pensar en las palabras adecuadas era muy _duro_.

- ¿_Por qué_...?

La voz de Ran estaba más quebrada que la de Ai, tan sólo porque la última intentaba que no sonara así. Una palabra, una simple pregunta, parecía resumir todo su dolor, todas sus preguntas, sus incredulidades, sus traiciones, confusiones, amor y espera...

Ai no tuvo que preguntarse qué era lo que quería decir.

- Él te ama - dijo a la vez que sus lágrimas se convertían en un río -. _Siempre_ te ha amado. Haría _cualquier cosa_ por ti... A cualquier precio... Y ha estado torturándose a sí mismo para protegerte de _Ellos_... - respiró profundamente antes de continuar -. Hacerte daño le hace muchísimo más daño a él... Y ha estado viviendo en una agonía, lo he _visto_, lo he visto llorar... Pero incluso si cometía algún error, y cometió algunos errores, él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo... Y te _mantuvo_ a salvo. Es _por eso_, Mouri... Él lo hizo por _ti_...

Su voz se rompió, como un cristal, con las emociones cortándole la garganta como cuchillos mientras Mouri sollozaba al oírla hablar. Llorando como lo hacía era tan extraño que casi no podía hablar, y la incredulidad de Ran y todo su dolor traspasaba su corazón hasta el final de éste, dolía más que ninguno de sus medios o penas. Ran era la que había _vivido_ en soledad, sufrido esa agonía, al lado de Kudo.

- Ha hecho tanto por ti... - dijo por fin, con la voz grave y tranquila a la vez que entendedora. No se limpió las lágrimas, aunque seguían saliendo de sus ojos y bajando por su cara, quitándolas significaría que reconocía el estar llorando, y no estaba preparada para hacerlo, por ahora -. Así que por favor, Mouri... Si estás enfadada por esto.. No lo _estés_ con él. Yo me lo merezco, pero él no... Él te quiere, él te _necesita_...

- ¿Cómo pudo...? - sollozó Ran, dolorida a la vez que muchos otros sentimientos - ¡Podía habérmelo dicho...! Me ha mentido... Todo este tiempo... ¡Y ha mentido a _Yuuichi_...! - sus palabras se volvieron en jadeos, con rabia y dolor -. No me lo dijo... Incluso cuando.. ¡Cuando nosotros...!

- No podía ponerte en peligro - la interrumpió Ai, sus nudillos blancos mientras apretaba sus manos -. Si te lo decía... Y alguien notaba la diferencia... Si alguien lo oía por casualidad... Si a alguien se le _escapaba_... - casi sollozó ella también, sonando incongruente a su voz quebrada -. Y cuando te quedaste embarazada él estaba muy asustado... Y no podía decirte _nada_. Si algo salía mal, os perdería a los _dos_...

Mouri lloraba en sus manos; la rabia y la pena dominaban sus emociones, y sus lágrimas eran la prueba de ello.

- Él... Él nos _mintió_ a los dos..

- Y si no lo hubiera hecho¡estaríais muertos! - explotó Ai, un poco más rápido de lo que pretendía -. _Tienes_ que entender esto, Mouri: los secretos nos han mantenido a todos a salvo. Han mantenido a _Yuuichi_ a salvo... - casi se levantó de la silla, rechazando la posibilidad de secarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo -. Él os quiere demasiado como para arriesgar vuestras vidas para que él fuera feliz... Incluso cuando tú estabas triste y él quería mantenerte a salvo.

Sentándose de nuevo, Ai miró como la mujer lloraba suavemente, encogida en sí misma en aquella silla de oficina.

- No le has _visto_, Mouri - dijo tranquilamente, tragando saliva para mantener su voz clara -. Ojalá lo _hubieras_ visto. Te llamó la noche pasada... ¿Te acuerdas?

Secándose las lágrimas, aunque todavía llorando, Ran levantó la cabeza y asintió.

- Ojalá le hubieras visto... Cuánto quería volver a _casa_... Cuánto _quería_ contártelo - continuó Ai, volviendo a llorar al recordar la escena -. Él estaba _llorando_, Mouri... Incluso antes de colgar... Porque no podía decírtelo pero _quería_, porque sabía que tú sufrías y que Yuuichi quería verle... Pero no _podía_, y eso lo _mataba_ por dentro... Y ojalá lo hubieras _visto_ porque así no estarías tan enfadada con él...

- No estoy enfadada - dijo Ran moviendo la cabeza, con temblores por todo el cuerpo acompañados de una voz débil -. No lo estoy pero lo _estoy_... - subió la mirada, con los ojos rojos y la cara pálida, respirando entrecortadamente -. Es sólo que... Le quiero demasiado... ¡Y estaba _justo a mi lado_!

Ai volvió a bajar la mirada, era difícil aguantarle la mirada a Mouri cuando ésta la miraba tan fijamente.

- Y esa parte es mi culpa... _Yo_ lo creé así que él tuvo que hacer todo eso... Por eso deberías estar enfadada _conmigo_, no con él. Puedo pedirte perdón y de verdad que lo siento... Pero sé que no es suficiente... No con todo lo que he hecho. Todo lo que puedo hacer es... Intentar reparar todo el daño que he hecho, y desear que sea suficiente para solucionarlo todo...

Las manos de Mouri estaban cogidas en su regazo, con la cabeza ladeada. A veces, una lágrima caía silenciosamente para chocar con sus muñecas. Estaba tan _quieta_, a la vez que temblaba...

- Siento tener que dejarte así, Mouri... - sus propias palabras sonaban falsas y poco convincentes para sus oídos -. Pero tengo cosas que hacer... Antes de que Kudo venga. Y él _vendrá_. Tengo que acabar-lo... Es muy importante...

_Si lo acabo, y funciona, él podrá volver a casa con vosotros_ - su mente terminó lo que no pudo decir -. _Como siempre ha querido..._

Se levantó tranquilamente, mirando a Mouri por el rabillo del ojo, pero la mujer de cabellos oscuros no se movió para nada, excepto por esas pequeñas lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Ai se paró en el sitio de Yakamoto para coger un transmisor, uno que estaba conectado a la radio de frecuencias para comunicarse más tarde con los que hacían la guardia afuera en cuanto vieran a Kudo. En ese momento tendría que decirles que le permitieran el paso...

Aunque seguramente él forzaría su paso hacia dentro. Ai frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía al laboratorio, intentando sacarse la imagen de Mouri de la cabeza para concentrarse en su trabajo, recordando que cuando todo necesitaba sólo un empujón, cuando todo se convertía en cenizas, Kudo nunca reaccionaba como estaba previsto. Había visto las dos cosas gracias a la experiencia de pasarlas y su observación, viendo como podía convertirse en alguien impredecible y peligroso cuando Ran o Yuuichi estaban en peligro.

Incluso si era más pequeño de lo que le tocaba y tenía sólo doce años que no se parecía en nada a su verdadero yo, ella sentía pena por todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino cuando tenía ese carácter...

En su laboratorio, Yuuichi estaba sentado en el colchón con su dibujo. No estaba dibujando; cuando entró, subió la mirada para verla con sus ojos azules y abiertos que parecían preocupados, casi asustados.

- ¿Ai? - preguntó, con unos temblores en su voz -. ¿Mamá está llorando?

Se paró para intentar ofrecerle una sonrisa reconfortante, pero sólo pudo esbozar una más bien triste.

- Sí, sí que lo está - respondió lentamente -. Ella está... Preocupada por tu padre, y... Necesita un tiempo para pensar.

Sin ninguna réplica, Yuuichi miró su dibujo. Su cara pequeña parecía aprensiva; sin estar seguro de qué hacer, Ai lo dejó ahí donde estaba y volvió a su ordenador para recuperar su trabajo. Todavía tenía que atar muchos cabos, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Puedes dibujar otra cosa si quieres - le dijo al niño, sin girar la cara -. O puedes irte a dormir. Edogawa vendrá pronto... O eso espero...

No vio como Yuuichi se quedó estático, como su madre estaba en la habitación principal. No vio la expresión de su cara, o la de sus ojos azul profundo. No vio como se estremecía de preocupación, y tampoco oyó como murmuraba una palabra por encima del ruido de las máquinas que volvían a funcionar.

Yuuichi miró fijamente su dibujo, pero las lágrimas de su madre lo entristecieron, y en su mente vio otra cara.

- ¿_Hermano_...? - susurró, confundido y preocupado.

---------------------------------------

Aunque el ruido del viento y el ronroneo del motor dificultaban la comunicación, Conan consiguió explicarle toda la historia, un poco resumida, a su amigo y actualmente su taxista, Heiji Hattori. Unos cuantos gritos y repeticiones fueron necesarias para acabar de entenderse, pero finalmente el detective de Osaka tenía los detalles más importantes, mientras conducía a la máxima velocidad, pasando constantemente entre los coches que iban más lentos que ellos.

La reacción de Heiji fue predecible, una vez que Conan le hubo acabado de gritar toda la información.

- ¡Vaya mierda¡Mejor que nos demos prisa! - era obvio y tuvo que volver a darle al acelerador mientras Conan se agarraba más fuerte -. ¿Un canal y una fábrica con tres chimeneas¡Será mejor que centres tu vista, Kudo¡Yo no conozco esta ciudad!

Aferrándose a él mientras pasaban entre coches más lentos y camiones, Conan tenía los ojos abiertos y posados en cada uno de los edificios por los que pasaban, aunque todavía les quedaban unos kilómetros para llegar al lugar que estaban buscando.

Pero se sintió mejor al tener a Heiji a su lado, y moviéndose rápido le proporcionaban una libertad que había perdido con su monopatín. Sintió que todavía quedaba algo de _esperanza_.

Siguieron su camino en la oscuridad, deseando que ningún policía viera la velocidad que llevaban. Era un camino largo, y él seguía agarrado a Heiji mientras tembló por el frío de la noche; habiendo sudado y secándose con aire frío y sin moverse habían bajado considerablemente la temperatura de su cuerpo, y ahora tenía la piel de gallina, maldiciéndose por haber dejado su chaqueta en casa de los Mouri, aunque sólo fuera la chaqueta del uniforme de la escuela.

Su uniforme estaría echado a perder de cualquier forma, después de aquella noche...

De repente, se sacudió, casi haciendo que Heiji perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Allí¡Allí! - gritó, su voz temblando por la emoción e intentado sonar por encima del motor - ¡Allí está¡Hattori, gira por ahí!

Sin dudar un segundo, Heiji ladeó la motocicleta y cogió la salida, por poco chocándose con el parachoques de otro coche, el conductor del cual gritándoles cosas irritados mientras ellos pasaban por su lado.

- Lo siento... - murmuró Heiji, más para sí mismo - Llevamos prisa... ¿Ahora qué, Kudo?

Conan buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel, cogiéndolo fuertemente para evitar que se fuera volando con el viento. Entornó los ojos para leer lo que decía, algo complicado dada la mezcla entre la luz de la calle y las estrellas; levantó la cabeza para ver las señales de tráfico, buscando un cruce en concreto.

- ¡Gira a la derecha!

Considerando todos los factores que intervinieron, llegaron en poco tiempo. Gracias a la habilidad de Conan para ver en la noche y la de Heiji para conducir, viajaron hasta su destino sin confusiones o equivocaciones. Heiji redujo la velocidad y, haciendo caso a Conan, paró el motor en la última calle que daba a un callejón más estrecho. La siguiente calle era donde, según el papel, la fábrica se encontraba.

Observando la oscuridad del callejón, Heiji se quitó el casco y miró al pasajero que iba con él.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Conan volvió a sacar el papel de su bolsillo.

- Ésa es - dijo, bajándose de la moto -. Ahí está el edificio del que él hablaba...

- ¿Estás seguro de que es ése, Kudo? - preguntó Heiji suavemente, bajando el soporte para aguantar la moto y bajándose de ella -. Quien te dio la información fue...

- Estoy seguro - le dijo Conan, cortándole, sin siquiera mirarle -. No hay dudas.

Heiji tembló.

- Vaaale... Otra vez¿ahora qué?

El chico le echó un vistazo a la esquina, mirando a un lado y a otro de la calle, y en frente, a la cerca de alambre y a lo que había detrás, parecido a un laberinto, con un montón de edificios. Era _enorme_...

Volvió a mirar a su amigo.

- Vas a quedarte aquí - le ordenó firmemente -, y vas a esperar. Sólo quiero que uno de nosotros se arriesgue. Ten la moto preparada, y te llamaré si te necesito.

- ¿Sólo _esperar_...? - balbuceó Heiji -. ¿He venido hasta aquí sólo para llevarte y _esperar_?

-¡Shh¡Silencio! - susurró Conan, mirándole -. Escucha, necesito a alguien que esté ahí si las cosas se complican¿lo pillas? Tú eres esa ayuda. El apoyo. ¡Lo que sea¡No se trata de quién tendrá más mérito, joder! Se trata de la _vida_ de Ran y Yuuichi.

Heiji ya había sucumbido a la mirada de impaciencia y rabia de su amigo.

- Sí - dijo, moviendo la cabeza -. No te preocupes por mí, ve. Pero llama en el _momento_ en que las cosas se vuelvan agrias¿me oyes?

Conan asintió, volviendo a mirar arriba y abajo de la calle para ver si había alguien. No habiendo percibido ningún movimiento, salió del callejón y llegó hasta la diagonal. La puerta de todo el complejo estaba dos bloques más abajo, pero tenía que ir caminando hasta la puerta principal. Heiji vio como se iba, apoyándose en la moto y cruzando los brazos dispuesto a esperar.

Llegando al otro lado, esa pequeña figura se acercó a la valla a la luz de una farola, aunque el chico parecía casi invisible por la camiseta tan blanca y tan sucia que llevaba. Todo lo que Heiji pudo ver era una luz a lo lejos, la reflejada por sus gafas.

Después de otra pausa para vigilar, la sombra del niño escaló la valla como una ardilla, apenas moviéndola. Después, sin ninguna dificultad, la pequeña forma se metió entre los hilos de metal que había arriba, esquivando los pinchos para no quedarse enganchado en ellos. Se tiró al suelo con un ruido sordo, quedándose quieto de nuevo alarmado, y entonces se dirigió hacia dentro de ese laberinto.

Heiji lo siguió con la mirada, asombrado, y entonces movió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo _demonios_ lo hace? - se dijo a sí mismo suspirando, preparándose para pasar por ese largo rato de _espera_.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Este capitulo ha costado lo suyo.. xD Despues de taaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo de aparcamiento, examenes, trabajos y deberes y un poco de vagancia, todo hay que decirlo, al fin esta terminadoooo!

Espero tener traducido el siguiente para la proxima semana, aunqueeee... Tengo que estar las 24 horas del dia sumergida en un trabajo extenso y muy amplio del Quijote... xD Veremos como salgo yo de estaaa! Pero prometo acer todo lo posible!

Y por cierto... No os olvideis de pasar por fanfiction el dia 25... Quiza papa noel deje alguna sorpresa de mi parte... xD nunca se sabeee... Bueno, por si acasooo... FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y, en resumen, FELICES FIESTAS!

Hace falta que repita que quiero reviews? ;)

Gracias a meruse-chan, naruwesley, sayaKa, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo y tantei lena-haruno! Gracias x estos fantasticos 65 revieeews i creciendoooo!! Os adoooorooooo!!!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 13!!:

**Y _todavía_ no estaba segura de creerse... lo que esa _chica_ le había dicho. Una vez se había preguntado lo mismo, cuando era más joven; preguntándose, creyéndolo, casi _segura_ de que Conan era en realidad Shinichi... Pero muchas él le había demostrado que se equivocaba... Incluso los había _visto_ juntos... _Tantas veces_...**

**Tantas veces había empezado a creerlo, realmente creerlo... Y aunque hubiera algunas dudas... Aunque Conan fuera el niño más raro y más especial que había conocido nunca...**

----------------------------------

_**Parecía**_ **normal, zapatillas deportivas rojas, pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, pero sus **_**ojos**_** no se parecían en **_**nada**_** a los de un chico casi adolescente; brillaban con furia y pánico, preparados para recorrer el infierno entero por sus seres queridos... Y por **_**en medio**_** de ellos si era necesario. **

**Por un momento, todo se _congeló_. **

----------------------------------

**- Te aseguro, Edogawa, que Ran Mouri y _tu_ hijo - ignoró la sombra de rabia que apareció en los ojos del chico en cuanto lo dijo - están bajo nuestra custodia y a salvo - había un poco de ironía en su voz, mezclada a partes iguales con una clara admiración y enfado mientras continuó -. Así que te _agradecería_ que no fueras derribando a mis hombres como si de bolos se trataran.**

**Los hombros del chico _decayeron_ mínimamente, el alivio que sentía reflejado en su cara tan palpable. Igualmente, los ojos tan oscuros que seguían detrás de las gafas se volvieron más duros mientras avanzaba otro paso. **

**- Déjame verlos. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	13. CH: Screaming Your Name

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Heiji lo siguió con la mirada, asombrado, y entonces movió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? - se dijo a sí mismo suspirando, preparándose para pasar por ese largo rato de espera. _

**Capítulo 13**

Ran todavía estaba sentada en su silla, con las manos juntas sobre su regazo; ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo mejillas abajo. Apenas sabía qué pensar, o cómo sentirse, o qué hacer a partir de ahora, y menos aún qué pasaría la próxima vez que viera a Conan... Shinichi...

Quien quisiera que dijo que la verdad dolía nunca podría haber imaginado que dolería _así_.

Shinichi Kudo... Su amigo, ese al que quería, el padre de su hijo... Realmente era... Conan Edogawa... El niño al que tenía tanto aprecio, a quien ya veía como un hermano pequeño, quien había sido como un hermano mayor para el bebé desde que nació...

¿Cómo se _suponía_ que debía juntar dos cosas así en su cabeza?

Él le había _mentido_. Todo este tiempo... Mintiéndole y engañándola... Pero como dijo Haibara, o Miyano, o quien quiera que fuese, él lo había hecho para protegerla. Y a Yuuichi. No podía dejar que esos hombres llegaran hasta ellos, si no... Si no...

_Esos hombres_ vendrían y los matarían a todos, y ese miedo amainaba la furia que se había instalado en ella en saber la verdad.

Y _todavía_ no estaba segura de creerse... lo que esa _chica_ le había dicho. Una vez se había preguntado lo mismo, cuando era más joven; preguntándose, creyéndolo, casi _segura_ de que Conan era en realidad Shinichi... Pero muchas él le había demostrado que se equivocaba... Incluso los había _visto_ juntos... _Tantas veces_...

Tantas veces había empezado a creerlo, realmente creerlo... Y aunque hubiera algunas dudas... Aunque Conan fuera el niño más raro y más especial que había conocido nunca...

Los agitados días de su embarazo hicieron que dejara atrás esos viejos pensamientos, situando en su mente la preocupación por su hijo y haciendo desaparecer los secretos y los misterios. También separó definitivamente a _Shinichi Kudo_ de _Conan Edogawa_ en su mente, un niño dulce e inocente no podía ser _él_, no podía ser el mismo al que amaba y padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Era imposible asociar a Conan con eso... Así que sus últimas dudas y preguntas y terrores por los secretos se habían trasladado a un rincón de su cerebro, escondidos gracias al ruido de la preparación del día en que naciera el bebé, y después ocupándose de él, educándolo...

Ella, más o menos, se había _olvidado_ de todo eso. Hasta el momento en que Haibara, quien fuera, la había mirado a los ojos directamente y le había descubierto la verdad con sólo tres palabras: _Edogawa __**es**__ Shinichi_.

Y entonces no pudo dejarlo pasar más, como si no existiera, fácilmente olvidarlo. Ya se había acabado "la-Ran-tonta", se convirtió en algo _real_, como una prueba sacada de la escena del crimen; como el cuerpo de un fallecido que no podía esconderse más. Ya no podría _ignorarlo_, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Y aunque casi no pudiera creerlo, después de todo lo que Haibara le había dicho, su propios recuerdos empezaron a confirmar la verdad que acababa de oír. Su mente volvió atrás, muchas de las piezas encajando por fin, muchas cosas extrañas e inexplicables; muchos momentos e instantes y miradas y roces en que lo había _notado_...

¿Cuántas veces lo había _visto_, y no había entendido lo que veía?

En su mente vio una docena de miradas, cientos de instantes, momentos en que una sombra cruzaba la cara de Conan y parecía tan fuera de lugar... O las veces en que le _sonreía_, tan extraño... O la manera en que _miraba_ a Yuuichi, con los ojos tan llenos... Le había visto sonreír y reírse con un vacío tan frágil que llevaba por dentro, nunca entendiendo, lo había visto mirar a Yuuichi y nunca había sabido por qué unos ojos tan jóvenes llevaban por dentro tanto dolor... Tantas cosas había visto de reojo, tantas cosas que había _mirado_ sin haberse fijado...

Pero también le había visto llorar. Lo había visto reír y llorar y sonreír y sollozar la noche en que nació Yuuichi, y nunca pudo entender _por qué_... ¡Pero por Diós todo lo que él había sentido en ese momento y lo mucho que había _sufrido_...!

Pensar eso hizo que volviera a sollozar, le había visto sufrir, le había visto sufriendo y llorando y muriéndose por dentro y nunca, nunca, lo había _sabido_... Y ella _sabía_ lo mucho que quería a Yuuichi, y cuanto la amaba a _ella_, y sabía como le había estado matando el vivir a pocos centímetros, tan cerca pero también tan _lejos_... A su lado todo ese tiempo...

Era una horrible, _horrible_ sensación de soledad... Pensaba que su propio dolor y soledad eran demasiado para soportar, pero estar tan cerca de todo lo que ella amaba, pero por siempre mantenerse lejos con una barrera más fina que su piel... Más fina que la constante amenaza de la _muerte_...

Pero incluso con las torturas que había soportado, él se había quedado. Ella lo sabía, se dio cuenta de que podía haberse marchado en cualquier momento. Podría haber corrido, haberla dejado atrás, irse con sus padres y desaparecer en América por siempre y nunca volver a casa... Pero _no_ lo hizo.

Había estado a su lado en _todo momento_.

Tantas veces que el pequeño e inocente Conan la había querido ayudar, haciéndola sentir mejor, haciendo _cualquier cosa_ por ella... Haciendo cualquier cosa que pidiera, y más, siempre preparado y dispuesto a cualquier hora, desde el principio hasta _ahora_... Para ella y para Yuuichi _siempre estaba ahí_...

Por Diós¿cuántas veces lo había apartado de su lado, había pisoteado sus sentimientos, lo había empujado...¿Cuántas veces ella le había hecho daño? Nunca lo había _sabido_... Pero él siempre lo _intentaba_, lo daba todo por ella, hacía todo lo que podía... Él era el hermano mayor de Yuuichi aunque quería ser Papá, y lo intentaba todo para hacerles la vida más fácil.

Siempre había pensado lo bien que había actuado, substituyendo a Shinichi... Cuando él _era_ Shinichi, a su lado todo este tiempo, _dándolo todo_...

Y ahora él estaba ahí afuera, _todavía_ _intentando_, perdido en la noche, en alguna parte, buscándolos. Había estado todo el día histérico buscando a Yuuichi, y ahora a _ella_, y seguía buscándolos...

Deseaba que los encontrara pronto. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón, a la vez que intentaba parar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Quería verlo de nuevo, verlo realmente, ahora que ya lo sabía... Y aunque una mitad de ella estaba aterrorizada y no sabría qué hacer en verle... La otra mitad estaba desesperada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y _volverlo_ a ver de nuevo en tanto, tanto tiempo...

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, pudo oír el infierno en el piso de abajo.

---------------------------

El silencio era casi agobiante.

_De nuevo_ - Daisuke pensó para sí mismo - _ésto podría considerarse como algo bueno_.

Después de todo, Akai les podría haber cantado las cuarenta a todos por quejarse y hablar de él a sus espaldas, pero mientras su líder de pelo moreno se conformara con simplemente apoyarse en la pared con un cigarrillo sin encender en su boca y mirar a la puerta en vez de gritarles, regañarles y decirle a Haibara que los utilizara como sujetos de sus experimentos, todo estaría perfectamente _bien _para ellos.

Bueno, _estaría _perfectamente con ellos si Haibara hubiera dado esperanzas de sobrevivir a esa pequeña charla con Mouri cuando se marcharon. Como no lo había hecho, ninguno de ellos podía estar _del todo_ a gusto.

_Ni siquiera ese hombre alto, moreno, y casi muerto de ahí..._ - pensó Daisuke con ironía mientras miraba a su jefe, quien estaba _obviamente_ inquieto a su manera.

Los hombres seguían moviéndose nerviosos, sin sentarse, revolviéndose de la ansiedad y el suspense que sentían al no tener noticias. Se oían murmullos de preocupación con la frecuencia de las olas del mar, ya que los hombres estaban más acostumbrados a recibir órdenes y no quedarse sentados en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada por más de unos minutos. Yakamoto era la única persona con algo que hacer, todavía al lado de su espionaje por radio incluso cuando lo separaron de su puesto. A parte de ese sentimiento que no dejaba a nadie indiferente, todo lo demás parecía bastante _normal_...

Repentinamente, los ya conocidos susurros de Yakamoto se hicieron más fuertes, respuestas más punzantes, y éstos atrajeron la atención de los demás presentes, excepto Akai, quien seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a nada más.

- Me acaban de informar desde el perímetro - gruñó Yakamoto gravemente a todos los que lo miraban fijamente -. Ese idiota de Tsuji se descuidó de informar al líder de la guardia de que no iba a ir a su inspección de cinco minutos. Si ese imbécil se le _olvidó _hacerlo, voy a cortarle la piel a tiras y...

- ¿Lo están buscando? - lo interrumpió Akai con seriedad desde su sitio en la pared, con los ojos pequeños, demostrando a los otros que _sí_ que estaba atento.

- Uno de ellos lo sustituirá en poco tiempo - contestó Yakamoto, parándose un momento a escuchar por los auriculares antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con alarma -. ¡Mierda¡Ken dice que está abajo! Les mandaré una alerta roja...

- ¡Espera! - Akai llegó en un segundo a su lado sin que los otros vieran como se movía, ganándose una mirada extraña del hombre viejo que ignoró totalmente -. Dame un auricular.

Yakamoto parpadeó, mirándolo _confundido_ al ver la reacción de su comandante mientras le tendía unos auriculares. Daisuke tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no reírse fuertemente.

_Clásico. Muy clásico. Esa mirada... ¿Por qué nunca llevo la cámara?_

El hombre de las comunicaciones tardó un instante más en recobrar su actitud habitual, preparando la radio para Akai.

- Ahora estamos en el canal cuatro del perímetro.

Akai encendió la radio, escuchando inmediatamente las palabras que, con tono asustado, decía uno de sus soldados en el otro extremo de la línea.

- ¡Ken! - gritó a al radio, interrumpiéndolo -. ¡Tranquilízate un momento, por el amor de Diós¿Has comprobado su pulso¿Tsuji está muerto?

- No, señor - dijo Ken al otro lado, aterrorizado y confundido -. Todavía está, eemm, vivo, pero... Señor, está... dormido.

- Busca a alguien que lo sustituya y vuelve a tu sitio, Ken - le dijo severamente -. Y mantente alerta.

Cortó la comunicación sin darle tiempo a que el hombre respondiera, encontrándose con las miradas confusas, y algunas molestas, como en el caso de Yakamoto, y movió brevemente la cabeza.

- No son _Ellos_. Nunca dejarían vivo a Tsuji - parecía que una _sonrisa_ asomaba por las comisuras de su boca -. Creo que ha llegado nuestro invitado...

Un murmullo general de perplejidad se coló en boca de todos, a la vez que enarcaban las cejas y se miraban unos a otros. Todos ellos, levantados y rígidos, con los cigarrillos apagados y sus caras tensas, esperaban ansiosamente que su jefe se volviera para mirarlos. Él los miró de uno en uno, directo a sus ojos, como midiendo su valentía. Su propia expresión era anticipatoria y sombría.

- Edogawa está aquí.

Todos los hombres volvieron a mirarse unos a otros, sus expresiones repartidas entre incredulidad y turbación. Todos se habían turnado para vigilar a Edogawa y los Mouris. Y habían _oído_ muchas cosas, tanto por Haibara como Akai, siendo breve información o un comentario sin importancia, que los ponía nerviosos e inquietos. No era muy difícil pensar que había otro como Haibara, un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Pero era la _manera_ en que ella hablaba de él, la manera en que Akai hablaba de él, la que los detenía.

Habían _oído _cosas de ese tal Edogawa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - preguntó Mamoru, nervioso mientras dirigía su vista a la puerta.

- No mucho - replicó Akai con dureza -. Seguramente ya estará cerca. Vosotros dos - señaló a Daisuke y Keisuke -, id afuera y vigilad la puerta. Llevaos un transmisor y avisad cuando lo veáis. _Si_ lo veis...

- De acuerdo - Daisuke dudó en coger los dos transmisores de Yakamoto. Mientras él lo hacía, Keisuke se dirigía a la puerta, girando el pomo y mirando a un lado y al otro para ver si había peligro. Parecía que n...

_**¡Bang!**_

Ese sonido tan fuerte hizo que todos se sacudieran de la sorpresa; la desafortunada víctima dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, y casi ni se lo creyeron cuando vieron al hombre rubio volar por el cielo a una velocidad casi supersónica. Cayó al suelo con un tremendo bulto en su frente e inconsciente antes de caer, sus piernas en la calle, impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara, y menos con _llave_, de nuevo.

Pasó otro nano segundo mientras unos y otros se _miraban_... Entonces, como una explosión, Akai gritó.

- ¡Moveos¡Cerrad la puerta! - por encima del ruido de sus armas podían oír todos esos gritos de Akai, como una amenaza.

Todos se pusieron en marcha al momento, con el mismo tipo de prisa insana y divertida que es propia de las películas de terror: si la puerta no se cierra _en ese momento_, algo vendrá y los comerá. Y todos sabían, _todos_ lo sabían, que ese de detrás de la puerta no era particularmente un buen y pacífico muchacho.

Por en medio del caos, Akai se quedó solo, con los ojos blancos mientras intentaba recordar algo que Ai le había dicho antes, sobre todos esos cacharros que Edogawa llevaba siempre consigo...

Algo sobre... _Zapatillas deportivas_...

Comprendió al instante mientras empezaba a moverse, señalando a las dos primeras personas que vio.

- ¡Tú y tú¡Quitad de la entrada todos los objetos que se puedan chutar!

- ¿Qué? - gritó Hiroshi a modo de respuesta, parándose un momento al ver cuan _absurdo_ era eso.

- ¿_Qué_ has dicho? - Daisuke preguntó después.

- ¡_Hacedlo_! - gritó Akai, y los hombres simplemente lo cumplieron.

Y _otra_ oleada de pánico invadió la otra mitad de los soldados que buscaban como desesperados esos objetos que "se podían chutar" en dos metros a la redonda desde la puerta; latas que habían caído de las bolsas de basura, cubos vacíos, cajas de poliestireno, bolsas de restaurantes y más cosas similares, incluso llegaron a coger el envoltorio de las chucherías y de caramelos del suelo; después de todo, se podían chutar aunque no eran aerodinámicos.

Las dos partes de la unidad de los soldados, unos quitando de en medio todos esos objetos y los otros intentando sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Keisuke de la puerta, se cruzaban continuamente hasta que la entrada al edificio fue una _verdadera_ escena caótica. Si Akai hubiese estado más por la labor, y su hubiese tenido tiempo, seguramente le hubiese dado dolor de cabeza.

Pero casi antes de que el eco de la voz de Akai se disolviera en el aire, la _todavía _abierta puerta fue brutalmente abierta desde afuera, y una pequeña figura borrosa forzó su camino hacia el interior, moviéndose hasta el centro en donde los dos grupos de hombres intentaban cumplir con sus tareas asignadas.

_Parecía_ normal: zapatillas deportivas rojas, pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, pero sus _ojos_ no se parecían en _nada_ a los de un chico casi adolescente; brillaban con furia y pánico, preparados para recorrer el infierno entero por sus seres queridos... Y por _en medio_ de ellos si era necesario.

Por un momento, todo se _congeló_. Había un silencio puro mientras los dos bandos de esa inminente batalla simplemente se _miraban_ el uno al otro. Los hombres miraban con _dudas_ al chico sudado y descuidado, quien en verdad _no era _un chico, y ellos lo _sabían_, pero saberlo era una cosa y la primera impresión era otra. Y realmente no era un soldado como parecía, ese que tenía el _descaro_ de entrar por la fuerza y derribar a dos de los suyos; no parecía el ya no tan niño, apodado falsamente Conan Edogawa, quien les devolvía la mirada preparado para la batalla, tomando sólo un segundo para mirar sus alrededores y tomar una decisión.

Silencio, interrumpido solamente por sus respiraciones, mientras los dos bandos se miraban el uno al otro...

Entonces, los cerebros de los soldados empezaron a gritar lo único que eran capaces de decir: _Intruso_. La reacción fue automática. Eran rápidos, eran profesionales, y estaban bien entrenados; se movieron rápidamente para intentar dominar a esa persona, pero incluso sus cerebros, tan bien preparados, lo miraban y veían tan sólo a _un niño_.

Quizás su error era que no lo intentaban lo suficiente.

Conan estaba furioso, sintiendo una oleada de adrenalina y rabia tan poderosa que fue como una droga, borrando sus miedos y haciéndole avanzar. Todos los soldados se volvieron uno, y con los dientes chirriando se encontraron los dos grupos.

Los dos hombres que estaban más cerca del chico saltaron a por él, preparados para forcejear con el niño que se había metido rápidamente en su edificio. El primero de los dos recibió una patada en la ingle a cambio de sus esfuerzos, y gritando y rodando como una pelota acabó en el suelo y fuera de combate. Aunque el golpe le dolió bastante, y _mucho _podría añadir, se consideró afortunado de que Edogawa no llevara sus zapatillas deportivas especiales. Seguramente habrían convertido su _débil_ apéndice en _picadillo _en un instante.

El segundo soldado que se abalanzó sobre él vino por su lado, y se llevó un codazo en la tripa, provocado con toda la fuerza y el peso que un chico de doce años podía tener. Mientras se doblaba del dolor, el chico cogió al soldado y lo subió hasta sus hombros, utilizando la masa corporal del soldado y la suya propia para tirarlo contra el suelo en algo que parecía ser una llave de algún arte marcial. El hombre, al caer, gruñó de dolor.

Akai, al otro lado de la reyerta, intentaba abrirse _camino_ con dificultades, intentando hacerse oír por encima de todo el ruido, para parar aquello antes de que pasara a peor. _Conocía_ más o menos a ese "chico", sabía quién era por Ai, pero igualmente no iba a dejarle hacer a sus anchas, aunque más bien parecía que sus oportunidades de ganarle eran las mismas que el chico tenía para _herirles_, siendo ellos un número más grande de personas y con más experiencia.

- ¡Parad¡Todo el mundo¡_Deteneos_!

Apenas podía ver a Edogawa; la pequeña forma estaba perdida en alguna parte del centro de la batalla que se disputaba junto a la puerta. Sin ir siquiera armado, el chico les _estaba haciendo daño_, las pruebas eran los chillidos de furia y de dolor de sus hombres. Pequeño, fuerte y rápido como el viento, ellos casi no podían cogerlo, y muchos de ellos se arrepentían de no haber entrenado mejor. Akai volvió a gritar por encima de la enfrenta, pero su voz no podía sobrepasar los decibelios de los aullidos de dolor y de rabia, y mucho menos los _gritos_ sin significado que el chico hacía mientras luchaba contra todos los que habían osado a apartar a su hijo de él...

- ¡Parad! - gritó, aunque su voz, la cual siempre mantenía la calma y daba órdenes con tranquilidad, esta vez se reducía a una tan insignificante como el zumbido de una mosca, amortiguado en la calle -. ¡Ya _basta_¡_Parad ahora __**mismo**_!

Por fin, el gruñido tan gélido de su voz detuvo el ruido, detuvo la locura. Todo el mundo se quedó congelado en su sitio, y de nuevo, nada pudo oírse excepto sus respiraciones, y las quejas de dolor de todos los heridos.

Nunca nadie había oído a su líder _alzar tanto la vo_z... Pero acaba de _chillar_, y casi _bramar_, todo en el espacio de dos minutos. Temblando de rabia y empezando a sentir _miedo_ hacia aquel chico que los había interrumpido, los hombres bajaron la cabeza como niños culpables mientras se daban prisa en retirarse, apartándose los unos de los otros poco a poco, con las armas preparadas pero guardándolas, con Hiroshi y Mamoru siendo los únicos que ayudaron a los heridos a levantarse y a caminar. La retirada dejó atrás al chico mientras jadeaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, en el suelo, su cara transmitiendo un claro mensaje de _dolor_ a todo el que se acercara.

Así fue mientras la mayoría de los hombres se dedicaban a curar unas rascadas o golpes aquí y allí, cortesía del pequeño intruso. Sólo Yakamoto y Eiji, quien aparentemente tenían _sentido común_, habían salido ilesos gracias al hecho de quedarse fuera de la pelea.

Por la parte de Conan, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía como si fuera a morirse allí mismo o dormir durante una semana, aunque su desesperación y el _odio_ que sentía hacia las personas que habían apartado a _su hijo_ y a _Ran _de su lado lo mantenían con vida, despierto, _unía_ todas sus partes y lo convertían en alguien _peligroso_ y muy capaz de dañar a cualquier osado. El grupo de hombres vestidos de negros no le inspiraban ninguna confianza de lo quizá le _habría_ pasado a su hijo... Y mucho menos aquel hombre moreno que estaba en el centro y parecía ser su líder, ese al que había visto antes, _muchas veces_, a la luz del día o a la sombra, la seguridad de su pistola y el silenciador apuntados directamente a él.

Sin embargo, incluso con una pistola apuntándolo, ese dolor que sentía y el miedo a perder a su hijo a Ran aumentaban su ira, la adrenalina seguía infiltrándose en sus venas, con la voz llena de determinación y peligrosidad, clara pero temblando a la vez por la furia.

- _**Tú**_. ¿_Dónde están_?

Las cejas de Akai bajaron considerablemente cuando vio que Edogawa, siendo él el foco de la pelea, no tenía un solo rasguño en la cara, aparte de lo que parecían marcas y suciedad por el día que había pasado. Siguió con el arma silenciada subida, preparado para disparar en cualquier momento mientras hablaba con el ya-no-chico con tranquilidad, la voz calmada, intentando mantener a raya su rabia, viendo como todos sus hombres heridos mantenían las distancias con el adolescente por el rabillo del ojo.

- Te aseguro, Edogawa, que Ran Mouri y _tu_ hijo - ignoró la sombra de rabia que apareció en los ojos del chico en cuanto lo dijo - están bajo nuestra custodia y a salvo - había un poco de ironía en su voz, mezclada a partes iguales con una clara admiración y enfado mientras continuó -. Así que te _agradecería_ que no fueras derribando a mis hombres como si de bolos se trataran.

Los hombros del chico _decayeron_ mínimamente, el alivio que sentía reflejado en su cara tan palpable. Igualmente, los ojos tan oscuros que seguían detrás de las gafas se volvieron más duros mientras avanzaba otro paso.

- Déjame verlos.

- Siento no poder hacer eso - replicó Akai severamente, con el arma todavía en mano y apuntando a la cara del chico -. Verás, uno de mis socios está... discutiendo, _íntimamente_, un asunto con Mouri, y prefieren no ser molestadas.

- ¡Me importa una _mierda_! - Conan ya subía las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco cuando oyó un ruido cortar el aire y algo impactó fuertemente con el cemento muy cerca de su cuerpo. Se congeló, con ojos grandes miró fijamente la pistola humeante que Akai sostenía.

- Eres rápido, _Kudo _- dijo, soplando el humo que salía del arma todavía caliente y ganándose una mirada del chico al que por poco había herido -. Eres _muy_ rápido. Pero tengo puntería¿podría tu velocidad ser suficiente para evitar mi bala¿O... - añadió, mientras los hombres a su alrededor también subían las armas hacia él, quitando los seguros - ...doce balas?

La pequeña figura de enfrente no se movió, y por la cara de Akai pasó un brillo de satisfacción al saber que _tenía_ al chico, o adulto, lo que fuera, y que no se atrevería a dar otro paso. Se acercó con cuidado a él; sin embargo, cuando Conan subió la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron, Akai se encontró irremediablemente _parado_.

La mirada asesina que le dirigían esos ojos azules no se parecían en _nada_ a los de un niño, brillando de furia pura y un intención cristalina de _matarlos_ _a todos __**ahora mismo**_ si pudiera. Esa furia tambaleante, profunda, de odio que emanaba de esos ojos azules ya inhumanos era suficiente para detener a _Akai_, y ya había _visto_ la rabia y el odio y la muerte en su vida. Había visto _todas_ esas cosas, pero nunca tan centradas, nunca dirigidas hacia él con tanta voluntad, en forma de promesa, nunca contenidas y compactas en un vacío tan mortífero y profundo, doblemente peligroso a causa de la adrenalina, el cansancio y un absoluto _enfado_.

Ya no _existía_ esa inocencia infantil que había visto cuando el chico estaba con Ai en esos largos caminos hasta el colegio hacia tiempo; esas máscaras habían sido arrancadas de la cara de Edogawa en el momento en el que le dieron de lleno el _pánico_ y la _desesperación_, advirtiéndole que podría _perderlos_ si se quedaba sentado. Tampoco había _rastro_ del miedo que Akai había visto brevemente en esos ojos azules; ese flash que duró una milésima de segundo se había transformado en furia, inagotable, terrible en todo su esplendor, que no acabaría hasta _que los volviera a tener con él_, y esos ojos eran tan duros como los del peor de los criminales, el soldado mejor entrenado, preparados para hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar a sus seres queridos.

Incluso los ojos de Gin no eran tan fríos como ésos. Como una oscura laguna de agua, como un agujero negro, ese chico tenía mucho más adentro de lo que enseñaba por fuera; éso era puro Odio y Venganza vertido sobre un recipiente demasiado pequeño para aguantar...

Éso no era un niño. No era siquiera Shinichi Kudo. Era literalmente mirar a la Muerte a los ojos, el fantasma vengativo del padre que nunca lo fue, preparado para salvar a su hijo y a su mujer atravesando cualquier infierno, dolor u obstáculos... Preparado para atravesarlos a _ellos_ como un cuchillo de carne, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Y mientras Akai se detenía en su intento, los hombres a su alrededor se alejaban del chico. Más que cualquier aviso verbal, más que todo lo que habían presenciado ahí, ver como su líder tenía la palabra _duda_ esparcida por su rostro al ver esa mirada del chico les provocó más turbación que miles de reuniones oficiales.

Akai frunció el ceño, desterrando sus propias reservas a la vez que ignoraba la sensación de frío que tenía preso su corazón. Dio un paso adelante de nuevo, traspasando las barreras de seguridad que su propia mente había alzado para mantenerlo alejado de esa amenaza tan diminuta.

La boca de Conan gruñó inconscientemente cuando Akai hizo ese paso hacia él, su pequeño cuerpo agachándose para atacar, en equilibrio, sus manos listas para moverse en poco tiempo, preparándose. A los ojos de todos los soldados, la postura defensiva del chico habría sido ridícula; un gracioso gato salvaje arrinconado por un lobo más grande y fuerte que él, pero ya habían visto que _ese_ pequeño gato salvaje poseía unas garras muy afiladas, y sus colmillos podían ser mortales. Si lo incitaban, atacaría sin dudarlo.

Akai se paró donde estaba, el arma apuntando al diminuto objetivo. Lo miró durante unos momentos, midiendo el desafío de furia con un poco de admiración: no había ni un solo rastro de miedo en esa mirada; tan sólo una rabia creciente junto con un poderoso deseo de encontrar a sus seres queridos.

- De nuevo volveré a reiterarte que Mouri y el niño están vivos, a salvo y seguramente confortables - Akai dijo finalmente, manteniendo el tono de voz firme aunque su enfado ante la situación le empujaba a _alzar la voz_ -. Desafortunadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de _ti_ si no paras ésto. Cálmate.

Su orden tan sólo hizo que Conan se tensara más¿quería ese hombre que se _rindiera_? Para hacerlo el prisionero, mientras tenían a Ran y a Yuuichi como _rehenes_, lo único que tendrían que hacer sería atraparlo. Un hombre, una mano lo bastante fuerte como para cogerlo y _calmarlo_; eso sería lo único que haría falta, todo sería _inútil_ y no podría salvar a Ran...

- _No_ _lo toquéis_ - soltó Akai de repente, al ver a unos cuantos intentaban cogerlo por sorpresa mientras el chico miraba al líder - a no ser que queráis perder vuestros apéndices.

Con cautela, los otros se rindieron, no del todo seguros si esa amenaza se refería a Edogawa o Akai. De cualquier manera, no querían experimentarlo.

Sorprendido de que Akai hubiera denegado el poder atraparlo, y realmente había _notado_ como se movían a su alrededor, Conan miró el hombre alto y moreno sospechosamente.

- No me rendiré a _ti_ - le dijo, su voz de niño ahora convertida no naturalmente en un grave gruñido, con los ojos impregnados de una mirada asesina.

Los ojos de Akai no dudaron, y tampoco lo hicieron los de Conan. No era una mirada en la que las llamas se vieran, todo ya había explotado, y esa era la reacción tardía, tan radioactiva, opresiva y potencialmente mortífera. El ambiente a su alrededor estaba callado, pero era palpable la tensión y la _electricidad_ que había dentro de su intensidad, compartida entre el padre determinado a recuperar a su familia y los soldados que prometieron proteger su terreno. El estancamiento parecía una eternidad, como una carretera sin final, llevándolos lejos, muy lejos, hasta que se quedaran tan quietos como estatuas...

Un repentino crujido rompió el hechizo, un ruido que parecía el de un transmisor, pero definitivamente no era del de Yakamoto; llegó cortando el aire, seguido de la sorpresa.

Y no era para menos, pues venía de _Conan_.

Sorprendido y casi _confundido_, el joven estudiante de la escuela superior buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña insignia amarilla adornada con la silueta azul de Sherlock Holmes, y las palabras _Detectives Junior_ escritas al lado, un diseño gracioso que haría reír a los demás si no estuvieran en la situación en que estaban. Le dio a un botón que había detrás y se lo llevó a la boca, parpadeando y dudoso.

- ¿Hola?

Pero de ahí salió una voz mucho menos clara que si lo hubiese dicho con el transmisor de Yakamoto. No esperaba esa voz, pero tampoco se dirigía a él: conocía esa voz, aunque no la había oído en cuatro años, suave y rítmica pero con cautela y precisión en la que nunca se había fijado antes.

- Ya está bien, Akai - dijo Ai Haibara, con la voz dulce y cansada -. Déjale entrar.

Akai dio la vuelta, apartando su vista del chico peligroso durante un segundo para mirar, con un poco de recelo, al _perplejo_ Yakamoto, casi igual o más que él, quien tan sólo se encogió de hombros y le enseñó su transmisor, donde el interruptor marcaba _Encendido_. Detrás de él, Eiji le sonrió irónicamente.

Mientras tanto, Conan Edogawa se había quedado clavado en su sitio, su intelecto analizando pero no _comprendiendo_ el significado de ese mensaje. Qué estaría _haciendo_ ella con esos hombres oscuros, pues sólo había una persona que él conociese que tuviera esa voz, la misma persona que sabía la frecuencia exacta de las insignias de los Detectives Junior...

- _Haibara_ - susurró, asombrado -. ¿Eres _tú_ la que está detrás de todo ésto...? - sus ojos volvieron a mostrar ese brillo de asesinato lleno de una rabia pura, iluminando esos ojos azul oscuro con un fuego desencadenado que podría haberse convertido instantáneamente en color rojo sangre -. ¡_Haibara_¡_**Te mataré**_!

Edogawa gruñó y empezó a correr en un solo instante, su movimiento repentino derribando a todos los soldados que intentaban detenerlo. Incluso cuando Akai se giró para encarar al chico, sabiendo que ya había perdido cualquier oportunidad de disparar, Conan se tiró hacia él, dándole con una fuerza grandiosa, casi quitándole el aliento mientras éste caía. Akai se llevó la mano a la espalda del dolor, Conan encima de él y su pistola chocando contra el hormigón.

Sorprendido, pero todavía con su presencia en la mente, Akai intentó pasar sus manos alrededor del chico y _cogerlo_, pero éste era asombrosamente _fuerte,_ saliéndose rápidamente de su abrazo y apartándose de él, poniendo un pie sobre su pecho, presionándolo, quitándole todo el aliento de golpe en un sonoro y doloroso suspiro.

Conan ya estaba lejos de él y subía las escaleras antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- ¡_Mierda_! - en un segundo, Akai se había levantado e iba detrás de él, interiormente _enfadado_ y preocupado por la seguridad de Haibara. Disparó hacia las escaleras, pasando cerca de la barandilla y siguiendo al adulto atrapado en cuerpo de niño, para impactar finalmente en la pared, rozando los oídos de sus hombres.

Arriba, en las escaleras, Yakamoto no pudo cogerlo y Eiji fue derribado, y los _dos_ acabaron tirados en el suelo a la vez que Akai pasaba por su lado, moviéndose muy rápido detrás del pequeño fugitivo, sus ojos llameantes de furia. Él era más rápido gracias a sus largos entrenamientos, pero Kudo había salido antes y tenía la desesperación como combustible. Incluso siendo tan rápido como era, _no lo era lo suficiente¡simplemente __**no**__ lo podía atrapar...! _

Conan llegaba arriba, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres, advirtiendo a todo el escuadrón siguiéndole, muy cerca, pero no llegando a él. Subió los últimos escalones en un último _spring_, ignorando los latidos de su corazón, tan rápidos y dolorosos, y el fuerte sonido que hacía al respirar, derrapando a medio camino de la puerta al pasar el último escalón, causando que los hombres detrás de él pararan súbitamente y casi chocaran con él.

- Haibara... Yuuichi... ¡_Ran_...!

Haibara no estaba a la vista, y tampoco importaba, pues la visión de _Ran_ sentada en medio de la habitación, con la mirada alarmada y asustada, hizo que todo lo demás desapareciera. Se olvidó completamente de Haibara, se olvidó de todos los hombres que estaban detrás de él, simplemente abalanzándose contra la puerta. Sólo pudo sentir ese _alivio_ característico que sentía cuando descubría que ella estaba viva, bien y _a salvo_...

Entonces, con la cara pálida y sus ojos brillantes de las lágrimas, Ran dijo una palabra; _una simple y única palabra_ que hizo que su ya roto mundo volviera a caerse hecho pedazos.

- ¡_Shinichi_...!

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

FELICEEES FIIIESTAAAAS!!!

No se como os habreis imaginado a Akai en este capitulo pero yo me lo imagino tipo Jafar, de la pelicula de Disney "Aladdin". Muy... seguro de si mismo, asi como "altanero"... xD Tendre que pegarme por usar este vocabulario. Atribuidlo al Quijote, señores míos, que yo no tengo la culpa! xD Tambien debo admitir que este capitulo, sobretodo la parte final de la batalla entre todos estos no ha sido especialmente bonita de traducir... Se que tenia que pasar, pero aficionada que soy a los momentos ShinRan, esa parte no la he disfrutado tanto como pensaba... xD En fin, al vida es asi!

Iba a decir que quiza, para daros una sorpresa, colgaba un capitulo mas el dia de reyes... Pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo ahora al mirar el calendario y ver que el dia de reyes es domingo... xD En fin, en este mundo existe el soborno, el chantaje, las amenazas... Lo dejo a vuestra eleccion para poder decir que sois vosotros quienes me obligais a traducir rapido! xDDD Mentira, el siguiente y el otro estan traducidos ya... xD Tambien quisiera recalcar que este capitulo lo he acabado de traducir hoy domingo a las 2 AM. Aishh... xDDD

También quería dedicar este capitulo especialmente a las personas que dejais siempre, o casi siempre, un review... Para mi sois lo mas importante! Saber vuestra opinion, saber que os gusta, que os tenemos (la autora y yo) enganchados... Buuff! Muchas cosas para describirlas! xD Tan solo deciros que deseo que sigais conmigo hasta el final, porque tanto yo como vosotros nos vamos a sorprender! Me muero de ganas de saber el final... xD Lo admitoooo!! Y bueno, tambien queria dedicarselo un poquito mas a esas dos personas que me han ofrecido su ayuda incondicionalmente, con traducciones o simples cuestiones, que estan ahi para animarme un poco o simplemente hablar de autora a autora. No hace falta que diga vuestros nombres, no? Asi que, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

Y ahora viene la parte en que yo pido reviews porque, como ya he dicho antes, son muy importantes y los necesito y son como los pulmones que necesito para respirar. Lo dicho, quiero revieeeeews! ;)

Gracias a SAy, tantei lena-haruno y oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo! Muchisimas gracias por estar ahi!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 14!! (tendrias que saber que es absolutamente mi capitulo favorito..adivinais por que? ;)

**Esas malditas y benditas gafas que lo habían mantenido escondido de ella por mucho tiempo, quitándoselas para verle mientras éstas caían al suelo sin cuidado ni atención. Y entonces ella le estaba mirando a _él_ de nuevo, _viéndole a él_, libre de todos sus disfraces, el niño pequeño que Shinichi Kudo fue alguna vez, en esos días felices cuando los dos eran niños. El niño pequeño que Shinichi Kudo volvía a ser, atrapado de esa manera pero _todavía ahí_, todavía el hombre que amaba, adoraba y _echaba de menos_...**

----------------------------------

**- Retiraos - Akai murmuró como réplica, guardando un suspiro de alivio que estuvo a punto de salir -. Volved a vuestros puestos, pero quitaos de en medio. **

**- ¿Eso significa que podemos volver a trabajar? - dijo Yakamoto al otro lado del jefe. **

**Akai asintió, mirando a éste último.**

----------------------------------

**- Haibara... Tú te fuiste... - susurró, sin coherencia -. Tú arruinaste _todo_... Tú...**

**- Lo _siento_...**

**Volvió a dar un paso hacia ella. **

**- ¡_No_!**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	14. CH: Falling Down And Then Forgiving

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Entonces, con la cara pálida y sus ojos brillantes de las lágrimas, Ran dijo una palabra; una simple y única palabra que hizo que su ya roto mundo volviera a caerse hecho pedazos. _

_- ¡_Shinichi

**Capítulo 14**

Todo se _detuvo_ cuando sus ojos se encontraron, todo fue olvidado en ese latido de su corazón, a la vez que el aliento de Ran quedaba atrapado en su garganta junto con todas las emociones que sintió al verle ahí. Era realmente _él_... Sufriendo, despeinado, desaliñado, angustiado, tan pequeño y pálido y a la vez tan fiero y con determinación, y ahora había un repentino miedo en sus ojos que lo que ella quiso decir se desvaneció, mientras que lo único que pudo hacer fue sollozar.

Sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente a causa de ese miedo, eran más grandes de lo que ella pudo imaginar que serían, y su cara estaba incluso más pálida que antes; se había quedado helado, como una estatua pequeña, mirándola con algo parecido a _horror_ y _terror_ y completa _incredulidad_...

Y cientos de cosas pasaron por sus todavía abiertos ojos, todo desde el miedo al arrepentimiento, para seguir con miles de gotas de dolor y pena que ahogaron más a Ran, incapaz de decir nada, tan sólo moviéndose para llegar hasta él, con las manos tendidas.

Queriendo solamente _tocarle_, para comprobar que era real, que realmente había venido por ella, por _ellos_, por sabe Diós qué infiernos; para solamente mirarle, tan exhausto y desatendido, ahora tan asustado, quizás de ella, porque ya lo sabía; había encontrado su secreto más escondido y ahora estaban tan _cerca_...

Estaba tan cerca y tan confundida; sus ojos veían a Conan pero su mente sabía que era Shinichi, pero igualmente era difícil de creer a la vez que fácil. Se _parecía_ al chico despeinado y sudado que había conocido hace mucho, pero sus ojos se mostraban tal y como eran, y decían tanto... Tanto que ella nunca había reconocido, siempre cegada por sus propias percepciones.

Y él estaba preocupado, porque ella sabía la verdad, y ella sabía que él pensaría que ella lo odiaría por todo a partir de ahora... Ella sabía lo mal que sentía por todo lo que habían pasado...

Su mano temblaba y subió para tocarle la mejilla, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como una silenciosa cascada mientras sintió como él temblaba igual que ella...

_Lo sabe, lo sabe, por Diós que lo sabe..._ - las pulsaciones de la mente de Conan dentro de su cabeza eran como una mariposa histérica, el pánico poseyéndole y dañándole con cada latido -. _¿Cómo...¿Cómo...? Haibara se lo ha dicho, y ahora lo sabe, __**¡sabe quién soy yo!**_

El terror danzaba dentro de él en una mezcla de triste y feliz alivio. No podía hablar, su mandíbula apenas articulaba sus pensamientos, pero las dos manos de la chica llegaron hasta él para cogerle la cara, y él sólo pudo quedarse quieto mirándola con los ojos abiertos y asustados, llenos de turbación, esperanza, disculpas y dolor...

- _Shinichi_...

Ese mismo hormigueo de terror y felicidad se esparció por él de nuevo, ella le miraba a los ojos, tocándole, _llamándolo por su nombre_, y le quitó el aliento, le quitó toda la energía que guardaba en su cuerpo mientras que el miedo y el alivio sustituían lo que antes era toda esa fuerza y determinación.

Los fuegos de rabia y desesperación salieron al final, dejándole indefenso y temblando como el niño que aparentaba ser; sus rodillas no pudieron más cuando ella lo acercó todavía más. Con un suave jadeo ella intentó retenerlo pero su propio cuerpo estaba temblando como un pájaro y los dos acabaron sentados en el suelo, Ran llegando con sus manos hasta sus gafas, cogiéndolas de un extremo y agarrándolas fuerte.

Esas malditas y benditas gafas que lo habían mantenido escondido de ella por mucho tiempo, quitándoselas para verle mientras éstas caían al suelo sin cuidado ni atención. Y entonces ella le estaba mirando a _él_ de nuevo, _viéndole a él_, libre de todos sus disfraces, el niño pequeño que Shinichi Kudo fue alguna vez, en esos días felices cuando los dos eran niños. El niño pequeño que Shinichi Kudo volvía a ser, atrapado de esa manera pero _todavía ahí_, todavía el hombre que amaba, adoraba y _echaba de menos_...

Ran empezó a sollozar seriamente, acunando su rostro, acercándolo a ella hasta que sus frentes se encontraron, y él dirigió sus manos hacia ella, sus pequeñas manos tocándole los brazos... Casi _asustado_ de tocarla pero incapaz de _no_ hacerlo, sus ojos derramando lágrimas mientras la oía llorar.

- Shinichi... Te quedaste... Te _quedaste_... Estuviste _aquí_, todo este tiempo... Te quedaste conmigo - sus sollozos cortaron las palabras, haciéndolas ininteligibles, pero de alguna manera la comunicación entre esos dos corazones era tan clara como las lágrimas cristalinas que derramaban -. Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo... Te eché tanto de menos... Pero estabas _aquí_... No vuelvas a irte _nunca más_, no vuelvas a marcharte a _ninguna parte_...

- _Ran_...

Cuando él habló por primera vez fue sólo un suspiro casi silencioso, sentados los dos en el frío suelo, sus rodillas juntas sin importar si les miraban o no; no importaba ni Akai, ni los soldados curiosos detrás de él, ni Ai Haibara que seguía de pie al lado de la puerta de su laboratorio medio escondida, una dolorosa sonrisa en su cara, nadie importaba; todo había quedado en el olvido, y nadie importaba más que ellos dos.

- Ran... Yo... Lo siento - tragó saliva, perdiéndose en sus lágrimas -. Lo _siento tanto_... No podía decírtelo... Quería hacerlo, tantas veces quise... Lo siento por _todo_... _**Si tu supieras**_... Todo ha sido mi culpa... Te mentí, te hice daño... Yo... Yo...

- Shhh... - su dedo se posó en sus labios, parándole suavemente, mientras se apartaba de él para mirarle, negando con la cabeza para decir lo que no podía decir con palabras -. No es así... Ahora estás aquí... Y te _conozco_... - en medio de su llanto intentó sonreír, revelando el dolor y la alegría que por poco destrozó al chico -. Puedo _verte_ ahora... _Shinichi_...

- ¡_Ran_...!

Las emociones que había estado guardando hicieron que no pudiera hablar, transformando esos intentos en sollozos infantiles, asustado pero agradecido cuando ella volvió a acercarse, abrazándolo por quien era sin importar su edad ni su estatura, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que podía odiarle, que tendría que haberle echado en cara... Tantas cosas por las que debería estar _enfadada_, por las que tendría que haberle apartado de su vida... Pero no lo hizo, _no lo hizo_, lo volvió a abrazar _muy fuerte_, y el corazón del chico vibraba tanto y dolorosamente con gratitud...

- _Te quiero, Shinichi_ - susurró Ran en su oído -. ¡No te alejes de mí _nunca_ más...!

_Por Diós, Ran, lo prometo, nunca... ¡**nunca más**!_

El dolor de tanto amor, la pena y el alivio le quitaron la voz, todos esos sentimientos confeccionaron una mezcla de alegría, agonía y bendita libertad. Tantos cosas que había guardado dentro de él por tanto tiempo, no sólo hoy, sino por cuatro largos años... No, por más tiempo, un nudo de amor y esperanza que duraba desde la noche en que Conan nació...

Tantas cargas que le habían torturado, y que no se había dado cuenta de ellas hasta que _pudo deshacerse de ellas_...

- Ran... _Ran_... _Te amo_... - dijo, abrazándose a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida -. _Lo siento tanto_...

Ella lo abrazó, y él se agarró a ella, y el mundo entero desapareció mientras dos corazones solitarios empezaron a sanarse el uno al otro, compartiendo sus lágrimas al fin para reducir el dolor que habían sufrido por tanto tiempo, pero que ahora podían, _finalmente podían_, ver su fin.

--------------------------------------

Era tan conmovedor ver que ninguno de los más insensibles de los hombres de Akai podía hacer un simple comentario, ni un susurro, ni su respiración pudo sentirse, absolutamente nada que demostrara la existencia de un corazón. A ninguno de ellos les llegó lo que estaban viendo, seguían en silencio, sin sobrecogerse, sin creérselo, mirando la escena tan sentimental que tenía lugar en su oficina.

Akai tampoco pudo parar el desvanecimiento de su rabia. El pequeño demonio de ojos azules que había _casi_ ganado a sus hombres se había desarmado en los brazos de Mouri como el niño que parecía ser, todo el fuego y el peligro se habían esfumado como el aire que se esfuma de un globo vacío. El cambio de mortal a inofensivo, de un peligroso intruso a un niño indefenso, fue tan súbito como desconcertante. No parecían ser la misma _persona_, ese que había traspasado la puerta principal y había armado un revuelo impensable y aquel que ahora mismo lloraba.

Al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta de su laboratorio pudo ver a Haibara, tan rígida como el hierro, su cara tan vacía de sentimientos como una máscara plástica. Pero sus ojos brillaban con un dolor que él reconoció al haberlo sentido también, y aunque ella guardara sus lágrimas dentro de sí, él sabía que por dentro las estaba derramando.

- Em... ¿Jefe...? - el murmullo de Hiroshi, cerca de él, le recordó la presencia de sus hombres. No sabían que hacer y estaban confundidos; todavía sin hacerse a la idea de esa "invasión", pero aún más porque el atacante se había convertido en un niño desamparado. La mayoría de ellos no entendían la historia desde un principio...

- Retiraos - Akai murmuró como réplica, guardando un suspiro de alivio que estuvo a punto de salir -. Volved a vuestros puestos, pero quitaos de en medio.

- ¿Eso significa que podemos volver a trabajar? - dijo Yakamoto al otro lado del jefe.

Akai asintió, mirando a éste último.

- Sólo... Dejadle espacio, todos vosotros. Es una orden.

- Sí, señor - replicó Hiroshi formalmente, no queriendo discutir sobre eso, sobretodo desde que el "niño pequeño" le había dado unos buenos puñetazos antes -. Al menos no parece que pretenda demoler el edificio...

Akai se movió un poco, fuera de la puerta, mientras los hombres pasaban por su lado, pareciendo furtivos ya que muchos de ellos entraban de puntillas y en silencio, exageradamente ridículo. Sorteaban las mesas y las sillas para no molestar a los dos sentados en el suelo, llegando a la otra punta de la habitación para coger sus herramientas y volver a embobarse con el ejército que constituía un solo niño. Unos cuantos se quedaron un momento en la puerta antes de bajar, acobardados de quedarse un minuto más dentro de la sala, o quizás más inteligentes que los que permanecieron arriba.

Akai vio como Eiji y Yakamoto se dirigían a sus respectivos aparatos, no dejando escapar ese suspiro que delataría que estaban pensando que las cosas no habían ido tan mal como se esperaban.

_Las crisis han empezado_ - pensó para sí mismo, clavando sus ojos en Edogawa y observando de reojo a Haibara -. _Al menos por el momento. No quiero ni imaginar qué le habría hecho el pequeño monstruo a Haibara si Mouri no hubiese estado ahí en medio..._

Alguien con esos ojos que podía ser _muy_ peligroso, y Edogawa había demostrado que no necesitaba estar armado o en su altura real parar dejar marcados a un grupo entero de soldados profesionales. La segunda respuesta de Akai fue una sonrisa de satisfacción; todo eso sería muy bueno para su organización, si podía decir algo, y sí que podía.

Como él, Haibara estaba en el mismo sitio que antes, mirando a Edogawa y a Mouri con ojos vacíos y llenos a la vez. Era una profesional, e incluso su máscara inexpresiva, colocada en la cara de una niña pequeña, a veces mostraba sus grietas. Obviamente, ella intentaba ocultarlas y no dejarse llevar.

Akai se movió hacia Haibara. Aunque, como no era igual de disimulado que sus hombres, no dio por hecho que Edogawa también podía mirar por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Sólo había dado dos pasos cuando Edogawa se sacudió y lo miró con mirada asesina y ojos grandes durante un instante. Sus ojos aún eran más grandes sin las gafas, polos enormes de un azul celeste, pero sólo durante el momento en el que el movimiento de Akai lo había asustado. El hombre se quedó estático allí donde había llegado (involuntariamente _de nuevo_, para su disgusto), pues sus ojos se habían estrechado y un brillo de _furia_ se esparció por ellos como la luz dentro de una bombilla.

E incluso cuando la cara de Edogawa empezó a tensarse, estando tan quieto como estaba, los brazos de Ran Mouri lo cogieron por los hombros, sujetándole.

- Shinichi - le dijo suavemente, con la voz ronca -, no pasa nada. Ellos son... amigos. No me han hecho daño, por favor, escucha...

Eso ayudó en gran medida a destensar los músculos del chico.

- ¿Ran...?

- Está bien, Shinichi...

- Es más - añadió Akai, con autoridad, atreviéndose a dar unos pasos hacia él -, si me hubieses escuchado la primera vez, hubieras sabido que Mouri y el niño estaban perfectamente y a salvo.

Los ojos de Conan volvieron a achicarse. Sus orbes azules gritaban "_¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?_" muy claramente, aunque el chico no dijo palabra alguna.

Akai se dedicó a ignorar esa mirada, ofreciéndole una mano a la joven sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Mouri...?

Ran miró su mano un momento antes de que comprendiera sus intenciones.

- Oh, gracias...

Con Conan frunciendo el ceño, Ran dejó que el hombre moreno la ayudara a levantarse, sus piernas incapaces de hacerlo solas. Soltó la mano de Akai rápidamente, mirando a Conan atentamente mientras el niño se levantaba también él sólo, como un niño que recién sabía caminar. Su mirada nunca dejó a Akai en paz a la vez que el último ayudaba a Ran, y esa amenaza en sus ojos no se fue hasta que los dos se hubieron separado.

No obstante, esa mirada de Conan no duró mucho pues una preocupación apareció de repente, volviéndose hacia Ran, casi sin poder respirar.

- ¿_Dónde está Yuuichi..._?

_- _Está bien - replicó Ran temblando -. Está sano y salvo... Ahora está...

- Está descansando - terminó Ai Haibara por ella suavemente, detrás de la chica -. En mi laboratorio.

Como si se hubiera de su presencia hasta ahora, Conan se giró y se quedó mirando a la chica con una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia, alivio y traición. Su boca se abría y cerraba, haciendo un esfuerzo, intentando formar frases coherentes que expresaran la furia y el dolor; sus manos se levantaron, las manos convirtiéndose en algo parecido a unas zarpas, un gesto que era parte de una amenaza llena de furia y una desesperada suplicación. Siguió mirándola por mucho tiempo, intentando decir algo, _algo_, que empezara a cuantificar sus preguntas, su dolor, toda su pena y las lágrimas y _años_ de dudas, todo por lo que había pasado cuando ella se fue...

- Haibara... Haibara... ¿_**por qué**_?

Y eso fue suficiente; la máscara empezó a dejar ver lo que había debajo.

- Lo siento, Kudo... Lo siento...

Empezó lentamente, con un mínimo temblor del labio inferior de la chica a la vez que sus ojos, antes blancos, empezaban a brillar. Las lágrimas se dejaron ver, sorprendiendo a todo aquel que las viera; su cara dejó de ser una máscara para convertirse en su cara real. Ella siguió luchando contra la expresión de dolor que tenía pero ya era tarde; ya había dolor en _ella_, e incluso Conan pudo verlo, aunque más que compadecerse hizo que se enfureciera todavía más.

Ran no sabría decir si la cara del chico brillaba por la pena o la rabia, y su incertidumbre hizo que dudara si agarrarle de nuevo, para pararle. Ninguno pudo moverse, ni siquiera Akai, algo les había paralizado.

Las manos de Conan se cerraban y abrían, con los nudillos blancos; sus dientes chirriaban y tenía los ojos casi negros, y había algo espantoso y a la vez lastimosos en su expresión. La manera en que llegó a la chica, más quieta que una estatua, hizo a los presentes pensar que su único propósito era el de coger a la chica por los hombros y sacarle las respuestas a base de sacudidas.

- Haibara... Tú te fuiste... - susurró, sin coherencia -. Tú arruinaste _todo_... Tú...

- Lo _siento_...

Volvió a dar un paso hacia ella.

- ¡_No_!

Con un chillido, una figura de pelo oscuro salió de la nada, metiéndose en medio de las manos de Conan, parándole los pies con ojos grandes, cara pálida y la barbilla temblando a causa del desafío.

- ¡No le hagas daño a Ai! - exigió Yuuichi, enfadado y suplicándole. Habiéndolo visto todo desde la puerta del laboratorio, a salvo, había visto lo que su "hermano" tenía en los ojos y reaccionó, sabiendo que el chico se _equivocaba_ al estar enfadado -. ¡Ha dicho que lo _siente_¡Está arrepentida así que deja de estar enfadado!

Las manos bajaron de repente al lado de su cuerpo, Conan miraba sorprendido al niño, igual que todos los demás presentes en la habitación. Todo su cuerpo se tranquilizó al instante, viendo como su hijo calmaba parte de su furia y quitándole las ganas de pelearse de nuevo. Su voz se rompió por el alivio, así como la confusión.

- ¿Yuu...?

Yuuichi estaba casi a punto de llorar como Ai, mirando al chico con determinación, duda y miedo.

- No lo hagas - pidió su voz suplicando -. Me das miedo... No estés enfadado, ella lo siente... Por favor...

Conan no dejó ir el aliento, dando un paso atrás que antes había dado hacia delante. Entonces Ran llegó a su lado, agachándose para coger al niño en sus brazos y acunarlo, colocando su cara en su cuello.

- Ya está - lo tranquilizó, abrazándolo mientras recorría con los ojos la cara blanca de Conan -. Ya está, Yuu...

- Yo... - pálido, intentando disculparse, Conan se había olvidado de Ai otra vez. De hecho, alargó una mano para tocar el hombro de Yuuichi, casi involuntariamente, parándose justo cuando lo rozó -. Yo no... Yuu, yo...

Ojos azules le rogaron, pero Yuuichi no dejó ir a su madre. Ran le golpeó suavemente la espalda, calmándole, intentando sacar esa voz de madre contenta, no pudiendo contener casi el temblor de su voz al llorar.

- ¿Lo ves? Yuu, tu hermano estaba un poco molesto, ahora ya está arreglado. Nadie va a hacerle daño a Haibara...

En ese momento, Conan se giró para volver a mirarla, fijándose en los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. No se había movido, ni alante ni atrás, y no parecía estremecerse ante su mirada. Sus ojos habían perdido el fuego de furia que tenían antes, y ahora sólo quedaba la oscuridad y el dolor de una herida vieja.

- Lo siento... Yuu - dijo, sin mirar al niño, tragando saliva para equilibrar su voz -. Yo... Tengo un montón de cosas... Que preguntarle a Haibara...

Muda, Ai Haibara asintió. Y eso fue todo lo que hizo, todo el movimiento que hizo desde que se disculpó; no había corrido, no se había escondido, no se había defendido.

Akai habló a su lado tan de repente que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran; habían estado tan concentrados que no habían notado como se acercaba. Los ojos de Conan volvieron a ser un aviso, pero se calmaron cuando el hombre habló.

- Hay muchas cosas que explicar - dijo severamente, sin molestarse por el retablo -. Pero aquí no. Creo que el laboratorio sería mucho más privado que esta habitación.

Ran asintió despacio. Algunos sonidos de decepción se oyeron por parte de los hombres que todavía seguían en la habitación; no pasaba todos los días que pudieran ver una dramatización como esa delante de sus narices.

Haibara los guió hasta su laboratorio, Akai muy cerca de ella. Ran los siguió, llevando a Yuuichi, y detrás de ellos iba Conan.

Los ojos de Yuuichi seguían observándole desde la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de su madre, mirando a Conan de forma que el chico se preocupó. Había algo que lo preocupaba en los ojos del niño pequeño, y le _dolía_ tener esa mirada de miedo e incertidumbre dirigida hacia él. Había esperado una bienvenida decente, una pequeña sonrisa... Pero era como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un extraño.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

FELICES REYES, MIS QUERIDOS LECTOREEEES!! ESPERO QUE LOS TRES MAGOS SE HAYAN PORTADO GENIAL CON TODOS VOSOTROS Y QUE OS HAYAN INUNDADO LA CASA DE REGALOS, no como a mi... ejem.. xD

En la primera parte, no os podeis imaginar como estaba... xD Buuuf!!! Ahi esta mi parte favoritaaa!! XD Aunque todavia quedan unos momentos mas "familiares", por asi decirloooo.. xD Pero eso no impide que vuelva a llorar.. xD Y aqui tenemos la frase que da titulo a este fic! La habeis reconocido, no? xDDDD

Señores, aqui empiezan las malas noticias... Esto se acaba en el capitulo 17! Lo voy anunciando para q luego no os pille de sorpresa... xD

Buuuuffff!!! Reviews, pido reviews, exijo reviews! xDD Ya sabeis, comentarios cortitos pero teneis la libertad, i por supuesto me teneis a mi de rodillas pidiendo q os explayeis!

Gracias a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, tantei lena-haruno, a naruweasley (por el review i por todo lo que te dije en el MP) y a Tsuki-chan!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 15!!:

**- Yo no... Yo... Yuuichi no...**

**- No es estúpido - habló Ai, casi inaudible, desde su sitio -. Nos estabas escuchando¿verdad, Yuuichi?**

**Todavía cogido a su madre, el niño la miró y asintió. Los ojos de Conan se movieron hacia él, tragando saliva. **

----------------------------------

**- ¡Conan¡Te he echado de menos! - balbuceó el niño, abrazando al chico por el cuello - ¡Te he echado mucho de menos¡Me lo he pasado bien pero no estabas aquí!**

**- Lo siento, Yuu - susurró Conan como réplica, sus brazos envolviendo el cuerpo del niño con devoción -. Ahora estoy aquí... Estoy _aquí_...**

_**Y nunca más te dejaré ir...**_

----------------------------------

**- ¿Cómo...¿Cómo _pudiste_...? - consiguió decir, con la voz fuerte, gruñendo con la voz de un niño -. Tú lo sabes... Haibara... ¡Tú entre todas las personas _sabes_ lo que podría hacer...!**

**Un agudo y mudo sollozo interrumpió su retahíla. Era un sollozo camuflado, viniendo desde su pecho, donde Yuuichi estaba escondiendo su cara, temblando ligeramente entre las lágrimas. El niño pequeño estaba llorando, abrazado a él buscando confort, siendo su sollozo una protesta contra el enfado y la furia que inundaba el aire que había alrededor de su padre. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	15. CH: Warn and Whisper

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Haibara los guió hasta su laboratorio, Akai muy cerca de ella. Ran los siguió, llevando a Yuuichi, y detrás de ellos iba Conan. _

_Los ojos de Yuuichi seguían observándole desde la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de su madre, mirando a Conan de forma que el chico se preocupó. Había algo que lo preocupaba en los ojos del niño pequeño, y le dolía tener esa mirada de miedo e incertidumbre dirigida hacia él. Había esperado una bienvenida decente, una pequeña sonrisa... Pero era como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un extraño. _

**Capítulo 15**

Con el _chirrío_ de la puerta del laboratorio todos quedaron encerrados. Despacio, Ai se sentó en el taburete de al lado de su ordenador, y Akai se apoyó en la pared, muy cerca de ella, observando a los otros que estaban en frente de él. Ran dudó unos momentos, mirando la habitación, antes de sentarse en el colchón que había en un rincón, sentando a su hijo en su regazo y abrazándolo por detrás.

Conan siguió cerca de la puerta de la habitación, entre ellos, mirando una y otra vez a Haibara con ojos llenos de enfado, suavizándose cuando dirigía su mirada hacia Ran y el niño. Sin sus gafas, sin ninguna máscara ni mentiras, se parecía más a Shinichi que nunca, y la garganta de Ran se secaba cada vez que lo miraba.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas, Kudo? - Akai dijo finalmente, cansado de ver como el chico dudaba.

Conan se asustó de oír su nombre, mirando al niño que yacía en los brazos de Ran, el niño que parecía ser el reflejo de sus ojos; ojos azules brillantes con la cara pálida, preocupada, que seguían mirándole. Ese miedo extraño seguía ahí, impidiéndole acercarse, no queriendo que ese miedo aumentara. Volvió a mirar al hombre, sin asustarse de su mirada.

- Yo no... Yo... Yuuichi no...

- No es estúpido - habló Ai, casi inaudible, desde su sitio -. Nos estabas escuchando¿verdad, Yuuichi?

Todavía cogido a su madre, el niño la miró y asintió. Los ojos de Conan se movieron hacia él, tragando saliva.

- ¿Qué...¿Qué oíste, Yuuichi? - le preguntó, con la voz ronca.

Incluso Ran se había puesto pálida, abrazándolo más fuerte sin querer. Una cosa era que ella supiera la verdad, ella lo podía entender. Pero Yuuichi, quien era inteligente para entender lo que quizá habría oído, seguía siendo tan pequeño que...

Yuuichi volvió la cabeza, mirando a Conan con un poco menos de miedo, sin _esconderse_.

- Escuché... - empezó nervioso, suavemente, asustado de hablar -. Oí que Conan no... no es realmente Conan - sus ojos se volvieron confusos -. ¿Conan es... Papá?

Conan suspiró, temblando ligeramente, con la garganta repentinamente seca. Esos ojos azules estaban fijos en él, tan llenos de preocupación y de incertidumbre y miedo, hiriéndole más que Ran con su mirada de antes, cuando la había visto por primera vez desde hacía tantas horas de búsqueda, oyéndola susurrar su verdadero nombre...

Akai hizo un pequeño sonido que podría haber sido un comentario propio de él o quizás sólo un murmullo de respeto por el coeficiente intelectual del niño. Ai lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin traicionar ninguna de sus preocupaciones silenciosas.

De alguna manera fue Ran quien acabó con la tensión. Ran, quien había sufrido, quien se había enterado de la verdad, quien había llorado, quien lo había entendido. Sentó a su hijo en su regazo, abrazándolo fuertemente pero sin estrujarlo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Era como un milagro que pudiera sonreír de esa manera, con todo lo que había pasado. El calor de su sonrisa le llegó a Conan, quien seguía de pie como una estatua, sin saber qué hacer.

- Sí - dijo Ran al fin, encontrando su mirada con la de Yuuichi -. Así es. Tienes razón, Yuu. Conan es Papá.

Conan tragó a la vez que el niño miraba a su madre un momento. Entonces, con miedo, miró hacia Conan, y luego otra vez a Ran.

- Pero... Conan... Él es un...

- Un niño - al oír las palabras dichas por Conan, con la voz tan grave, Yuuichi volvió la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo, mientras el chico la bajaba y seguía con las manos en la puerta -. Sólo un niño...

Los ojos de Ran reflejaron un dolor que Yuuichi, gracias a Diós, no pudo ver. Pero entonces volvió a sonreír, como siempre lo hacía; de alguna manera, la adversidad la hacía más _Ran_ de lo que ya era, la hacía más fuerte, más bella...

- ¿Mamá? - preguntó Yuuichi - ¿Cómo?

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que escuchaste? - le preguntó Ran, intentando sonar calmada y feliz -. Unos hombres malos hicieron una medicina peligrosa, y Papá se la tomó y entonces se convirtió en un niño.

- ¿Le hizo pequeño... como yo? - arqueó las cejas el pequeño.

- No tan pequeño como tú... - Ran miró a Conan, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa -. Pero, si recuerdo bien, era bastante pequeño.

Conan parpadeó cuando Yuuichi rió suavemente y por poco tiempo. El niño pequeño volvió a mirarle, ese miedo desvaneciéndose y convirtiéndose en una sonrisa tímida, mostrando el comienzo de la comprensión inesperada.

- Y también me acuerdo de lo que dijo Ai - añadió Yuuichi, contento de explicarle algo a su madre que no supiera -. Conan... Papá... Tiene que _mentir_. Porque a los hombres malos no les gusta Papá, pero no conocen a Conan. Así que no le pueden encontrar.

- Muy bien - lo felicitó Ran, metiendo sus dedos en el pelo del niño. Liado entre el sudor y de haber dormido, se había puesto de manera que recordaba mucho más al de su padre. Miró a Conan, quien todavía los miraba a los dos, sin palabras -. Creo que lo ha entendido bastante bien¿no crees?

Conan tragó de nuevo, sus ojos mostrando brillos de alivio y turbación. Consiguió asentir brevemente, incrédulo todavía, que fue una bajada de cabeza que duró milésimas de segundos. No esperaba que Yuuichi lo hubiese entendido, y menos que lo hubiese aceptado con... tanta calma.

- Shinichi - lo llamó Ran, no apartando la mirada de él -. Para de hacer el tonto y ven aquí a sentarte con tu hijo.

Akai hizo otro sonido que bien _podría_ haber sido un resoplido. Conan volvió a sacudirse al oír su nombre, mirándola fijamente durante otro segundo, antes de empezar a moverse hasta el colchón, sentándose en una punta como un pájaro nervioso.

- Has estado todo el día buscándole - siguió Ran, mirándolo con tranquilidad, para calmarlo -, y has estado histérico hasta encontrarlo. Y ahora que está aquí, y que los dos sabemos qué es lo que está pasando¿no eres capaz de decirle nada?

Avergonzado, la boca de Conan intentaba decir algo mientras la miraba embobado, con ojos culpables.

- Yo... Yo no... Ran...

Tal como salieron las cosas, no tuvo que decir nada. Ran aflojó un poco su abrazo en Yuuichi, y fue él quien habló por los dos. Yuuichi tampoco tuvo que hablar; cuando su madre lo liberó, el niño casi se tiró encima de Conan, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Conan¡Te he echado de menos! - balbuceó el niño, abrazando al chico por el cuello -. ¡Te he echado mucho de menos¡Me lo he pasado bien pero no estabas aquí!

- Lo siento, Yuu - susurró Conan como réplica, sus brazos envolviendo el cuerpo del niño con devoción -. Ahora estoy aquí... Estoy _aquí_...

_Y nunca más te dejaré ir..._

Yuuichi se apartó un poco parar mirar a Conan a la cara con ojos enormes, ojos azules brillantes acompañados de una sonrisa sincera.

- Has venido tal como prometiste - dijo el niño pequeño, sabiendo lo que decía -. Porque Conan es Papá y Papá es Conan... Sólo cambian en la altura. ¡Y así podrás venir al cumpleaños de Mamá!

Ese comentario hizo que Ran se quedara sin aliento.

- ¡Yuuichi...!

Conan volvió a abrazar al niño, cogiéndolo tan fuerte que le hacía más difícil respirar. Intentó esconder sus lágrimas en el pelo suave de Yuuichi mientras éste se agarraba fuertemente a él con un suspiro de contento. Con los ojos brillantes, Ran puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Conan, y por un momento lo _sintió_, sintió que estaba _en casa_...

Yuuichi estaba estático, dejando que Conan lo abrazara, y contento de ser abrazado también. Ahora podía entender, en su manera infantil, por qué muchas veces Conan actuaba de forma extraña. Cuando ya no mentía para ser Conan, su hermano mayor, Yuuichi podía ver en él una pequeña parte de su padre.

Quería a su hermano mayor un montón. Y también quería a su padre otro montón. Y si Conan y Papá eran el mismo¿no significaba que lo quería el doble?

Yuuichi se limitó a adentrarse más en los brazos de Conan, sin siquiera preocuparse de las matemáticas sobre el amor y el calor de un abrazo. Todo lo que le importaba era que su hermano _y_ su padre estaban allí, estaban a salvo, y todo el mundo volvía a ser feliz.

Bueno, _casi_ feliz. Ai todavía parecía muy triste, y podría decir que Conan seguía llorando un poco.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Akai se aclaró la garganta finalmente.

- _Si_ habéis acabado con sentimentalismos - empezó, aunque su voz sonaba irónica, no transmitía esa sensación -. Tenemos que discutir algunas cosas. Estamos en una situación de máxima urgencia.

La mano de Ran apretó un poco más el hombro de Conan.

- ¿Cómo de urgente, Akai? Antes me dijiste que...

- Sé lo que dije - la interrumpió Akai, sin dejarla terminar -, y todavía sigue en pie. Este edificio es el más seguro para vosotros tres por el momento. Pero no puedo garantizar el tiempo que la situación seguirá así, con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Hemos ido y venido muchas veces, y seguramente habrá captado más de una atención.

Con Yuuichi todavía en su regazo, Conan alzó la vista hacia el hombre, alertado por el tono de su voz.

- ¿Son _ellos_, verdad? - le preguntó con tranquilidad, una vez estuvo seguro de que sus emociones no le traicionarían -. Esos hombres de negro... Te están buscando a ti. A todos _nosotros_. Probablemente les puse en movimiento cuando fui a hablar con su agente en el colegio...

Ran tragó saliva, mirando con preocupación a Conan durante unos momentos.

- ¿En la escuela...?

- Así que ya sabías de ése - los ojos de Akai brillaron -. Y ella te conoce. Por la información que tenemos en nuestras manos, ella es uno de los agentes de puesto más alto. Aparentemente está en la escuela para conseguir información, para acercarse al niño.

Conan frunció el ceño, acercando a su hijo más hacia sí.

- ¿Por qué querrían ir a por él? Aparte de querer acabar con Shinichi Kudo...

- Podrían haber un montón de razones, sólo una de ellas sería borrarte del mapa y matarte - le replicó Akai brevemente -. No estamos seguros de por qué han estado viendo tu drama por tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, pero sólo podemos saber que ella quería algo más que tu muerte. Lo que es, no lo sabemos.

Ai subió la mirada, saber lo que antes había descubierto hizo que se revolviera en su sitio.

- Y... ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Ran suavemente -. Si saben quiénes somos... Y están viniendo a por nosotros...

Akai frunció el ceño mirando hacia Conan.

- Yendo rápidamente a enfrentarte al agente de la escuela fue probablemente lo peor que pudiste hacer, Kudo. Una vez que su plan principal no se puede realizar, irán directamente al plan B, y lo harán lo más rápido que puedan. Te hiciste a ti mismo una amenaza.

Los ojos de Conan se empequeñecieron.

- ¿Cuál es el plan B?

- Formar un revuelo en el castillo - dijo Ai como respuesta, sus primeras palabras después de mucho tiempo, encontrando sus ojos con los de Conan -. Jaque mate. Matarán al rey y se llevarán al príncipe.

- ¿Quieres decir que - Conan empezó con los ojos abriéndose - vienen hacia aquí ahora?

- Es lo más probable, sí - Akai descruzó los brazos, dejando atrás la pared -. Es probable que te hayan seguido. O incluso a mí mismo, cuando fui a recoger a Mouri. Las cosas fueron demasiado rápido para asegurarnos. Para estar seguros, tendríamos que pensar que están en camino o preparándose para empezar.

- ¿Preparándose? - Conan murmuró, con la cara blanca. Detrás suyo, Ran estaba igual -. Preparándose¡Diós¡Tenemos que irnos! Tenemos que irnos de aquí, irnos a otro sitio en el que no se paren a mirar - miró a Ran, después a Yuuichi, los dos mirándole expectantes -. Podríamos coger un autobús para salir fuera de la ciudad... Entonces podría llamar a mis padres y ellos nos llevarían hasta América y podríamos escondernos durante un tiempo. Mi padre tiene amigos en la Interpol, podrían ayudarnos...

- Interpol está dirigida por nuestros agentes y los de ellos - lo cortó Akai -. Y si vas a correr como un conejo, Kudo, al menos piensa antes de que lo eches todo a perder. Ahora mismo, yo diría que todos tus contactos están vigilados, tus padres, el profesor que vive a tu lado, todos tus amigos en la policía. Una llamada de teléfono y tendrías a los de negro ante tus narices en media hora.

- Entonces...

Akai negó con la cabeza.

- No podrías salir del país sin que antes te encontraran ellos.

Conan chirrió los dientes, la rabia y el miedo moviéndole de nuevo, produciendo de nuevo la adrenalina que había desaparecido.

- ¡No me quedaré aquí sentado esperando que vengan a matarnos...!

- No soy el tipo de persona que planea una defensa pasiva - lo interrumpió Akai, acercándose a Ai -. Y quedarnos sentados esperando la muerte _no_ es una opción. El descanso nos podría asegurar que, cuando llegue el momento, todos podréis desplazaros a otro sitio. Por ahora no podemos movernos, con Haibara trabajando en una fase tan delicada. Una vez que haya acabado, nos iremos; cuanto antes, mejor.

Ran y Conan miraron a Ai con interés, la cara de Conan pasando de confusión a renovada esperanza.

- ¿Trabajando? - preguntó Ran, siendo más positiva - ¿En qué está trabajando?

Yuuichi sonrió feliz desde el regazo de Conan, su cara iluminándose con la mención del proyecto de Ai.

- ¡Está haciendo una medicina para Papá! - soltó con felicidad, sonriendo a sus padres - ¡Yo la ayudé!

- ¿Medicina? - susurró Ran, mirándola - ¿Te...¿Te refieres a...?

Akai miró a la científica que había detrás de él, y con un segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron, ella respondió.

- El antídoto contra los efectos de la APTX 4869.

Los ojos de Conan se volvieron enormes, su cara reflejando una extrema sorpresa. Miró boquiabierto a Ai, repentinamente, una _esperanza_ irracional llenándole de nuevo, despertando de lo más profundo de su corazón donde había permanecido por mucho tiempo. Dormida, cansada de esperar en aquellos años de desesperación y pena, desde que Ai desapareció, dejándole con el corazón roto al comprender que no _había_ cura, que no volvería a existir... Pero ahí volvía a estar, y volvía a ser tan fuerte como antaño. Había un _oportunidad_, podría curarse, podría volver a ser quien era, volver a ser quien tendría que ser. E incluso con esa amenaza de una promesa nunca cumplida, su esperanza, rota, débil y destrozada, volvía a resurgir de sus cenizas como un fénix, nunca muerta pero sí a punto, atrapada en una cúspide de muerte, incapaz de darse por vencida...

- ¿Tienes una _cura_? - dijo con voz áspera, en un susurro.

- _Quizás_ tenga una cura - replicó Ai suavemente, mirando la familia que yacía en el colchón -. Todavía no es definitivo, no puedo asegurarlo. No lo sabremos seguro hasta que lo probemos. Y entonces...

Miró hacia otro lado cuando Conan hizo un amago de levantarse y acercarse a ella.

- ¿Pero sigue habiendo una posibilidad?

- Una posibilidad - Ai no lo miró -. Una posibilidad de que funcionara. Una posibilidad de que no. Una posibilidad de que hiciera algo peor. Una posibilidad de que funcionara la mitad. Una posibilidad de que podría matarte.

Ran abrió la boca, más pálida que antes.

- Si es tan peligroso...

- ¿Cuándo puedo probarla? - preguntó Conan abruptamente, sus ojos brillando como estrellas -. ¿Cuándo estará lista?

- ¡Shinichi...! - exclamó Ran, cogiéndole del brazo -. Tú... No puedes... ¿Qué pasaría si...¿Que pasaría si no funcionara? Te acabo de recuperar¡no quiero perderte...!

Sorprendido de su propio entusiasmo, Conan se giró y la miró, viendo como las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar.

- Ran, yo... No puedo...

- ¿Pero y si _mueres_? - susurró.

- Esa es sólo una posibilidad - le dijo suavemente, intentando esconder su preocupación -. Y... Aun así, quiero probarla. Si hay una oportunidad de volver a ser yo, si puedo ser quien tú y Yuuichi necesitáis que sea, entonces yo...

- No me importa - lo interrumpió, su mano haciendo presión en su brazo para acercarlo a ella, sin llegar a conseguirlo por culpa del niño sentado en el regazo del chico -. Como quiera que seas, seguirás siendo...

- Conan no morirá - Yuuichi dijo repentinamente, con solemnidad, mirando de uno al otro -. Ai es muy inteligente. Ella sabe como hacer su trabajo. _Yo_ no morí. Me sentí muy mal y todo dolía, pero no morí.

Ran volvió a dejar de respirar, silenciándose. Miró fijamente a su hijo, después a Ai, poniéndose pálida.

- ¿Qué...?

- Ai necesitaba ayuda así que la ayudé - dijo Yuuichi contento -. Hizo un montón de pruebas y cosas, con sangre y esas cosas. La medicina hizo que me doliera la barriga y todo el cuerpo, pero después volví a sentirme bien e hicimos más cosas - sonrió a su madre -. No te preocupes, Mamá. La medicina de Ai funcionará.

Un frío y caliente escalofrío hizo dar un vuelco al estómago de Conan cuando éste registró sus palabras. La parte fría llegó hasta abajo, como el aire frío, a lo más hondo de su tripa, instalándose como una puñalada helada en su intestino. La parte caliente subió hasta su garganta, su cerebro, hasta que casi no pudo pensar, no pudo hablar. Como una llama, irradió su mente hasta una furia similar a la que había sentido al ver a Akai antes.

- Haibara... - su voz era un gruñido que no se parecía en nada a su voz actual -. ¿Qué le has _hecho_?

Ai se estremeció, pero sólo Akai lo vio. Nunca levantaba la cabeza al hablar, su voz calmada como el mar sin importar la palidez de su cara.

- Para poder sintetizar una cura para ti, necesitaba exponer a Yuuichi a la misma catálisis que tú experimentaste, para analizar su condición y formular el antídoto - sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo, se tensaron -. Necesitaba darle una dosis de la Apotoxina 4869.

Ran volvió a quedarse sin aliento, esta vez de sorpresa.

El siguiente sonido que Conan hizo _no_ fue de sorpresa, aunque seguramente pretendía serlo. Se parecía más a un corto sollozo de rabia incontenida, furia, tan agudo y punzante que casi hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación. Ai volvió a estremecerse al oírlo, todavía incapaz de mirar arriba, y afortunada de no hacerlo, ya que las facciones del chico habían quedado atrapadas en ese torbellino de rabia.

- Tú... Tú... ¿Tú le diste esa maldita _droga_? - le gritó, su voz estridente y grave, tan enfadada que hizo que Yuuichi, en su regazo, hundiera su cara en la camiseta de Conan, asustado de la furia de su padre -. ¡_Maldita seas_, Haibara...!

Estaba más enfadado que nunca, quizás más que cuando había entrado en el edificio y se había encontrado a una tropa de soldados interponiéndose entre él y su hijo. Entonces, los peligros habían sido menores, y todos dirigidos a su persona. Esto, _esto_ era aún peor; alguien quien pensaba que era un aliado, casi como un amigo, había ido tan lejos como para forzar a su hijo a tragarse esa maldito, del infierno traído, _veneno_.

Estaba tan enfadado que no podía pensar más cosas que decir. Tembló de furia incoherente, su cara como una máscara, su mandíbula trabajando y sus manos estrujando la camiseta de Yuuichi, luchando contra sí mismo para controlarse, intentando buscar algo que decir para poder expresar bien la intensidad y la inmensidad de su furia.

- ¿Cómo...¿Cómo _pudiste_...? - consiguió decir, con la voz fuerte, gruñendo con la voz de un niño -. Tú lo sabes... Haibara... ¡Tú entre todas las personas _sabes_ lo que podría hacer...!

Un agudo y mudo sollozo interrumpió su retahíla. Era un sollozo camuflado, viniendo desde su pecho, donde Yuuichi estaba escondiendo su cara, temblando ligeramente entre las lágrimas. El niño pequeño estaba llorando, abrazado a él buscando confort, siendo su sollozo una protesta contra el enfado y la furia que inundaba el aire que había alrededor de su padre.

El niño se las había ingeniado, sin saberlo, para romper ese escudo de enfado, para parar los gritos y la furia, porque esta vez era peor que la última que lo había interrumpido estando el chico tan enfadado. Esa vez, su hermano estaba tan fuera de sus cabales que lo asustó, tan enfadado que parecía otra persona, ni su hermano ni su padre para nada.

Y Conan _paró_, en el mismo instante en que el agudo sollozo llegó a sus oídos. El llanto del niño tan lleno de miedo, el llanto de _su_ niño, provocó una reacción instintiva; una inmediata preocupación, incluso si esa preocupación era acompañada por el asombro y la confusión. La tensión provocada por la furia lo abandonó, reemplazada por una amabilidad gentil y dolorida. Sus extremidades dejaron de estar apretadas, aunque sus brazos seguían fuertemente rodeando su hijo, sin enfado pero con miedo.

- ¿Yuu...?

- Detente, Conan - murmuró Yuuichi en su camiseta, hipando -. Me das miedo... No te enfades, por favor... Ai está haciendo la medicina... Tiene que hacerlo, es para ti...

Entre suspiros cada vez más tranquilos, Conan cogió las manos de Yuuichi y las alejó de su camiseta, apartando al niño para mirarle a la cara. Miró la lágrima que corría por su mejillas, miró sus ojos, espejo de los suyos, quitando el flequillo de su cara y examinando las facciones de su hijo en busca de algún mal o algo fuera de lugar. Una mano temblorosa recorrió suavemente la mejilla del niño, hasta la mandíbula, acunando su cara, rozándola con suavidad.

Yuuichi estaba ileso, él lo _sabía_, de verdad; cualquier cosa que Haibara hubiese hecho fue mucho antes de que él llegara, y el niño no había dado indicios de estar enfermo. Pero saber que Yuuichi había ingerido la misma toxina que había destruido su vida y que había traído consigo el terror y la cólera hizo que se sintiera como nunca antes, haciéndole creer que su hijo moriría en sus brazos de un momento a otro...

- Estás bien... ¿verdad? - susurró, algo más que un suspiro tembloroso, él lo _sabía_, pero igualmente tenía que asegurarse.

Yuuichi inspiró, y asintió brevemente.

- Estoy bien... Papá.

Conan dejó ir otro suspiro tembloroso, este de alivio y creciente emoción. Esa fue la primera vez, la _primera vez_ que había mirado directamente en los ojos de su hijo y le había oído llamarlo por su nombre directamente. Sus sentimientos amenazaron con sobrepasar sus límites, cerrando sus cuerdas vocales y haciendo desaparecer definitivamente toda cólera de su cuerpo, dejándole con una pequeña parte de todo lo que había sentido hacía escasos momentos, que sólo resurgiría al pensar a Haibara.

Ran, todavía pálida, estaba llorando de preocupación y miedo, del enfado que tenía al saber a lo que su hijo había estado expuesto. En medio de su explosión, Conan no se había fijado en sus reacciones, pero notó que ahora ella seguía estando más calmada que él. De nuevo se preguntó cómo se las apañaba para ser fuerte, pero se imaginaba la respuesta al saber por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había sufrido durante años. Aunque lloraba en silencio, los cogió a los dos desde atrás, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los brazos de Conan para mantenerlo cerca, para contribuir a mantener controlada su ira.

- Para lo que ha servido - volvió a hablar Ai, por fin -, lo siento.

Los dos padres jóvenes alzaron la vista hacia ella finalmente, Conan mirando un momento a Akai, quien no se había movido o cambiado de postura durante todo el drama. A veces los miraba aburrido y atento, y eso hacía que Conan frunciera el ceño. Miró después a Haibara, su cara mostrando una única pregunta que yacía en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿_Por qué_?

- Eso ya lo sabes - respondió Ai, tragando saliva.

Su respuesta lo confundió más aún, pero al menos ahora no lo había llenado de nuevo con ira. Su mente funcionaba otra vez, con la claridad de siempre y él agradecía que así fuera.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ponerlo en semejante peligro? - le preguntó -. Si mi cura me costase su vida y su seguridad, tú sabes que yo nunca...

- Sé que no lo harías - Ai consiguió levantar la mirada, mirándole y posando su vista después en el niño que seguía en su regazo -. Pero él es la única manera. Ninguna cura que hubiese hecho yo sola hubiese funcionado. Es un milagro, tú hiciste tu propia cura sin darte cuenta de que...

Conan parpadeó, incrédulo.

- _Piensa_, Kudo - le respondió, removiéndose en el taburete donde se sentaba -. Yuuichi ingirió una dosis completa de adulto de la apotoxina. Pero mírale, está perfectamente.

Sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños, y bajó la mirada para observar más detenidamente al niño que descansaba en su pecho, ahora relajado y atento.

Ran también lo miró, sus ojos agrandándose al comprender.

- Haibara... ¿A qué quieres llegar? - le preguntó, sus primeras palabras después de un tiempo largo mirando al niño -. Si pudo tragársela y seguir bien, algo tiene que...

- La APTX 4869 está en su sistema - replicó Ai, hablando como una científica -. Igual que está en el tuyo, Kudo. Hace permeable cada célula, y _yo_ no soy la razón por la que hace eso. Los análisis de sangre que hice antes y después de que él la ingiriera lo prueban.

Conan sólo pudo mirarla.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Por _ti_. Te he dicho que la toxina está en tu cuerpo, en _todas_ tus células - al fin, Ai lo miró durante más de un momento -. Cuando fue concebido, le pasaste _eso_ también.

- Pero... ¿Cómo podría...? - el chico se había puesto pálido al oírla, mirando a su hijo de nuevo -. ¿Cómo lo hizo para...?

- ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Supongo que es parte del milagro - replicó Ai con una pequeña sonrisa -. La apotoxina afecta las células, por todas las reglas de la ciencia que conozco, él tendría que haber muerto el segundo en que fue concebido. Pero no fue así. De alguna manera consiguió evitarlo, y siguió adelante, y también evitó que el veneno afectara a Mouri en los intercambios entre la placenta y el niño.

Con los ojos enormes, miró a Ran, quien parecía más que asombrada. Entonces volvió a mirar a Yuuichi, quien sólo parpadeó con inocencia.

- Siguió adelante, y sobrevivió, y es su supervivencia lo que hace posible la creación de un antídoto - siguió Ai, mirándolos todavía -. Yuuichi es inmune a la Apotoxina 4869. Y gracias a su inmunidad, hay una posibilidad de encontrar el antídoto.

- Él es... ¿Es _inmune_? - preguntó Conan suavemente, con la voz compuesta de una mezcla de duda y miedo - ¿Cómo...?

- Ingirió la dosis que le di y le dio fiebre - le dijo Ai, pareciendo arrepentida -. Pero a parte de eso, la APTX 4869 no tuvo otro efecto. Su cuerpo puede metabolizarla en componentes inofensivos.

De nuevo, Conan miró al niño que reposaba en sus brazos, lleno de algo que parecía asombro. Sobrecogimiento al ver como su hijo había sobrevivido y el regalo escondido, y gratitud al saber que Yuuichi nunca sucumbiría a algo que había arruinado su vida.

Y acompañando esos sentimientos también estaba el arrepentimiento de su culpa, aunque sin saberlo, ya que había arriesgado la vida de su hijo al crearlo, obligándole a llevar por siempre ese veneno en su sangre.

- Quería crear un antídoto que te diera la inmunidad de Yuuichi - dijo Ai con tranquilidad, mirando al suelo -. Nunca pretendí hacerle daño ni ponerlo en peligro. Tú sabes nuestra situación, Kudo... Sabes que ya estamos en peligro, todos nosotros. Pero esta es mi única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien...

Conan la miró, por fin encajando muchas de las piezas de ese puzzle.

- Haibara...

- Sé que es mi culpa, me fui, tú te asustaste... Pero si no hubiera sido así, nunca hubieras usado el antídoto temporal...

- Y... Yuuichi nunca hubiera nacido - susurró Ran, cubriéndose la boca. Habían muchas cosas que pasaron esa noche de las que se arrepentía, pero algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría era la vida de su hijo, y su amor por él. Tampoco se arrepentiría de querer a Shinichi...

- Y si no hubiese nacido - continuó Ai -, no habría cura en este momento. Fue como un perfecto accidente que pasó a ser un milagro...

Finalmente, Akai volvió a aclararse la garganta.

- No _habrá_ ningún milagro de ningún tipo si no acabas pronto tu trabajo - le dijo, con la voz grave. No se movió, ni una sola vez, pero los recorrió a todos con la mirada, Ai incluida -. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Quizá no tengamos más de dos horas.

El recordatorio de Akai provocó un ciclón de miedo en el corazón de Conan. _Ellos_ estaban viniendo, a por él, a por su hijo... Venían a matarlos, o aún peor. Tragó saliva, sus brazos inconscientemente abrazando a Yuuichi más fuerte a la vez que Ran hacia lo mismo alrededor de Conan.

- ¿Que podemos hacer? - preguntó el chico, en una voz que parecía avergonzada.

Akai se volvió para mirarlo.

- Primero, podrías calmarte. Tus repetidas explosiones de furia han ralentizado considerablemente todo nuestro progreso. Quédate tranquilo, y quítate de en medio, y cuando Haibara acabe, nos moveremos. La ira y el pánico no ayudan.

Conan tragó de nuevo y asintió, avergonzado. Todavía estaba enfadado con Haibara, con Akai, pero la amenaza que se cernía era más importante que eso. Toda la noche había estado, para él, llena de pérdidas de control imprevisibles, con sentimientos que pocas veces había sentido; aunque sus emociones estuvieran justificadas, con su hijo secuestrado y puesto en peligro por los experimentos de Ai, la puesta en escena de éstos había sido más inútil que nada.

Incluso Yuuichi ahora conocía esa faceta. La conocía, y se había asustado...

- Todavía no está acabado - empezó Ai, sentándose de nuevo en el taburete y mirándole -. Estoy casi a punto, y entonces nos iremos de aquí.

Akai la miró.

- ¿Cuánto queda?

Ai lo pensó por un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

- Quizás una hora. Intentaré que sea menos.

- Hazlo - Akai se puso en pie dejando atrás su apoyo en la mesa, con los brazos descruzados. Cuando vio que Conan y Ran abrían la boca para hablar, él alzó una mano y los interrumpió -. Sé que seguís con cosas que preguntar, pero no tenemos tiempo. Lo que necesitabais saber ya lo sabéis. Vuestro hijo está ileso, Haibara está buscando el antídoto y por ahora estáis a salvo.

Con fastidio, Conan cerró la boca y asintió. Ran, sin embargo, preguntó algo más.

- ¿Qué hacemos mientras que llegue el momento?

- Deberíais descansar y prepararos para moveros rápido y en silencio - replicó Akai -. Mouri, el niño ha pasado por mucho; necesitará atención - miró a Conan brevemente -. Y _tú_... Come algo y bebe agua, o no podrás moverte cuando sea el momento.

Al mencionar la comida, el estómago de Conan decidió anunciar que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Sin comer nada desde por la mañana, su estómago estaba completamente vacío, y no quería seguir así. El hambre se hizo audible, sonrojando a Conan y haciendo reír a Yuuichi.

Ran también sonrió, y el pequeño sonido que hizo _podría_ haber sido una risa por su parte.

- Creo que es muy buena idea. Si conociese tu apetito, y lo conozco, probablemente estarás por comerte cualquier cosa, "Conan". Creciendo y todo eso... - alborotó el pelo de Conan a propósito para sonrojarlo aún más mientras él se quejaba.

Akai dio un paso, acercándose a la puerta.

- Haibara tiene que volver al trabajo, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Limitaos a quitaros de en medio y no interferir en nuestro trabajo, cuando sea la hora ya os lo diré.

Ran asintió, su cara pálida y con la determinación que Conan conocía bien, ella estaba asustada, pero por Diós que haría todo lo que fuera necesario hacer.

Cuando se acercó a él para coger a Yuuichi de sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ran y su hijo lo conocían ahora, _realmente_ lo conocían por quien era en realidad, y teniendo a su hijo en sus brazos sintió que ese era su lugar, ahora más que nunca.

Ran cogió a Yuuichi y se levantó, siguiendo a Akai hasta la puerta. Conan los siguió, sintiéndose extrañamente frío. Ya echaba de menos el calor humano y el peso de ese niño pequeño en sus brazos.

Akai abrió la puerta y dejó que Ran pasara primero por educación. En la habitación principal, el grupo de soldados levantaron la cabeza de lo que estuvieran haciendo, curiosos y un poco aprensivos. Muchos se habían pasado todo el rato imaginando lo que pasaba allí dentro.

- Mamoru... Daisuke... - los llamó Akai, haciendo que los dos se levantaran de repente -. Id a buscar algo para Mouri y el niño donde puedan descansar. Un colchón o una silla, lo que ella quiera.

- ¡Sí!

Un segundo después, Akai se giró hacia Conan, quien en ese momento salía de la habitación después de Ran.

- Y traedle algo de comer al chico antes de que se muera de hambre - miró a los dos hombres, quienes dudaron al cumplir sus órdenes -. ¡Vamos, moveos!

- ¡Sí señor!

Conan miró a Akai mientras salía, una mirada profunda, de advertencia que hablaba por sí misma, de no confiar. Pero no había tiempo para expresarlo con palabras, ya que Akai volvió a entrar en el laboratorio de Ai.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, miró a la chica rubia que seguía sentada allí.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo - le recordó.

- Lo sé - no levantó la mirada cuando replicó.

- Él todavía no confía en nosotros.

- No lo hará. No hasta que pase un tiempo. Hay muy pocas personas en las que confía realmente...

- Ni siquiera confía en _ti_.

- Nunca le di razones para hacerlo - dijo Ai, girando por fin el taburete para verle -. Lo traicioné. Creé la droga que arruinó su vida. Cuando me fui, por poco lo destruí. He secuestrado a su hijo. Tardará más en confiar en mí que en ti.

- Tú eras... su amiga.

Su cara hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Casi. Y nunca nada más.

- No dejes que eso te nuble el juicio - sus ojos se oscurecieron; él sabía, por mucho tiempo, lo que sentía ella por Kudo. No le gustaba el dolor que ella sentía, y mucho menos le gustaban las reacciones del chico -. Da igual lo que sientas, tienes un trabajo que hacer. Por su bien, el de Mouri o el del niño, tienes que acabarlo.

- Ya lo sé. Mis sentimientos no importan cuando se trata de trabajo.

La miró por otro momento, sus labios apretados en una línea fina y casi invisible. No podía creer lo que ella dijo; él la conocía bien, conocía sus ojos, la oscuridad en ellos escondiendo todo lo que sentía. A ella le dolía hacerle daño a _él_, y aunque se diera cuenta o no, ella permitía que las palabras de Kudo la afectaran más todavía.

Finalmente, se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y mirando la chica otra vez.

- Acabemos con esto ya.

Ai miró como se iba, vio como la puerta se cerraba tras él. Pero la mayor parte de su cerebro la ocupaba Kudo. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Akai, sus ojos seguían viendo el momento en que vio el pelo revuelto de Conan, la tensión de su cuerpo, hombros bajados, la manera en que movió sus manos para tocar a Mouri...

Él estaba preocupado. Asustado. Todos lo estaban, pero él especialmente. Ella podía verlo en cada línea de su cuerpo, y aún, en medio de todo ese miedo, su determinación seguía allí, peligrosa, irrompible. No se rendiría mientras siguiera respirando, para proteger a Mouri y Yuuichi, él haría cualquier cosa...

Estaba determinado. Y por él, ella no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía rendirse tampoco. Se volvió hacia su ordenador y las muestras, quitando todos esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrándose en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Tenía un trabajo que terminar.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Cuando Yuuichi ha llamado Papa a Conan he llorado definitivamente. Buuufff!! Todavia siento el cosquilleo ese que me entra en la barriga cuando leo ese tipo de cosas... xD Mecachis en la sensibilidad... xD Bueno, bueno, buenoooo... ¿Como va esto? Interesante¿ne? Quedan tres semanas escasas para saber el final, momentanio, de este fic... xD Espero que no os "defequeis" en todo cuando lo leais, tal como yo hice al acabarlo de traducir... Jajaj xDDDDD

Reviews, reviews, reviiiiews!! Ya keda muy poquitoooo... :S Y por eso debeis animar la cosaaaa!! A ver si llegamos a los 80, por lo menos! Aunque nada comparados con los 260 o asi que tiene la autora solo en el fic de Coming Home.. xD

Igualmente, gracias a Sha're (xD), tantei lena-haruno y Oo-Ran-Mouri-oO. Y deciros que echo de menos a algunos de los que antes revieweaban siempre o cada dos capitulos!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 16!!:

**Conan le miró brevemente, ofreciéndole a Ran el tenedor. **

**- ¿Tienes hambre?**

**- Yo... Supongo que un poco - dijo Ran; había comido más que Conan en todo el día, pero no había comido bien -. Cogeré un trocito pequeño. ¿Yuu?**

----------------------------------

**- Siempre estuviste aquí - siguió ella, en voz baja -. Sabes, siempre me cogía a la promesa de la siguiente llamada... Me colgaba en eso día tras día, durante años...**

**Conan hizo una mueca de dolor, estrujando la servilleta en silencio.**

**- Lo sé. Lo vi. **

----------------------------------

**- Es más bien simple - la interrumpió Akai, como si no la hubiera oído -. O todo o nada, Kudo.**

**De nuevo, Conan se inquietó al oír el nombre, pero no se movió. **

**- Bien. De acuerdo. Dime qué quieres, Akai. **

**- A ti.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	16. CH: Infinite Words I Could Say

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_Estaba determinado. Y por él, ella no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía rendirse tampoco. Se volvió hacia su ordenador y las muestras, quitando todos esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrándose en la tarea que tenía entre manos. _

_Tenía un trabajo que terminar. _

**Capítulo 16**

Conan no sabía si reírse o quedarse perplejo ante muchas de las miradas que los soldados le dirigían en la habitación principal. Mientras seguía a Ran después de los dos hombres que Akai había ordenado ayudarles, los demás lo miraban desde sus puestos en la habitación; algunos con disimulo, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo. Otros le miraban directamente, con la boca abierta; e incluso algunos se movían para alejarse de él y de Ran.

En esa situación, no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse agradecido u ofendido.

Cuando llegaron a unas mesas que había en el centro de la habitación, los dos hombres se volvieron a sus huéspedes, mirándose uno a otro con incomodidad.

- Bien, uh... - empezó el soldado de pelo oscuro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando bajó la mirada para ver a Conan.

El otro soldado le dio un codazo.

- Comida, idiota.

- Oh sí... - dijo el primero de los dos -. Creo que te traeré algo para comer, uh... Edogawa...

El estómago de Conan volvió a sonar agradeciendo sus palabras, sonrojándole de nuevo y haciendo reír a Ran.

- Gracias - murmuró suavemente.

- No os preocupéis por mí - dijo Ran, abrazando a Yuuichi quien yacía en sus caderas -. Estaré aquí con Shinichi, no necesito ni una cama ni nada. Emmm... Tú nombre era... ¿Mamoru, no?

El soldado de pelo oscuro parpadeó y asintió.

- Sí. Pero el jefe quiere que cuidemos de vosotros, Mouri. Cualquier cosa que necesite, dígamelo.

Ran sonrió.

- Quizás un té caliente, mientras Shinichi come.

El otro hombre, ese tal Daisuke, ya se dirigía hacia la pequeña nevera de la cocina, situada en una de sus paredes. Metió la cabeza en el refrigerador y buscó a la vez que Mamoru conducía a la familia hacia un sitio limpio en una de las mesas, irónicamente, el mismo sitio donde Yuuichi había comido antes, el mismo sitio donde había jugado a las cartas con sus nuevos amigos.

- Os podéis poner por aquí - les dijo Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros -. Estas mesas están libres ya que no es hora de comer todavía, y nadie os molestará aquí - miró brevemente a Conan, quien miraba a Daisuke fijamente.

- Gracias, Mamoru - replicó Ran con una sonrisa, sentando a Yuuichi en su regazo. El niño se apoyó en ella fácilmente, un poco cansado, mirando contento como los hombres iban y venían a su alrededor.

Conan, sin embargo, seguía vigilando a aquél que preparaba su comida, su estómago quejándose continuamente. Mientras esperaban, se levantó de sus sitio al lado de Ran y se acercó a Daisuke. Sus ojos no dejaron nunca de observar al soldado, aunque su atención también se centraba en Ran a la vez.

Daisuke sólo había hecho un bocadillo de carne hasta ahora, poniéndolo en la mesa que había al lado de la nevera. Volvió al aparato en busca de otra sustancia, maldiciendo el no poder salir a comprar más a menudo.

Al ver que el pobre soldado no tenía éxito en su búsqueda, Yakamoto levantó la cabeza de su radio vigilancia.

- ¡Eh, tú, genio! Hay un poco de arroz instantáneo en las cajas de debajo de la mesa.

- Oh, bien... - Daisuke se apartó del frigorífico con un par de platos cubiertos, girándose para ponerlos en...

Un par de ojos azules oscuros a la altura de su codo le hicieron saltar del susto, casi dejando ir lo que llevaba en la mano de la sorpresa. Conan Edogawa le miraba con naturalidad, levantando una ceja al ver su reacción mientras Daisuke estaba estático mirándole.

- No voy a morderte - dijo el chico, con ironía.

- Uh, sí... - el soldado moreno tragó saliva con nerviosismo y le ofreció a Conan uno de los platos -. Emmm, creo que ésto es un poco de carne. El microondas está allí.

La línea de la boca de Conan se suavizó convirtiéndose una media sonrisa que le dejó desarmado mientras éste cogía el plato.

- Gracias.

Daisuke lo miró cuando el chico se dirigió al aparato, parpadeando confundido.

Ran empezó a relajarse en su silla, una taza de té caliente en su mano y Yuuichi intentando no quedarse dormido en su regazo. Suspiró profundamente, contenta de que todas las cosas empezaran a ir bien y más relajadas; su pequeña familia volvía a estar unida, su hijo estaba a salvo, Shinichi tenía muy cerca el volver a ser él...

Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás por un rato ese peligro inminente, a tan sólo estar ahí y a agradecer a Diós por lo que tenía en ese momento. El hecho de que su enemigo se estuviera acercando lo había dejado aparte por ahora; Shinichi seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por el bien de su tranquilidad y paz, y para evitar que ese terror llegara también a su hijo.

Cuando el microondas acabó el ciclo de cocción, Conan acercó el plato y aspiró el aroma de la carne recalentada. ¡Por Diós, no se había dado cuenta de lo _hambriento_ que estaba hasta que tuvo el olor de la comida en su nariz! Con la puerta del microondas todavía abierta, se dirigió a la silla que estaba al lado de Ran y, mientras ella intentaba esconder su risa, él empezó a comer con sus dedos, sin esperar ni un segundo ni ir a por una tenedor y un cuchillo.

Casi se zampó la comida, quemándose con ella, mientras Mamoru lo miraba perplejo. El agente de pelo negro se atrevió a dejar escapar una risa, más valiente que Daisuke, y dejó un tenedor de plástico en frente del chico.

- Aquí tienes, Edogawa. No te asfixies ahora.

Conan le miró brevemente, ofreciéndole a Ran el tenedor.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Yo... Supongo que un poco - dijo Ran; había comido más que Conan en todo el día, pero no había comido bien -. Cogeré un trocito pequeño. ¿Yuu?

Yuuichi negó con la cabeza, su acción acompañada de un ruidoso bostezo.

- Ya he comido - dijo con tono dormido.

- ¿Estás cansado? - le preguntó Ran gentilmente.

- No, no - resistiendo las ganas de volver a bostezar, el niño movió la cabeza con énfasis -. No tengo sueño.

Era bastante típico en la naturaleza independiente de Yuuichi; Conan rió suavemente y le tendió un poco de carne a Ran, dándole también el tenedor de plástico. Siguió comiendo con sus dedos, sin importarle lo infantil que fuera, tiempos desesperados necesitaban medidas desesperadas y todo eso. Pero le dijo otro gracias a Daisuke, quien le trajo otro plato de huevos revueltos y un vaso lleno de agua.

- Aquí hay más cosas si las quieres, Edogawa - dijo el agente, nervioso -. Teníamos un poco de pizza, pero creo que le han salido hasta pelos...

Eso hizo que el joven riera realmente, la primera risa real que hasta ahora nadie había escuchado de él; era clara, un sonido gracioso, casi contagioso, que recordó a todo el mundo a la cara de Yuuichi.

- Gracias - replicó Conan al fin -, pero creo que no comeré esa pizza enferma.

Finalmente, Daisuke esbozó una débil sonrisa. Quizás ese Edogawa... Kudo... Quien fuera... No era tan malo después de todo...

Akai Shuichi salió en silencio de la oficina de Haibara, su expresión severa y oscura mientras volvía a su esquina habitual. Y de repente Conan ya no reía; se volvió alguien frío y calmado con los ojos en alerta mientras veía al comandante volver a su sitio y adoptar su ya conocida postura, observando la habitación. Tragando saliva, Daisuke hizo un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente Edogawa era ese chico duro como el hielo, peligroso, ya no niño, y sinceramente no deseaba estar presente cuando el chico volviera a explotar como una bomba de relojería.

Entonces Conan volvió a mirarlo, haciendo que el pobre y nervioso Daisuke no respirara por un momento, pero el hielo y la amenaza ya no estaban, y su mirada era casi amiga y el chico, _extraño chico_, volvió a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Conan _casi_ no resopló mientras comía; realmente, por la manera en que los hombres de ese pequeño ejército actuaban, podría pensarse que el chico se comería cada una de sus cabezas, literalmente; el miedoso Daisuke perteneciendo a ese grupo. Pero considerando la primera impresión que les había dado al grupo, todavía los sorprendía menos; _no_ había sido una agradable presentación. Interiormente, Conan hizo una mueca de dolor; no había sido el dueño de su mente en ese momento, había actuado sin pensar y preparado para aturdir violentamente a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino...

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se había vuelto _así_ de extraño. Esa pérdida de control no era propia de él, y no podía preguntarse por qué ese pequeño batallón estaba asustado de él. Daisuke, quien al principio parecía tímido, pero también colaborador y simpático, parecía tener su edad, su _verdadera_ edad, en contraposición a Mamoru, quien ya estaría cerca de los treinta. Era difícil imaginarse a ese hombre joven de cara abierta y mirar tímido en un combate real, pero seguramente sería un soldado experimentado para estar en ese grupo.

Conan no se daba cuenta, pero su cara se oscurecía notablemente en cuanto miraba a Akai; mantenía un ojo posado en el silencioso hombre, quien a su turno también lo miraba. Esa mirada constante y penetrante hizo que no se sintiera a gusto; su interna "alerta de amenaza", la cual se ponía en marcha cuando algo peligroso se acercaba, brillaba más que nunca y lo mantenía en vilo. No le gustaba para nada la mirada de ese hombre, tan directa y calculadora.

Mamoru y Daisuke habían llevado sus propias sillas cerca de la mesa, observándolos disimuladamente; Conan se terminó los dos platos agradecidamente, ignorando las miradas y murmullos dirigidos a él que seguían en el aire, igual que rechazaba la importancia de la mirada de Akai. Ran miró como se terminaba la comida, cansada y divertida, mientras Yuuichi seguía en su regazo, encogido contra su pecho.

- Ahora estoy mejor - Conan suspiró tranquilamente, dejándose caer sobre la silla y limpiándose los dedos en una servilleta -. ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada más, Ran?

Ran negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. No tengo hambre, estoy... Cansada. Y muy, _muy_ feliz de que todos estemos juntos... Y a salvo.

- Por ahora - añadió Conan con voz grave -, sí.

Una sombra cruzó la cara pálida de Ran.

- Estaremos bien - susurró, abrazando inconscientemente más fuerte a Yuuichi. Después de un momento o dos, echó una mirada a su alrededor, suspirando hondamente para recuperar la normalidad -. Sabes... Creo que debería llamar a mis padres para que supieran que estamos bien. Hemos estado arriba y abajo todo el día, y Papá y Mamá querrán saber qué es lo que está pasando.

- Sí... - suspiró Conan de nuevo -. Pero ahora no es una buena idea¿recuerdas? Los teléfonos seguramente están pinchados. Estoy seguro de que cuando nos vayamos a ese otro sitio al que esta gente nos quieren llevar, habrá alguna manera de que puedas decirle cómo estamos - siguió diciendo, advirtiendo que Ran le miraba fijamente -. ¿Qué?

- Sólo que... Eras... - tartamudeando un poco, Ran bajó la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de volver a llorar -. Lo siento. Oigo la voz de Conan, como siempre, pero aun así suenas igual que... _tú_. Y nunca me di cuenta. Pero... Cada vez que me acuerdo, tengo que coger el aliento. Realmente estás _aquí_.

Conan también bajó la cabeza, mirando la servilleta que tenía en sus manos. No sabía muy bien qué decir a éso; después de mentirle tanto y esconderse, ella seguía ahí y no estaba enfadada, todavía no lo había puesto contra una pared o le había dicho que saliese de su vida...

- Siempre estuviste aquí - siguió ella, en voz baja -. Sabes, siempre me cogía a la promesa de la siguiente llamada... Me colgaba en eso día tras día, durante años...

Conan hizo una mueca de dolor, estrujando la servilleta en silencio.

- Lo sé. Lo vi.

- Incluso cuando pensaba que nunca ibas a volver, pero tú siempre prometías que volverías... - volvió a subir la cabeza, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo -. ¿_Por qué_? Podrías haberte marchado... No tenías por qué seguir con eso. Estabas ahí... ¿Por qué llamabas?

- Yo... Yo quería _hablar_ contigo - le replicó, en voz baja -. Realmente hablar contigo... Y con Yuu... De la manera en que Conan no puede. Aunque estuviera mal... Y te mantuve así durante mucho tiempo y tú esperando por algo que nunca podrá ser...

Ran le sonrió.

- Pero ahora podría ser - le recordó -. Haibara... Ella tiene una cura que quizá funcione.

- Sí, así es - le respondió, iluminando la estancia con una sonrisa temblorosa y débil -. Casi no puedo creer que haya estado trabajando en esto desde que se fue. Después de tantos años... Ya no pensaba en volver a ser yo mismo, toda esperanza se había esfumado. Pero incluso así... - finalmente tuvo el valor de volver a mirarla a los ojos -. Yo quería estar contigo, Ran. Para... Para ayudarte... En cualquier cosa. Aunque un niño no puede hacer mucho... Yo... Yo quería... - tragó saliva, bajando la mirada hacia el niño que dormía en el regazo de Ran -. No puedo dejaros ni a ti ni a Yuuichi. No _puedo_.

Ran utilizó la mano que tenía libre para tocarlo, reconfortarlo, dedos gentiles revolviéndole el pelo y bajando hacia su mejilla, de manera diferente a la de siempre; lentamente, suavemente, casi como si él fuera el hombre que deseaba ser.

- Me alegro de que no lo hicieras - le dijo firmemente -. Con todo lo que hemos pasado... Con todos los problemas... Me alegro de que no te fueras. Incluso yo pensaba que eras Conan, tú siempre... - volvía a llorar, apartando la mano de Conan para limpiarse las lágrimas, riendo un poco -. Estoy contenta de que siempre estuvieras por aquí, sin importar como. Nunca habría sobrevivido sin ti. _Vosotros_ dos - añadió con una suave risa -. La ayuda de Conan y el ánimo de Shinichi.

Conan consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, _muy pequeña_, al oírla reír.

- Al menos serví de algo.

- Y siempre parecía que llamabas cuando yo lo necesitaba - siguió Ran, volviéndose a reír, como si el buen humor pudiera luchar contra las lágrimas -. Cuando las cosas estaban en lo peor y realmente necesitaba oír tu voz - paró un momento, pensando -. Espera, tú... Todavía eres _pequeño_... ¿Cómo lo hacías para hablarme y sonar como...bueno...tú?

- De hecho tenía unos cuantos cómplices - admitió Conan -. Uno de ellos me hizo este pequeño cambiador de voz para cuando necesitaba ser como mi yo antiguo. Mi yo _adulto_ - se corrigió con una risa nerviosa -. Tenía que seleccionar la voz adecuada, llamarte... - se paró a media frase, abriendo los ojos -. ¡Llamar...!

Ran se tensó, asustada.

- ¿Co...¿Shinichi?

El oír su verdadero nombre todavía se hacía raro, no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo.

- ¡Oh, oh, mierda¡El teléfono, Hattori! Lo dejé esperando ahí afuera, mierda... Oh, lo siento, Ran... - pareciendo preocupado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, el ya no tan niño se giró para sacar su móvil y abrirlo. Algunos de los soldados que había cerca lo miraron con curiosidad, pero ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo.

- ¿Hattori está aquí? - preguntó Ran, sorprendida.

- Me ha traído - respondió Conan como ausente, empezando a teclear un número -. Cuando más lo necesitaba. Él.. bueno... Él es como el ayudante - le informó el chico irónicamente -. Pero este lugar... no es lo que yo esperaba, los planes han cambiado...

El teléfono en el otro lado sonó una vez, aunque casi no llegó a sonar enteramente; el sonido se paró repentinamente cuando cogieron el teléfono con prisas.

- ¿Kudo¿Eh, Kudo, eres tú? - preguntó la voz ansiosa de Hattori.

- Sí, soy yo...

- ¡_Idiota_! - explotó Heiji, tan fuerte que casi Conan tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de su oído -. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto¡Estaba a punto de ir y _rescatar_ de ahí tu patético culo¿Qué _demonios_ está pasando ahí?

- Mira, lo siento, me olvidé - Conan intentó explicarse. Con la mirada y sus facciones divertidas, Ran podía imaginarse qué era lo que se decía al otro lado de la línea sin oírlo. Los hombres cercanos se miraban confundidos y preocupados.

- ¿Te olvidaste¡Diós! - volvió a gritar Heiji -. ¡Me llamas de repente diciendo que el niño ha desaparecido, encontramos ayuda y _tú_ te vas solo ante el peligro, hasta el cuello de problemas, y esperas que _yo_ me quede sentado limpiándome las uñas...!

- Escucha, Hattori, escúchame - subió la voz para que el moreno lo oyese, consiguiéndolo al final -. Estoy bien. Ran está bien, y Yuuichi también está aquí. Todos estamos bien, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Los de negro seguramente están viniendo ahora mismo. Mira, no es lo que pensábamos que era... Hay más cosas ahora mismo, y estamos en medio de todo.

- ¿Cómo qué? - soltó Heiji -. ¿Qué es lo que está _pasando_, Kudo?

- Hay... unas personas que aparentemente nos ayudarán - replicó Conan, volviéndose su tono de voz más "profesional" a medida que hablaba -. Así que tenemos algo de ayuda, de momento. Los tres estamos bien, y...

- Dile hola de mi parte - lo interrumpió Ran en un susurro, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

- Oh, Ran dice hola. Y casi me olvido, Haibara también está aquí.

Hattori se quedó en silencio un momento-

- No puede ser¿Ai Haibara¿Esa chica rubia que en verdad era...?

- La misma. Éste es su grupo - Conan lo informó, inconscientemente empezando a sonreír -. Y no te lo creerás: Haibara está trabajando en una cura¡una que podría funcionar...!

- Una _cura_. Me estás engañando.

- Es en serio, Hattori.

- Madre mía...

- No es broma - respondió Conan, con una sonrisa enorme esparcida por la cara -. No hay garantías de que realmente funcione, podría matarme, pero... Diós mío, ésta es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo...

- Oh, mi madre... Parece que todo se está liando, Kudo... Niños perdidos, organizaciones secretas, niñas pequeñas perdidas, curas... - hubo otro momento de silencio en la otra línea donde Heiji se sacudió, intentando asimilar las noticias -. ¡Mierda! Ves con cuidado, Kudo. Si ellos vienen, Diós, si esa cura te mata...

- Ni lo menciones - lo cortó Conan, ignorando los ojos preocupados de Ran -. Estoy dispuesto a asumir los riesgos.

- Mierda... Escúchame¿quieres que vaya allí y te ayude? Podré estar ahí en cinco minutos o menos, todavía estoy donde me dejaste.

- No... Hattori... - Conan suspiró hondamente, bajando su voz un poco más -. Me gustaría tener un callejón de salida si esto sale mal. Así que... ¿Podrías esperarme ahí un poco más? Quizá necesite tu ayuda más tarde...

- Sí... Pero... Vigila tus espaldas¿me oyes? - le preguntó su amigo -. Tienes a Ran y al peque justo en el medio, como tú... Más te vale cuidarlos o te daré unas cuantas patadas.

- Sí, lo sé - replicó Conan más tranquilo -. Y... Gracias, Hattori. Te debo una por esto.

- Ya lo puedes _decir_ - gruñó Heiji, pero Conan pudo oír como esbozaba una sonrisa, a la vez que estaba preocupado.

- Te llamaré en cuanto las cosas cambien¿de acuerdo?

- Hazlo, Kudo. Adiós.

- Adiós... - con un débil _bip_, la comunicación quedó cortada. Conan se sentó por unos momentos, advirtiendo que Ran lo miraba.

- Pensaba que no debíamos llamar a nadie - le dijo suavemente, la preocupación mezclada con la decepción en su voz -. Tú dijiste que...

- Lo sé - le replicó, bajando la mirada -. Y lo siento... No _podemos_ llamar a tus padres, ni a los míos, ni a la policía. Todas esas líneas terrestres podrían estar pinchadas, y los móviles son más fáciles de pinchar que...

- ¿_Éso_ no es un móvil? - le preguntó Ran tranquilamente, señalando el pequeño aparato que todavía estaba en la mano de Conan, abierto.

- Más o menos... - Conan pareció avergonzado -. Tiene unos cuantos, em, _elementos especiales_ que los teléfonos ordinarios no tienen. La Organización de los Hombres de Negro no puede pincharlo por canales normales, y aunque _podrían_ descubrir la señal, todo estaría codificado y tardarían horas en seguir el rastro...

Hablaba en voz baja, para que los soldados no pudieran oírle, pero Ran escuchó cada palabra, la confusión y la comprensión dividiendo su expresión.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo llamar a mis padres?

- Porque en algún momento, la señal tendría que pasar por las líneas convencionales, y entonces _ellos_ tendrían la información necesaria - le explicó -. Y aunque no pudieran saber donde está el otro extremo, éste, podrían oír la conversación, y me preferiría que no tuvieran más información de la que ya tienen - la miró a la cara y alzó una mano para tocar la suya -. Ran...

- Lo entiendo - suspiró, decepcionada pero no enfadada -. Supongo que Hattori tiene otro teléfono como ese¿no¿Cómo los conseguiste?

- El Profesor me los hizo - Conan replicó encogiendo los hombros -. Es bastante útil, pero un poco limitado cuando sólo puedes comunicarte con las otras tres unidades. Sólo se lo pude dar a la gente en quien confío plenamente.

- Hattori, el Profesor Agasa, y... - parpadeó -. ¿Quién es el otro?

Conan hizo una pausa, con los ojos preocupados.

- Un amigo.

- Pero... - casi pudo ver como los engranajes en su cerebro se movían, abriendo los ojos -. ¡No puedo ser! Pero él es...

- ¡_Shhh_! - el no-niño la interrumpió con ese susurro, sus ojos pasando por cada extraño de la habitación -. Aquí no - le advirtió, susurrando -. Es nuestra última defensa. Nadie más necesita saberlo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, pero no dijo nada más, asintiendo brevemente.

- Está bien - le dijo suavemente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa -. Le confiaría mi vida. Diós, ya lo he hecho - su voz volvió a bajar mientras se acercaba más a ella -. Él fue quien me ayudó a encontrarte.

Ran no dijo nada, pero su expresión cambió súbitamente a una de sorpresa y de entendimiento. Con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a asentir, relajándose de nuevo. Yuuichi se movió un poco en sus brazos, siguiendo cómodamente dormido y sin preocupaciones.

Conan suspiró de nuevo, recostándose en la silla, mirando a Mamoru y a Daisuke, quienes intentaban no parecer curiosos. Había muchas más cosas que quería decir, muchas cosas que quería decirle a Ran; _años_ de cosas que quería, _necesitaba_, decir. Pero estaban en una habitación llena de hombres que eran como aliados poco convincentes a lo mejor y amigables captores a lo peor, estaban en una situación que podía cambiar en un segundo, y las cosas que tenía que decirle a Ran eran a ella sola.

Un flash de resentimiento volvió a encenderse dentro de él brevemente al pensar que Akai había mandado a Mamoru y a Daisuke a espiarlo, pero no dejó que nada de eso se reflejara en su cara.

Akai seguía mirándolo al otro lado de la habitación, de todos modos. Sin cambiar su expresión, el hombre moreno seguía observándolo con esa llameante y calculadora mirada, y a Conan _no_ le gustaba esa mirada. Haibara podía haber ido más lejos y ser honesta, o tan honesta como _podía_ ser, dadas las circunstancias, y la mayoría de sus soldados parecían buenos, pero Shuichi Akai seguía siendo un enigma peligroso.

Conan había visto esa mirada anteriormente. Había algo programado detrás de esa cara inexpresiva, cosas que no les habían dicho ni a Ran ni a él. Akai era un hombre astuto, algo de lo que Conan estaba seguro; ¿cómo si no podría haber mantenido esa banda en secreto y con todos sus hombres vivos persiguiendo la Organización de los Hombres de Negro¿Cómo si no podía haberse infiltrado en el FBI, la policía, o quizás en las tropas de su enemigo?

¿Y qué tipo de as en la manga tendría ese hombre tan perspicaz?

Incluso aunque ese pequeño ejército privado fuera supuestamente su única vía de supervivencia... Quizás sería mejor encararse al diablo que conocía que al que no conocía.

Y no conocía a Akai.

Pero en ese momento, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Hattori tenía razón; Ran y Yuuichi estaban envueltos en esto tanto como él, y _no_ estaba dispuesto a ponerlos en peligro porque él, para variar, quería empezar a luchar. Tal cosa no era razonable sin una causa, le dijo su mente, y traería unas consecuencias que no le agradarían, a parte de que sería seguramente inútil.

_Después de la cura_ - Conan se dijo a sí mismo, encontrando su mirada con la de Akai -. _Después de todo esto, cuando Ran y Yuuichi estén a salvo, fuera de __**su**__ alcance... Entonces podré mirarlo directamente a los ojos y veremos quién lleva la razón._

------------------------------------------

El tiempo pasaba. La puerta de Haibara seguía cerrada; nadie entraba ni salía, y no se podía oír nada ahí dentro. Ran, cansada de largo y arduo día, finalmente había decidido descansar un poco en el colchón que Daisuke le ofreció tímidamente, y muy pronto estuvo durmiendo con Yuuichi encogido a su lado. Los soldados entraron y volvieron a sus tareas, en silencio realizándolas y manteniendo la distancia con sus invitados. Akai continuaba mirándole, en silencio.

Conan estaba sentado en la silla que había acercado al colchón de Ran. Estaba incluso más cansado que Ran, pero no se permitió el lujo de dormir; a lo mejor, estaba como una especie de trance, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras daba cabezadas en la silla con los brazos cruzados. Cuando cualquiera de ellos se acercaba demasiado, o Akai cambiaba de posición, se despertaba de repente, ojos azules brillantes abiertos y atentos y, entonces, al ver que no habían amenazas, volvía a caer en ese estado de medio dormido, profundo pero vigilando.

Quizás había pasado más de una hora, quizás menos; nadie contaba ya el tiempo, la tensión y el cansancio se habían comido hacia tiempo los relojes y los repiqueteos de los pies en el suelo, transformándolos en un suspense aburrido consumido gracias a la limpieza de las armas o simplemente desvaneciéndose en el espacio. Todo el mundo menos la pareja durmiente esperaban que _algo _pasara en silencio; incluso cuando un pequeño objeto caía parecía un disparo, y cuando alguien tosía, todo el mundo se asustaba.

Todo el mundo, obviamente, menos Akai. Él seguía en su rincón, mirando, su fría presencia impidiendo que Conan se relajara completamente.

Quizás _había_ pasado una hora; quizás mas, quizás menos. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose fue como una alarma para todos.

Conan fue el primero en levantarse. Varios soldados repartidos en diferentes puntos de la habitación subieron la mirada, sabiendo qué pasaba, junto con Daisuke y Mamoru, y el repentino movimiento despertó a Ran de su siesta. Se sentó, poniéndose pálida mientras comprendía el por qué de la atención de todos; una esperada emergencia que podría decantarse por bien o por mal. Por esperanza o dolor.

Ai Haibara estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de su laboratorio, cansada pero contenta de su victoria. Sus ojos cansados se encontraron con los de Conan, y ella sonrió un poco a pesar del brillo de sus lágrimas. Habló suavemente, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que todos perdieran el aliento.

- _La_ _hice_.

En un suspiro tembloroso Conan dejó ir el aliento, sus ojos enormes llenos de gratitud y alegría, incapaces de creerse que podría haber una cura, y la _había_, después de tanto, tanto tiempo de esperanzas rotas y penas inacabables...

- ¿La medicina de Papá está hecha? - preguntó una voz infantil, y Conan se giró para mirarlo, viendo sorprendido que Yuuichi también estaba despierto.

Ai suspiró, peinándose el pelo con la mano mientras salía del laboratorio. Parecía que temblaba, con los ojos rojos porque quizás había estado llorando antes de salir de allí.

- Sí - le respondió al niño pequeño, mirando todavía a Conan -. Ya está hecha. Podemos... empezar cuando quieras.

Yuuichi parecía un poco adormilado, pero una sonrisa inundó su cara.

- ¡Guay¡Papá, ahora puedes tomártela y mejorar!

Conan tragó saliva, asintiendo.

Ran también estaba contenta, de alguna manera, pero estaba más asustada, la cura podría ser peor que la apotoxin; la medicina por sí misma podía ser igual de letal que cualquier veneno. En vez de curarle, podría _matarle_... Y no podría soportar perderlo, no después de haber pasado por tantas cosas y de hacer tan poco tiempo que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

- Shinichi...

Sus ojos se movieron hacia ella.

- Ran... Sé... Yo sé cómo te sientes, y es muy arriesgado, pero...

- No lo hagas - sus ojos cada vez estaban igual de llenos de lágrimas que los de Ai, o quizá más, mientras hablaba sinceramente aun sintiendo todos los ojos de los soldados puestos en ella, notando también los ojos de la niña, llenos de dolor. Ella estaba feliz por él, feliz porque hubiera una posibilidad... Pero ahora, con la cuenta final acercándose, esa posibilidad de que él pudiera morir al ingerir éso que podía salvarle... No quería dejarle ir -. No lo hagas... _Por favor_... - le rogó -. Shinichi... Preferiría esperar _otros_ cuatro años antes que arriesgarme a perderte. Por favor, si algo saliera mal... Si no funciona y tú... Tú... - cogió aire para terminar la frase -. Te irás de _verdad_... Para siempre... Shinichi, _por favor_...

Él cerró los ojos, el nudo de su garganta siendo mayor al escuchar sus ruegos, haciendo que tuviera que luchar para respirar.

- Lo sé... Lo sé... - le replicó, su voz volviéndose más ronca -. Pero... Tengo que intentarlo. Ran... Todavía no soy Shinichi, todavía no... Y quiero volver a ser él, por ti y por... - intentó decir, dolorido, mirando el niño pequeño y de ojos grandes que yacía a su lado, ese niño tan querido que hoy había sido la primera vez que lo había mirado a los ojos y le había llamado _Papá_ -. Yo... No puedo... _Quedarme_ así, no por más tiempo, Ran... No _puedo_... Por favor, entiéndelo... No quiero dejarte sola, pero no puedo vivir _así_. No cuando hay... Una _oportunidad_ de ser... El hombre que necesitáis que sea.

- Shinichi... - ella acercó sus manos hacia él, saliendo del colchón para abrazarlo, sin importar los testigos. Ella deseaba poder abrazarse a él para siempre, impidiendo que se fuera... que se quedara ahí -. Tú lo eres... Tú lo _eres_ - le reiteró, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía -. Siempre lo has sido.. Shinichi, no tienes por qué hacerlo... Yo te quiero... Sin importar nada...

- Todo saldrá bien, Ran - le dijo, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, su actual estatura agrandando los deseos de volver a ser él. Quería poder abrazarla con sus brazos más que a nada, para sentirla cerca de él y quitar sus lágrimas a base de besos -. Incluso si... Si me pasara algo a mí... Haibara se encargará de cuidar de vosotros... - lo dijo para reconfortarla a ella, y también a sí mismo; se apartó para mirar sus ojos llorosos, intentando esbozar la sonrisa tan confiada que solía hacer -. Pero nada malo pasará. Estaré bien.

- No lo _sabes_...

- Estos últimos años he aprendido a confiar en el destino - su sonrisa se suavizó, lleno de recuerdos alegres y amargos -. Todo estará bien, Ran. _Tiene_ que ser así.

- Shinichi... - no había manera de contradecirle, no podía pararlo cuando él estaba determinado a hacerlo así, sin importar lo mucho que ella insistiera. Y ella lo sabía, él siempre había sido así, desde que podía recordar; Conan o Shinichi, siempre que decidía hacer algo, llegaría hasta el final, y nada le podría quitar sus ideas. Sollozando de nuevo, ella volvió a acercarlo, abrazándose muy fuerte a él, por si acaso fuera la última vez que _podría_...

Entonces tuvo que dejarle ir; él se apartaba, sonriendo con confianza y encarando a Yuuichi.

- Eh, Yuu, dame un abrazo y deséame suerte¿no? - le dijo con voz alegre, escondiendo su propio miedo.

- ¡Síp! - el niño pequeño se tiró hacia él con ganas y puso sus manos alrededor de su hermano/padre/mejor amigo. Conan también lo abrazó muy fuerte, estrujándolo brevemente, cerrando los ojos y abrazando al niño por bastante más tiempo de lo necesario. No estaba juntando sus manos alrededor del niño como un hermano mayor, lo estaba abrazando, abrazando como un _padre_, con los ojos cerrados y la mejilla tocando su pelo suave y oscuro, rodeando al niño con todo el amor y el calor que tenía para dar...

Ran ahí se dio cuenta de que no iba a caminar hasta su muerte alegremente. Él lo sabía, lo _sabía_. Sabía las posibilidades igual de bien que ella, sabía que esa vez podría ser la última que la vería a ella o a Yuuichi; que esa vez podría ser la última en que podría abrazar a su hijo. _Él lo sabía_.

Pero él confiaba que el destino, que esa última esperanza, pudiera convertirle de nuevo en él.

Finalmente, Conan liberó al niño y dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con los ojos tan tiernos y profundos, dejando ver las sombras de aprehensión detrás de su sonrisa.

- Te quiero, Yuu. Recuérdalo¿vale? _Siempre_ recuerda que te quiero.

Un poco confundido, Yuuichi asintió igualmente.

- Sí, yo también te quiero, Conan. Papá.

- Gracias, petardo - le revolvió el pelo al niño, y entonces miró a Ran.

No podía decir más de lo que ya había dicho; los dos lo sabían, todavía faltaban cosas por decir, muchas cosas entre ellos, pero no quedaba tiempo. Él no necesitaba decir cuánto la quería; ella también lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era algo que sobrepasaba los límites de las palabras, iba más allá que todo lo que pudiera sanamente decir. Estaba en sus ojos, en la máscara sonriente, en sus manos temblorosas. Estaba en sus lágrimas, en la debilidad de sus piernas, en los latidos de su corazón.

- Quédate aquí, Ran. Por favor - había un rastro de súplica en su voz; si algo pasaba, ella no necesitaba verlo. Quería que se quedara allí y no sufriera al ver como todo se torcía -. Quédate y... Cuida de Yuuichi. Terminaré rápido...

Ella tan sólo asintió, casi tan blanca como estaba al principio. No sollozó, ni gritó ni protestó; solamente corrían lágrimas por sus cara en ríos silenciosas, mostrando la agonía de su corazón.

Entonces Conan se giró para mirar a Ai Haibara, quien había sido el epicentro de tantos problemas en su vida, y ahora quizás el centro para resolver muchos de ellos.

- Vamos a ello - le dijo firme -. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes podré llevar a mi familia a otro sitio.

Ai asintió sin decir palabra, y le guió hacia su laboratorio. Los otros los miraban, en silencio, todos ellos, incluso Eiji y el no preocupado de Yakamoto. Ran cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó, más para reconfortarse a sí misma que al niño; no podía ver como ese al que tanto amaba se iba, y esta vez, quizá para _siempre_.

La máscara sonriente de Conan desapareció cuando Ai pasó por la puerta y la cerró.

- Haibara - empezó, casi indiferente, aunque había un trasfondo de resentimiento en su voz -, ahora mismo estoy _deseando_ que esta cura haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, irónicamente.

- Yo también. Pero mi último intento no hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho; si hubiera funcionado, no estaríamos aquí.

- Entonces confiemos que hayas aprendido con la práctica - le respondió también con ironía, volviéndose para mirar a la puerta brevemente -. Haibara... Quiero que me prometas... Que si esto sale mal... Ran y Yuuichi...

Ella ya había asentido.

- Lo juro. Por la memoria de mi hermana... Prometo cuidar de ellos hasta que estén a salvo. Para siempre.

Se relajó un momento.

- Gracias.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de repente los hizo saltar a los dos, los nervios de Conan quejándose de que él había estado demasiado pendiente de la promesa de Haibara y no de ver como Shuichi Akai entraba a la habitación.

Y realmente, _realmente_, no quería que ese hombre se quedara ahí mientras todo pasaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le espetó.

- Ahora que lo de los experimente ha acabado - le anunció Akai - y parece que has terminado con tu drama, podemos discutir sobre negocios.

- ¿Negocios? - los ojos de Conan se achicaron, tan perplejo como resentido -. ¿Qué negocios? Si te refieres a que nos vayamos de aquí pronto, puedes esperar a que...

- Me temo que ésto no puede esperar - le interrumpió Akai, sin disculparse -. Ésto es la compensación por los bienes y los servicios.

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Ai, sus ojos desmesuradamente grandes -. Akai¿de qué estás hablando?

- Se _refiere_ - dijo Conan, su voz tan grave como un gruñido - a qué es lo que saca él a cambio de que me des la cura.

La mirada de Ai se movió hacia Akai.

- Es absurdo. Nunca acepté nada a cambio. Éste es _mi trabajo_, Akai. Lo estoy haciendo por ellos, no...

Antes de que ella pudiera dar otro paso, Akai se interpuso entre la chica y el escritorio donde estaba la preciada medicina.

- Ésta es mi _patrulla_ - le informó tranquilamente -. Mis hombres, mis suministros, mis órdenes. O llegamos a un acuerdo o me llevaré mi _negocio_ a otra parte.

Ai le miró, más enfadada de lo que Conan la había visto nunca.

- ¡Es ridículo¡No hice esta cura para chantajearle, Akai¡Ni tan siquiera la hice para _ti_...!

- Es más bien simple - la interrumpió Akai, como si no la hubiera oído -. O todo o nada, Kudo.

De nuevo, Conan se inquietó al oír el nombre, pero no se movió.

- Bien. De acuerdo. Dime qué quieres, Akai.

- A ti - replicó el comandante, sin apartar la mirada.

Conan, en el otro extremo, parpadeó abriendo los ojos.

- ¿_Qué_?

- Akai, _no_... - jadeó Haibara, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

- El trato es muy simple, Kudo - continuó Akai, ignorando el horror de Ai -. Te unes a nosotros, trabajas para nosotros, nos ayudas a destruir la Organización, y a cambio te dejo que uses la cura, protegeremos a tu familia y nos aseguraremos de que sobrevivas a las "dificultades" de esta noche.

- Entonces, o hago lo que tú dices, o nos dejarás en la calle a nuestra suerte¿no? - le soltó Conan, transformándose de nuevo en el "pequeño monstruo" de los ojos infernales que Akai había intentado, y _fallado_, aguantarle la mirada en la entrada -. ¡Eso es demasiado pedir para algo que todavía no sabemos si va a funcionar!

Akai se encogió de hombros, sin estar preocupado.

- No es mi problema. Sería bastante fácil que mis tropas y yo nos marcháramos ahora mismo, estaríamos a salvo de nuestro enemigo, y dejaríamos atrás peso extra.

- ¡Si lo pones de esa manera me estás tentando a irme de aquí ahora mismo! - le espetó Conan, nervioso. Le hirvió la sangre al ser amenazado de esa manera y de estar tan cerca de su cura pero que estuvieran _negándosela_, pensando que su familia podría estar en peligro por tan sólo un _trato_ -. ¡Que os jodan a tu ejército y a la cura¡Ahora mismo estaría mejor en cualquier otro sitio!

- Esa tampoco es una opción, Kudo - le respondió Akai llanamente.

- Akai, para ésto, no _puedes_... - intentó Haibara de nuevo, poniéndose nerviosa al ver a Conan tan agitado. No había _visto_ cómo se había puesto escaleras abajo, cuando él pensaba que estaba luchando por su vida y las vidas de sus seres queridos, y eso estaba empezando a desconcertarla.

Pero Conan ya se había calmado, mirando fijamente a Akai con una mirada azul punzante. Por unos momentos, se quedó callado, analizando, escaneando al hombre de los cabellos oscuros.

- Nunca tuviste la intención de dejarnos ir¿verdad? - le preguntó con calma, por fin, sus tonos algo más que una simple mirada punzante -. Tenías esto en mente desde el _principio_. Traerme hasta aquí, teniendo como rehenes a mi familia para tu...

- No me tengas como un bruto común - le respondió Akai, algo de enfado asomando en sus ojos -. Ésto no trata de tu hijo _o_ tu mujer, Kudo. Tampoco trata de mí o mis tropas. Tengo órdenes.

Los ojos de Conan se volvieron a achicar, y Haibara dejó de respirar un momento.

- Ellos... Éstos... - casi tartamudeó -. Ellos lo querían a _él_, todo este tiempo¿para éso me querías? El dinero, la cura... Todo... ¿Me utilizaron como un _cebo_?

- Todos somos herramientas - replicó Akai, y Conan reconoció la rabia en su voz -. Nuestros superiores decidieron que querían a alguien nuevo, éso es todo. Éstas son mis órdenes, Kudo - volvió a mirar a Conan, sus ojos oscuros pero no crueles -. Tengo que hacerte uno de los nuestros, o tengo que asegurarme de que _no_ te conviertas en uno de los _suyos_.

- Igualmente seguirás guardando la cura para ti, seguirás con mi familia como _rehenes_...

La mandíbula de Akai se tensó.

- Si fuéramos el enemigo, estaríamos haciendo los mismo, excepto que ellos tendrían armas apuntando a tu hijo. O simplemente te matarían, y lo utilizarían, como te han dicho muchas veces.

Los dientes de Conan chocaron un poco.

- Así que decidiste hacerme escoger el más bueno de los dos demonios¿no¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que te fueras al infierno?

- Tengo órdenes de que te conviertas en uno de los nuestros, o tendré que prevenir que ellos te utilicen - cruzó su mirada con la de Conan -. Sin importar lo que pueda pasar.

Haibara volvió a quedarse sin aliento, sacudiéndose, mientras que Conan empezaba a comprender.

- ¿Tú... Me matarías... Solamente para...?

- Ser el comandante significa llevar a cabo las peores decisiones - le dijo Akai tranquilamente, sin dudar -. Nunca seré famoso, ni tampoco apreciado por mi juicio. Pero me toca a mí hacer el trabajo sucio, tengo que decidir quién vive y quién muere. Ésto es una guerra, Kudo; la más silenciosa y larga que el mundo ha visto. Y si tengo que elegir... Como comandante, elijo _una_ muerte, _tu _muerte, antes que la de miles de personas que _ellos_ te obligarían a matar.

Conan tragó saliva, con la cara pálida aunque su expresión seguía enfadada.

- ¿Sabes lo que pueden hacerte hacer - Akai continuó suavemente, sus ojos llenos de oscuridad y odio - hiriendo a alguien que amas?

La mandíbula de Conan se tensó brevemente, sus ojos mostrando una furia creciente, pero su cara no cambió.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace _tu_ ejército mejor?

De repente, Akai apartó la mirada.

- No mucho - admitió, con un poco de ironía en su voz -. Excepto que muchas de nuestras personas están aquí para _mejorar_ la vida de otras personas, y salvarlas del control y el terror de la Organización. Muchos de ellos son como tú, han sido heridos por el enemigo, y quieren buscar la manera de detenerlos. Si nuestros líderes tuvieran deseos de grandeza, ellos saben que un sesenta por ciento de nuestras fuerzas armadas los atacarían.

- Al menos tienen que ser honestos - le dijo Conan con decisión.

- Y para _ser_ honestos - continuó Akai -¿no preferirías trabajar con nosotros, _contra_ los planes de la Organización, en vez de ser forzado a trabajar para ellos y que dispusieran de... tus únicos talentos para la destrucción? Ya te he dicho lo que pasaría si te cogieran.

Conan bajó la mirada.

- Tú _sabes_ por qué te quieren - le dijo Akai. No era una pregunta, aunque lo parecía por el tono de voz de Akai, quizás él mismo no sabía al cien por cien por qué -¿verdad?

El chico se encogió de hombros vagamente.

- Por las mismas razones que tu jefe me quiere, supongo.

Por dentro, Ai sintió como su corazón latía dolorosamente. Si sus superiores supieran lo que había hallado en los resultados de Yuuichi...

Akai finalmente cruzó los brazos y se recostó sobre la mesa suspirando impaciente.

- Mira, no intento ser el tío malo de la película, Kudo. Estoy intentando ayudarte - admitir _éso _le había dolido _-_. Tienes que unirte a nosotros, o no hay otra opción. Y no voy a arriesgarme a que caigas en las manos del enemigo. Hay muchas vidas que podrían intercambiarse.

- Lo estás pintando como si fuera una Guerra Fría...

- _Es_ una guerra desconcertante, Kudo - le soltó Akai, irritándose -. Y para _ellos_, tú eres otra arma que podrán coger y usar. Es una guerra y tú lo has _visto_, por el amor de Diós. ¿Cuántas casas se han incendiado y edificios han explotado¿Cuántas pruebas han destrozado, y le echaron la culpa a inocentes¿Cuántas personas han _muerto_?

Con cada pregunta, las manos pequeñas de Conan se apretaban más la una a la otra.

- Yo... _No_ soy un arma - dijo finalmente, con la voz pequeña, mirando hacia abajo -. No quiero que me usen, nadie más. Estoy cansado de los secretos y las mentiras. Yo solamente... Quiero volver a _casa_.

- Akai, por favor - le rogó Ai, su voz llena de pena -. No les hagas caso, déjale ir... Les podemos decir algo¿no? No podemos hacer ésto ahora, _no_ hay tiempo...

- No queda tiempo. Ellos podrían estar a las puertas de entrar.

Conan se sacudió visiblemente.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo ésto?

- Porque es lo correcto.

- ¿En _serio_?

Unos ojos azules perforaron los oscuros de Akai, y el hombre casi se removió. Por unos momentos, e incontables latidos, hubo un silencio oscuro y tenso. Por una eternidad, los dos midieron al otro, midiendo sus opciones, Akai casi seguro de su cooperación, Conan contando las oportunidades de sobrevivir a la Organización y manteniendo a Yuuichi y a Ran fuera de peligro, todo él solo. Ninguna le inspiraba confianza.

Rindiéndose significaría que dejaba atrás su libertad, Conan lo sabía; en primer lugar, él no había sido nunca libre, pero estar a la entera disposición de un ejército secreto del que nunca había _oído_ hasta esa noche... Lo había llevado todo por un mal sendero, sobretodo después de saber que, para los líderes de esa _buena_ organización, él era otra herramienta, y su cura no era otra cosa que un cebo, junto con su familia. ¿Qué cosas "buenas" había ahí?

Pero él no podía salvaguardar a Ran y a Yuuichi él solo, de eso estaba seguro. No con el enemigo tan cerca, no sin tiempo de esconderse o prepararse. Y con la promesa de Akai de matarle no estaba de acuerdo... Tampoco podía asegurar que su familia seguiría estando segura si él rechazara el trato. Si Akai consideraba al niño y a la mujer como una carga, y quería mantener a Yuuichi alejado del enemigo...

_**No**_.

Realmente no tenía muchas opciones que meditar, y con cada segundo que pasaba, eran menos. Si sólo estuviera él, sería simple, _no pondría_ a Ran ni a Yuuichi en la sombra de cualquier peligro, sin importar los sacrificios que tendría que hacer. Incluso si significaba perder la cura para siempre, incluso si significaba su _vida_.

En ese momento, no había otra salida, no había otra manera de salvarlos. Akai y su bando eran su única oportunidad de escapar vivo, y el hombre de ojos y piel oscuros _solamente_ lo ayudaría si él aceptaba.

Por fin, sus hombros delgados cayeron.

- Está bien - dijo, como un susurro, pareciéndose al retrato de la derrota de un niño.

Sin poder evitarlo, los hombros de Akai también se relajaron, mientras exhalaba todo el aire que había retenido.

- Tenemos un trato¿no es así?

El chico cerró los ojos, cansado y enfadado.

- Lo haré, _si_ sobrevivo a la cura...

- Estoy seguro de que así será - le dijo Akai, levantándose y dejando caer sus brazos -. Tengo un poco de fe en las habilidades de Haibara.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, pero Ai no se dejó llevar por el cumplido; todavía estaba dolida, indignada de que su trabajo tan honesto hubiera sido usado como un cepo cruel.

- Y _si_ ahora nos disculpas - le espetó, en un tono que prometió pelea más tarde -, tenemos que terminar ésto.

- Hazlo - le dijo Akai, dirigiéndose a la puerta -. Nosotros empezaremos a recoger. Cuando estés segura de que está estable, nos iremos en veinte minutos. No te retrases.

- Sal de mi laboratorio - le ordenó fríamente.

- Akai.

La voz de Conan detuvo al hombre en sus movimientos, su mano ya en el pomo.

- ¿Sí? - le preguntó.

- No seré la mascota de nadie - le advirtió el chico, su tono hastiado pero con un trasfondo peligroso. Si el sacar a Ran y a su hijo de ahí ilesos y a salvo significaba jugar con Akai y sus jefes... Bueno, él también sabía jugar.

Contrariamente a las creencias de muchos, él sabía bastante de juegos peligrosos.

- Todos somos mascotas en esto, Kudo - le respondió Akai, sin mirar atrás -. Todos somos herramientas.

- _Yo_ no - le aseguró Conan, con un rastro de amenaza todavía en su interior -. Cuando todo esto acabe... No lo olvides, _tú_ fuiste quien no me dejó ir. _Tú_ me forzaste a hacerlo. Recuérdalo.

Akai siguió con la vista al frente. Se quedó ahí, quieto, por unos momentos. Entonces, sin replicar, finalmente se fue del laboratorio. Se movió rápido, y cerró la puerta detrás de él firmemente.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Este capitulo ha sido interminableeee!! Es super extra mega hiper largo, no os quejareis! xDDD O al menos eso espero! xDDD Aqui la escena familiar que os comente hace unos capitulos, y Akai como siempre, ultimamente, de malo... xD En la escena de la despedida, me ha faltado medio milimetro para escribir un beso, aunque fuese cortisimo... XD Pero me he resistido, tengo que serle fiel al fic! Jooo... T.T

Tengo que anunciar que el SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, el numero 17, ES EL ULTIMO, de momento... Sigamos con la esperanza de esa resurreccion del autora y del fic, y que yo siga viva para traducir, y posiblemente sin preocupaciones... xD Y cuanto antes, mejor... xD

Reviews, reviews, reviiiiews!! Ya keda muy poquitoooo... :S

Gracias a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Rani07, tantei lena-haruno y Angels and Vampires!

Os dejo unos spoilers del capitulo 17 y ultimo!!:

**- ¿Haibara?**

**- No hagas ésto más difícil de lo que ya es - le dijo, con la voz temblorosa -. Preferiría pensar que me odias... Y entonces ésto no dolería tanto... **

**Él no podía saber a qué se refería. Pero no era tan sólo darle esa dosis de "medicina" que podía matarle, o _curarlo_, sino también haría que él se fuera lejos, fuera de su vida, para siempre. **

----------------------------------

**Ran miró como se fue, y entonces volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta. **

_**Shinichi... Por favor, que todo salga bien...**_

**- ¿Mamá? - le preguntó Yuuichi suavemente -. ¿Iremos a casa pronto?**

----------------------------------

**- Diós mío¡estás ardiendo de fiebre...! - susurró, poniéndole una mano en la frente -. ¿Estás...?**

**- Creo que... Algo va... Mal... - le dijo con la voz grave, sus piernas temblando. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	17. CH: The Beginning or the End

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. No me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Traducción** de "I'm already there", "Stronger than I am" y "Coming Home", escritos por **Becky Tailweaver**. Yo uniré y traduciré lo que haya escrito hasta este momento. A medida que "Coming Home" (el fic largo y último) se vaya actualizando, yo iré traduciendo. Así que no me pidais que suba otro cap si no esta escrito, porque tengo el permiso para traducir, pero no para escribir. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a Becky T. por dejarme traducir esta fantástica historia. **Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

_- Todos somos mascotas en esto, Kudo - le respondió Akai, sin mirar atrás -. Todos somos herramientas. _

_- _Yo _no - le aseguró Conan, con un rastro de amenaza todavía en su interior -. Cuando todo esto acabe... No lo olvides, _tú _fuiste quien no me dejó ir. _Tú _me forzaste a hacerlo. Recuérdalo. _

_Akai siguió con la vista al frente. Se quedó ahí, quieto, por unos momentos. Entonces, sin replicar, finalmente se fue del laboratorio. Se movió rápido, y cerró la puerta detrás de él firmemente. _

**Capítulo 17**

Conan estaba sentado en una silla que Ai le había dado. Aunque él tenía esperanzas de que funcionara, que ésa era la cura realmente, todavía tenía dudas, una prueba de ello era lo pálido que estaba y el temblor de las manos. Podía estar caminando hacia la salida del infierno que había pasado esos últimos años, o podía ir hacia su propia muerte de buena gana.

De todas maneras, el proceso que experimentaba tomando la apotoxin siempre dolía un infierno.

Las manos de Ai también temblaban, aunque intentaba disimularlo e _intentaba_ normalizar su respiración. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a preparar sus provisiones, pequeños objetos de cristal esparcidos y la impresora funcionando.

- Creo que he podido convencerme a mí mismo de que ésto está bien - anunció Conan con calma, irónicamente -. Pero... ¿Y tú, Haibara¿Te sientes bien con ésto?

Sus manos se quedaron quietas un momento.

- No estoy segura - admitió con una risa retórica -. De nuevo, he creado algo que podría matarte. Y todo el mundo tiene mucha fe en mí, considerando que yo he...

- Eh... - Conan se agachó para estar más cerca de ella -. Lo sé... Estaba muy enfadado contigo... Supongo que todavía hay cosas que tendríamos que hablarlas, pero... Creo que empiezo a entender porqué hiciste lo que hiciste. La mayoría, por eso - le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa -. Me olvidé completamente de que no soy el único que ha estado en medio de un infierno estos últimos años. A parte, me gustaría pensar que... Todavía somos amigos¿verdad? Al menos un poquito, por los viejos tiempos...

Ella le mostraba su espalada, así que no pudo ver cómo su cara caía, pero pudo apreciar como sus hombros temblaban y bajaba la cabeza. No pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa que se transformó en una de alivio para luego pasar a dolor.

- ¿Haibara?

- No hagas ésto más difícil de lo que ya es - le dijo, con la voz temblorosa -. Preferiría pensar que me odias... Y entonces ésto no dolería tanto...

Él no podía saber a qué se refería. Pero no era tan sólo por darle esa dosis de "medicina" que podía matarle, o _curarlo_, sino también haría que él se fuera lejos, fuera de su vida, para siempre.

Conan parpadeó y bajó la mirada. Con lo que podía pasar, él no quería que las cosas entre ellos siguieran mal.

- Mira, dije cosas antes... Y aunque esta situación parece sacada de una película de terror, sé que estás intentando ayudarnos. Lo que dije antes... Por Diós, estaba tan enfadado... Estaba completamente fuera de mí mismo. He tenido tiempo para calmarme... Y he estado pensando, intentando saber de qué va ésto... - subió la cabeza, pero ella no cruzó sus miradas -. Por lo que sirve, siento que te gritara todas esas cosas. Quizá tendría todo el derecho a estar enfadado, pero no merecías que te tirara encima todo mi pánico y cansancio como lo hice.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No importa... No te preocupes... Tenías razón...

- ¿Estoy perdonado? - le preguntó, mostrando una parte de su antigua y característica sonrisa.

- Idiota - le contestó, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque todavía no se había girado -. No hay nada que perdonar. Soy la que empezó ésto. Y ahora voy a terminarlo...

Por poco saltó cuando ella se giró de repente. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos pero ya se había puesto la máscara, severa y eficiente.

- ¿Estás preparado? - le preguntó abruptamente.

- No creo que estaré _preparado_ nunca para estas cosas, pero... Sí, hagámoslo - dejó escapar un hondo suspiro -. Ahora o nunca.

Ai asintió, cogiendo los últimos objetos de su escritorio, una solución dentro de una botella y una jeringa de cristal. Moviéndose lentamente, le quitó el plástico a una aguja y la unió con la jeringuilla, empezando a meterle una cantidad exacta del líquido translúcido y rojizo que había dentro de la botella.

- Con inyección¿no? - rió Conan un poco, intentando hacer la situación más llevadera -. Ésto es un cambio. Y siempre odiaba esos viajes al médico donde volvías con una tirita en el brazo.

- No he tenido tiempo de pasarlo a una píldora - le replicó Ai, concentrada en la jeringa -. Y hay unas cuantas substancias vivas en esta solución que no reaccionarían bien al proceso de pasarlo. Ésta es la forma más rápida y segura para llegar al éxito.

- Lo que funcione mejor - se encogió de hombros -, mientras realmente _funcione_...

- Lo hice lo mejor que pude - admitió tranquilamente, encarándole con la jeringuilla ya llena -. Pero no puedo estar completamente segura. Esta sustancia es una combinación de un fluido portador, un desencadenamiento de la apotoxin y retrovirus. Si funciona de la forma en que lo tiene que hacer... Tus células cogerán los códigos del ADN de Yuuichi que le permiten filtrar la apotoxin. Como son similares a tu código genético, obviamente por vuestra relación, no debería haber ningún problema.

- ¿Así que esperas que mi cuerpo coja la pista de Yuu para que sepa como deshacerse de la apotoxin? - preguntó Conan con las cejas subidas.

Ella asintió.

- Hipotéticamente tendría que funcionar, basado en el análisis genético de Yuuichi, y gracias a él pude hacer una investigación más o menos correcta del tuyo. Vosotros dos, vuestros genes son duros y adaptables... Más que los de la gente normal... Pero si no funciona y no puedes adaptarte, entonces...

Conan tragó saliva, pero encontró sus ojos.

- Todavía estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Yo tengo fe en ti... Y estoy seguro de que puedo confiar que las células de Yuuichi me ayudarán - añadió con una risa corta.

Ella sonrió como réplica, una sonrisa triste y apenada, pero igualmente fue una sonrisa. Acercándose con la aguja y un torniquete, Ai suspiró hondo para calmarse.

- Brazo izquierdo - le dijo mostrando su mano.

Él cumplió sin decir nada, poniéndose su antebrazo izquierdo en el apoyabrazos de la silla para permitirle el acceso. Ai aseguró el torniquete, y con alcohol mojó un poco la zona.

- Ésto irá directamente a tu flujo sanguíneo - le informó con calma, manteniendo a raya los temblores en su voz -. Quizá causará un poco de mareo.

Él sólo asintió, suspirando para relajarse, mirando la aguja.

- Eh - le llamó la atención, con una sombra de su viejo humor -, si tus manos tiemblan tanto quizá no des en el sitio y entonces sólo creceré por un lado o algo.

La chica no pudo evitar el amago de una risa, moviendo la cabeza. No consiguió calmarse las manos, pero le permitió centrarse y volver a colocar sus manos, coger aliento, y meter la aguja en su piel.

-------------------------------------

Ran estaba sorprendida de escuchar tanto alboroto cuando Akai salió elegantemente de la oficina de Haibara y ordenó a sus hombres que empezaran a recoger. Instantáneamente, todos los soldados de la habitación estaban sobre sus pies y moviéndose, metiendo en bolsas todo lo que necesitaba ser empaquetado, equipamientos de seguridad importantes, y metiendo sus pertenencias en otras bolsas y carros.

Ella siguió en el colchón, manteniendo a un Yuuichi perplejo y con los ojos grandes cerca, mientras seguía llorando, esperando que Shinichi saliera de aquella habitación, tan alto como siempre, con las extremidades de un hombre que harían desaparecer las distancias entre ellos, unos brazos grandes que la abrazaran, y una voz más grave que le dijera que había vuelto a casa para siempre.

Diós¿a quién estaba engañando? Estaría más que contenta al ver a _Conan_ salir de la habitación, si eso significaba que estaba vivo.

- ¿Mouri? - la llamó Daisuke tímidamente desde detrás, haciéndola saltar un poco al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Em... ¿Sí?

- Lo siento - le dijo -. Quiero decir, sé que estás... esperando, pero... el jefe dice que es hora de moverse. ¿Necesitas algo mientras nosotros nos preparamos? Em... No tenemos ningún asiento para niños, pero...

Ran le ofreció una sonrisa comprendiéndole.

- Gracias por pensarlo - le dijo, intentando sonar agradecida en medio de sus lágrimas que no podía detener -. Creo que necesitaré la chaqueta de Yuu, la dejé... Allí...

Ahí, en el suelo, cuando había caído al ver a su hijo sano y salvo... Donde Conan, Shinichi, había venido para encontrarlos a los dos...

- Yo te la cogeré - se ofreció Daisuke, contento de poder ayudar, agachándose para coger la pequeña prenda.

Ran miró como se fue, y entonces volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta.

_Shinichi... Por favor, que todo salga bien..._

- ¿Mamá? - le preguntó Yuuichi suavemente -. ¿Iremos a casa pronto?

- Pronto, Yuu - le replicó, con el mismo tono. Deseaba tener algo más reconfortante que decirle al niño, pero no había nada reconfortante a las puertas de la muerte -. No sé si iremos a casa... Pero sé que nos iremos pronto...

-------------------------------------

El pinchazo de la aguja no lo notó; ella tenía experiencia en éso.

Al principio, Ai sacó un poco de sangre, dejando que ese líquido opaco y translúcido se mezclaran, antes de volver a apretar el pistón. Sus dedos se movían pacientemente, sacando sangre, introduciendo la mezcla, sacando sangre, introduciendo la mezcla, nunca forzando el líquido, nunca dejando que entrara en una concentración demasiado alta.

Los dos estaban en silencio, observando la jeringa potencialmente letal. Gradualmente, en unos segundos, la jeringuilla estuvo vacía y ella sacó la aguja de su cuerpo.

Ai dejó la jeringa a un lado y le quitó el torniquete, girándose para dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio. Sintió lo mismo que cuando había hecho lo mismo con Yuuichi, la misma angustia y empezó a rezar que no muriese.

Ahora mismo estaba rezando.

- Bien - dijo Conan, con otro suspiro tembloroso -. Hasta ahora ha ido bien. Todavía no he muerto, es una buena señal.

Ai miró el reloj de la pared.

- Cinco minutos - le anunció -. Esperaremos cinco minutos por lo menos. Yuuichi no mostró reacción hasta pasado ese tiempo.

Conan _había_ sentido una sensación un poco caliente cuando el líquido se introdujo en sus venas, mientras Ai administraba la solución, pero esa sensación había desaparecido con el último milímetro de fluido dentro de la jeringa.

- No hay mareos, de momento - informó cuando pasó un minuto y medio.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando sus manos y brazos esperando que algo pasara, bueno o malo, y se forzó a sí mismo a mirar el reloj.

- Tres minutos - anunció Ai, todavía mirando del reloj a Conan -. No estás rojo... ¿Sientes algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, luchando contra la decepción.

- Nada. No lo entiendo, con las curas antiguas ya habría pasado _algo_. Ya tendría fiebre.

- Estamos en territorio desconocido - le replicó como ausente, mirando el reloj -. Puede ser nada... Puede ser todo.

Después de algo más que unos segundos, Conan dejó ir el aliento, aliviado pero frustrado.

- Cinco minutos. Nada.

Ai también suspiró, pero había contento en ese suspiro.

- No hay reacción - le dijo, casi incapaz de disfrazar su alegría.

Conan, por otro lado, estaba intentando que la decepción no le llevara por mal camino.

- _Nada_. Joder. Después de todo¡_nada_! - se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se paró un momento.

- ¿Preferirías estar muerto? - le preguntó Ai, deteniendo sus intenciones.

- Preferiría estar _curado_ - le dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro con frustración.

- Ésto no es el fin, Kudo - le dijo, levantándose de su silla -. Podemos volverlo a intentar. Más tarde, cuando estemos a salvo, ya tendremos tiempo de volverlo a intentar...

Se relajó un poco, bajando los hombros.

- Sí... Supongo que sí. Y tendré que volver a pasar por lo mismo, preguntándose si voy a morir...

- Kudo... - ella podía ver como él sufría, no de lo que le había inyectado, sino del mismo abatimiento que había sufrido otra vez. Había visto la esperanza en sus ojos al mencionar que habría una posible cura, y también había visto ese sentimiento roto como el cristal cuando ella volvió a fallar -. Lo siento...

Él la miró de nuevo, sus ojos gentiles esta vez.

- Eh, no pasa nada. Lo has intentado. Además, soy un buen conejillo de indias. Cuando funcione conmigo, estaremos a salvo y tú podrás...

- No funcionará para mí.

Conan parpadeó, encarándola completamente.

- ¿_Qué_?¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no funcionará para ti? Es la cura¿no?

- Es la cura para ti, Kudo - le replicó suavemente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa -. Yuuichi es _tu_ hijo. Todo el tratamiento se basa en que tu ADN es compatible, además que tú y Yuuichi sois... especiales, genéticamente. Nunca funcionaría para mí; de hecho, diría que _tu_ cura me _mataría_, un cien por cien de posibilidades de morir. Y aunque intentara hacer una cura para mí, incluyendo que yo tuviera la mismas oportunidades de sobrevivir que tú y que Yuuichi, cosa que dudo completamente, para el momento en que pueda tener un hijo... Bueno, ya no tendría sentido¿verdad?

- Haibara...

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa. He... Crecido acostumbrándome a ello. Me he resignado a ella. Desde hace tiempo, he visto este cambio como... Una manera de dejar atrás mi antigua vida. Sin mi familia y con mucho dolor, no tengo nada que resolver siendo Shiho Miyano.

Él se quedó ahí por unos momentos, mirándola, buscando algo que decir.

Pero ella no quería nada de eso.

- Ves - le ordenó, volviéndose a colocar la máscara -. Vete de aquí. Dile a Mouri que sigues vivo, antes de que venga ella a buscarte. Preferiría que no echara la puerta abajo con un golpe de Karate.

- Sí... - Conan tragó saliva de nuevo -. Gracias, Haibara.

Entonces él se fue, y volvía a estar rodeada del silencio en su laboratorio, preguntándose si había deseado demasiado fuerte que no funcionara...

-------------------------------------

- ¡Ran!

El sonido de su voz hizo que se levantara al instante, casi dejando caer a Yuuichi al suelo. No fue capaz de distinguir si era la voz de un niño o del hombre al que amaba, lo único que le importaba era que _él_ le había llamado, y había vuelto a ella.

- ¡Shinichi...! - dejando a Yuuichi en el colchón, ella empezó a correr hasta él por entre los soldados, viendo como Ai salía por la puerta por el rabillo del ojo. Pero eso no era importante ahora mismo, en cambio, coger a Conan en un abrazo _sí_ -. ¡Estás bien...!

- ¡Au! - alzado al aire por su abrazo, Conan intentó no ponerse rojo demasiado, le devolvió el abrazo intentando no sentirse muy avergonzado -. Estoy bien, Ran, de verdad. Em, puedes bajarme ahora...

- Lo siento, lo siento... - ella estaba riéndo y llorando a la vez, de nuevo, encantada de verle vivo y entero -. Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien...

Una vez en el suelo, se encogió de hombros, todavía luchando contra el sabor amargo de la decepción que amenazaba con inundarle, prometiendo volver a destrozar su alma en pedazos, como hasta hacía poco.

- No funcionó - le confesó, mirando al suelo, su voz casi inaudible a causa del movimiento -. No ha hecho nada. Lo siento, Ran... Yo quería...

- ¿Lo _sientes_? - le preguntó incrédula -. ¿Por qué?

Él encontró sus ojos cuando los suyos propios eran piscinas de arrepentimiento.

- Yo quería ser _yo_... Por ti, y...

- Oh... No seas tonto... - se agachó, para mirarle directamente a los ojos, para tocarse nariz con nariz -. Tú _eres_ tú. ¡Idiota! No me importa cómo seas, o cuánto midas. Mientras estés _aquí_... Mientras estés vivo...

Quedaba en la mirada de Ran un rastro de dolor que le hacía sentir culpable.

- Lo sé... Siento haberte preocupado, pero...

Ran suspiró hondo, volviéndose a poner de pie.

- Pero nos podemos preocupar por eso más tarde¿no? Ahora nos toca sobrevivir esta noche.

- Sí... - la decepción seguía incrustada en su tono, pero no podía hacer nada para pararla. Sin importar que todavía estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, sin importar que todo el mundo lo conocía como Conan Edogawa, él lo daría todo por la seguridad de Ran y Yuuichi. Ellos sobrevivirían a esa noche, aunque él no lo hiciera...

- Daisuke me dijo que están metiendo todo en furgonetas - le dijo Ran, secándose los ojos -. Y entonces el equipo se dividirá para ir por caminos diferentes a donde nos lleven.

- Suena como un plan - suspiró Conan, sintiéndose un poco cansado. Ahí hacia mucha más calor que en el laboratorio, con todo el mundo moviéndose -. ¿Cómo lo lleva Yuuichi?

- Está bien - replicó Ran, mirando al niño pequeño que seguía sentado en el colchón -. Entiende que tendremos que ir rápido y en silencio. Sabe que hay peligro. Siempre ha sido muy inteligente... Como tú... - ella sonrió, intentando ser positiva, pero un par de lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos -. Pero está asustado...

Conan suspiró, secando el sudor de su frente de los nervios.

- Estaremos bien - le prometió -. Todos estaremos bien.

Ella cogió su mano, y juntos caminaron para sentarse al lado del niño, en el colchón, convirtiéndose los tres en una isla en medio de ese mar de gente. Ran se sentó al lado de su hijo, abrazándolo, reconfortándolo.

- ¿Ha funcionado la medicina? - fue la primera pregunta de Yuuichi, mientras Conan se detenía en frente de él.

- No, en realidad no - contestó el chico mayor honestamente -. Parece que Haibara tiene todavía que solucionar otras cosas.

La cara de Yuuichi se deprimió.

- Pero ella _dijo_ que funcionaría - insistió, con la cabezonería propia de los niños -. ¿No te sientes mejor?

Conan se rió un poco.

- No es que tuviera una gripe o algo así... - le sonrió cansadamente, revolviéndole el pelo al niño -. No me _sentía_ mal antes, Yuuichi. Y aún no me siento mal. La medicina no era para hacerme sentir mejor... - miró a Ran -. Bueno, quizás para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo...

Pero al mirarla, vio la preocupación en sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear. Volvió la cabeza completamente hacia ella, y casi se cayó al suelo.

- ¿Shinichi? - le preguntó Ran, agarrándolo del brazo para que no cayera -. ¿Estás bien? Estás... muy pálido y rojo...

- Estoy bien... Yo solamente... - se dio cuenta de que estaba tambaleándose¿o era la _habitación_ la que giraba? -. Estoy un poco... mareado... - admitió.

Ran saltó y lo cogió, impidiendo que cayera directamente al suelo.

- Diós mío¡estás ardiendo de fiebre...! - susurró, poniéndole una mano en la frente -. ¿Estás...?

- Creo que... Algo va... Mal... - le dijo con la voz grave, sus piernas temblando.

Entonces su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Sorprendido, fue a cogerlo con las manos temblando, inintencionadamente apoyándose sobre Ran. Consiguió llevarse el aparato a su oído y preguntó:

- ¿Quién es?

- Se te ha acabado el tiempo - dijo una voz familiar con prisas -. Están aquí. Tienes que irte.

- ¿Kuroba? - le preguntó -. ¿Qué...?

- ¡No hay tiempo, Kudo¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, _ya_!

Y la conversación se cortó.

-------------------------------------

Heiji Hattori estaba muy, muy _aburrido_.

Al principio, él había entrado en esa pequeña aventura esperando una misión de rescate, pero hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era _esperar_. Un montón de rato sentado, algo que no le gustaba hacer cuando había enemigos cerca; lo ponía nervioso. Quería estar ahí afuera, moviéndose, atacando, antes que esperar a ser atacado.

_Joder, Kudo¡no soy tu chofer personal! - _pensó con ira, repiqueteando sus dedos en sus bíceps mientras esperaba impaciente, apoyándose en la motocicleta -. _Más te vale que pase algo pronto, o iré yo mismo ahí dentro y te haré picadillo por hacerme esperar aquí como un simple taxista_...

Bostezó, y se desperezó lentamente, elevando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Hecho ésto, cambió de posición, apoyándose de nuevo para volver a esperar.

Mientras se movía, una _bala_ impactó fuertemente en la pared, justo donde su cabeza había estado antes.

- ¡_Mierda_! - gritó, agachándose para cubrirse con su moto, sus ojos buscando al que lo había atacado -. ¿Qué demonios...?

Otro par de balas intentaron encontrarle, incrustándose en la pared y otra en su transporte particular.

_¿Qué demonios...¿__**Francotiradores**?__¡Mierda, son __**ellos**__! Te jodes, Kudo¡no me voy a quedar esperando ni un minuto más!_

Siguiendo agachado, esperó el siguiente par de disparos y entonces se montó en la moto, arrancó el motor y salió del callejón.

-------------------------------------

Las rodillas de Conan no pudieron más cuando un miedo helado le quitó la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Aunque sus oídos le pitaban podía oír cómo Ran lo llamaba, y la voz estridente de Yuuichi a su lado, asustado, pero parecía que estaban debajo del agua, y que toda la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- Akai... - intentó decir, levantarse, soltándose de Ran -. Rápido... Dile a Akai... ¡Hay que avisarle...!

Ran siguió cogiéndolo, confusa.

- Shinichi... ¿Qué estás...?

- Déjame... Tenemos que irnos... ¡Ellos vienen...! - levantó la mirada para verla, concentrándose para verla bien -. Tienes que decírselo... ¡Dile que ellos están aquí!

Con la cara pálida del susto pero entendiéndole, Ran asintió y se alejó de su lado.

- ¡Akai¡Akai¡Haibara!

Al mismo tiempo que ella estaba buscando los líderes de esa patrulla, Yakamoto se levantó de la silla.

- ¡Alarma...!

Una explosión se hizo oír por todo el edificio antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, había sonado muy cerca, el ruido amortiguando su voz. En ese instante, todo el mundo se quedó quieto, los soldados con los ojos profundos y abiertos, sorprendidos e incapaces de moverse.

Entonces Yakamoto se levantó, dejando apartados sus auriculares y quitándole el seguro a su arma, gritando a todo el mundo.

- ¡Código negro¡Código negro¡Evacuad¡_Moveos_!

El caos controlado volvió a aparecer, acrecentado por las voces. Pies que movían de prisa se veían pasar por alrededor del chico que seguía en el suelo, mareado y enfermo, al lado del niño pequeño que intentaba ser valiente.

- ¿Conan...? - preguntó Yuuichi, haciéndose audible por encima de todo el ruido.

- Estará bien - le prometió Conan sin aliento, cogiendo la mano del niño y apretándola -. No te asustes, Yuu... Todo estará bien.

Una segunda explosión, más cerca que la anterior, hizo que las luces se fueran durante un momento.

Akai salió de la oficina de Ai, casi chocando con Ran, e interrumpiéndola antes de que ella dijera algo.

- ¡Lo sé, Mouri, lo sé! Muévete rápido, coge a tu hijo y prepáralo. Bajaremos por los conductos.

Ran parpadeó confusa.

- ¿Conductos...?

- ¡Muévete! - girándola y empujándola hacia la dirección de la que había venido, Akai se fue a hablar con los demás -. ¡Código negro, empezad a moveos¡Eiji, recógelo todo y tíralo¡Yakamoto, quita la corriente de electricidad¡Hiroshi, saca a Keisuke de aquí, y empieza a contar en el otro extremo¡Ishita, coge a cuatro y asegúrate de que no pasen por esa puerta!

- Sí señor.

- ¿Qué pasa con los demás? - preguntó Daisuke, moviéndose de un lado para otro -. ¿Qué pasa con los del perímetro¿No vas a llamarles...?

Akai lo miró, silenciándole, y en ese silencio pudieron oír el sonido de un disparo.

- Ya están muertos. Tú encárgate de Mouri¿de acuerdo? Asegúrate de que no le pase nada.

- ¡Sí señor! - tragando saliva, el hombre joven hizo un saludo, el entrenamiento controlando sus nervios. Se movió hacia Ran, preparando su arma.

- Ésto será un poco duro - dijo otra voz, la de Mamoru, quien seguía en calma dada la situación -. Han llegado aquí antes de lo que pensá...

- Ya lo sé, joder - le espetó Akai -. No podemos hacer nada ahora. Mira... Quiero que te encargues del niño.

Mamoru asintió.

- De acuerdo. Yo lo cuidaré. ¿Qué hacemos con...?

- Yo me llevaré a Kudo.

- Vale - Mamoru volvió a asentir, y le dio una sonrisa a su comandante -. Te veré allí, jefe.

Sin otra palabra, los dos se separaron, moviéndose hacia sus objetivos.

En el fondo de la habitación, no muy lejos de la puerta del laboratorio, había una puerta pequeña empotrada en el material, que parecía un conducto de lavandería. Y quizás lo era; los hombres y las provisiones se lanzaban como ropa sucia por el agujero, desapareciendo dentro del tubo metálico y oscuro hacia otra parte.

Ran estaba al lado de Conan, intentando cogerlo a él y a Yuuichi al mismo tiempo. Conan hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerse en pie, y el niño que seguía cogido a la pierna de Ran tenía los ojos muy abiertos del miedo.

- Tenemos que irnos, Mouri - insistió Daisuke, con Mamoru a su lado -. Nos tenemos que asegurar de que salís de aquí¡pero tenemos que irnos ya!

- El conducto nos llevará hasta la fábrica de abajo - explicó Mamoru, un poco menos nervioso -. No llega al piso de abajo, así que ellos no sabrán nada, porque nos estarán esperando en las escaleras.

Conan estaba ansioso, frustrado porque cada vez estaba peor, haciéndole incapaz de actuar rápidamente en esa emergencia. Y él estaba asustado, no había visto a Haibara desde que había empezado el caos, y esa "base secreta" estaba cada vez más vacía.

- Espera... Espera... - dijo él sin aliento, manteniéndose de pie -. ¿Dónde...? Después del conducto¿adónde nos...?

- Habrá unos coches esperando - le dijo Akai -. Iremos hacia allí rápidamente una vez que lleguemos a la otra fábrica. ¡Moveos!

- Mouri, irás con Daisuke, él será tu guardaespaldas - dijo Mamoru -. Quédate pegada a él como pegamento¿entendido?

Ran asintió rápidamente, pero protestó.

- ¿Qué pasa con...?

- Yo cuidaré de tu hijo, madame - le aseguró Mamoru con una sonrisa -. Lo prometo. Moriré antes de que le pase nada.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Gracias.

- Y yo cuidaré de _este_ "niño" -les informó Akai, cogiendo al chico por el brazo y apartándolo de Ran. El chico se quejó al sentir el movimiento repentino, mareándose más y doliéndole la cabeza, pero no protestó más.

- Ves con ellos, Ran - le ordenó Conan, su aliento viniendo poco a poco -. Ellos pueden protegerte... Mucho mejor que yo...

- Pero Shinichi, estás enfermo... Necesitas...

- ¡_Ve_! - le gritó, incapaz de luchar contra el dolor y la conmoción al mismo tiempo -. Yo estaré bien... ¡Cuida de Yuu...!

Y entonces Mamoru y Daisuke se llevaron a Ran, abriéndole el conducto y ayudándola a meterse en él. Seguía pálida, pero tenía la determinación necesaria en sus ojos mientras ellos volvían hacia él, y eso fue suficiente para mentalizar a Conan; ella era fuerte, y ya podía ver cómo todo eso acabaría bien.

Daisuke siguió a Ran, y Mamoru cogió a Yuuichi, quien estaba cogido a la mano de Conan, temblando, confundido pero sin llorar.

- ¿Conan...? - llamó su atención, sus ojos enormes.

Conan se concentró de nuevo, apoyándose en Akai para buscar energías.

- Ves con Mamoru... ¿de acuerdo? Haz lo que él te diga... Él te llevará con Ran...

Poco a poco, sin ganas de hacerlo, el niño dejó ir la mano de Conan, después de que su padre se la apretara, y se apartó, corriendo hacia Mamoru.

- Yo cuidaré de él - le aseguró Mamoru, yéndose, cogiendo a Yuuichi en brazos y metiéndose en el conducto con el niño encima de él.

- Sólo tú y yo, Kudo - dijo Akai, todavía cogiendo el brazo del chico -. ¿Puedes ir tú solo o tengo que llevarte como a tu hijo?

Aun sintiendo como le quemaban los huesos, Conan dijo:

- ¡Estoy bien! - consiguió soltarse de Akai, intentando mantenerse en pie -. Esos hombres... de allí abajo...

Los ojos oscuros de Akai lo miraron.

- El trabajo sucio, Kudo. Ya sabían que cuando los mandé abajo no volverían a subir nunca más. Están allí para ganar tiempo.

Conan se quedó con la boca abierta, pero Akai lo llevó al conducto, empujándolo hacia dentro. Con un grito, el chico cayó al vacío.

El conducto no era completamente vertical; más bien descendía un poco, pero siendo lo bastante inclinado como para permitir un rápido descenso, siendo igualmente seguro. La oscuridad y la velocidad y el descenso hicieron que su cabeza le doliera más, y entonces vio una luz cegadora y la salida al final, cayendo sobre una pila de ropas suaves que actuaron de colchón.

Unas manos lo cogieron, llevándolo por arriba, alejándolo de donde había caído. Intentó fijar su vista en algo, escuchar las voces de esos soldados; su alrededor volvió a girar provocándole nauseas, aumentando su fiebre.

- Diós mío, está ardiendo... - oyó que decía una voz que no conocía.

- Ran... ¿Dónde está Ran...? - preguntó, pero sus palabras parecieron más jadeos que otra cosa. Las manos siguieron transportándolo, el roce haciéndole daño, dándole más dolor de cabeza y haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensaran.

- ¿Dónde está Haibara? Tendría que echarle un ojo...

- Se ha ido con Mouri hacia los coches...

- Si muere el chico, Akai tendrá que...

- Dejadme - susurró Conan, intentando detener el movimiento de la habitación -. ¡Dejadme ir!

- Quitadlo de ahí, atentos¡dadle un poco de espacio!

Las manos le dejaron libre, gentilmente, dejándolo apoyado sobre... algo duro: madera. La superficie parecía estar inclinada, y no podría decir si era la pared o el suelo. Sus piernas se rendían; el suelo estaría probablemente _debajo_ aunque parecía que estaba en el techo y que caía hacia él...

Intentó parar la caída con sus manos; pero eso fue todo; demasiado débil para pararlo, vomitó todo lo que había comido anteriormente mientras otra oleada de planchas calientes traspasaba sus huesos.

- Será mejor que sean los nervios, Kudo.

La voz de Akai interrumpió todo lo que había a su alrededor, haciéndole chirriar los dientes ante la humillación y el dolor que sentía. La furia afloró, dándole un apoyo; usándolo, se levantó, sintiendo las fuerzas que había perdido por el dolor y el sentirse mal, forzándose a sentarse bien y mirar hacia el hombre.

- Pasa de mí... - le respondió, limpiándose la boca con su manga.

Akai enarcó una ceja.

- Bueno. Al menos sigues luchando. Muy bien, Kudo, vámonos. Mis hombres ya están llevando a tu familia hacia los coches. Llevamos un adelanto de cinco minutos por lo menos contra los enemigos.

- Vamos... Tenemos que ir... - Diós, éso era mil veces peor que cualquier píldora; esas cosas _dolían_, seguro, pero se acababan pronto. _Ésto_...

Impaciente, Akai le cogió el brazo para levantarlo. Ese roce inesperado le traspasó todo el cuerpo como si fuera una bomba de relojería, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor muy sentido.

Fue suficiente para sorprender al hombre y que lo soltara. Akai lo miró durante un momento, entonces frunció el ceño, más irritado aún.

- ¿Tanto te duele? - le preguntó -. ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada antes?

- Vino con prisas... - le dijo Conan con ironía y la voz áspera -. ...y hemos estado... ocupados...

- Es la cura¿no? - dijo Akai por lo bajo. No era una pregunta.

Conan se habría encogido de hombros si no fuera porque sabía que después le dolería.

- Sí. O bien estoy muriéndome... - volvió a luchar contra otra ola de mareantes y calientes nauseas -, o bien empezaré a... _desear_ estar muerto...

- ¿Puedes caminar?

El chico subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del hombre, los ojos reteniendo su enfado junto con la fiebre y el dolor.

- Ayúdame... - suspiró profundamente, tragándose el orgullo -. Lo conseguiré... Tengo que hacerlo... Ella me está esperando...

Akai le tendió la mano y más amablemente, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ayudó a Conan a levantarse. Los cuatro hombres a su alrededor empezaron a moverse, lentamente, mientras los ayudaban a pasar por en medio de esa fábrica llena de cosas.

-------------------------------------

Ran estaba preocupada, aterrada, pero Daisuke y los hombres que había alrededor le aseguraron que Yuuichi iba detrás de ella; que era mejor no moverse en un solo grupo para no representar un objetivo fácil... Sabía que no debería estar asustada, pero no podía evitarlo cuando oía disparos no muy lejos de allí...

_¿Dónde está la policía?_ - se preguntó, caminando al lado de Daisuke quien la tenía cogida por el codo -. _Seguramente alguien habrá oído las explosiones¿verdad¿Es que nadie va a venir?_

- ¿Cuánto queda? - susurró sin aliento.

- La segunda puerta es el final sur de esta fábrica - le respondió el joven -. Nuestros vehículos están escondidos allí. No te preocupes, Mouri, estaremos fuera de aquí en nada.

Ella asintió, más para tranquilizar al _hombre_ y demostrar que su sonrisa era reconfortarte; realmente, el pobre hombre, poco mayor que ella, parecía que se iba a romper como una cáscara de huevo, debido a los nervios y a su promesa. Él había prometido proteger su vida con su muerte, pero tenía miedo a morir.

Detrás de ellos, se oyó un ruido estrepitoso y en un segundo, se oyeron disparos muy fuertemente. Daisuke se tensó a su lado, su boca convirtiéndose en una línea.

- Vamos - dijo suavemente, y los otros que iban con él asintieron y quitaron los seguros a sus armas.

Ran sintió que las cosas habían empeorado. La urgencia de ir hacia atrás y coger a Yuuichi en sus brazos era inaguantable.

Los otros tres hombres a su alrededor seguían atentos, moviéndose con confianza y rápido con las armas listas. Ran nunca se había sentido a gusto con armas rodeándola, pero ahora mismo sentía que su presencia era reconfortante así como competente, la de esos soldados con experiencia. Estaba a salvo con ellos, ya que habían prometido que detrás de ellos había otra escolta igual que esa protegiendo a Yuuichi.

Más adelante, allí solamente quedaban más cajas: partes de máquinas antiguas, marcos de metal cubiertos por telas y pilas y pilas de carretillas elevadoras. Parecía un laberinto, pero suponía que ese pequeño ejército privado lo había dejado así por alguna razón.

No supo qué provocó que un hombre gritara detrás de ella. Pero la empujaron hacia el suelo, quieta al sentir los rápidos movimientos, oyendo como las balas impactaban contra el hormigón. De repente el tiroteo fue horriblemente _fuerte_, venía de todos lados, siendo los causantes los hombres que habían jurado protegerla del enemigo atacante.

Daisuke y otra persona tiraron de ella y la llevaron a cubrirse detrás de algo sólido, mientras los demás distraían la atención de ellos. Oyó como un hombre gritaba, uno de los buenos, y dio un sollozo corto y lleno de dolor, protegiéndose de la visión en Daisuke, que seguía a su lado.

El soldado joven gritaba en el transmisor que tenía.

- ¡Yakamoto¡Yakamoto¡Nos han pillado! - le dijo, aterrorizado -. Diós, lo siento, Mouri... No sé cómo han entrado tan rápido...

- ¿Podremos hacerlo? - el segundo soldado gritó por encima de los disparos.

Daisuke parecía derrotado.

- No lo sé.

- ¡Yuuichi! - Ran hizo el amago de levantarse, y lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera porque Daisuke la detuvo -. Yuuichi está ahí fuera... él...

- ¡Está bien! Mouri... - Daisuke le sacudió los hombros, captando su atención -. Mouri¡no lo llevarán por aquí! Estará más seguro si tú te quedas aquí¡no les lleves a él!

Tan blanca como el papel, asintió.

- Te sacaré de ésto, Mouri... - Daisuke cargó su arma y se levantó un poco -. Tan sólo espera. Me aseguraré de que tu hijo vuelva a ti.

Y Ran sólo pudo esperar, llorando en su corazón, mientras un disparo se oyó por todo el recinto.

_...Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Y... SE ACABÓ! T. T Nos tocara hacer como Ran... Esperar! En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Modestia a parte, creo que tuve buena vista en encapricharme con este fic y tambien puedo estar ogullosa de mi trabajo... Que por supuesto ha merecido la pena y que todo eso os lo debo a vosotros!

En serio, no tengo palabras para expresar como me siento en esto momento... Tanto apoyo, ver como seguiais con la historia aunque yo me tardara, no sin razones, pero ver que abeis seguido aqui hasta al final... Por reviews, por msn, por PM, las palabras "muchas" y "gracias" ya no son suficiente para expresar todo el agradecimiento que os mereceis!

Por supuesto, tambien quiero dedicar a la autora este capitulo mas que ningun otro. Es el ultimo, de momento, y quiero hacerle recordar que nos tiene a todos en vilo para el final de esta fantastica historia. Espero y deseo de todo corazon que pueda terminarla algun dia, y juro sacar tiempo de donde sea para traerosla lo mas pronto posible... Tampoco puedo describir la gratitud que le tengo a ella...

Si, hoy estoy sentimental... xD

En fin, gente, esto se ha acabado! Nos veremos pronto, o eso espero!

Mientras tanto, necesitaria unos pocos reviews que me aliviaran la pena.. xD Y gracias por los 99, si, 99, maravillosos reviews!!! Agh, me hubiese gustado mas llegar a los 100, pero estoy tranquila sabiendo que este ultimo cap sobrepasara los 100, asi q... xD

Gracias a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Sha're, steya brief y Tsuki-chan! Gracias tmb a todos los q an reviweado alguna veeezzz!! Os adoroooooooooo!!!

Nos leemos, posiblemente prontito...

MEICOSR


End file.
